


Strung Along

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Idols, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Attempted Sexual Assault, BDSM Scene, Bedroom Sex, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Bottom Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Cheating, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dominance, EXO Fantasy, EXO Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fights, Fist Fights, Fluff and Smut, Idols, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, K-pop References, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Non-Sexual Submission, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Multiple, POV Original Character, Physical Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Smut, Stalking, Submission, Switch Kim Jongdae | Chen, Switch Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Top Kim Jongdae | Chen, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin, bdsm EXO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-01-01 21:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 119,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: —————————-“Well, it’s not like I’ve never seen you naked before.” — Xiumin—————————-“In fact, I’m being turned on by the marks I left on her.” — Jongdae, Chen.—————————-I’ve not jerked off in almost two whole weeks with rehearsals lining back to back. — Jongdae, Chen.—————————-





	1. 1. Strung Along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this from Jan 2019 in my phone but finally decided I should post it :) Happy reading :)

**SOOMIN:**  
  
This should be a 1,000won note. I felt around the table and took a slightly larger rectangle-size kind of paper-note which confirms that what I am holding now is indeed the smallest note. “1,000won?” I answered.  
  
“That’s right. How about this?” My physiotherapist passed me another note.  
  
“50,000won? I Guess... it feels significantly larger than the previous 1,000won” I laid the notes back onto the table proudly.  
  
“See?” Minhyuk, my physiotherapist said and I could sense a tinge of smirk in his tone.  
  
“I know. But how can I be sure my Sister will be okay by herself? How can I be sure if she-“ My Brother started blabbering in concern but was being cut off by Minhyuk.  
  
“Changmin, you’ve got to have some faith in her. How Long has it been since the accident?” Minhyuk challenges my Brother. My heart sank as the word ‘accident’ brought back unwanted memories.  
  
“3 months.. but-“ Changmin muttered as he hold onto my hand which I have clenched into a fist. My Brother knows me well enough that I never want any of the accident memories to resurface.  
  
“But. But. But. Changmin, please.” Minhyuk sighed and I heard his chair rolled back and light footsteps echoed in the room. “Did you know she came by the clinic herself today?”  
  
Just as my physiotherapist finished that sentence, Changmin swung my chair and cupped his hands on my shoulder and I winced in fright. “What?! Didn’t I already told Gunhoo to take you?! I paid my manager to take you here.Why did you have to come here by yourself? What if you’re lost?! You have not learned how to use a phone when you’re blind! Do you know how worried I will be?! What if I’m overseas having a concert, mom and dad are not around, you only have me!” Changmin yapped on in one breath. I chocked up as my Brother has never been the one to scream on top of his lungs towards me.  
  
“You know I don’t like strangers around. Plus, so far I’ve been living alone in your house while you’re away in Japan with Yunho. I did grocery shopping alone, I cooked alone and I’m doing fine!” I started tearing up.  
  
“Soomin is definitely medically fine to be functioning on her own. Changmin, you don’t have to worry.” Minhyuk’s voice grew louder from my behind and he twirl my chair back facing the table.  
  
“Why did Gunhoo not take you here today?” Changmin pressed on and I could hear Minhyuk sighing again for god knows how many times. Gunhoo is my brother’s manager but ever since I became blind after the accident, he offered Gunhoo to be my guardian during the period while he was away in Japan.  
  
“I told him I can do it by myself. Don’t blame him.” I tried to coax Changmin. “Please Changmin, I am a grown woman and a grown woman needs her own privacy. I don’t want Gunhoo around. I don’t need him anymore. I just need you.”  
  
“Fine.” Changmin sighed. I couldn’t felt happier getting rid of Gunhoo but then again I didn’t need Changmin to be my permanent guardian either. I just said it to get this topic over with. “But on certain conditions.” I perked up cheerily at this sudden conditional offer but Changmin twirled my chair to face him again. Yep, I’ve been facing at the wrong direction when talking to people, it is still hard to get used to but I’ll get over it someday. “First, you leave a note for me whenever you leave the house.” I nodded and hand signalled an OK sign which I could already envision Changmin rolling his deer eyes at me. “Secondly, I won’t allow you to use fire, so I will be doing the cooking which means yes, I will be home temporarily.” I sighed and Minhyuk laughed lightly. “You never ever let anyone into our house.” I signalled another OK. “Lastly, I will only let you go around in peace after you have learned how to use a phone with Dr. Minhyuk.”  
  
“YES SIR!” I stood up and salute whoever I am facing. Changmin then lightly turn my direction to face him. Well at least this time I’m sort of close enough.  
  
After the session ended with Dr. Minhyuk, my Brother walk me to the carpark. “See, I’ve actually been here by myself a couple of times that I’m already familiar of each and every corner of this clinic.” I then proceeded to twirl around with my guiding stick to show off.  
  
“You’re back facing me. Again.” Changmin sighed after my failed attempt to show off. I tried to twirl back using his voice as a guide. “Not even close.” Changmin sighed and gave up. He took my guiding stick, grabbed me by the wrist and continue walking towards his car.  
  
“Is this a new car you’ve got? It smells kind of refreshing... or... do you have a Girlfriend?” I tried to tease my brother to ease off the tension.  
  
“It is a new car and nope, I do not have time to have a Girlfriend.” Changmin laughed and I felt a sense of relieve. “You do have a stronger sense of smell and touch ever since ...” Changmin left the sentence hanging. I know he didn’t want to mention the word ‘accident’. I sighed and pull the seatbelt, feeling around for the clasp and finally clicking them together. “Sorry Soomin. I didn’t mean to..” Changmin apologised as he start the car engine.  
  
“If only I didn’t debut. If only I didn’t suggest for supper after that night’s training.” I chocked up as Changmin put his hand on my clenched up fist. “They wouldn’t have died!” I cried involuntarily.  
  
“It’s not your fault Soomin. Your manager was already drunk when he picked you guys up.” Changmin grabbed onto my shoulders to calm me down. “I never want to hear you mention about your group anymore. It’s all in the past now.” Changmin let go of my shoulders and lightly pulled on my seatbelt to Ensure it was safely fastened.  
  
“I do miss those days.” I muttered, drying my tears with my sleeves.  
  
“But not them.” Changmin started the car and I started to feel motion sickness. Being in a moving vehicle and unable to see what’s happening has made me really loathe car rides. Another reason for ditching Gunhoo and his lousy driving skills. “Ever since your members found out you were secretly dating an EXO member. They bullied you didn’t they. Not that I want to mention them but this is something you shouldn’t be missing.”  
  
“I have no recollection of dating any one of them.” I threw back. I’m sick and tired of Changmin trying to bring us back together when to me, he is just another stranger. I mean I do know who EXO are but, I have no memories of HIM.  
  
“He called.” Changmin pretended not to hear what I just said and took a turn after a bump. I clenched my jaw to force back the nauseated feeling.  
  
“What did you said to him?” I lay my head against the window for support.  
  
“I told him to give you some time.” Changmin stepped on the accelerator, knowing I hate speed.  
  
I clenched onto my seatbelt firmly. “You shouldn’t have told him that.”  
  
“He spent countless nights by your bedside while you were in a coma. How can I tell him to go away? He looked up to me a lot and I trusted him to stay by your side while I was away.” Changmin argued and I felt guilty for pushing him away.  
  
“I don’t wanna talk about this. I’m feeling nauseous so just drive.” I throw back at him.  
  
“Just drive.” He mimicked me and I could envision him doing it sassily. I chuckled lightly and I could hear him sigh in relieved. The conversation thankfully came to an end as I felt Changmin do a U-turn which means we’ve arrived at our apartment’s basement carpark.  
  
“Are you not going up?” I asked after walking into the elevator, feeling up the brailles for the 24th floor but I’ve not heard of his footsteps walking in.  
  
“Sorry Soomin, I have to go to SM for a meeting with Yunho and the crew for our upcoming Japan concert. Have a good night.” Changmin stepped into the elevator to give me a goodnight hug and left.  
  
Oh well. Not the first time anyway. I moved my hand towards the lower right corner and pressed the close button.  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
I keyed the lock number and the front door buzzed open. I took off my shoes and kicked them towards the side so Changmin wouldn’t trip over them when he comes back.  
  
“Oh, you’re back.” A soft male voice spoke from within the house which made me jump. I fumbled around the wall only to realise the light switch have already been switched on. He chuckled at my stupidity. Which blind person bothers about switching on the lights? “Changmin said he’d be away for tonight. He’s just worried. Don’t blame him.”  
  
“Xiu-Xiumin?” I muttered.


	2. 2. Night Duty

**Xiumin:**

“Thank you Minseok ah!” I read the message that Changmin texted.  
  
“Don’t worry.” I replied, adding an emoji. Just as I hit the send button, the door buzzed and I could hear shoes being kicked around.  
  
“Oh you’re back.” I greeted Soomin cheerily but softly so as not to frighten her. As soon as I spoke those words, Soomin dropped her guide stick on the floor and tripped over Changmin’s boots, holding onto the wall for support. I’ve known Soomin’s ‘blind days’ to know that I shouldn’t go running towards her or she’ll freak the fuck out. She was dressed in cropped jeans and a plain white tee with a small pocket just over her left chest. I chuckled as Soomin fumbled against the wall to find the light switch which was already switched on. By me, of course. “Changmin said he’d be away for tonight. He’s just worried. Don’t blame him.” I spoke slowly and carefully as Soomin slowly stands up straight, her back against the wall where the light switch were.  
  
“Xiu-Xiumin?” She stuttered, her brows frown together as she tries to analyse my voice.  
  
“Xiumin, it is.” I try to approach her slowly, reading her expression. She wasn’t smiling but her expression tells me she is unsure. Soomin backed off a step as she sensed that I’m closer. I pick up her guide stick, took her hand and she grabbed onto it for dear life. “It’s okay, it really is me, Xiumin.” I took her hand, closed my eyes and laid her fingers against my eyelids. Her soft touch against my right eyelid is soothing, probably the closest touch we’ll ever have since her accident. I smiled lightly as her fingers slowly trace against the bridge of my nose, my checks and lastly, my jaw. I open my eyes to see that she’s let her guard down by ditching her guide stick and heaving a sigh of relief.  
  
“Sorry Xiumin. Im still learning how to differentiate voices.” She look slightly towards my right as she answered apologetically. Soomin used to be fun around all EXO members when her group was just a trainee up till after debut. But she’s gotten quieter after the accident, I’m not sure if it’s the blindness or being unable to recall her memories prior to the car crash.  
  
“It’s alright. You should rest up after a day of medical appointment.” I step away from Soomin to give her some room of navigation. “Treat it as if I’m not around. I’m just here just in case. And because I can’t reject your Brother.” I laughed and Soomin smiled, revealing her left dimple which was what captured me in the first place.  
  
“Don’t say that.” Soomin said as she took small careful steps towards her room without her guide stick. I watch her from the living room just to make sure she doesn’t bump into any furniture.  
  
A few minutes later, Soomin appeared with her towel and pajamas, and slowly feeling around the bathroom’s wall for the light switch. “Just some normal precaution, just yell if you’re unwell. And if you’re not out by 30 minutes, I’m going in.” I yelled.  
  
“Oh I’ll be out by 15 minutes.” She mumbled as she closed the door.  
  
“Not like I’ve never seen you naked before.” I muttered under my breath as I sprawled on the living room sofa, switching on the TV with the volume slightly up so she knows I’m not being a creep.


	3. 3. The Talk

**SOOMIN:**  
  
I let the warm water run as I stood still. Changmin is such a prick! He should have let me know that Xiumin was at his place. I had thought it was some crazy EXO fan that had found out about the secret and is here to kill me. I lather myself up and rinse off as fast as I could. I wouldn’t want to waste my usual long-shower routine to have Xiumin barging in on me naked. Although I have heard from my Brother that we were dating prior to the accident, but to me, he is just a senior I’ve bumped into during trainee days. I hardly even remember my group and I performing whatsoever.  
  
I dabbed myself dry and put on my pajamas, hoping I’ve picked out a matching top with bottom. I usually do not care if they don’t go together but since my somewhat ex-Boyfriend is in the house, I have to put in minimal effort to look my best right?  
  
As I unlock the door of the bathroom, I could hear the TV with the volume slightly louder than usual. “Isn’t the TV too loud?” I spoke and I could hear the scrunch of leather on the sofa, indicating that Xiumin was lying down and is now sitting up because of my voice.  
  
“Ah, is it? Sorry. It’s just that we have been rehearsing for our upcoming concert and being exposed to loud sound...” Xiumin answered as I hear him fishing for the remote on the sofa. I hear Xiumin scooting to the next seat as I feel my way around. I sit beside him, throwing my Long wet hair behind the couch. Well, not sure if I’m sitting beside or way off from him.  
  
“Sorry you had to come here on such short notice.” I said as I try my best to face Xiumin but I’m not sure if I am.  
  
“Nah! I am free anyway. I don’t have anything on today.” Xiumin said, judging from his tone, he seemed to be tensed as I could hear him rubbing his palm against his jeans back and forth. I nodded and forced a smile.  
  
I fold my legs and face Xiumin after hearing his voice and using it as a guide. “Xiumin ah...” I broke off halfway, not knowing how to continue.  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“You know, you don’t always have to listen to what my Brother says.” I muttered on nervously, hoping not to make things awkward or break his heart.  
  
“What do you mean?” Xiumin pried on as I swallow hard to think of what to say.  
  
I look down, playing with my fingers as I try to figure out my thoughts. “Changmin said you called a few times...” I purposely let my sentence hang in the air to see what Xiumin has to say but all I could hear is his tensed breathing. “...and he told you to give me some time...” I lingered on, my voice shaky. I’ve never been in a relationship (not one that I could remember) so I’m not sure how to tell a guy I’m friendzoning him.  
  
“Yeah he did told me that.” He muttered, I wish I wasn’t blind so I could gauge his expression to put in the correct words. It’s never my intention to hurt him in this situation.  
  
“Please don’t wait for me.” I said as softly as I could but loud enough for him to hear. I heard Xiumin sigh heavily. His fingertips drumming against the leather seat, making me nervous as to what he’s about to say.  
  
“Soomin ah. I will not force you to remember anything about us.” Xiumin said and he stopped drumming his fingers against the seat and scoot slightly closer to me as I could feel some body heat between us. I didn’t move an inch because, as weird as it sounds, although I don’t remember him, I trust this man. A man who I could hardly remember how he looks like. “But I still want to let you know that I do care about you, and I want to help you to see again.” Xiumin continued and I could tell he is being sincere about it.  
  
“But you shouldn’t be wasting your time. I don’t know when I’ll be able to see again.” I argued on.  
  
“The doctor said it’s only temporary right? Changmin told me it’s because one of the vessle is swollen and pressing against the nerve.” Xiumin said and I couldn’t argue further with that. True, my blindness is not permanent but it’s not known when the swell would subside. “I’m not forcing you to let me take care of you. I know you don’t remember me.”  
  
“I remember you. But not ... us.” I mumbled.  
  
“Anyways...I actually agreed Changmin to come and just be a guardian for a night but I know very well you don’t need one.” Xiumin said, trying to change the topic.  
  
“Why would you say so? Changmin doesn’t believe I can handle things on my own.” I sulked and Xiumin chuckled. Something about his chuckle makes me smile, it’s like music to my ears.  
  
“Because even though you’re blind, you picked a matching pajamas.” Xiumin praised and I couldn’t be any prouder.  
  
“I did? Oh thank goodness.” I said as Xiumin laugh lightly beside.  
  
“Actually, I wanted to ask you something.” Xiumin said, taking in a Long deep breath before continuing his sentence. “Can I ask for your permission to see you occasionally? I mean not like a date but when I’m out with Changmin for a meal I hope-“  
  
“Of course.” I cut him off because if I don’t it’s gonna sound real awkward as he come up with more and more reasons to see me ‘occasionally’. “Occasionally.” I agreed and I hear him huffed a chuckle and I smiled.  
  
“Oh and one more thing. I’m not sure if you’ll agree to this.” Xiumin lingered on, which makes me curious about what’s on his mind. “Well...while we were in a relationship...” Xiumin left the sentence hanging again which I assume is for him to gauge my expression, I gave him a nod to continue on. This isn’t the first time he approached me on the topic of ‘us’. “Well you kinda promised me that you’ll come watch our concert during my birthday next week. So I wanna ask if you could come...for me... as a.... Friend.” I sensed tension in the air and again, I don’t wish to have any awkwardness between us, so I nodded, in which he smiled. Not the smile which I can see but the type where I could hear his lips curving into the smile.  
  
“Although I don’t remember us, but I will still keep my promise. Although I don’t remember it.” I tried to say it jokingly.  
  
“Thank you, Soomin-ah.” Xiumin replied with a slight smile in his tone.  
  
“I should be going to bed. I’m exhausted. You can sleep in Changmin’s room, I don’t think he will mind.” I told him as I stood up. I fumbled around and tripped over the glass coffee table but Xiumin grabbed me by my arm, his other hand lightly supporting my waist and I could feel myself blush. “Uh, thank-thank you.” I stuttered, hoping he doesn’t notice my blush.  
  
“I’ll just be finishing this movie so I'll be here for a while more. Goodnight.” Xiumin laughed and I excused myself, feeling around the familiar furniture as a guide to my room. But dang! I didn’t know Changmin got a new glass coffee table. I walk as quickly as I could out of embarrassment into my room, leaving Xiumin and his movie.


	4. 4. Breakfast Mission

**XIUMIN:**

Soomin stood up to leave and I got ready to support her as she is standing way too near the corner of the glass table. As soon as she took her first step, her knee hit the corner of the table and she stumbled forward. I grabbed onto her arm and involuntarily grab her waist with my other hand. Feeling embarrassed, I quickly let go of her waist as she finds her balance on her feet again.

“Uh, thank-thank you.” Soomin muttered and her cheeks were slightly blushing. I smiled and let go of her arm as I push the coffee table slightly away from her for some room of navigation.

“I’ll just be finishing this movie. So I'll be up for a while more. Goodnight.” I said as I watch her make her way across to her room.

I turned down the sound of the TV and check my phone for messages.

_Changmin: is everything ok at home?_

_Me: Yes. She’s gone to bed_

_Changmin: I mean for you_

_Me: Same old. Don’t worry!_

I watched a bit more of the movie and got sick of the plot, so I decided to check on Soomin. I quietly walk along the hallway leading to her room. Changmin’s room is already wide open, blankets neatly folded. I Guess I’m the most lucky guy on the planet to be able to have a self tour in my idol’s house. Next to Changmin’s room is Soomin’s.

Due to her accident causing her blindness, Changmin had forced Soomin to stay with him and had renovated one side of the entire wall to be a see through glass window which is only visible from Changmin’s room. “Ah, no wonder he kept it open.” I thought aloud. Soomin’s room is just about the same as Changmin’s; grey walls, the interior a slight touch of industrial design, not exactly the type of design I’d go with if I have a home myself.

Soomin laid wrapped in her comforters, and I smiled like an idiot watching her peacefully sleeping. Seeing how she’s okay by herself, I left her the remaining privacy and walk back to the living room.

I looked at my watch. 1030PM. I decided to call Kyungsoo. After making sure I’m far away enough from Soomin’s room to make a call, I dialed in Kyungsoo’s number.

“Hello?” Kyungsoo answered brightly after a few rings.

“Kyungsoo ah”

“What is it Hyung?”

“I need a favour. Are you sleeping soon?”

“I’m not. Jongdae and I just got back from America so we’re not sleeping anytime soon. Anyway, what is it?”

“I’m at Changmin’s place. He called me over to watch over Soomin for a night. But we have a concert rehearsal tomorrow so I can’t stay. But I wanna make sure she doesn’t use the stove and burn the house down so I wanna ask if it’s okay for you to make her some simple dishes for breakfast? I’ll get the ingredients on my way back to our dorm.”

“Sure of course. Anyway, how is Soomin?” Kyungsoo replied and I could hear Jongdae speaking in the background.

“Yeah, doesn’t remember me. Or anyone of us.” I sighed and then I heard Jongdae saying Soomin’s name in the background.

“Oh Xiumin is at Changmin’s place.” Kyungsoo spoke into the receiver but is actually a reply to Jongdae. “Don’t take it too hard, Hyung.” Kyungsoo continued.

“I’m alright. Don’t worry about me.”

“Alright, I’ll send you the list of ingredients, we’ll get to work when you come back.”

“Thank you so much, Kyungsoo-ah!”


	5. 5. The Visit

**SOOMIN:**  
  
My back is all sore from the physiotherapy last night that I slept like a pig. I got up from bed and fold my arms as I slowly took baby steps and feel around for a furniture or wall to guide myself out. Damn, it’s cold today. That’s when I realised that I didn’t have my bra on. Not even last night when Xiumin was over. I burry my face in my hands from embarrassment. I quickly fumble my way towards the glass window and realised that I had the curtain opened all night Long. I have never felt so much embarrassment in my entire life that it makes me wanna turn into ash and vanish from this earth. I quickly pull the curtains close and feel my way towards the drawer.  
  
After I put on my bra, I slowly turn my door knob and poke my head out of my room. The air is still, the sound of TV is off as well. I feel my way further down to Changmin’s room but realised his door was already opened. “Xiumin?” I spoke quietly, still embarrassed from last night’s braless situation. Nope, not a sign of life in Changmin’s room. “Xiumin?” I spoke louder this time as I stood outside my brother’s room. Nope. Still no reply. “Xiumin-ah?” I continued calling out his name as I feel my way down the hallway, into the living room. Still no sign of Xiumin.  
  
“Changmin? Xiumin?” I called out as I feel around the dining table for the phone. Not a single sound was heard. Changmin had bought this phone with a record function, so whenever Changmin had to leave a message for me, I’ll just have to redial a key to call him.  
  
It’s supposed to be a button near the side of the phone. “Seoul, 19 degrees celcius, chance of precipitation, 0%” the phone announced, indicating I’ve pressed the wrong button. Dang, it should be here somewhere. I fumbled a bit more. “230PM” the phone announced again. Damn, I slept in didn’t I? I let my fingers linger around a few more buttons. “Soomin ah, I’m sorry I had to leave in the middle of the night while you’re sleeping. We have a rehearsal next morning so I have to go back to my dorm to prepare some stuff. Oh, I brought some dishes that Kyungsoo and I made, it’s nothing fancy, just some simple dishes. I’ve left it on the dining table. Kyungsoo said feedback would be great, haha.” I laughed along as the voice I recognise as Xiumin continued on. “Well, hope you like the dishes and rest well. See you during our concert! I’ve left the tickets with Changmin so you can come with your brother. Bye!” The phone beep at the end of his message but I’m still thinking of what Xiumin mentioned. He made the dishes with who? Kyungsoo? Who is that? Is it his Brother? Do I know him? Whichever it is, I feel around the dining table and there it is, boxes of side dishes.  
  
I unlocked the lunch boxes and smell them. Umph! My favourite fried egg, tomato-based sausages and what seemed like kimchi and rice. I dug in as I heard a buzz from the door, following by footsteps.  
  
“Did you cook all these?” I heard Changmin said with an accusing tone. He had since banned me from using his stove and I’m only allowed to order food delivery but judging from the boxes, of course he would have assumed this was home cooked.  
  
“I did not.” I said, dropping the egg and picking it up successfully in one go. I smirk at my own new found blind-abilities. “Xiumin and someone by the name of Kwangsoo made it.” I munch on.  
  
“Kwangsoo?” Changmin’s voice grew closer as he took a seat beside me and started sniffing my food.  
  
“I’m not too sure.” I replied with my mouth full. “Xiumin left a message saying he made these with him.”  
  
“Ah you mean Kyungsoo!” He said as I heard him grab a pair of chopsticks and started eating together with me.  
  
“Who’s Kyungsoo?” I ask, my chopsticks having difficulty grabbing onto the sausage so I decided to use my spoon instead.  
  
“You don’t remember him?” Changmin pried on further. “From EXO! Aren’t you like best friends with them?”  
  
“I was? Well the name doesn’t sound familiar...” I drifted off in thoughts.  
  
“Kyungsoo is D.O!” Changmin exclaimed dumbfounded.  
  
“Ah! I know D.O. I didn’t know he’s called Kyungsoo.”  
  
“His real name is Do Kyungsoo. Hence, D.O.” Changmin put down his chopsticks and sighed. “I Guess you need to visit some of your friends. It might help with regaining your memories.”  
  
“Oh dear.” I muttered as Changmin left his seat and I could hear him dragging a heavy luggage across the living room to his bedroom.  
  
After I was done with the dishes, I heard Changmin returning to the dining to help me with the cleaning. “It’s okay. Just go watch TV or something.” Changmin offered. I spun around and hope that I’m facing him, my arms akimbo.  
  
“My dear brother. I am blind. Did you lost your memory too?” I teased as I hear the cluttering of dishes from the basin.  
  
“Sorry. I meant listen.” Changmin apologetically replied.  
  
“Nah. I don’t wanna. I wanna go out. I’m bored.” I stood up and before I could leave, my Brother turned off the tap and grab my by my elbow.  
  
“Just where are you going?”  
  
“I don’t know. Anywhere.” I humphed in frustration.  
  
Changmin sighed and let go of my arm. “Why not visit some of your friends? I would rather you use the time and meet the friends you’ve forgotten than spending time alone loitering out. Plus, you’re still somewhat recognisable.”  
  
“You mean visit EXO’s dorm? With all 9 boys? No. It’s too stressful for me.” I said, stumbling a little as I feel my way around to get away from Changmin.  
  
“Not all 9. Not all of them are home. I just came from the office. At least 3 of them are not home.” Changmin’s voice grew louder from behind.  
  
“Is Xiumin there?” I turn and ask him, my fingers crossed behind my back.  
  
“Nope, he’s in the office. And you’re not entirely facing me and I could see you crossing fingers. Why are you avoiding him?” Changmin said as he turn me slightly more towards the right to face him. Dang it!  
  
“It’s just a little tense and awkward.” I shove off. “I mean he’s nice but it’s ... I just have no recollection of him at all.”  
  
“But still, he made those dishes.” Changmin persuaded. “Also he’s given us tickets to their concert... on his birthday... in which you agreed to go.” I roll my eyes and Changmin continued coaxing. “I mean it would’ve been nice if you could plan a little gift or surprise backstage that day with the others.”  
  
Sigh. I’ve never felt so stressful in my life. “Fine. Just drive.” I gave up, as I feel my way back to my room to change.  
  
“Just drive.” Changmin mimic in his high voice and I roll my eyes in annoyance.  
  
**CHANGMIN:**  
  
After Soomin returned to her room to change, I decided to take this opportunity to lesson her stress. Knowing Xiumin would definitely return to his dorm after the meeting with the CEO, I decided to bring him out for dinner since he helped to ‘babysit’ Soomin for two-third of a night. Yes I’m calculative like that when it comes to my little Sister.  
  
“Oh Hyung!” Xiumin cheerily greeted after less than two rings.  
  
“Are you still at the office?”  
  
“No, I’m driving back to the dorm with Kai and Suho.”  
  
“Ah, I was gonna ask you out for dinner. It’s my treat since you came on such short notice. Kai and Suho can come too!” Xiumin started murmuring and I could briefly hear Kai clapping like a wild seal in happiness.  
  
“They’re okay with it. Where shall we meet?” Xiumin sounded a tad too excited and I could also hear Suho and Kai cheering at the back.  
  
“Let’s meet at the usual BBQ place.”  
  
“See you there!” Xiumin ended the call and I retrieve my car keys from the key tray.  
  
“Soomin ah! Hurry up. I gotta go back to the office after dropping you off!” I shouted.


	6. The First Meeting

**SOOMIN:**  
  
Changmin helped me out of his car as I fumbled around, feeling like I’ve forgotten something. “My stick!”  
  
“You won’t be needing it. Because I’ll be fetching you back after.” Changmin took me by my hands and walk me slowly to where I could only assume is the lobby of their apartment. I heard the door dinged open and the click of the button before the door closed. I’m actually nervous that I’m grabbing my brother’s hand a little tighter than usual.  
  
“I think this isn’t a good idea.” I said, chickening out as I let go of his hand and felt around the buttons for the braille.  
  
“No, you’re going. You need some... memory... resurfacing.” Changmin shove my hands off the buttons and held onto my hand again. “Nervous?” He said.  
  
I nodded. I’m not actually just nervous. I’m afraid. Visiting a bunch of guys in their apartment without my Brother sounds a little too demanding for me. I mean if I wasn’t visually handicapped, I wouldn’t have mind. But he’s throwing me into a den of darkness with six people whom I have no recollection of any first hand interaction. I’ve only remembered them from seeing their posters while I was a trainee. Nothing further.  
  
The door of the elevator opened before I can arrange my thoughts and Changmin dragged me out.  
  
“It’s okay. I’ve texted Kyungsoo that they shouldn’t barge on you but to let you familiarise with them one by one.” Changmin said as we suddenly come to a stop. “I mean D.O.” He finished and I could hear muffled voices as Changmin pressed the bell.  
  
I swallowed hard, taking half a step back, hiding behind my Brother like a little girl. “Hyung!” Someone greeted my Brother, his voice was deep but not baritone-deep. Changmin never let go of my hand even as he greeted whoever is at the door. “Come inside!” The man said and I felt my Brother nudging and pulling my hand slightly.  
  
I followed behind Changmin, my hand grabbing his tight. “I think I’ll stay a bit before I go. She’s a little... nervous, I must say.” My Brother teases as he put a hand behind my back, urging me to step upfront. He tried to wriggle his hand out but only made me grip onto tighter.  
  
“Haha! Of course.” The man laughed at my brother’s remark. “I can see that.” He chuckled on, making me embarrassed. “Hello! Soomin-ah.” The man greeted and I felt someone grab my other hand which made me immediately retrieve and back off a little.  
  
“No no. You should let her come to you first. She’s... afraid of people she hasn’t met... yet.” My Brother explained as he sooth his thumb over my hand for reassurance.  
  
I stuck out my hand slowly, nervous but curious now at the same time. “Sorry but I have to feel your face to make out a picture in my head.” I said and I heard the man chuckled.  
  
“Of course. Xiumin-hyung had told us about it.” The same man said again. I reached out further, my hand raising slightly higher than my own shoulder level. There. I touched his face. He has a straight nose, squarish jaw-line and surprisingly good skin for a guy. “If I may...” The man said and grabbed me by my wrist, moving my hand higher.  
  
“Whoa.” I gasped and retrieved my hand again immediately, backing a little and almost bumping onto my Brother. “What is that thing.” I questioned as I hid my hand behind my back. What I touched was kind of spiky but rather soft. I can’t make out what it is but if I were to describe as close as I could, it feels like the bristles of a toothbrush.  
  
I heard a burst of laughter immediately, not just Changmin and the man but a few more others. I jumped as the laughter grew.  
  
“Ho..how...how many ...” I started hyperventilating as I grab onto Changmin tighter than ever. Even back when I could see, I tend to have claustrophobic whenever I’m in a crowd. But now being blind and knowing there a lots of people around me makes me even more anxious.  
  
“Six. Six. It’s okay.” My Brother coaxed as I tried to calm my breath.  
  
“Haha! Soomin-ah! That was my hair you touched. It’s just about 1cm Long or even shorter.” The man laughed as he said that. “I’m Kyungsoo.”  
  
That’s right! He made the food with Xiumin last night. “Oh! I know you! You made my breakfast with Xiumin!”  
  
“How was it?” Kyungsoo said in eagerness.  
  
“Better than this guy.” I pointed to my Brother and the same group of laughter roared and echoed within the house.  
  
“Well I admit that.” My Brother responded in embarrassment.  
  
“Now that I know that you’re Kyungsoo, can I touch you one more time?” I requested, my hand already halfway out.  
  
“Of course!”  
  
I reached out again, this time touching his spicy hair and I chuckled. “You’re an egghead.”  
  
“Egghead! Hahaha!” Someone else laughed beside Kyungsoo, his voice was even deeper than Kyungsoo’s and I could tell he’s almost the same height as my brother or even taller, based from the distance of the voice. Instinctively, I reached my hand higher. “How.. how did you know I’m this tall? Ah, you recognise my voice right?” He said, I stopped in my tracks, retrieving my hand.  
  
“No, she doesn’t remember anyone, Chanyeol. She just gauges the distance of your voice.” My brother backed me up.  
  
“Chan...yeol?” I muttered.  
  
“Did you remember something?” My Brother wriggle my hand in anticipation.  
  
Chanyeol. Chanyeol. Chanyeol... something tells me his name sounds familiar but I can’t exactly remember. “I think I remember hearing it somewhere. But I can’t remember exactly who.” I shake my head in disappointment.  
  
“It’s okay. You’ll get your memories back slowly.” Chanyeol encouraged. I smiled and stretch my hand up high. There, chubby cheeks, a little eyebag, thin lips, not much of a jaw line. “Here.” Chanyeol muttered, guiding my hand to the side of his face. His ear? Well they’re ... how should I put it. Unique. It’s like he’s a human-Dumbo but smaller than Dumbo’s.  
  
“We call him Yoda sometimes.” A new person spoke and I could hear a soft slap on the back. This guy’s voice is gentle and is on the higher pitched side. “I’m Lay! Or you can call me Yixing.”  
  
“I remember Yixing! You play the piano!” I exclaimed and I could feel my Brother soothing my head in encouragement. I reach out again, feeling his forehead, moving down to his eyebrows and nose. He chuckled slightly and I felt the upward movement of his cheeks and what seemed like a small dimple. “I have one too!” I smiled to show my one and only side dimple and Lay laughed like a kid.  
  
“We used to play piano together. Hope you can be my piano practice partner again!” Lay said and I nodded in excitement.  
  
“I’m next!” Another man volunteered a little bit too eagerly. “I wanna be touched too. Haha!” He joked. “Hi! I’m Baekhyun! But there’s nothing special about my face. I have no dimples or piercing jawline.” I laugh as he said that. “But I have this little mole on my thumb which also have a small bump.” Baekhyun grabbed my hand and lay it on his. His hand is big and his fingers are Long. I slowly eliminate his fingers one by one until I found his thumb. And just like he described, there indeed is a small bump just in between the the nook of his fingernail.  
  
“I have a bump too!” Another man said, just beside Baekhyun. “And you! Stop cutting queue!” His voice is in a middle range but it sound strong and firm. I heard Baekhyun denied softly and stepping away. “I’m Jongdae.” He said.  
  
“Jongdae?” I trailed off in thoughts.  
  
“Chen....?” The man who claimed to be Jongdae spoke once more.  
  
“Ah! Chen...” I trailed off once more.  
  
“Perhaps... you remember me?” Chen said.  
  
I reach my hand out feeling hopeful. The name “Chen” sound way too familiar just as I’ve heard the name “Chanyeol.” I reached his nose first, trailing to his cheeks. He had a set of Long eyelashes which I’m envious of. His brows are thick and what he claimed to be a bump is just right at the start of his eyebrow. “I think ...” I muttered. The room was silent and I could hear anticipated breathings. “I feel like I know you.”  
  
“Really?” Chen’s voice ended with a high pitch and he sound almost like a kid as well.  
  
“I could roughly make out your face but I can’t really remember much.” I said, retrieving my hands.  
  
“You, Chen, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were very good friends because you guys are of the same age.” My Brother spoke, reminding me that he’s still there.  
  
“We were?”  
  
“Of course we are!” The childish voice said and I tried to face the direction of the voice while trying to remember who this voice belongs to.  
  
“Baek...Hyun?”  
  
“Whoa you’re good.” Baekhyun praised and I smiled widely, feeling encouraged.  
  
“Okay, let’s greet and we can all sit and chat. She must be tired from standing all these while.” Someone else spoke. “I’m Sehun.”  
  
“Sehun.” I muttered as I reach out. He’s almost as tall as my Brother too. He had very thick eyebrows, sharp nose, sharp Chin and sleek jawline. “You sound familiar too, but I don’t remember as well.”  
  
“It’s okay. Maybe you’ll remember us all before you leave tonight.” Sehun said, his speaking is firm and assuring.  
  
“Tonight?” I turn to my brother who is in charge of fetching me back.  
  
“Yeah.. about that.” Changmin answered guiltily. “Ah!” My Brother yelled as I pinch his hand. “Okay okay, I was gonna tell you I’ll be out with some friends too so I’ll fetch you slightly later.” He confessed. I roll my eyes at him and the bunch of guys burst into laughter once more.  
  
“She still seems like the Soomin we know.” Baekhyun said. He seemed to be the most active in this entire conversation.  
  
“Alright, I’ll leave her to you guys. Any scratch and you guys will get it from me.” Changmin said and left me standing awkwardly with my bunch of ‘new’ friends.


	7. EXO's Dorm

**SOOMIN**:  
  
I sat down with the guys at where I could only assumed to be their living space. “Do you guys all live together?” I ask, still feeling uneasy in this foreign environment.  
  
“We do but not all of us are always here. Someone’s always out for schedule or overseas.” The high pitched Lay spoke and I nodded.  
  
“Like most of the time I’ll be in China and America.” Lay continued.  
  
“Anyway, what do you wanna do today?” Kyungsoo asked. His deep velvety voice resonates well enough for me to remember.  
  
“Actually, I have a favour to ask. I need you guys’ help.” I said and the room went silent. “Xiumin invited me and my Brother to your concert next week and I wanna prepare something for him for his birthday backstage.... if possible.” I continued but slightly trailing off towards the end.  
  
“Of course! Who wouldn’t let you pass through? You’re still known, aren’t you?” Baekhyun spoke, his voice still playful even though he’s being serious.  
  
“What are you planning?” Kyungsoo ask again.  
  
“I wanna bake a cake for him. Changmin wouldn’t let me bake or cook at home. But since I’m here, I could use some help. I’ll pay for the ingredients.” I said, reaching towards the back of my jeans but I felt someone’s hand stop me.  
  
“We’ll pay. We haven’t done much for Minseok-Hyung. It’s the least we can do.” Kyungsoo said again.  
  
“Min-seok?” I said and trailed off in thoughts.  
  
“Xiumin-Hyung. His real name is Kim Min Seok.” Kyungsoo explained and I nodded. I heard some murmuring a little further away from me but I couldn’t make out who.  
  
“I’m sorry if I can’t remember your names.” I dip my head in embarrassment as I felt Kyungsoo standing up from the couch.  
  
“No worries! We’ll help as much as we can. Anyway, who’s gonna help in baking?” Kyungsoo asked. “Okay those three who’s can’t do much in the kitchen, please keep Soomin company while we go get the ingredients.” Being blind, I can’t see who stayed back and who went.  
  
“Yes!” A group of what I assumed to be the remaining three guys replied in harmony so I still couldn’t make out who they are. I heard footsteps fading and the click of the door and the room is filled with silence once again.  
  
“Uhm...” I said as I try to calm myself down again. “I don’t know who stayed and who left.” I laughed nervously and someone slapped the table and he sound like he’s dying of laughter.  
  
“It’s me, Chen, Baekhyun and Chanyeol.” Chen spoke as he chuckle towards the end.  
  
“Sigh. I would have asked you to play games with me like we always did but u can’t now.” Baekhyun spoke, this time the playfulness disappeared and he sounded completely serious.  
  
“Did we? What game did we played?” I pressed on further. I do like playing games with Changmin as we grew up together. I Guess I could say I’m trained since I was young.  
  
“PUBG! You know sometimes I let you win.” Baekhyun smirk.  
  
“Are you sure I’m not stronger than you?” I threw back, teasing him.  
  
“Hey! I did. Not often but I did.” Baekhyun stuttered in embarrassment and I laughed.  
  
“Ahhh, I missed you two bickering like this.” Chanyeol added, completely recovered from laughing earlier. Do we always? He seemed fun to make fun of so I shall keep up with it.  
  
“It’s not bickering.” Baekhyun defended.  
  
“It’s a discussion.” Both Baekhyun and I said together and both of us burst out laughing.


	8. Realisation

**CHEN/JONGDAE:**  
  
Soomin sat here mostly talking with Baekhyun and laughing together with Chanyeol as we wait for the others to return back to the dorm.  
  
Baekhyun nudged me and I broke away from my train of thoughts. “Why aren’t you saying anything, Jongdae-ah?” Baekhyun gave me a sly smile indicating he knows what’s up.  
  
“You guys are getting along well. I don’t wanna ruin the moment.” I explained but Baekhyun knows better.  
  
“How about let’s play a round of frying pan game?” Chanyeol suggested, kneeling against the coffee table in excitement.  
  
“Oh I remember that game!” Soomin sat straight up, getting herself prepared. I chuckled as she gets ready in position.  
  
“Whoever loses to the attacker gets a flick on the forehead!” Chanyeol added. “Okay let’s go! Ting ting ting ting, tang tang...” Chanyeol started the game and I get myself prepared for my name being called. Hell is where Chanyeol flicks you on the forehead. It literally feels like it’s being split into two. “Baekhyun five!” Chanyeol attacked, smiling slyly.  
  
“Baekhyun Baekhyun-“ Baekhyun stuttered as he got lost in the rhythm. “No! It’s a practice round!” Baekhyun begged as Chanyeol approached him with his finger ready to flick.  
  
TAP!  
  
“OUCH! Ah! One minute one minute!” Baekhyun cowered his head in his hands while the remaining three of us laugh. “Okay! I won’t go easy from now!” Baekhyun recovered but his forehead shows a bright pink mark which Chanyeol left. Dang it must’ve hurt! “Ting ting...” Baekhyun started the game again and I saw Soomin almost missed a rhythm in the beginning but she quickly recovered. “Jongdae three!” Baekhyun shouted, still clapping to the rhythm and eyeing my every movement.  
  
I clap to the rhythm and count in my head. “Jongdae. Jongdae. Jongdae. Soomin one!” I Attack Soomin and she seemed flustered.  
  
“Soomin!” She said during the first rhythm.  
  
“Oh! You lost! Now Jongdae flick!” Chanyeol was all eager in punishments that he’s got his elbow propped against the coffee table to get a good look.  
  
“Aye! I won’t flick your forehead. I’ll flick your wrist.” I negotiated and Soomin seemed more relieved.  
  
“Oh Ho! Aren’t you being a gentleman?” Baekhyun teased but Soomin’s face flushed instead.  
  
“Alright. Imma grab your hand.” I said, letting her know beforehand so she wouldn’t get a shock like she did with Kyungsoo. I push her knitted cardigan a few inches up. “Here goes!” I said, my two fingers ready. Soomin close her eyes and arched her shoulders preparing for the attack.  
  
SLAP!  
  
“Ouh!” Soomin winced and I got worried. Suddenly remembering what Changmin said before she left her in our care.  
  
“I’m sorry. Did I hit you too hard?” I ask, my expression all worried.  
  
“I’m alright. But I’m not sure if you’ll get away from my Brother if this leaves a mark.” Soomin smirked and I rolled my eyes and laugh along with Baekhyun and Chanyeol. “Ting ting...” Soomin caught us off Guards as she started the game while we weren’t paying attention. “Baekhyun eight!” She attacked.  
  
“...Baekhyun, Baekhyun!” Baekhyun defended well. Baekhyun cheered for defending himself and proceeded with another round of Attack but got interrupted by Soomin.  
  
“Wait a minute. How would I know if he really defended? What if he said it correctly but isn’t doing the rhythm right? I can’t see.” Soomin argued.  
  
“Oh Ho! So u don’t trust us?” Baekhyun challenged playfully.  
  
“Maybe I trust them both but not you.” Soomin pointed at Baekhyun although slightly off and they started their so called ‘discussion’ like they always do. That’s when I saw her wrist which I attacked that is now showing two bright pink finger marks.  
  
I swallowed and my heart raced. But somehow my heart isn’t racing because I’m worried her Brother might come after me. I’m in fact being turned on by it. I stared at the marks I left a few seconds more before she put down her hand. I gulped and tried to focus on breathing and slowing down my heart rate. I’ve always had a crush on Soomin but I didn’t know I had this side of me.  
  
“Alright alright. Let’s not play anymore.” I said, going along with Soomin. I don’t want to risk another round with me having to leave her more marks. She is still Xiumin’s since they never officially broken up. Xiumin is someone I’m closest to and I don’t want to ruin our friendship. I never really got the chance to spend much time around Soomin before her accident. Xiumin idolises her Brother and hangs out with him often. One thing led to another and one day Xiumin came home all smiley-gummy announcing that he and Soomin are dating. I can’t breach that brotherhood between us two.  
  
“We’re back!” Kyungsoo announced as they open the door.  
  
Soomin stood up, about to step forward to help with the groceries they bought but I grabbed her by her right wrist, holding her back from knocking onto the furniture. Out of curiosity, I tightened my hold on her to the point I could feel her veins pulsating and my heart raced once more.  
  
“Oh. Thanks.” Soomin said, finding her balance again but never once did she wince or try to break away from my grasp.  
  
“Here.” I said, stepping in front of her and guiding her towards the kitchen, my hand still tight around her wrist. Somehow the pulsating of her heartbeat from her wrist sent some kind of sensation down my spine and I felt my lower region growing gradually. I pulled out the dining chair and sat her down, releasing her wrist. I coughed and tried to maintain my breathing once again, hoping my bulge would subside. Not that it’s visible since I’m wearing baggy pants but this is the first time I felt this side of me and I’m somewhat afraid of what I might or am capable of doing.


	9. Preparation

**SOOMIN:**  
  
I mostly just helped out whipping creams and stirring mixtures in the baking bowl while I give instructions to Kyungsoo my main baker and assistants Lay and Sehun.  
  
“We’ve got some strawberries but I’m not sure how we can add to it.” Kyungsoo said as I heard the opening and closing of the fridge doors.  
  
“Well, we can blend them up but leave some for the decorations on the top.” I instructed. “Then we’ll mix them into the batter so it has natural pink to it.”  
  
“Whoa. I didn’t know you could do that.” Lay exclaimed and I laugh at his innocence.  
  
We spent the next two hour settling the whipping cream and baking layers of cakes. Sehun helped to box it up after it was done.  
  
“Thanks for helping me with the baking. I really appreciate it. But please don’t let Xiumin know.” I said, my hands palmed together.  
  
“Yes M’am!” Sehun shouted and Lay laughed beside.  
  
“But I can’t take this home with me. Sometimes Changmin invites him home unannounced, I can’t let him find out.” I said. “But we can’t keep it here either...” I trailed off in thoughts.  
  
“It’s fine. I have a mini-fridge in my room. Although I do share a room with him but he will never open my minibar.” This time the voice was from the living room and I can hear growing footsteps. “Let me take care of it.” Ah, it was Chen. I heard him pulled a chair beside me and sat down. “Wow this is a beautiful cake!”  
  
“It was mostly done by them. I just helped stirred.” I joked and someone lightly punch my shoulder and I stumble a little. Not too sure who did that though.  
  
“I’ll secretly take it backstage with me. So just meet us there!” Chen expressed excitedly and I couldn’t wait for everyone to try the cake, especially Xiumin.  
  
I nodded and pat Chen on his shoulders but I missed and patted his arm instead. “Thanks!”  
  
“Soomin-ah. Will you bake for me on my birthday too?” Sehun said. I’ve already started to recognise almost all six of their voices during the past five hours with them.  
  
“I’d bake for everyone if I could.” I said and all six of them cheered and I couldn’t be happier. “But the thing is, I don’t know when’s everyone’s birthday is.”  
  
“We’ll let you know if we want a cake from you after tasting Xiumin’s.” Baekhyun joked. Feeling slightly daring, I decided to play with Baekhyun.  
  
“I can’t really tell... if I may touch you...” I pretended to trial off in thoughts as I slyly dipped my fingers into the remaining whipping cream from the bowl just right in front of me.  
  
Baekhyun took my hand and lay it on his fingers but I managed to reach above and smudge it across his face.  
  
“YA!” Baekhyun shouted and everyone laughed. “I can’t see!” Baekhyun shouted again and I started laughing to the point I’m tearing up. “You watch out. I’m gonna be your cake critic that day.”  
  
“Haha! Yea you better say it’s not good so everyone else will get their birthday cakes except you.” I teased and stuck out my tongue.  
  
“Oh Ho! So this is how you play.” Baekhyun said and I could hear him being held back. “Guys, she started it first!” Baekhyun started being grumpy after losing and I somehow felt great.  
  
Just as the other boys are settling Baekhyun down, the door buzzed open and I could hear Changmin laughing together with some other people whom I did not recognise.  
  
“Oh? Soomin ah!” A cheery Xiumin said, all excited and I could hear him running towards me. “Why didn’t you tell me you were here?”  
  
“Oh. Changmin wanted me to come.” I explained as I stretch my left hand and tapped Chen on his knee... or was it his thigh? I’m not sure. Chen clears his throat and he moved something from the table which I hope he gets the message to have the cake box cleared.


	10. Imagination

**CHEN:**  
  
The door buzzed in the middle of the rowdiness and there comes Changmin, Xiumin, Kai and Suho. Kai seemed rather drunk and Suho excused himself to help Kai into his room.  
  
“Oh? Soomin-ah?” Xiumin came running towards Soomin who is still sitting beside me motionless. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” Xiumin said, his arms propped against the dining table and looking deeply into Soomin’s eyes.  
  
“Oh. Changmin wanted me to come.” Soomin gulped as if she was shocked. A moment after, Soomin tapped my inner thigh and I jerked upwards. I felt my groin region growing gradually again so I cleared my throat and stood up. Seeing how the table is a mess, I Hope Xiumin doesn’t see this bright blue cake box just in front of me. While both Xiumin and Soomin are busy talking, I secretly moved the box to my left and walk towards my room.  
  
I closed the door and hurriedly open my minibar and stuff the box inside. Thank goodness I don’t have much stuff in my minibar so I could fit this. That’s when I realised I’m throbbing in my lower region and my heart is racing as flashback of Soomin’s mark on her wrist sends some sort of signal down my spine and I bit my lower lip, trying to hold back my thoughts.  
  
Right. I’ve not jerked off in almost two whole weeks with rehearsals lining back to back. My mind sent me of another flashback of me grabbing Soomin’s hand tight and in my mind I could still feel her pulsating wrist. I bit my lip hard trying to force my thoughts away but nope, I can’t anymore. My dick is in a total erect state and there’s only one thing I can do.  
  
I started having heavy breaths as I head towards the bathroom while commotion is still ongoing in the kitchen. I locked the door and double check it and I run the shower to muffle any sound. I pulled down my pants halfway as I stand against the other end of the shower, avoiding the water. With a hand propped against the wall, I laid my head against my propped up arm and grabbed my member. I started going up and down slowly as my breathing deepens. My mind started flashing back to when I was having a deep crush on Soomin and she was just preparing to have her debut stage with her girls. I remember her outfit. It was Low cut and her cleavage was deep. Not only that, She was breathing really fast as she was nervous so her cleavage drawn my attention. With glitters spread across her cleavage under the lights, I remember how I wanted to do here right there and then. I started pumping my dick and grunted involuntarily.  
  
I tried to bring back memories of her to enjoy this moment. I started pumping so hard that I can feel myself slapping my testicles. I moaned as quietly as I could as I imagine myself undressing Soomin, revealing her curve as I felt my member hardened even more than before so I started pumping with more pressure. “Ahhh!” I moaned out a little too loud and I apply pressure to the tip of my dick, the same trick that makes me cum almost immediately. I imagined running my hands down her curvy body, her almost C-cupped breast and her nice toned ass as I bit my lip even harder, trying to stop myself from moaning. I massage the tip of my member as I could feel a wave of pleasure piling up around my abdominal region indicating that I’m about to cum. I pumped my tip a bit more, rubbing my foreskin back and forth against the tip and feeling the build up pressure in my lower region. “Uh! Uh...” I moaned as I felt myself releasing strings of white sticky cum against the wall, my abs contracting as I felt myself ejaculating in regular pulsating rhythms. I continue to rub the tip of my member as I release every bit of it, emptying myself as I slow down. “Man. That’s one hell of a ride.” I whispered to myself and I observe the quality of my cum. People might think it’s weird to analyse your own bodily liquid but I do it as a way to keep my health in check. Under the running shower, I wash off the cum on my hand but having not being able to masturbate for the past two weeks, my cum has became really thick, gooey and sticky to the point that it wouldn’t wash off just by running it under water. I rub it off with my other clean hand and pumped some body soap to get rid of the goo. I sprayed the wall to wash off the remaining cum left dripping on the bathroom wall and stood in front of the mirror.  
  
My face is running pink after a jerk off session. I wash my face to make it seem like I wasn’t sweating.  
  
“Haha! Well done Soomin.” I heard Xiumin said as I leave the bathroom. There Xiumin stood, just beside Soomin, looking like the cute couple they always were while pointing at Baekhyun’s cream stained face and laughing.  
  
“It’s not fair. She cheated. She knew my voice!” Baekhyun argued while the rest kept on laughing.  
  
“I know it’s unfair ~” Xiumin started singing and dancing to piss off Baekhyun further and I couldn’t help but laugh too. “Oh! Jondae ah! Having tummy ache?” Xiumin noticed me walking towards the laughing gang and I nodded, pretending to soothe my tummy with my hand.  
  
“I was waiting for you to come out. We’re about to go.” Soomin said, smiling, revealing her one and only dimple.  
  
“Oh, please visit us often!” I helped Soomin down and from my peripheral vision I thought I saw Xiumin eyeing me stealthily. Out of respect, I motion Xiumin to come over. “See you backstage!” I said to Soomin as Xiumin escort her towards Changmin.  
  
“I will!” Soomin waved but not exactly facing me.  
  
“You’re waving to Lay, Soomin-ah. Haha!” I laugh while holding onto my tummy to continue my act.  
  
“Well, it’s a wave to everyone. I had fun today. See you guys!” Soomin waved once again and started fishing for her brother’s hand.  
  
After Changmin grabbed her, I saw Xiumin made a hand gesture towards Changmin.  
  
“Oh right. Soomin ah, Xiumin is coming home with us tonight. I invited him to come play a match of Soccer on my new playstation.” Changmin said as he nudge Soomin by her hand he’s holding.  
  
“Oh is that so?” Soomin replied and she seemed rather surprised as everyone else.  
  
“Yep. We’ll do our own stuff so just don’t mind us.” Changmin said and winked to Xiumin as Xiumin made a ‘oh yeah!’ hand gesture in reply.  
  
“Hyung. I’m jealous. I wanna play too.” Sehun added but Kyungsoo slapped his chest and made eye gesture between Xiumin and Soomin. “Ah..” Sehun replied after understanding the situation.  
  
“I would but I only have two Controllers.” Changmin reply to make the conversation make sense to Soomin who can’t see. “Next time, Sehun! I’ll bring it over when I visit.” Changmin promised and Sehun smiled brightly like a little boy.  
  
“Alright, let’s get going. I’m kinda sleepy.” Soomin yawned and rub her eyes.  
  
“Okay, I’m coming. Wait up!” Xiumin said energetically and run up towards them as I watch the three leave.  
  
“Man, I’m tired.” I said. I’ve put all my energy to jerking off that I could just pass out the moment I hit the bed.  
  
“You better take some anti-diarrhoea before you sleep, Jongdae.” Kyungsoo offered.  
  
“Yeah. I Guess I better. Well, I’m going to bed first guys. Goodnight.” I force my feet to walk as I open the bedroom door and plopped myself onto the bed.


	11. The Letter

**XIUMIN:**  
  
The drive to Changmin’s place wasn’t too bad. I sat at the passanger’s seat and discussed Soccer with Changmin until Soomin knocked out at the back. I turn to look behind and I smiled widely, seeing how she’s sleeping so peacefully just lying across and taking up the entire space herself.  
  
“I know you still like her a lot. If not a whole lot more.” Changmin whispered quietly. However based on experience, I know Soomin does not wake up even with the slightest sound or jerk.  
  
“I can’t tell her that. It’ll make her avoid me.” I whispered back, playing along. I can’t tell her Brother that we’ve slept together to the point that I know she’s a heavy sleeper.  
  
“But what if one day she tells you she likes someone else?” Changmin steered the wheel as I turn back to check on Soomin, making sure she doesn’t fall.  
  
“I don’t know how I will handle it.” I said, my heart strings tugging as I try not to imagine her with someone else other than me.  
  
“You’d be going to the military end of this year. You’ll be gone for almost two years.” Changmin probed further, occasionally turning to look to gauge my expression. “I mean what if she does?”  
  
“Then I can only hope she regains her memories before I enlist. It would be the best send-off I could ever ask for.” I replied. “But I still hope that someone will watch over her as I’m in camp. At least someone I trust. Even if he has feelings for her.” I sighed and Changmin nodded.  
  
After a few seconds passed and stopping at the red light, Changmin continued. “Our little Minseok has grown up.”  
  
“Hyung! I’m not little anymore. I’m enlisting soon.” I joked and Changmin laughed and immediately muffled his laughter with his free hand. We both turn to look at Soomin who is, well, still sleeping like a log. Changmin revved the engine and after a few intersection turns, we’ve arrived at their apartment.  
  
After I unbuckled and got off the car, Changmin was already hunched over Soomin, tapping her legs to wake her up. “Soomin ah. We’re here. You can sleep after we’re home. Soomin ah.”  
  
“I don’t think she’s gonna wake anytime soon.” I said as Changmin exit his car once more.  
  
“Well, here’s your chance.” Changmin nod towards the motionless Soomin and I got what he meant. Changmin made way and I hunch over Soomin and grab her by her arms and lay them over my shoulder as Changmin cover the top of her head to prevent her from bumping against the car roof. Once we’re out, I did a small little jump to make sure she’s not sliding off my back. “Why does it feel like I’m selling my Sister to you after saying that.” Changmin cringed at his own words and I laughed but immediately stop myself in case Soomin wakes up.  
  
“I didn’t tell you Soomin was at your dorm because I wanted her to have some time with your other members to help with her memories.” Changmin explained as we wait for the elevator.  
  
“How did it go at first? She hasn’t seen anyone from EXO except me since the accident.” I said, as Soomin moved her head slightly, her hair tickling my neck. “I mean met, not see.” I corrected myself.  
  
“She did seemed to remember Lay probably because they played piano together for quite a Long time.” Changmin explained not quite in detail but I was surprised she remembered Lay out of all people. Not that it’s a bad thing, I’m happy that she remembers at least someone. “As for Chanyeol and Jongdae, she seemed to find them familiar but she doesn’t remember them.” Changmin said as we both walk into the elevator and he pressed for the 24th floor.  
  
“It’s a start, at least.” I tried to sound happy although I’m very much disappointed that she doesn’t remember me. But Lay! I mean I love that kid but now I’m feeling a small pang of jealousy.  
  
“I’m sure she’ll remember you. That’s why...” Changmin said as he trailed off and gestured towards Soomin and I nodded.  
  
The elevator dinged open and Changmin led the way to their unit. I took off my shoes as I stepped in as Changmin quickly rushes in to switch on the lights and leading me towards her bedroom.  
  
I laid Soomin down slowly as Changmin hold onto her head and slowly lay her on the pillow. “How does she sleep like that! It’s like if there’s a meteor bomb I bet she doesn’t even wake.” Changmin jokingly said as he look at Soomin in slight disgust and I laughed. Changmin then proceeded to the window that connects to his bedroom and pulled down the curtains.  
  
“Alright. Let’s see if you wanna play a game, have a drink or just chill around.” Changmin said after closing Soomin’s door. Yep, the PlayStation was just a lie at our dorm to smoke Soomin.  
  
“Well, a drink would be nice.” I said and Changmin perked up at his new drinking partner.  
  
“Let’s drink till we drop, bro!” Changmin cheered as he jog to his cellar. Damn TVXQ is rich as fuck. Soomin is so lucky to have him as a Brother. I’m not even sure if I’m jealous of Soomin or Changmin myself. It just feels kinda great to just be either one of them.  
  
As we talked over some cheese and wine, I remembered I came here for a reason. “Hyung, can you pass this to Soomin? I was planning to give it to her when we arrive but...” I trailed off as I slide the envelop towards Changmin.  
  
“Oh what’s this?” Changmin said as he put down his fork, still chewing on the cheese cubes.  
  
“Something I wrote for Soomin during lesson.” I explain proudly.  
  
“Ah! So you guys learned how to write a letter too? I’m impressed!” Changmin praises and I smiled widely, idolising him. “I’ll pass it to her.” Changmin winked and we started another round of drinking.


	12. The Middleman

**CHANGMIN:**  
  
“Hey. Don’t you have a doctor’s appointment today?” I ask as Soomin walk out groggily from her bedroom, her hair up in a messy bun with strands falling down her face.  
  
“Yeah I know.” Soomin yawned and stretched.  
  
“I’ll drop you off and pick you up for the concert later.” I said.  
  
“Okay.” Soomin muttered, still half awake.  
  
I went to the kitchen to prepare some toast for the both of us as Soomin preps herself up for the morning appointment.  
  
“Smells nice!” Soomin cooed as she sat herself down, all smiley and ready to feast.  
  
“Here. Your favourite butter toast.” I grab Soomin’s hand and lay it on the plate and she felt around the edges, feeling for the toast. “You’re gonna learn how to use a phone with your therapist today right?”  
  
“Yea. I’m not worried about it.” Soomin spoke with her mouth full as crumbles spill out onto the table.  
  
“So... what did you guys do yesterday?” I asked. All curious after witnessing Baekhyun’s ruined face last night.  
  
“We baked a cake for Xiumin.” Soomin said after swallowing and licking her lips clean. She propped her elbows against the table and smiled widely as she continued. “It’s strawberry cheesecake!” She wink and smirked at the same time. “You’d better come with me backstage to try it. Although most of it was done by Kyungsoo.” She continued munching on her second toast.  
  
“Of course I will. Some of my friends are coming too so I hope there is enough.” I teased as she straighten herself up.  
  
“It’s not a big cake, Changmin. All nine of them have the priority queue. Whatever’s left you can have it after.” Soomin said, her expression sly as a fox.  
  
“Okay. I know. I know. Geez.” I said, finishing up my last toast. “Oh right. Xiumin left you a letter.” I slide the envelop across to Soomin and she felt around for it.  
  
“A letter? I can’t...read.” Soomin frowned as she muttered.  
  
“Of course you can. It’s a special letter.” I emphasised on the word ‘special’. Soomin felt around the letter but is having trouble opening it. “Here.” I offered and tore off the envelop and handed the metal card to her. She grabbed it but her expression seemed nervous and unsure at the same time. Soomin lay the metal card against the table and started feeling around the edges then the top where the Brailles start.  
  
“Oh? Isn’t this...?” Soomin’s eyes widened and a smile gradually appear on her face, showing her one sided dimple. Her fingers danced across the brailles and before I know it, she stopped smiling and tears began welling up and she started sniffing. Soomin continue to trace the sentences while I sit across her, reading her expression.


	13. Heartstrings

**SOOMIN**:

Changmin hands me the letter and it felt strange. It’s has a weight to it and it feels like metal, but the size of a postcard. I feel around the top, searching for the first few words.

_Dear Soomin,_

_Yes I’m writing you a letter. A letter which you can read. You’re surprised aren’t you? Yes, actually I’ve been attending the same brailles class as you for the past three months. But I didn’t tell you because I want it to be a surprise and also for you to find it more productive. I want to be able to write to you like this. Remember during the final lesson we were told to write a letter to somebody? This was it! I did this during our final class. I’ve always sat near you during the lesson. Seeing how hardworking you were motivated me even more to learn. You may not notice but you inspire me a lot of times, how you don’t give up easily and always being cheerful. I’m really happy and thankful for knowing you. So don’t give up and do what you do! I’m always here to support, to lend a shoulder, as your soul mate, or even just a Friend. Well, I hope there isn’t any mistakes in my letter and I hope you can write one to me too! See you around, Soomin-ah!_

I broke down after reading the letter and I felt Changmin running over and comforting me.

“What’s wrong?” Changmin said as he soothe my back. I couldn’t speak for a while as I’m chocked in tears.

“Did you know about this?” I finally caught my breath and said.

“About what? You’re suddenly crying after reading a letter, I’m not sure what you’re talking about.” Changmin continued to soothe me as he explained, a little flustered.

“Did... did you... know he...Xiumin attended brailles class with..with me?” I stammered as my eyes continue balling.

“Ah. Yes. He did.” Changmin said, soothing my head and dabbing my cheeks with his sleeves. “He wanted to do it secretly. He wanted to do something for you.” He explained.

“That is... I didn’t know. The whole... time.” I started hyperventilating as i sobbed.

“He wanted to make sure you don’t feel lost during the class so he asked me to help sign him up to.” He explained and then, I remembered some things.

“He followed me right? Since I went to class alone and took the metro home myself.” I said, calming myself down to form proper sentence. “I’ve always had this feeling that somebody was following me but I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to worry.” I explain as i started to ball my eyes out again.

“Yes he told me he would. That’s why I said I would let you go alone. But you weren’t alone this whole time. He was with you.” Changmin said and I started to cry buckets.

“He’s been so nice to me but all I do is try to push him away.” I said, feeling guilty.

“I know it’s not easy. You can’t force yourself to remember or force your feelings on someone. I’m sure he understands.” Changmin said, grabbing my hand. “It’s okay. Maybe you can give yourself a chance to know him better like how you did with your so called new friends last night. You gave them a chance, why not give you both a chance?” He continued.

After some thoughts, I nodded and wiped my face dry. “Can I ask you for a favour?”

“Anything for my little Sister.” Changmin pats my hand gently in assurance.

“I wanna look my best for him today. I want him to see me in a nice dress, nice hair and make up.” I explained. I’ve never felt the need to impress Xiumin up till now. I’ve always been avoiding him, pushing him away, but now I felt like I should try to remember him.

“Of course. Now hurry and get yourself ready. We’ll first go for your doctor’s appointment, then we’ll head to the salon before the concert. Alright?” Changmin coaxed and I felt all better.

I got up from the chair and slowly feel my way towards my room. “Could you pick a dress for me?” I shouted across the hallway, feeling around for my bedroom doorknob.


	14. The Concert

**SOOMIN:**  
  
Changmin picked me up after my doctor’s appointment and we are now heading towards the salon as he promised. “Do you by any chance, have Chen’s number?” I asked while fumbling with my phone and feeling for the home button.  
  
“Shouldn’t you be asking for Xiumin’s number first?” Changmin said, changing gears while we headed upslope.  
  
“I gotta make sure Chen brought the cake.” I said as I hold onto the home button as I learned earlier and my phone dinged. “Add contacts.” I instructed and my phone beeped once more indicating I’m at the correct page.  
  
“Wow I’m impressed!” Changmin said as he took a turn.  
  
“Wow I’m impressed is saved. Enter Wow I’m impressed’s number.” My phone recited and I jerk Changmin with my elbow.  
  
“You’re supposed to say his number!” I complained and rolled my eyes as Changmin laugh hysterically at my phone’s response.  
  
“Haha! It’s just too funny!” Changmin continued laughing as our car slowly comes to a halt. “Aye, just let me save them for you while you’re doing your hair. I’ll have all their numbers in in no time.” Changmin tapped my hand, asking for my phone and I surrendered to him.  
  
(2 hours later)  
  
The wait at the salon is depressing, although the feeling of someone continuously touching my hair is so therapeutic that I fell asleep that the make up artist have to wake me up a few times. Feeling embarrassed, I tried to keep myself awake. However it’s so hard to do so when I’m blind and all I could see is darkness so I can’t really tell when I’m on the verge of falling asleep.  
  
“There. How is it?” The stylist that was attending to me said and I gave her a weird look.  
  
“I don’t know I can’t —“  
  
“She’s gorgeous!” Changmin cut me off. Of course she wasn’t asking me, how embarrassing it is.  
  
Changmin settles the bill as I stood still, looking all awkward and out of place in this foreign environment. “Let’s go!” Changmin held my hand and lead me out, warning me of curbs by slightly jerking my hand upwards or twice down to indicate steps downwards.  
  
“Did you get their numbers saved in my phone already?” I stretch out my hand for my phone after putting my seatbelt on.  
  
“Chill, lady.” Changmin said as I heard the door close and the buckling of his belt. “They’re already saved and I’ve called him while I waited. He brought it so don’t worry.” Changmin revved the car engine to life and I suddenly felt nervous.  
  
“Are we meeting them first?” I ask as I play with the edges of my phone, trying to distract myself.  
  
“If you want, we could.” Changmin said. Of course we could. After a few moments of silence, I started to feel nervous all over again and I started to have a little trouble breathing. “Or we could just take a small visit before the encore. Because I gotta leave before that with my friends, so I’ll drop you off backstage before the encore. What you say?” Changmin rambled on and we eventually turn a corner and after a few tiny road bumps, we came to a stop.  
  
“That sounds good too.” I unbuckled my belt and stepped out, closing the door with a hand against the car door until Changmin comes to me.  
  
“I think everyone’s already in. It’s so quiet and empty here.” Changmin said, grabbing me by the hand.  
  
“This way.” A stranger said and Changmin pulled me along.  
  
I could hear small chatters as my Brother slowly led me up the stairs as I hold onto the handrail with my other free hand. “Ohh? Ahh? AAAHHH! CHANGMIN CHANGMIN AHHHH!” Crowds began screaming as we emerged from the stairs and Changmin held onto me tighter while he slowed down.  
  
“This row, sir.” The same stranger said as Changmin guided me in front of him to take the seat first.  
  
“Thank you!” Changmin greets the stranger, his hand never letting go of mine.  
  
“OH MY GOD!” Someone beside me on my right screamed and I jumped a little. Right, a TVXQ fan too. I smiled nervously as I felt Changmin moving around his seat, probably greeting his fans around us.  
  
“Is that his Girlfriend?” Someone from way back said.  
  
“No that’s his younger Sister. She’s in a girl group too.”  
  
“She is?”  
  
“She was.” The girl said, but somehow her tone was slightly bitchy and I didn’t like it. “Until they had a car crash and her members all died.”  
  
Changmin soothe my hand as I fumbled around my seat. “Just ignore them. Some people are toxic.” Changmin whispered, leaning beside my ear.  
  
“Oh you’re here!” Changmin let go of my hand and I felt him stood up.  
  
“Ah! I haven’t seen you in weeks man!” Someone said and I heard the crowd going crazy again. “Soomin-ah!” The same man spoke and I turn towards Changmin.  
  
“It’s Kyuhyun, from Super Junior.” Changmin said, grabbing my hand again.  
  
“Ah right. I remember you!” I smiled and suddenly the crowd cheered.  
  
“It’s starting!” Changmin said and we sat back. The bass speakers boomed, making the crowd crazier than before.


	15. Surprise Celebration

**XIUMIN:**

The crowd awed in harmony as the nine of us walk back to the stage.

“Goodbye everyone!” We all said together.

“We’re really going!” Chanyeol teased, waving to the fans and pretends to be sad.

“Encore! Encore! Encore!” The fans cheered on even as we leave the stage for a 10 minute break, with the VCR running to buy us some rest time.

“Changmin ah! Soomin!” Sehun shouted and ran towards Changmin, giving him a big bear hug.

I look around for Soomin but I’m being towered by my other members. Dang! Why do they have to be _that_ tall! After the members greeted, I smiled after spotting Soomin. Her hand in her brothers as she greets all of us.

“Oh Kyuhyun Hyung! You’re here too! Thanks for coming to support us!” Baekhyun said in his puppy-voice and Kyuhyun chuckled.

“Xiumin Hyung!” Someone shouted and I turn to see Kyungsoo and Chen. Chen is holding a cake with candles and Kyungsoo is guiding him while covering the candles to prevent it from being blown off. “Happy birthday to you! Happy ...” Everyone started singing and clapping and I can’t help but notice one person. Soomin of course. She seemed especially beautiful today, dressed in a cherry-blossom pink dress with white sneakers. Her hair done up in a bun with her wavy fringe framing her face. Soomin sang and clapped along, cheering as the song ended.

“You gotta make a wish!” Sehun barge upfront, clashing into Baekhyun who gave him a small punch on his tummy. I laugh and the two started their small quibbles. I put my palms together and make a wish. Everyone would know that my wish is for Soomin to regain her memories and for her to remember me.

“Did you know Soomin made this?” Kyungsoo said and I stared at Soomin, my eyes wide in shock.

“No I just helped. Kyungsoo and a few others did more of the work.” Soomin shyly defended and I felt this strong urge to give her a hug but I have to restrain myself.

“I’m more than happy that you guys made this for me. Oh! Was it that day when Baekhyun’s face was a mess?” I point towards Baekhyun and he frowned jokingly.

“Hyung better start cutting the cake or it’ll be your face we will mess with.” Baekhyun attacked back, passing me the knife.

“Ooooo. I’m scared.” I teased and Baekhyun pretends to punch me.

I passed the cake around making sure everyone had a slice. “Soomin ah, I’m really touched you did this for me. I had no idea.” I said as I handed her a slice, grabbing her hand and guiding her.

“Well, I attended a free concert. I can’t possibly come empty handed.” Soomin said poking the cake but some pieces fell.

“Haha. Let me.” I grab her plate and took her by her wrist. “Let’s use this table.” I place her plate on the table and Soomin fumbled around the table, feeling for the utensil.

“Do you like it?” She ask while taking a bite.

“Best strawberry shortcake I’ve ever had.” I can’t help but stare into her eyes as I munch on.

“Actually, I want to thank you.” Soomin put down her fork and she got all serious. “I read your letter.”

“Oh you did.” I chuckle nervously.

“Yeah. Uhm...” Soomin hesitates for a moment. “I felt really touched. That you did that for me.”

“I’m Glad you like my letter.”

“Never once did I thought you attended the same brailles class as I did.”

“I begged Changmin to sign me up. I was surprised he agreed to it.” I said as I take another bite. I could eat the entire cake myself if I could.

“I know you sent me home. After every lesson.”

“How did you know?” I said, surprised by the fact that she managed to rule this out.

“I always had the feeling someone was following me.”

“Weren’t you scared?”

“Initially I was, but then ... it kinda feels comforting. Didn’t felt like it was dangerous.” Soomin shrugged and smiled, revealing my favourite dimple.

“Just wanna make sure you got home safe.” I explain. Just as I finished my cake, Soomin step towards me as I glance nervously towards my members who are burying their faces into this delicious cake. Before I could say anything, Soomin reaches out and hugged me tight. “Oh?” I was surprised she initiated a hug. I hugged her back, my hands above her waist out of respect. “Soo-“ I got cut off as Soomin tiptoed and peck me on my cheek and I felt my face flushing.

“Ohhhh hooooo! What did I just saw?” Baekhyun teased, running towards us with his plate of cake. Two slices, I must say.

“It’s nothing.” Soomin stepped away, her face slightly blushing as well.

“Aye!” Baekhyun teased on further and my cheeks were burning and I can’t get the smile out of my face. I peeked at Soomin who stood there using her fork and playing with the cake, probably as embarrassed as I am.

“Does someone wants cream on their face?” Soomin bravely stood up with the plate in her hand, ready to attack Baekhyun.

“Neh!” Baekhyun teased and stick out his tongue at Soomin and I punched his arm lightly. “Not today! Haha!” Baekhyun stride away, occasionally turning back and giving me the sly smile. I rolled my eyes at him and try to think of how I can link the conversation swiftly back with Soomin.

“Minseok ah!” Someone shouted. I turn to find Changmin and Kyuhyun tossing their disposable plates into the bin on the way to me. “We both gotta go have a round of drinks. Could you send her home?” Changmin said, one arm over Kyuhyun’s shoulder and his other stuffed in his front jeans pocket. “You can stay over.” Changmin mouthed the words and I gave him an okay hand sign.

“Oh yeah. Sure.” I cleared my throat before answering. A little too happy that I get to spend some alone time with Soomin. I peek sideways at Soomin who seemed unbothered about me sending her some so I felt relieved.

“2 more minutes boys!” The security shouted, his torch ready in one hand and a walkie talkie in another.

“Wait for us here, alright? We won’t take Long!” I patted Soomin by her arm and left with my members, following the security. We lined in a single file as how we rehearsed many times for the past few weeks. One of the movable stage gradually dropped down and we took our positions for the last song.

“Sehun! You gotta squat down more!” Another backstage security signalled for Sehun who is almost sitting on the floor. I laugh seeing how the taller members are half-squatting to almost sitting to prevent their heads being seen by the audience.

“Man, my thighs are burning.” Sehun sighed as he fumbled around his position.

“Soon. Soon.” I coaxed our youngest member as the security gave us a countdown hand signal. By the count of three, we got to jump as the movable stage catapult us back onto the stage.

Three. Two. One.

Jump!


	16. Stalker

**SOOMIN:**  
  
I enjoy the rest of the concert on the couch in the waiting room. Fans were chanting along as the boys sing. I didn’t dare move around the room as I’m unfamiliar with the surroundings, afraid I might destroy some valuable items. I could hear the Makeup artists and hairstylist packing their belongings and slowly leaving the waiting room, leaving me all alone.  
  
The final song came to an end as the fans cheered in harmony for them not to go. The boys are still saying their goodbyes while the instrumental song plays at the back. Gradually, I stopped hearing their voices but the constant cheer of the fans. Probably they’ve gotten off stage. Suddenly, the door banged open and I jumped. I didn’t know the stage was so near the waiting room that they’re already here. Or maybe that is why I could hear them so clearly even from the waiting room? Maybe.  
  
I got up and smile brightly to welcome the boys back from their hard work. Nobody was speaking and I hear footsteps running towards me and someone plopped their weight onto me, causing us both to crash onto the wall behind. “Xiu-“ I muttered just one word and I was unable to breathe. Whoever this person was, he or she is forcing his weight onto me and I felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen. I try to breathe in small amounts but the more oxygen I take in, the harder it is to breathe.  
  
“Die. Bitch.” It is a woman. I can’t make out anything else other than she’s a female and she is strong. This woman is saying a lot of things to me but I can’t concentrate other than trying to breathe. “...not EXO.” I heard this woman mumble next to my ear as she force something onto my abdomen even further than it was and I’m now being deprived of oxygen.  
  
“Who-“ Someone said as I hear footsteps. Several footsteps. The woman rip something off my body and I collapse onto the floor, holding onto where my abdomen hurts. “Soo... SECURITY SECURITY!” Someone shouted. I recognise the voice but I couldn’t figure out who right now. I tried to prop myself up but the more I try to use my abdominal muscles to hold myself up, the more it hurts. “No. Don’t do it.” Someone else said, his voice sounded nervous and I could hear a bunch of heavy breathings.  
  
“Ah..” i muttered. I tried to say something but I couldn’t take in enough oxygen to form words. I let myself rest in my current position as I hear footsteps running towards me.  
  
“Shit!”  
  
“Chen ah!”  
  
“Security! Stop her!”  
  
What? What’s happening. Everything is in a mess and i can’t think properly. It started ringing in my ears and I couldn’t hear properly as well. I felt someone grabbing me and propping me against his body. “....okay?” Somebody lightly tapped my cheeks. “Are you okay? Soomin...” I keep drifting in and out and I’m hearing incompletely sentences as I try to focus.  
  
“... Changmin.”  
  
“Someone call him.”  
  
“... hurry.....l  
  
“Soomin ah.”  
  
“.... medics... on their way.”  
  
I keep hearing incomplete sentences and occasional tapping on my face. “C-co-cold...” I mumbled. After a few seconds, I felt someone covering me up with something although I still feel cold. Whoever that is propping me up against his body is using his hands to rub my arm and my hand. My left hand felt weird against his. It felt gooey and sticky and it smells like metal. Blood? I don’t know.  
  
“.... apply pressure... here... have to...”  
  
“Ughh!” I winced as I hear several voices hushing me. My abdominal area felt like it was on fire as I felt someone pressing onto it and I wanted it to stop. “No don’t move!” Someone said as the person propping my against his body held me down. I started tearing up as I’m scared and I don’t know what’s happening around me and I’m in great pain.  
  
“Stay awake...” Someone said, his voice sounded distant and muffled as somebody continuously tap on my cheeks, almost slapping. I felt so lethargic all of the sudden and I just wanted to sleep this through. I winced again as somebody hold me down even tighter than before. The stench of metal overwhelm the room and I started to feel slightly nauseous. “We called Changmin.” This time I thought I’m seeing a white sheath of light. Light? This is the first time in months I’m seeing something other than black. I winced as I squint my eyes shut and open again. “Changmin’s on his way.” Somebody spoke again, his voice familiar, but not sure who. This time I thought I saw shadows. Shadows were moving and what seemed like red-headed shadow and another a slightly blue headed shadow. I don’t know what I saw but I definitely am more afraid of the red one for sure. Just as I was trying to make out the shadow, the images gradually become fuzzy and faded back into darkness. It’s okay to sleep, I told myself. You won’t feel pain while you’re asleep. Slowly, I stopped hearing things and I stopped seeing shadows, and lastly, I couldn’t feel a thing.


	17. The ER

**XIUMIN:**  
  
We left the stage with Chanyeol leading us back to the waiting room. “Soo-“ Chanyeol said as he stopped in his tracks just right after entering the waiting room. “SECURITY SECURITY!” Chanyeol screamed as we try to push our way further in to see the situation.  
  
“No don’t do it.” Suho said, who’s standing right behind Chanyeol. Suho’s hands are raised right in front of him as I step forward a little closer to Suho. A woman looking like she’s in her early twenties, her hair is messy and she wore a blood stained white jumper while holding onto a Swiss knife that is dripping with blood.  
  
Soomin. All I thought was her but I couldn’t see as Chanyeol and Suho were blocking the entrance. We squeezed our way in and this time the woman tried to escape through us. “Shit!” Someone cursed and I turn to see Chen who is bleeding on his forearm. The woman had grazed Chen as she forced herself out through us.  
  
“Chen ah!” Kyungsoo yelled as he attended to Chen, bringing him out of the room.  
  
“Security stop her!” I yelled and pointed and saw a group of securities chasing down with their torches.  
  
I turn to see Soomin already propped up against Chanyeol’s Long torso, the floor is in puddles of blood and Soomin seemed unconscious.  
  
“Soomin ah, you okay? Stay awake!” I knelt beside Soomin as I keep tapping her cheeks but to no avail. “Someone call Changmin. Now!” I yelled and i saw Sehun fumbling for a moment and running out of the room.  
  
“Soomin ah.” Everyone kept calling for her as she drift in and out.  
  
“C-co-cold...” Soomin muttered, half conscious. I immediately took off my blazer and tug her in as Chanyeol rubs her arms to warm her up.  
  
“We got to apply pressure to her wound.” Chanyeol said.  
  
I move slightly down to her tummy area and ripped part of my shirt off, using the fabric to apply pressure. “Agh!” Soomin winced as I pressed down, feeling helpless, I tried to calm her down.  
  
“Changmin is on his way.” I said to Soomin as I sensed that she is starting to panic.  
  
“Don’t sleep.” Chanyeol muttered next to her and Soomin slowly started sliding off Chanyeol’s body and eventually stopped moving or responding.  
  
“Medics are coming.” Sehun panted as he reentered the room.  
  
“What’s taking them so Long!” Suho yelled, everyone is just as flustered as I am.  
  
Just then, I hear footsteps as medics dressed in white filled the room and we make way for them. A medic placed something onto Soomin’s mouth, cupping almost half her face as they pump air into her while some were listening to her heartbeat using the stethoscope and the others attending to her wound. I stuck around the room together with Chanyeol and Suho while the rest waited outside.  
  
“We need to get her to the A&E ASAP. She needs a blood transfusion.” A woman in the mid forties said, all calm and professional as she dropped a small amount of blood into a small kit. “Whoever that is type A or O, we need you guys at the hospital right now.” The woman commanded and Suho rushes out the waiting room as I stayed by Soomin.  
  
Three men transferred the unconscious Soomin onto the stretcher while another continued pumping oxygen into her mouth. “You there boy.” The woman signal me over. “You type A? O?” She said, never once looking at me but busying handling the medical kits. Needles and all.  
  
“I’m A.” I said, feeling helpless and angry at myself.  
  
“You come with us right now. Guys, hurry up, get her in.” The woman commanded and Soomin is now being wheeled out of the waiting room. “We need to get your blood right away or your friend dies.” She said, her needle and blood bag almost ready. I nodded and followed closely.  
  
“We can donate.” Suho told the lady, pointing to Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun and she nodded. Kai and Kyungsoo are down with cold so I suppose they are disqualified.  
  
“Follow us to the hospital. The ambulance can’t take all of you. But we need him now.” The woman pointed to me and Suho nodded. I follow the woman into the back of the ambulance as she preps me with alcohol swap on my wrist. I take a deep breath as she pricks my vein in one successful take.


	18. Bloody Mess

**CHEN:**  
  
I bit my lower lip as the medic attends to my grazed arm just right outside the waiting room. I could hear commotions; Suho and Xiumin shouting and yelling, calling out Soomin as a terrified Sehun runs out of the waiting room, fumbling with his phone and almost dropping it.  
  
Sehun walk in circles as he dials for someone on his phone, his forehead forming beads of sweat. “Changmin. Soomin is hurt. Badly. U must come now. Please!” Sehun sobbed into the phone.  
  
“Lucky it’s just a superficial graze, you won’t be needing stitches.” The medic wrapped my forearm with a roll of bandage so tight I could feel my arm pulsating.  
  
“Thank you.” I bowed slightly.  
  
“No, no Jongdae ah. There’s too many people inside, let’s stay here, we won’t be of much help.” Kyungsoo pulls my good arm back as I tried to re-enter our waiting room.  
  
“I’m worried.” I muttered, my eyes never leaving Soomin as I watch the medics transferring her onto the stretcher. Just as I try to peek further, a calm Suho walks out.  
  
“Soomin needs blood transfusion. Whoever’s A of O type, we got to go now.” Suho calmly instructed.  
  
“I’m A.” Lay volunteered without second thoughts even knowing he himself has blood disorder called Hemophilia.  
  
“No Lay you can’t.” I tried to stop Lay and he was taken aback for a second but he realised a second after and nodded in agreement.  
  
“I’ll go.” Baekhyun said, if he hasn’t spoken I would’ve forgotten all about him. Baekhyun hates the sight of blood so he left immediately after witnessing the blood bath, but being the boy who hates needle the most, volunteering to face his fears to save Soomin just says so much about their friendship even though most of the time these two were just bickering.  
  
The medics wheels out an unconscious Soomin as a flustered looking Xiumin followed suit. “Follow us to the hospital. The ambulance can’t take all of you. But we need him now.” An older medic instructed, pointing at Xiumin who nodded and followed her along.  
  
“Okay. Let’s follow them.” Suho said calmly, gesturing us to take his manager’s car. “Lay, you’ll stay with Kai and Kyungsoo okay? If Changmin comes, let him know which hospital we are at. We’ll follow the ambulance and update you the address.” Suho pats Lay on his arm and left quickly with us.


	19. Hospital

**CHEN:**  
  
"You guys might wanna change into some casual clothes." Suho's manager said, pointing towards the backseat while driving us to the hospital. "You're too.. dazzling."  
  
Right. We're still in our concert outfit; white blazers with chains, smokey eye makeup, especially Baekhyun and his eyeliner. Not so for Chanyeol as his white blazer is already blood stained. Chanyeol grab the bag, picked out some clothes for himself and passes the duffle bag to the front. Our managers always have a spare bag with everyone's casual clothing for emergency cases such as running away from toxic and dangerous fans.  
  
I changed into my denims and put on a black sweater. I took an extra set for Xiumin. Everyone's still in shock from the situation earlier. The atmosphere in the car is gloomy and nobody is talking. I turn to look at Baekhyun who has his arm propped against the car window while soothing his eyebrows with his hand, frowning. I pat him on his thigh and he gave me a slight nod.  
  
"We're here." The manager pulls over and clicks of seatbelts unbuckling was heard within the car. We got off beside an ambulance, its hind doors already opened but it was already empty inside. Inside the ambulance, we could see a handful of bloodstained cloths being strewn at a corner which could only indicate that this was the ambulance Soomin and Xiumin were in. Suho and I dashes towards the front counter immediately after arrival.  
  
"This way." A nurse attending to the front counter recognises us immediately as she led the way, jogging towards what seemed like the A&E. "Here." The nurse handed Suho the clip-board she was holding onto. "You have to fill up this form before you go in. Someone will call you." She said, her voice and hands were shaking as she fishes for something in her pocket. "Can I take a quick selfie with you guys? I'm a huge fan." She suddenly burst out in excitement while searching for the camera app in her phone.  
  
"I don't think this is a good idea, I'm sorry." I said while the other boys back me up.  
  
"We're sorry. Our friend's life is in grave danger right now, we really are not in the mood to take any pictures, I'm sorry." Chanyeol stood up, towering over the nurse as she stepped half a step back in fear. Nobody messes with Chanyeol or they'll be sorry for life. When he's pissed, it's over for anyone.  
  
"I can sign something for you. It's the least I can do right now. We hope you understand." I offered as I do not want to have anyone spreading rumours on how rude EXO is. The nurse cups her mouth to muffle her excitement as she fishes out a pen and paper.  
  
"Thank you!" She said, holding onto the piece of paper I signed as if it was made of gold. She bows slightly and left me and the boys to fill out the forms. After the forms were filled by the boys, they passed to me to fill it in too. As i was filling up the necessary information, a pale and tired looking Xiumin exits from the room right in front of us, together with Changmin.  
  
"How is she?!" Both me and Suho rushes up to them as we noticed they have bandages tied around their elbows.  
  
"We don't know. We're just done having our blood taken." Changmin said, his eyes teary and it seemed like his soul has left his body. He is expressionless and his voice is toneless. As for Xiumin, he didn't say a word as he takes a seat and rests his head against the wall and his face is sheet-white.  
  
"Kim Jun Myeong, Park Chan Yeol and Kim Jong Dae." A male nurse appeared from where Xiumin and Changmin came from, a stethescope draped around his neck while holding onto a clip-board. The three of us entered the room which reeks of chlorine. "Okay, who's first?" He looks up from his clip-board. The nurse look like he's in his fifties, his glasses almost as thick as a magniffying glass.  
  
"I'll go first." I walk towards the nurse and hands him the form i just filled.  
  
"Take a seat. I'll take your blood pressure first." He says as i lay my right hand on the table.  
  
"Ah, not this hand. I can't measure your injured arm." The nurse chuckles to lighten up the atmosphere.  
  
"Oh right. My bad." I apologised as I get up and turn my chair to face the other side. The nurse assembles the machine on me, wrapping the pressure pad just above my elbow. He plugs the stethescope earpiece into his ear and starts pumping on the machine as i feel the pressure pad tightening. He listens to my pulse just right under the pressure pad as he swiftly and gradually releases the pressure.  
  
"Alright. Blood pressure is slightly on the higher range but it's still normal. Are you on any medications right now?" He asks while he types some notes into his computer.  
  
"No i'm not." I said and he nodded without saying anything. He typed a little more before hitting enter like it was a great finish to an essay. The nurse open a drawer and fishes out a blood bag with a needle so thick i could literally see through it. I tried to calm myself down by breathing deep and slow as the nurse picks an alcohol swab and rubs against my arm. Since I'm always on regular workouts, my vein is prominent and green against my skin that he didn't have to tap for it to show.  
  
"Take one deep breath..." He said and I did as I was told as I look away from the needle. I squint my eyes as i felt the needle pricking through my skin. It hurts like hell so I am actually worried if Baekhyun would be able to overcome his fear of needles and blood for this. "Here, squeeze it in regular rhythm but slowly." The nurse hands me a ball and I squeezed as instructed. I watch my blood flushed out into the blood bag as I squeeze. If this is going to make the blood transfusion faster then I'm going to squeeze it faster. "Oh no, no, slow down boy, or you're gonna pass out." The nurse warned I stubbornly refused, slowing down when he is looking and quickening my pace as he is looking away. After five minutes, my blood bag is full to the brim. "One more bag in." The nurse spoke through the intercom after withdrawing the needle and sealing the blood bag. "We need two more nurses for blood withdrawal in room two." He speaks through the intercom while a lady nurse runs in, her hair in a mess as she carefully places my freshly drawn blood bag into a cart and races off with it. The male nurse calls for Suho after applying the bandage for me and hands me a small snack to replenish myself. I thanked him on my way out, feeling slightly light headed from standing up too fast.  
  
"Oh Se Hun and Byun Baek Hyun." A new male nurse calls them out from another room just opposite. I watch them enter as Baekhyun hesitated for a second before stepping into the room and closing the door. I sat beside Xiumin, his breathing slow and he looked really unwell.  
  
"Hyung. Are you alright?" I ask, rubbing his shoulders. Xiumin nods without a word and I'm slowly becoming more worried for him too. I continue rubbing Xiumin's shoulders as he seemed to be weakening every minute. I took off my denim jacket and place it over him as he tuckers underneath and tries to sleep. Well he seemed pretty weak today just after a blood donation. I sat here as I watch Changmin walking in circles in front of the operating theatre just across the end of the hallway from where we were.  
  
After ten minutes passed, Suho and Chanyeol strides out with bandages on their arm. Suho took a seat beside Xiumin too as Chanyeol slowly walks over to Changmin on the other end.  
  
"That didn't hurt as much as i expected." Sehun said, walking out from another room. "Not too sure about the Hyung back there." He said, pointing to where he just came out from.  
  
A minute later, a teary-eyed Baekhyun exits the room. “I can't ... I can't do it." He sobs as he plops down onto a nearby chair, burying his face in his hands. Suho rushes over to comfort Baekhyun as the male nurse that was attending to Sehun and Baekhyun came wheeling out in his office chair.  
  
"We don't have enough blood for Soomin. We need at least two more bags." He says. "Anyone who thinks you can do another please come in ASAP!" He wheels himself in as Suho gets up and enters the room without hesitation.  
  
I look at Xiumin who is still closing his eyes as if this is a sleeping ground. I'm not sure if this is because of jealousy of him with Soomin or how Xiumin seemed to be taking this too lightly but I feel this burning anger in me. "Get up, Hyung!" I yanked away the demin jacket from him, jolting himself awake. "This is Soomin's life. She's in between life and death right now. She's your girlfriend. How could you just sit here? Why don't you go in and have another bag of blood taken instead?" I provoked, my nostrils flaring and I could feel my body burning up in anger. My voice must have been so loud that Changmin and Chanyeol came running back from the other end of the hallway.  
  
Xiumin tried to stand up but fumbled and falls back onto the seat. "Jongdae ah." He muttered, his expression just as weak as before.  
  
"What? What happened? Why are you guys shouting?" Changmin asks, worried and vexed at the same time.  
  
"I've had mine withdrawn in the ambulance. Twice." Xiumin explains, gulping as he catches his breath. "I wasn't supposed to have my blood withdrawn anymore here." He points towards the room which we were in. "But i lied to the nurse and did it twice more." He says as he leans back against the wall again, staring at me. "It's not that I don't want to. But my body can't take it anymore." Xiumin closes his eyes to rest as I felt a wave of shame and guilt.  
  
"Hyung, I'm sorry. I should've understood the situation better before raising my voice." I said and sits beside him once more.  
  
"What?!" Changmin said, his expression angry. "Why are you putting your life in danger?! You should have told me you already done it so I can do more. I'm her brother, it's the least I can do." Changmin scolded but Xiumin is still in his recuperative state.  
  
"Sorry Hyung. I just did what felt right." Xiumin exhales, looking up to Changmin and nodded in assurance.  
  
"But still... thank you." Changmin knelt down before Xiumin and started sobbing as Suho exits, holding and putting on pressure onto his new wound. I got up immediately, leaving the family drama between Changmin and Xiumin to have my blood taken once more.


	20. Grateful

**CHANGMIN:**

Xiumin sits up when i kelt in front of him. "You have no idea how thankful I am to you." I sobbed onto his knee.

"Hyung. It's fine. I'm okay. Don't worry." Xiumin reassures me in his weak voice.

"This won't do." I got up as Xiumin looks at me confused. "I need to send you back to rest." I dug my fingers into my back pocket and grab my car keys.

"No. I wanna stay. I wanna be here when she is out of the operating theatre." Xiumin declines, leaning back.

"No. You are on the verge of passing out. You have to rest before seeing her. It's an order." I demanded and he gave in, nodding in defeat.

\- - - - - - - - - - 

I grab him under his arms to help him up as he rests most of his weight on me. I helped him onto the passenger seat and reclines the chair, pulling and buckling him up as he closes his eyes and rest.

“Why didn't you tell me you withdrawn two bags earlier in the ambulance?" I ask after stopping at the junction.

"I knew Baekhyun wasn't going to be able to do it. Kai and Kyungsoo were down with flu. That's three bags worth of blood for Soomin." Xiumin said, his voice slightly firmer than before. He takes in a deep breath before continuing. "It was a mess in the ambulance. Soomin was totally unconcious and was bleeding profusely. I just thought she may need more bags of it than all of us could give."

"Still, you should have told me and we could have shared the load." 

"Nah. It's already done. Give this man a rest. Will you?" Xiumin tries to joke but this is no laughing matter.

"Alright. I would have argued on further with you if you weren't this weak." I gave in, giving him the rest he needs.

"Im not weak. I gave four bags of blood and I'm still alive." He pants. "Promise me you'll wake me up before heading back to the hospital okay? I want to be there."

"Okay. Okay. Just rest up." I instructed, turning into our apartment. "My place is closer to the hospital. So just stay for the night here."

"No, I don't need the whole night. I just need like an hour or two." Xiumin stubbornly said as he waddles out of the vehicle and i rushed over to assist him.

"However long or short you wish. Just rest."

Xiumin leans onto my body for support while waiting for the elevator. "This won't do. Hop on." I offered, squatting down. Xiumin plops himself onto my back as i jumped a little for support. He rests his head on my shoulder and his arms went limp. I hurried out of the elevator and key in the main door's password. Without even taking off my shoes, which I usually would because I have OCD, I ran to my room and slowly sat myself down as I lay him down gradually. Xiumin is already asleep, his mouth slightly agape. I took out his shoes and mine, taking them to the main door after closing the door of my room. Feeling unease, i return to my room to check on him, making sure he's still breathing. Xiumin's face isn't pale as a sheet compared to an hour earlier however I decided to check on him every fifteen minutes interval to make sure he is alright.

I return to the living room and lay on the couch as I fish for my phone.

_Call me when she's out okay? Xiumin is resting at my place for a few hours and we'll return._

I sent a text to Suho before setting an alarm for everry fifteen minutes interval and trying to rest myself up as much as I could. I'm worried about my sister, but now I'm afraid that Xiumin may damage his own health for her sake.


	21. Overnight Watch

**CHEN:**

"Jongdae ah, we'll head back first. We have a schedule tomorrow so we can't stay." Suho came and woke me up from my nap. "Will you let Changmin know when Soomin is out of the operating theatre?" 

I nodded and yawned as I watch Chanyeol, Suho, Baekhyun and Sehun leaving, leaving me alone in this eerie hallway, staring at the neon green 'Operation In Progress' signage. I got up and started pacing in circles. I've recovered quite a bit from the blood withdrawal but sitting down the entire night is just gonna give me butt sores. 

Just as I was pacing around halfway, the neon green sign suddenly turns off and the operating theatre's doors swings open. "How is she?" I ran towards the nurses wheeling Soomin in her hospital bed.

"We've stopped the bleeding. We'll have to keep her hospitalised for a few days for observation as she had severe haemorrage back there." An older male surgeon with surgical mask still on walks out and talks to me. "Are you her family?" He asks.

"I'm just a friend." I shook my head and said, my eyes never taking off Soomin, who's still sleeping. Her face almost as pale as Xiumin earlier. She is already dressed in hospital robes, linked to an IV line and she has a set of nasal cannula that is stringed across her ears and right up her nose to deliver supplementary oxygen.

"I see. She won't be waking up anytime soon as we've given her quite a dose of anesthetic." The surgeon looks at Soomin as he frowns. "When she does wake up, kindly inform the nurses as we need further observations." The surgeon walks back into the operating theater but halts midway. "Ah, right. Do let me know when her family is here too." I nodded and followed the nurses wheeling Soomin into the ward.

"If anything, press this red button." A nurse said, showing me a red button just at the corner of Soomin's bed. I nodded and thanked her. I pull a nearby chair and sat myself beside Soomin, my elbows resting against the side of her bed, the other under her blanket searching for her hand. I grab her limb hand and she is surprisingly warm and i smiled. I felt like it was a load off my shoulders knowing that she is now safe and alive. I watch her breathe, her chest raising up and down in regular rhythms.

_Hyung, she's out. She is fine but the surgeon wants to talk to you. Don't worry, i'll be here until you arrive. In the mean time, please take care of our Xiumin. I'll update you as and when the doctor comes. She's sleeping soundly here._

I text Changmin as Suho instructed. Putting my phone away, i lean my head against the side of Soomin's bed as I try to get some sleep.


	22. Her Past

**CHEN:**  
  
“Jongdae ah?” Someone tapped my shoulders, jolting me awake.  
  
“Oh, Hyung.” I greeted Changmin. Xiumin is just standing at the end of Soomin’s bed, looking at her with tired eyes. “She hasn’t wake.”  
  
“Yeah I spoke to the doctor already. Let’s wait a little longer.” Changmin said, walking around to the other side of Soomin’s bed and sitting down at the foot of the bed and sighing.  
  
“What did he say?” Xiumin asks, walking towards me to take a closer look at Soomin. He grabs her by her hand and kept soothing it, his eyes never taking off her face.  
  
“She has haemophilia. Just like Lay’s.” Changmin said, resting his hand on Soomin’s leg. Something about his expression tells me there is more to it, but it isn’t in our place to question.  
  
“Haemophilia?” Xiumin looks up at Changmin bewildered.  
  
Changmin nodded in frustration. “We don’t know when it started. The doctor said it might have been the trauma from her previous car accident. She never had bleeding problems when she’s younger.”  
  
Suddenly, Xiumin bends over Soomin, hugging her and sobbing into her face. A few moments later, Xiumin looks into her as if she is the only thing he has and bends down again and slowly planting a kiss on her forehead. “You have to wake up, Soomin ah.” Xiumin whispers, his hand against her cheeks, his tear stains all over Soomin’s face. I walk away, giving some space for Xiumin as Changmin gave me a hand signal to go outside together with him.  
  
“He had an emotional break down earlier.” Changmin said after closing the door. We took our seat just right outside Soomin’s Ward. “I told him he should rest up before coming, but he got up after just an hour and said he wants to be beside her.” Changmin sighs and stare off into midair. “Sometimes I’m really worried about her. But I’m Glad she has him.” Changmin nodded towards her ward. “But right now I’m also worried about him. You know? He’s like a little Brother to me too.” Changmin smiles and I could tell he didn’t get much rest too, judging from his heavy eye bags. “He’s still a little weak from the blood withdrawal. But he just won’t listen.” He continued, lightly shaking his head in disapproval.  
  
“I know sometimes Xiumin acts like it’s okay that she doesn’t remember him.” I said and Changmin nods in agreement. “Sometimes at night I will catch him staring into the ceiling in our bedroom with tear stained cheeks.” Both Changmin and I sighed together.  
  
“He really loves my sister.” Changmin crosses his legs, his hands cupping his knee. “You have no idea how much he pestered me to bring Soomin along to our bro-dates.” Changmin shakes his head and laughs. “He’d get all gummy-smiley everytime he sees her.”  
  
“Yeah. Our Hyung is a straight forward one.” I said as Changmin nodded.  
  
“Of course I had already given him the permission to date her. But my Sister doesn’t really go out of her dorm and with our company rules restricting us from dating. At all.” Changmin stated the facts. It’s true behind all these glamour, it’s in fact a very lonely job we have. How many times have I seen a lady I would love to get to know but am tied by a paper contract.  
  
“Not just Xiumin. I’m thankful for you guys too.” Changmin looks at me and smiled. “Ever since she lost her group, you guys are her only friends she used to know.” Changmin looks into the far end of the hospital corridor, as if in deep thoughts. “I never liked her being in that group. I never liked her members.”  
  
My ears perked up. I never knew Changmin ever disliking anyone. “Did you know, ever since her members found out that they were secretly seeing each other, they had plans to kick her out?” Changmin said, raising his eyebrows, his tone a tinge of resentment. “Of course not many people know she’s my Sister. They even called her a slut for being with two guys.” Changmin laughs in disgusts. “They even talked to our CEO in secret. Why? She has great vocals but her role in the group was a rapper. Seriously?!” Changmin’s hands flew up and his ears are beginning to turn red in anger. “Jisoo, the supposedly lead vocal,” Changmin raises his two fingers and air quoted ‘supposedly’ to emphasise it, “is afraid she might one day outshine her. And now that she’s dating an EXO memeber, she’s afraid news would leak, getting Soomin more fame than her.” Changmin takes a deep breath and cracks his neck joints. I’ve never seen Changmin angry before so I am a little taken aback by this conversation.  
  
“They made her dorm life a living hell. So I’m Glad that now she’s out of that toxic group and living with me.” Changmin sighs and closes his eyes, leaning his head back, resting against the wall.  
  
“I didn’t know she was suffering from that. She’s always-“ I said but got cut off by Changmin.  
  
“Bubbly.” Changmin smiles, his eyes still closed.  
  
“Yeah. But now that you mentioned, I do remember how she’s always alone backstage and not with her members before and after every performance.” I trailed off in thoughts, trying to remember.  
  
“That’s why Xiumin noticed her I Guess. He asked me during one of our drinking sessions if I knew Soomin.” Changmin laughs, opening his eyes slightly. “He was shocked that I had a little Sister. I couldn’t forget the shocked expression of his.” He chuckles. Just then, Xiumin opens the door hurriedly, his expression worried but also elated at the same time.  
  
“She’s awake! I think she can see me!” Xiumin said, so loud that some nurses poked their heads towards our direction.


	23. First Sight

**SOOMIN:**  
  
“....remember?” I heard someone said. His voice is honey-sweet-like, almost soothing. I feel like I’ve lost all my energy and I just want to sleep but this person keeps mumbling.  
  
“....and then we pranked Baekhyun.” The man laughs. Baekhyun? Who’s pranking Baekhyun? I try and focus to distinguish the man’s voice. “.... crazy fan.” He mumbles on. Xiumin?  
  
“.... stalker fan of ours.”  
“So scary....”  
“.... saw her once outside...”  
“.... scared...”  
  
The man’s voice keeps fading in and out and it’s starting to annoy me with his incomplete sentences. I focus on my breathing and listen hard.  
  
“She intruded our dorm a couple of times.”  
“Our stuffs would sometimes go missing, like random underwears, caps...”  
“.... once she left a blood written note in our bathroom...”  
“.... told the police....”  
“...had a restraining order from the court.”  
  
His voices started to fade again and I try and pull myself together. I know this voice. “All of us felt like it’s our responsibility you’re hurt.”  
  
I’m hurt? Hurt where?  
  
“Soomin?”  
“Soomin can you hear me?” The man said, his voice sounds muffled to me but deep down I feel like I know this person.  
  
“Xiu..” I put in all the energy just to mutter one word.  
  
“.... hear me?”  
“It’s me Xiumin.”  
  
This time I felt something. Someone grabbed my hand. A little too hard. “It’s me, I’m here. Changmin’s here too. Open your eyes Soomin.” Xiumin whispers beside my ear. I could tell he’s near me because I felt body heat near my face. Aren’t my eyes already open? I mean, I’m blind, it looks the same no matter my eyes are opened or closed. “Soomin ah, are you awake?”  
  
I grab his hand back as I find it hard to utter another word. “Soo...Soomin.” Xiumin whispers and from his tone, he sounded really happy. “Open your eyes, Soomin ah. It’s okay, it might be dark, but I’m just beside you, alright?” He coaxed and I try and force myself to wake. My body feels heavy as if it’s stucked and my limbs are stiff.  
  
“Nnngghh.” I moaned. I tried to move as I felt a sharp pain on my lower abdomen, that’s when I remembered I was attacked, but how Long have I been sleeping? I tried to open my eyes and I thought I saw something white.  
  
“Soomin?” I saw a figure hovering beside me. My eyes followed the figure as he moves a little towards the side, bending nearer. It felt like I’m looking through a heavily frosted glass. I could make out the figure of the person but I can’t see his actual facial expression and all.  
  
“Xiu...Min?” I muttered, my hands reaching towards the face.  
  
“You... you can see me?” He said, pointing to himself. “No, lie down, you’re injured.” Ignoring him, I continue reaching upwards until I touched his face. Without closing my eyes, I trace the outline of his forehead, his neat eyebrows, his sharp nose, moving down the tip of his nose, sideways to his cheek and I felt the upward movement, indicating he’s smiling.  
  
“You are Xiumin.” I said as he grab my hand that is on his cheeks, smiling and never letting go of mine.  
  
“Thank god!” He sobbed into my hand as he slowly gets up, my eyes following the outline of his figure. “Im getting the doctor. Your Brother is here too!” He said and left me by myself as I try to look around the surroundings with my new frosted vision.


	24. Recovery

**CHEN:**  
  
Both Changmin and I hurried into the ward. As we entered, I saw Soomin’s head turn towards our direction. “Soomin?” Changmin slowly step forward as Soomin’s gaze followed him. “You can see me?” Changmin exclaimed, smiling so big his his side of his mouth might meet.  
  
Soomin nodded while looking at Changmin, her expression confused and frustrated. “I can’t see clearly.” She muttered, her voice weak and dry. I followed behind Changmin and Soomin’s gaze turn towards me. Suddenly, she lean towards her left where Xiumin is as he hold onto her to prevent her from falling off the bed.  
  
“I’m Chen.” I point to myself, keeping a safe distance between me and Soomin so that she doesn’t freak out, which she already is, judging by how she is somewhat seeking confirmation with Changmin and Xiumin beside. Xiumin nodded as Soomin gaze at me confused, her arm stretching towards me slowly. I approach her slowly and sit on the edge of her bed, closing my eyes as she lay her fingers on my face.  
  
“Chen...” Soomin trails off as if she is unsure. Before I could say or do anything, the door slides open as a doctor and three more Nurses walks in.  
  
“Soomin. Right?” The doctor asks, approaching Soomin as she started to panic, her hands searching for the nearest person she knows.  
  
“Yes.” Soomin muttered, holding onto Xiumin’s hand.  
  
“Do you know where you are?”  
  
“Hospital?” She said, her voice firm.  
  
“Do you remember what happened?” The doctor asks as he write something on a notepad.  
  
“No. I can’t see.” She replied, frowning.  
  
“She was blind before.” Changmin stated and I could sense the TVXQ authority. “But I think now she could... roughly see?”  
  
The doctor approaches Soomin as Xiumin gave her an assuring nudge. He shines a small torch into her eyes and she seemed unbothered. “I need to arrange a CT scan right away.” The doctor instructs the Nurses and one of them left the ward.  
  
“Is it serious? I mean, it’s good she’s able to sort of see now right?” Changmin ask worriedly, his brows frowning.  
  
“Not exactly a good thing. Her pupils are not constricting when I shined the light. It could hurt her vision.” The doctor said, leaving Changmin with an even more worried look.  
  
“I can only confirm after her scan. I can’t say much now.” The doctor said and the Nurses started prepping Soomin for the scan.  
  
“It’s okay, I’m coming with you.” Changmin hugs her and the Nurses wheels her out of the ward, leaving the Xiumin and I standing in an empty private ward.  
  
“Why don’t you rest a bit more? You still look rather pale.” I took a seat at the recliner as Xiumin took the one on my left.  
  
“I’m just worried.” He sighs, closing his eyes. I look at him with mixed feeling. I’m not sure if he ever knew about my feelings towards Soomin and I feel like this is betraying our friendship.  
  
“Perhaps, are you still blaming yourself?” I turn to lie on my side as I watch Xiumin opening his eyes slightly, gazing at the ceiling in deep thoughts. “You know it’s not your fault.”  
  
“If only I didn’t cancel our date that night. She wouldn’t have gone for supper with her girls. She wouldn’t have got into that car. This wouldn’t happen. So this is still... my fault.” Xiumin sighs, closing his eyes again, his brows frowning.  
  
“Why did you?” I asked as I was always curious about their relationship. I was always secretly hoping to see her even when she’s with him.  
  
“I was feeling rather down and I didn’t want to take her out and dampen her mood too. Knowing how her girls treated her, i don’t want her to have any unhappy memories with me.” Xiumin sits up and slowly turn to look at me. “And now she doesn’t even remember me anymore.” He sighs.  
  
“You knew?” I sit up, my ears eager to hear about Soomin’s mistreatment as what Changmin said earlier.  
  
“About what?” Xiumin looks at me blankly.  
  
“That her members were mistreating her.” I fidget in my seat.  
  
“I saw it myself. She never told me.” Xiumin plays with his fingers as he fills me in. “One day I went to her place and found her by herself with bleeding lips. She told me she was sick so she couldn’t meet me. I thought I’d bring over some light food for her, that’s when I knew.” Xiumin heaves a deep breath, his eyes soullessly gazing at the same spot. “She never told anyone. Not even her Brother. When I told Changmin about it, he completely flipped.”  
  
“Of course he would.” I added and I felt my face getting warmer in anger as I thought of how she was being mistreated. Just then, the door of the ward swings open as the same Nurses wheels her bed back in, with Soomin completely knocked out. “How’s she?” I ask, remaining in my seat as a worried Xiumin runs over to her side, sitting at the foot of her bed.  
  
“The doctor said the swelling in her head had subsided, which could be due to the excessive blood loss she had during this accident.” Changmin said, his eyes never leaving Xiumin and Soomin. “He also said that there’s a high chance that she’ll be able to see clearly soon if she gets enough rest.” Changmin smiles for the first time and I felt relieved.  
  
“That’s good to hear. But why is she sleeping again?” I look at Soomin who already had her nasal cannula plucked out.  
  
“Well, she had a panic attack during the scan so the Nurses has to sedate her. She’ll wake up soon, they said.” Changmin scratch his forehead as he walks to Xiumin.  
  
“Xiumin, I think you should rest up now.” Changmin soothes his back as Xiumin continues holding her hand.  
  
“Yeah, Hyung. Let’s bring you back. You should rest up. She’s fine now and Changmin will be here.” I walk towards them and took Xiumin by his hand as he reluctantly stood up.  
  
“Call me if there’s any update okay? I’ll come after some sleep.” Xiumin muttered, rubbing his eyes and yawning.  
  
“Hyung, we’ve got to go to Japan for our CBX concert for the whole of next week starting tomorrow morning. Remember?” I look at Xiumin who is now at a lost and he seemed to be confused from the lack of sleep.  
  
“Are we?” Xiumin mutters to himself, as if I was telling him a lie.  
  
“Yeah you do. Jongdae told me all about the rehearsals you guys were having. Don’t worry, I’ll update you as and when. Alright?” Changmin backs me up and pats Xiumin on his arm causing him to stumble a little.  
  
“Alright.” Xiumin wriggled himself out of my grasp and walks back over to Soomin and planting a light peck on her forehead.  
  
“Let’s go.” Both Xiumin and I left. The sun is already up which made me realised that I’ve spent almost two days in the hospital guarding over Soomin. I yawned as as wait for our manager’s car to pick us up.  
  
“I’m afraid I won’t be able to show my all during the concert.” Xiumin sighs, looking into the distance.  
  
“We understand. I doubt any one of us are in the mood for a good time right now.”


	25. The Meeting

(ONE WEEK LATER)  
  
**SOOMIN:**  
  
“I won’t do it.” I said, getting up from the seat but Mr Lee, the CEO of the company, grabbed me by my wrist to stop me.  
  
“You’ve been on a Long enough hiatus.” Mr Lee pulls me back and shove me back onto the chair. “This is the next group that’s gonna debut and it’ll be great if you could make a come back again.” Mr Lee walks back to his leather seat, resting his elbows on his table with his palms rests together as he look at me with the usual cunning eyes. “Don’t forget you’re still in a contract with the company. You’re still our product.”  
  
“I’m not gonna be a side-line rapper again.” I broke away from his gaze. “If I ever stand on the stage again, this time I will be the lead singer.”  
  
At this moment, Mr Lee gets up from his seat again, slowly striding across, with one of his finger tracing against the side of his table and then analysing the amount of dusts he has accumulated. “You see,” Mr Lee sits himself on the corner of his table facing me looking all serious. “You’re not young enough to choose anymore. Idols your age are either starving for camera time or are high up in the charts.” He points up to the ceiling of his office as I clench my hands into a fist out of anger.  
  
“Then give me a chance to prove myself.” I stood up, facing Mr Lee and directly staring into his eyes.  
  
The room went quiet for a few moments as Mr Lee bit his lips together as he thought of this new negotiation. He walks back slowly and sat down as I continued standing so I don’t seem like a pushover.  
  
“How about this. There’s a new drama from SBS channel and they’re looking for a female OST singer.” He said and my ears automatically perks up at this new opportunity. “But here’s the catch,” Mr Lee leans back and propped his legs up onto the table. “If it’s a success, profit is 90:10. If your OST doesn’t even get a nomination in the next whatever award show, you don’t get paid and you’ll debut again in that girl group I just mentioned as a side-line rapper.” Mr Lee smiles slyly at me as I contemplate on this tempting yet dangerous offer.  
  
“80:20 profit and if I don’t get nominated, I’ll rescind the contract and I’ll pay whatever that I owed back to the company.” I stated my stand and Mr Lee seemed surprised at my daring negotiation.  
  
“80:20. But I won’t accept your resignation from the company.” He says overconfidently. “There are still other roles other than redebuting.” Mr Lee smirks as he scans me from head to toe and back again, smacking his lips as if I were a snack.  
  
“Deal.” I answered firmly as I look at him in disgusts before leaving.  
  
“Oh since you’re medically fit to work again, I’ve called Kurt back for you.” Mr Lee stood up as I was about to leave and presses a button for the intercom. “Have Kurt ready for her first appointment with SBS.”  
  
“Yes, Sir.” The front desk receptionist replied.  
  
Kurt, the assisting manager that helps with appointments and stuff is probably the only manager I would approve of. He’s friendly, although slightly a little too gay, but at least he’s better than other group’s managers which I’ve witnessed before.


	26. Japan

**XIUMIN:**

“Did you hear? Did you hear?!” Jongdae runs out of his room with his iPad in his hands.

“What is it?”

“Watch for yourself.” Jongdae props his ipad up and sat beside me and he presses for the play button.

The video started with some olden day settings with a couple wearing what seemed to be a royal Hanbok with servants bowing as they walk down the stairs of the palace. The tune is catchy and I bop along while I threw in a handful of chips.

“Oh?” I sat up and stopped chewing for a moment as the olden scene suddenly changed into a modern day recording studio with Soomin in headphones as she started singing. The scenes kept changing alternatively from the snippets of drama and the recording studio. Both Jongdae and I sat here quietly listening to the new OST and bobbing along to the beat.

“Isn’t she cool?” Jongdae smiles as he hit the replay once more.

“Wait, how many views has she got now?” I reached out and double tapped the screen to exit and scrolls down for the number of views.

“985,327 views. But not bad for a video that’s released just a day ago.” Jongdae scrolls back up and replays the video.

“Changmin did mention about her going back to work now that she’s able to see.” I said as I reach for the bag of potato chips. “I’m more than happy she’s okay and doing what she likes right now. I just wish our concert would end a little earlier so we can visit her.” I crush the empty potato chips bag into a ball as Jongdae hums along with the tune and I’m always surprised how he is capable of picking up a new tune.

“Just two more days, you’ll be able to see her soon.” Jongdae switches off his ipad after the video ended. “Haven’t you called her since?”

“I wanted to. But whenever I pluck up the courage to call, i feel all nervous again.” I sigh as I aim for a throw across the hotel living room’s bin.

“Goal! Haha!” Jongdae cheered, getting up and grabbing his ipad. “Well, goodnight Hyung. I’m sleepy.” Jongdae disappears into his room and appeared again a second later. “Hyung, if you’re nervous, just send a text!”

That’s right. Why hadn’t I thought of it. I run into the room which both Baekhyun and I share these few nights. If only I had won Rock Paper Scissors against these punks, I would’ve gotten my own room instead of Jongdae. However, being Baekhyun’s roommate for several nights is surprisingly refreshing since I’ve been roommates with Jongdae back in our dorm in Korea. “Whoa! Hyung! I thought you’d knock.” Baekhyun screamed as I barged in on him naked, still dripping wet from his shower.

“Now you know what it feels like being barged in on naked huh?” I teased as Baekhyun shyly covers his manhood. I sat on the queen sized bed as I fish for my phone underneath my pillow. “What do you think I should text Soomin?” I asked as Baekhyun slowly dressed himself, his blond hair now a shade of brown from being dampened.

“You haven’t called once?” Baekhyun asks wide-eyed.

“Well I was nervous and we weren’t actually a couple now.” I said as Baekhyun throws himself onto the bed, causing it to bounce so hard that my phone almost flew off my hands. “Though we never ever mentioned anything about breaking up.” I mumbled grumpily just loud enough for Baekhyun to hear.

“Hmmm.” Baekhyun sneakily eases his way and rests his dampened head on my thigh as he usually does with the other members to annoy the hell out of them, but since I’m asking him for an advice I shall tolerate his nonsense and he seemed to greatly enjoy the moment. “Just ask her out!” Baekhyun raises both hands as if to say it’s a given.

“Isn’t that too quick? I mean I haven’t seen her since at the hospital.” I cowardly place my phone facing down but Baekhyun sneakily swoop it into his own hands in a flash.

“Hey! Gimme back!” I reach for my phone but Baekhyun block it with his back and I saw him getting into my messages and searching for her name. “No! Please! Don’t send anything stupid!” I begged as I fight against his surprisingly strong arms. Has he been working out? Just as I was about to reach for my phone, Baekhyun turn and hands it back to me with his usually cunning smile.

“You’re welcome!” He smiles and raises his shoulders in an attempt to act cute so I wouldn’t be pissed. I open my home screen again and press on the message icon.

_Soomin ah! It’s been a while. Let’s meet when I’m back in Korea this weekend!_

I read the text as I lay down cringing at the message this punk sent. “I never text like that!” I complained and lightly hit Baekhyun at the back of his neck.

“Well it would’ve been easier if you’ve at least contacted her once since she was discharged.” Baekhyun jumps off the bed while using his pillow as a shield.

“I don’t wanna come off as a clingy ex Boyfriend.” I threw at him while looking at the sent message, wishing I hadn’t seek this joker for his advice.

“But did you guys ever talked about it?” Baekhyun lowers his guard and and jumps back onto the bed.

“I mean we sort of did, not we, just me.” I toss my phone back under my pillow. “I told her she didn’t have to feel pressured about it but I did made it known that I still have feelings for her which I told her it’s okay even if she doesn’t reciprocate.” I shrugged as Baekhyun throws himself back down, hugging his pillow as if in deep thought.

“Hyung.” Baekhyun mutters softly, his gaze focused on the ceiling.

“Hmm?” I turn my head slightly to face him as he shifts to lay on his side with one hand propping head head up.

“Do you think anyone of us... perhaps... likes her too?” Baekhyun said and for once he seemed pretty serious.

“Well, almost all of us likes her around.” I try to not think about any possibilities, avoiding my own fears.

“Hyung. You know what I mean.” Baekhyun looks me deep in the eyes as I lay down opposite of him. I’ve always thought of the possibility especially the ninety two liners since they’re best friends but I try to shun away that thought. After a few seconds of silence, Baekhyun spoke again. “Hyung you know I always joke around but I will never make jokes that will cause our members to have any sort of resentment towards each other.” He pauses for a moment, analysing my facial expression before continuing. “I’m not sure if you noticed but I think there might be at least one of us besides you who might have always cared about her more than just a Friend.”

At last, my own worst fear finally surfaced. I bit my lip as I try and suppress this new feeling which I couldn’t even describe it myself, a mixture of sadness, jealousy and somewhat betrayal. “Who did you think it might be?”

“I can’t be sure.” Baekhyun stutters after being approached with this question. He lays down, turning away from me, avoiding eye contact. “I don’t want to cause any misunderstandings as this is only my own judgement and analysis.” He turns and looks at me as I gave him a nod of approval to go on. Baekhyun turns to lay on his side again, this time he seemed even more serious than before. “First, Lay is suspicious because they spent too much time together in the practice room playing the piano.” He paused and scans my expression for the green light. “Second, and lastly, Jongdae. He’s pretty nonchalant around her when you’re around but when you’re away, he looks at her like, you know... he gets pretty quiet around her, doesn’t talk much as he usually do and he sometimes stutters. You know when you look at someone with those doe-eyes? Yeah, he does so sometimes when they’re talking. But I’ve never seen him alone with her other than Lay.” Baekhyun tilts his head as if he’s confused about his own theory.

“I would have suspected Lay. But, Jongdae? He’s always with me.” I felt a pang of jealousy but at the same time I’m trying to control my expression so Baekhyun would continue his analysis for me.

“Right? I thought so too. But that day when Soomin was waiting for Kyungsoo and the others to return back from buying the ingredients to bake a cake for you, I saw how Jongdae was nervous around her.” Baekhyun’s gaze was all over as if he’s trying to reimagine what happened that day. “And when they’re baking the cake, Lay was practically stuck beside her, asking so many questions about pastries and helping her with the batter.” Baekhyun trails off for a short while before continuing. “Now that I come to think of it, Sehun might be a plausible third suspect. While they’re baking your cake, Sehun would always make sure she doesn’t injure herself with the utensils, shielding her away when someone’s opening the oven door.... oh! He even—“

“Ya! You’re not trying to name every single member are you?” I jokingly hit him on his chest with my bolster as he raises one hand to defend.

“I told you I wasn’t too sure. But the more I try to analyse it, it does seems like it.” Baekhyun said as he muttered something inaudible to himself.

“Aye. I don’t know. I’m just gonna sleep now. Don’t you dare snatching the entire blanket to yourself. I won’t hesitate to kick you off in the middle of the night.” I said as Baekhyun tries one last time to annoy me by rolling towards me and feeling me up as he always does.

“Oughh!” Baekhyun winces as I punch him slightly in his balls as he slowly rolls back to his designated sleeping spot.


	27. Chapter 27

**XIUMIN**:  
  
“You guys go ahead. We’ll get your luggages and send it to the dorm.” One of our tour managers hand signals for us to leave as he waits at the belt.  
  
Baekhyun, Jongdae and I hurriedly followed the airport security together with our individual managers. All three of us have just returned from our japan concert. We have no make up on so we each wore a mask and cap. We followed tightly, our shoulders rubbing against each other as the automated doors swiftly slides open and fan screams can be heard. Baekhyun lightly grabs onto the back of my shirt as we took baby steps. “Wa. I can’t believe this.” Baekhyun whispers softly. Fans had started to fill in and usually this terrifies Baekhyun. “Hyung. See, I told you it looks like a zombie apocalypse.” He whimpers and I chuckle out a small laughter.  
  
Airport securities started shoving fans aside as they got more aggressive, pushing securities and even other fans just so they could get up close. The three of us tilt our heads down so they couldn’t get a good picture of our tired faces. “Make way, make way!” The security in front of me screamed amongst the chaos. Finally a black SUV with heavily tinted windows pulled just right upfront. “Go.” I stood aside after opening the door, ushering my little brothers into the car.  
  
“Man. I feel claustrophobic.” I hopped into the car after Baekhyun and Jongdae before the airport security closes the door. Baekhyun and Jongdae continued waving at the windows for the fans that managed to cup their faces onto the window to see us. I plugged in my in-ear and started playing rock songs to drown out the screams. I’m feeling extremely tired and stressed from the earlier human congestion and I’m holding it all in not to burst out in anger.  
  
As the car’s engine revved to life, Jongdae fishes for his handphone while Baekhyun removes his masks and hums to a tune which I find oddly familiar. “Is that...” I trailed off in thought.  
  
“Soomin’s!” Baekhyun jabbed my chest with a slight pout. “Haven’t you heard?” He continues humming the tune as I rolled my eyes at him.  
  
“I’ve heard it. Jongdae showed me few days ago.” I argued back, feeling slightly annoyed at small little things. I crack my neck to the side, fold my arms as I try to take a nap, which of course is impossible since Baekhyun is annoyingly humming just right beside me. I open my eyes and turn slightly to see Jongdae busily texting and smiling idiotically to himself.  
  
“Oh ho! Who are you talking to?” Baekhyun notices my gaze as he stopped humming to interrogate Jongdae.  
  
“It’s Sehun. He said he finally got to play the playstation which Changmin brought over.” Jongdae laughs as he speak which makes his sentence slightly incoherent that we have to lean in with our head to have a good listen. “Sehun has lost to Soomin five times.” He laughs again, slightly shaking his head in disbelief while his thumbs dance frantically across his keypads.  
  
“Oh? They’re at our place?” I sat upright as my seatbelt pulls me back slightly.  
  
“Seems like it.” Jongdae hits his home button and tosses his phone into his bag.  
  
“Eyyyy, looks like someone’s chance is finally here.” Baekhyun jabs my arm playfully and I couldn’t help but feel happy and nervous at the same time. I shove his hands off, it’s annoying enough that I have to share a hotel room with him for a week and I’m going berserk. “Wait... but do you think she remembers us? I means it’s been quite a while since she was with all of us.” Baekhyun retreats his arms as he looks ahead out of the windshield in deep thoughts.  
  
“That time she managed to distinguish all our voices.” Jongdae shrugs as if it should be nothing to Soomin.  
  
“No, I don’t trust her.” Baekhyun interjects, folding his arm. “That time she pretended she didn’t know my voice and you guys saw what happened.” He holds out his right index finger, shaking it side to side indicating a no-no.  
  
My heart race as we got closer and closer to our dorm. Why didn’t she reply my text though? Was she avoiding me? Did she not want to see me? I felt a wave of disappointment washed over me as I thought of the many reasons why she did not reply. As Jongdae and Baekhyun continued their betting on whether Soomin will remember us or not, our manager pulls up just right at the entrance of our dorm’s building.  
  
“A week’s worth of cleaning me and Minseok Hyung’s bedroom if she does remember.” Jongdae points at Baekhyun with a sly smile.  
  
“100,000 Won if she doesn’t.” Baekhyun’s arms akimbo on his side, feeling all confident.  
  
“Ya, ya, mine didn’t even involve money.” Jongdae argues, pouting as I push both of them forward towards the elevator.  
  
“No betting in our bedroom.” I warned Jongdae, I hate it when anyone else comes into our room, especially Baekhyun.  
  
“100,000 won then.” Jongdae looks at me and pauses for a moment before rebetting with Baekhyun.  
  
The elevator door dings open and both of them runs for our unit as if it were a race. Maybe I’m feeling nervous but also afraid that she won’t remember me because I felt like I was dragging my feet back to the dorm.  
  
“CHANGMIN!” Jongdae screams as he kicks his shoes aside, not caring whether they’re in the way as he runs towards Changmin with open arms.  
  
“Woohoo! I’m home babe!” Baekhyun huffs, kicking his shoes aside just like Jongdae as I shake my head in utter disapproval.  
  
“You don’t have a babe to return to.” I threw at Baekhyun jokingly as I organised the shoe rack.  
  
“Don’t be such a downpour. Let me at least pretend to live life as a dignified man.” Baekhyun pouts and he dances his way to the living room.  
  
“Ahh, our little Minseok is finally home.” Changmin hugs me as I enter the living room which was surprisingly neat for while I was away for an entire week.  
  
“It’s so good to see you!” I bury my head into Changmin’s broad shoulder as he tightly hugs me back I could hardly breathe.  
  
“Didn’t you see Soomin?” Changmin let go of me as he brush his fringe over his head.  
  
“Soomin? No I didn’t see her.” I shook my head, not understanding the situation. Sehun is crouched on the floor with the playstation joystick, his brows knitted in a tight frown as he tries to overtake Chanyeol’s car in the game, with Chanyeol laying on his side and playing with a Breeze.  
  
“Ah. Thought you guys might have passed by each other. She just left to get us some booze at the nearby convenience store.” Changmin said, walking back to sit beside Sehun, his eyes glued onto the TV.  
  
“How could you guys let her get booze alone.” Jongdae pouts slightly as he watches the game, his tone not exactly caring at all.  
  
“Nah, she’s with Lay.” Chanyeol casually spoke for the first time and he sounded as if his nose is stuffed.  
  
“You sick? Chanyeol?” I said, pretending that Soomin being with Lay doesn’t bother me at all, although it slightly does, after hearing Baekhyun’s theory, I couldn’t help but be a little cautious.  
  
“Yeah, I’m kinda down with flu. Both Kyungsoo and I.” Chanyeol sniffed as he continues playing car racing with Sehun.  
  
“Ew. That’s what happens when you share the same room.” Baekhyun teases as he strides into his room, not caring how bad their flu was.  
  
“Have you seen a doctor?” I watch them on the screen as Chanyeol easily overtakes Sehun again in their final lap.  
  
“Nah. It’ll go away on its own.” Chanyeol sat upright as Sehun tailgates him.  
  
“Please, Hyung. Just this round.” Sehun begs as he clicks on the accelerator.  
  
“Sehun you really suck at this game. I’m not even putting much effort.” Chanyeol teases as his car race across the finishing line, almost ten seconds later, Sehun crosses too.  
  
“No wonder Soomin won.” Jongdae laughs at Sehun who is now frowning and pouting at the same time, rolling his eyes at Jongdae.  
  
“Aye. I’m not playing anymore.” Sehun grumpily gets up and goes to the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of water to calm himself down.  
  
“Me! Me! I want a round with Soomin when she’s back.” Baekhyun runs out the bathroom with his hair still dripping wet. It hasn’t even been 10 minutes and he’s out of the shower. Another reason why I hate sharing a room with Baekhyun. “Have a practice round with me.” He taps Chanyeol who gladly agrees as he chooses a new race course.  
  
“How is she?” I sat beside Changmin within the chaos. “Did she remember them?” I pointed to Chanyeol and Sehun with my eyes as Changmin sighs.  
  
“Nope. She doesn’t rely on voices now that she can see, so she doesn’t remember anyone of them.” Changmin points at Sehun. “She mistakenly thought Sehun was Chanyeol because she saw him first. Saying she remembered Chanyeol was as tall as me.” He laughs and I could tell he’s relieved now that Soomin’s recovered. “She did slightly figured out Kyungsoo because of his shaved head.” He added.  
  
“That’s must’ve left a deep impression.” I said, I can’t help but kept looking at the door, anxious that Soomin and Lay might return any minute.  
  
“How about Lay?” I asks slyly, hoping I could get some inside information after all that Baekhyun has fed me with.  
  
“Not really. They were playing the piano the entire day in his room. But They seem to get along pretty well.” Changmin takes a handful of chips as he watches Baekhyun and Chanyeol in their new race.  
  
Just as I was about to asks further, the door clicks open and I could hear the crumpling of plastic bags and Lay muttering something inaudible from the distance.


	28. Chapter 28

**XIUMIN:**  
  
“I thought so too!” Lay laughs as he enters with Soomin, both of them holding bags of booze.  
  
“I thought I was the only one.” Soomin emerges from behind Lay as he takes the bag of plastic bags from Soomin. Immediately we made eye contact and her smile gradually fades from her face as she stares as me confused, her gaze going around everyone in the living room, especially Changmin.  
  
“Soomin ah!” Baekhyun runs forward, catching Soomin by surprise as she takes an instinctive step backwards. Her eyes widen in shock as a clueless Baekhyun hugs her.  
  
“Ouh!” Baekhyun suddenly retreats as Soomin pushes him away, her back against the wall.  
  
“Baekhyun ah.” Changmin stood up, walking towards them both as Soomin’s gaze lingers around Baekhyun, Jongdae, me and her Brother.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Soomin quietly mutters as Changmin whispers something to Baekhyun. Soomin watches them cautiously, her gaze mainly focusing on her Brother.  
  
“You ... don’t remember me?” Baekhyun’s tone was disappointed as he looks back at us for some response.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Soomin apologises once more as Baekhyun takes her by the hand, placing it on his right hand.  
  
“Remember? I’m Baekhyun. I have a small little mole just here.” Baekhyun tries to soften his tone as he brushes her hand against his thumb. Soomin watch him as he guides her hand along his.  
  
“Right.” Soomin chuckles as she looks at Baekhyun before closing her eyes and reaching her hand towards his face. A smile gradually appears on her face as she feels for his distinct features.  
  
“Soomin pretty much still relies on her touch to remember.” Chanyeol casually said behind me. If he hadn’t spoken, I would have completely forgotten all about him. “She thought Kai was Sehun at first. You should’ve seen it. That was pretty hilarious.” Chanyeol laughs and coughs at the same time. I got up and walk away from him as I do not want to catch any of that.  
  
“And this is Jongdae.” Changmin signals for Jongdae to go over after verifying Baekhyun, who is striding back to where I am standing.  
  
“Looks like I won the bet with Jongdae!” Baekhyun lightly punch me on the shoulders as Soomin turns her gaze towards me for a split second before turning back to Jongdae.  
  
“You usually just call me Chen.” Jongdae greets her, as Soomin slightly bow. Jongdae takes her hand and places it on where his small little mole is on his brow.  
  
“Chen?” Soomin said as she closed her eyes, feeling Jongdae’s forehead and his brows. She didn’t smile, nor did she look confused. As she opens her eyes again, her hand glides down to where his nose is and gradually to his jaw and I thought I saw Jongdae swallowed nervously.  
  
“You four were best friends!” Changmin said, pointing to Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Jongdae in circles.  
  
“Ah! You flicked me!” Soomin smiles as she raises her left hand in the air after some thought and laughs together with Jongdae.  
  
“I did!” Jongdae lightly jumped in joy as Changmin turns to look at Jongdae with his brows raised, his arms akimbo.  
  
“I did not know that.” Changmin jokingly jabs Jongdae on his chest.  
  
“It was a game, Hyung. I didn’t want to flick her head.” Jongdae tried to defend himself as Changmin playfully drags him out of the way.  
  
“And his is Minseok.” Changmin points towards me as i gulped nervously, getting up and walking towards them both.  
  
“Xiumin.” I reached out my hand courteously as Soomin grabs it. I guide her hand and places it where I usually does, my eyelids. I couldn’t tell if she remembers me or not as she feels around my closed eyelids, along my eyelashes, up to where my brows are and down along my nose bridge, ending at the tip of my nose before she goes to my cheeks and jawline as she usually does. I opened my eyes and saw that she smiled. Not the smile that she showed when she was with Baekhyun and Jongdae. But a smile that looks slightly disappointed which I couldn’t figure out.  
  
“Xiumin.” She repeated my name and I nodded nervously. She looks at Changmin who gave her a nod before looking back at me, her eyes scanning my entire face and I sort of felt naked for a second. “You have purple hair.” She chuckles before continuing, her gaze fixated on my hair colour. “Was it always?”  
  
I shook my head and smile at her as if it was only both of us under the roof. “No I had it dyed for the concert only.” Soomin nodded as she meet my eyes once more.  
  
“Alright, who wants beer?” Sehun cracks open a can of Heineken as he walks pass us, ignoring the fact that the entire room’s attention was on us both.  
  
“Me! Me!” The boys shouted at once and I couldn’t tell who those voices they belonged to. Was that how Soomin felt when she couldn’t see? Soomin laughs at how boisterous they are, revealing her side dimple.  
  
“How about a can?” I walk Soomin to the kitchen which is just right beside where the door it.  
  
“Oh I can’t. I’m still on medication.” She politely rejects the can I was holding out for her.  
  
“Oh yes. Soomin, this is yours.” Lay slides a can of juice across the table and Soomin catches it at the corner before it slips off. “Nice!” Lay gave her a thumbs up and walks off into the living room.  
  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” I said as I popped open the can which i initially offered. Just how much time did Lay and Soomin spent together? I do admit, I am slightly jealous over the fact that Soomin seemed less tensed with Lay compared to us three who just arrived. Or maybe because she hasn’t quite gotten used to seeing us.  
  
“It’s okay.” Soomin sips from her can of juice. “This is a little new to me.” She points to everyone in the room and chuckles nervously. “I remember visiting you guys. But it feels weird to see new faces.”  
  
“Are you nervous around me?” I regretted the moment I blurted out the question and I heavily cringed inside as I try to maintain a straight face.  
  
“Honestly, yes. But it’s not to the extend where I want to avoid you.” She peeks at me from the corner of her eyes and I smiled as she quickly looks away after being caught. “But I’m also nervous around them too.” She quickly added, feeling embarrassed.  
  
“I’m nervous too.” I admitted and she look at me confused.  
  
“Oh.” Soomin lets out a soft chuckle after understanding what I meant. “So we’re even then.” Soomin grabs her drink and points towards the living room. “Shall we go see a round of game?”  
  
“See How Sehun gets defeated by you?” I followed beside Soomin.  
  
“I tried to let him win. But he was still way back there.” She laughs, sitting down beside Changmin as she scoots closer to her brother for me to have a seat beside.  
  
“Soomin ah! Let’s have a challenge once more. I don’t believe I’ll lose to you again. I had some practice while you’re away just now. Come on!” Sehun holds out the joystick to her as she passes her drink to her brother before grabbing the control from Sehun.  
  
“Let’s bet!” Baekhyun kneels beside the coffee table excitedly.  
  
“I’m betting on Soomin. That’s a given.” Chanyeol yawns and stretched as he got puts both his hands against the back of his head.  
  
“Ya! Hyung! Some encouragement would be nice.” Sehun argues with Chanyeol as he choose his car model. “You’d let me win right?” Sehun quietly whispers to Soomin but it was loud enough for both me and Changmin to hear it, which we both laugh and shook our head at the same time.  
  
“Soomin ah, just one more round. You’ve played enough. Let the boys have some fun too.” Changmin taps her by her shoulder but Soomin ignores him. Sometimes I can’t tell whether Changmin is her Brother, her boyfriend, her Husband or her Father. He seemed to be all at the same time.  
  
After Sehun was done choosing the model he wants and the race course, the two finally starts the race. Sehun went from sitting to crouching as the race got more intense. Anyone could tell Soomin was just breezing along so I have no idea why Sehun is so bad at this game. Could it be Baekhyun’s theory is right too? Does Sehun secretly let her win because he too, likes her? I’ve seen Sehun and Baekhyun faceoff in Battle Royale shooting games to know Sehun does not usually suck at any game, especially an easy one like car racing. But that shouldn’t be the case because I witnessed how Chanyeol defeated Sehun earlier.  
  
“No. Don’t do it.” Sehun said, as both their cars are aligned almost side by side. Sehun tilts his controller as he swerves along, which doesn’t help much as his car grazes along the curb, slowing him down. “Dang it!” He mutters as Soomin gets herself more headstart than him.  
  
“I really am just gliding along.” Soomin rubs in and Sehun heaves a sigh of deep breath. Just as Soomin passes for the final lap with Sehun following behind a few seconds later, Soomin suddenly slowed down and drops her controller onto the table.  
  
“Soomin?” Changmin immediately rushes towards her, grabbing her by her shoulders as Soomin winces, applying pressure to her temples with her knuckles. Sehun drops his controller as well and he seemed just as worried as everyone is right now. Soomin started breathing heavily as if she had just ran a round of sundown marathon. “Let’s stop here. You need to rest. I told you not to play so much.” Changmin said, soothing her back as Soomin slowly catches her breath, slowly laying her head onto the table but Changmin grab her and swooped her up in a quick motion into his arms as he stood up. “Can she borrow one of your room?” Changmin asked around.  
  
“You can use mine. I won’t be sleeping anytime soon. Plus, Jongdae will be attending an event with some others in a few more hours.” I offered, getting up as I jog to the end of the hallway where both me and Jongdae’s room is. I opened the door and held it open for Changmin as he carries her in. Anyone could easily tell which bed is mine, the messy unkept and unfolded comforter is Jongdae’s and mine is one with neat white sheets and a picture of a howling wolf in the middle. Changmin slowly lays her down on my bed as I cover her with my comforter. “Sleep for a while.” Changmin coaxes her as he kneels beside my bed. Soomin nods with her eyes closed, her face slightly pale as she frowns, her forehead forming small little beads of sweat.  
  
I excuse myself as Changmin follows shortly after, closing the door behind. “What happened?” I asks as we both walk back to the living room. I could hear that Sehun had started another round of racing with someone else.  
  
“When she got stabbed, the blood loss actually relieved the blood clot around her optic nerves. It’s still there but the doctor says it’ll go away eventually when she recovers her vision. But sometimes she gets this piercing headache after focusing on something for a long time.” Changmin sighs. “So that’s why I took away her phone. I didn’t want her to use it temporarily. You saw what happened just now. She actually played two hours consecutively with Sehun earlier. Now this.” So that’s why I didn’t get a reply from her.  
  
We return to the living room with Sehun heaving in and out in frustration, the TV screen showing his defeat against Baekhyun. “Dude you suck. How’s that possible.” Baekhyun rubs in, showing off as Sehun ignores him.  
  
“What event are you attending?” Changmin asks, sitting himself beside Jongdae who’s happily watching the match earlier.  
  
“Oh, it’s an MCM opening event at Hongdae.” Jongdae points at some others at the kitchen who’s having another round of booze. “With Lay, Suho And Kai.”  
  
“Do you get free stuffs again?” I asks, sipping my remaining half can of beer.  
  
“I think so.” Lay replies from behind as he returns with a new can of beer. “The last time we went as a group didn’t we all received a backpack each?” Lay sits himself beside me as he takes the first sip from the beer can, where the foam is accumulated on top.  
  
“Yeah we did. I gave it to my Sister though.” I said after chugging the remaining beer as I got up to get myself another one.  
  
“I shipped mine back to China for my mom.” Lay continued as I popped a new can open.  
  
“What a hip mom you’ve got.” Jongdae gets up from the couch and sat by the coffee table, grabbing the controller and starting a new game.  
  
“It got lost in the mailing process though. My mom never received it.” Lay sighs. I return to sit beside Lay while Chanyeol gets up from the couch.  
  
“Haha!” He laughs at Lay and his voice cracks. “Oh man. I gotta go take a nap too.” He walks to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of water before heading back to his bedroom.  
  
“Yeah you better rest up.” I said and burped right after.  
  
“Minseok Hyung! Come play a round with me.” Jongdae passes me the controller after selecting his desired race course.  
  
“Why not.”


	29. Chapter 29

**JONGDAE:**  
  
Someone’s phone rings in the middle of our race. “Oh. Kyuhyun ah.” Changmin spoke behind me. I click on my accelerator as Minseok tailgates me. “I’m at EXO’s dorm with my Sister.” I successfully managed to draw a distance between me and Minseok in our final lap. “Tonight is good.” Changmin spoke.  
  
“How are you so good at this.” Minseok swerves the corner, grazing along the side bumpers, causing him to slow down.  
  
“Haha! Hyung hurry!” I cheered as I raced through the final lap, earning myself first place.  
  
“Shhh! Soomin’s sleeping. So is Chanyeol.” Minseok hush me after he completed his lap.  
  
“... right. I’ll meet you there.” Changmin ends his call and taps Minseok on his shoulder. “I’m meeting Kyuhyun for some drinks. Could you send Soomin back for me later if she hasn’t wake up by the time I leave?”  
  
“Of course.” Minseok gladly accepts his job. Of course he would love to have extra time with her.  
  
“Oh wait. I just realised, where’s Kyungsoo?” I look around the living room but he’s nowhere to be seen.  
  
“He left when they arrived.” Sehun said, pointing to Changmin. “He’s filming a drama. Said he’ll be back in a few days.”  
  
“Oh man that’s unfortunate. I thought he’d whip me up a good meal after our japan concert.” Baekhyun throws himself onto the sofa, sighing and rubbing his tummy.  
  
“Didn’t you already ate on the plane?” I place the playstation controller on the table and scoot to where Sehun is sitting, who is busy scrolling on his phone.  
  
“I did. But since it’s now winter I get hungry easily.” Baekhyun grumbles, still tapping on his tummy as if he’s summoning a genie Chef.  
  
“Then lets go get something to eat. Who’s up for it?” I said, getting up although I’m not exactly feeling hungry but I’m still able to stuff myself.  
  
“It’s your treat?” Sehun looks up from his phone for the first time and I nodded. “Then I’m going too.” Sehun gets up too, walking pass me to his bedroom to change and I playfully smack his butt.  
  
Without saying a word, Suho, Baekhyun and Lay got up as well. “I’ll drive.” Lay offered, tossing his can of drink in the bin.  
  
“No you can’t. You’ve just had beer. Well just walk down a couple street. There’s this really good Kimchi stew and BBQ.” I stopped Lay and grab him by his arm, interlinking ours as we wait for the others. “You guys coming?”  
  
“Nah, I’m leaving in a while to meet Kyuhyun.” Changmin waves his hand at me as he lays down on the couch, switching our tv channel to the news. Of course the older brother everyone looks up to will be into the general news than playing games. No wonder I’ve never heard of any our juniors saying we are their idols.  
  
“I’ll pass. I’ll whip something simple later. We have two patients in the bedroom.” Minseok points to He hallway and everyone laughs.  
  
“We should name our dorm EXOspital.” Baekhyun walks back out into the living room with his sweater and trench coat, clapping to his own joke.  
  
I rolled his eyes at him as a naive Lay burst into laughter at Baekhyun’s lame joke. “That’s a good one haha!”  
  
“Okay, we’re ready.” Sehun shows up with Suho wearing matching black hat and masks.  
  
“Lets go! G! O! Go!” Baekhyun dances as we leave the dorm, leaving Changmin, Minseok, our sick Chanyeol and Soomin behind.  
  
Baekhyun throws his arms around my shoulder as Suho, Lay and Sehun walks in front. “Jongdae ah. Why do you think Changmin is always leaving Soomin to Minseok? I thought they weren’t exactly a couple anymore?” Baekhyun whispers as we keep a little distance between us and the trio up front.  
  
“Well, Changmin trusts Minseok to do it.” I shrug, pretending that it doesn’t bother me.  
  
Baekhyun sighs as he pulls me by my shoulder, slowing us down a bit more. “Jongdae ah. I’ve always been a very observant person haven’t I?” Baekhyun with his arms around my shoulder continued what seemed like its leading to a mini interrogation. I nodded as he takes in a deep breath, looking me in the eyes. “I was the first to suspect Minseok and Soomin haven’t i?” I nodded again. “But I’ve also noticed something else.”  
  
“What?” I fold my arms as we continued walking. With the trio in front of us talking and laughing, I doubt they can hear us at the back gossiping.  
  
“Jongdae. As a man,” Baekhyun clench his fist and punch his own chest and a loud thud can be heard. “You should fight for it too.” Baekhyun raises his hand in the air dramatically.  
  
“I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.” I shrug off Baekhyun’s arm away from my shoulder.  
  
“C’mon. I know you. I’ve seen how you behave around Soomin.” Baekhyun lightly punches me by my arm, his voice a little softer than before as he look ahead to make sure the trio haven’t heard him. “I know you like her. So why are you out here and not staying back at the dorm with Minseok Hyung?” He questions, raising his eyebrow as I roll my eyes at him.  
  
“You’re such a shit stirrer, you know that?” I push him playfully we we turn a corner down another street. “I just like her that’s all. Nothing more. For what seems right, Soomin is still Minseok’s even though they never mentioned anything about breaking up.”  
  
“Aye. I know you’re best friends with Minseok. You don’t want to ruin your relationship with him.” Baekhyun sighs, warming his hands in his trench coat pockets. “But I’m just telling you, the more you suppress what you’re feeling, the more it’s ruining your relationship.”  
  
“What do you mean?” I look at Baekhyun as he stares off at the trio before continuing to speak.  
  
“Imagine Minseok finding out how you’ve been feeling as time grows. What if you do end up with Soomin? That. That’s what’s gonna ruin the relationship between you and Minseok.” Baekhyun states, his index finger pointing mid air as if he’s checking a list of tick boxes.  
  
“I won’t take her away from him.” I shrug off that thought. Baekhyun did make sense but my feelings for her aren’t as deep as Minseok’s.  
  
“That’s what you say. But that’s not what your heart says.” Baekhyun manages to dig out my own thoughts. Damn he shouldn’t have been in EXO. He should’ve been a psychologist. A dark one.  
  
We arrived at the restaurant and thankfully we seemed to be the only customers since it’s already passed lunch hour. The smell of BBQ pork belly clouds the entire restaurant and I’m starting to feel hungry. “Just order anything guys. It’s my treat.”


	30. Chapter 30

**XIUMIN:**  
  
After whipping up some light porridge for both Soomin and Chanyeol, Changmin left to meet his friend, so I decided to take a bath since troublemaker Baekhyun is away, he won't be barging on me as he always does to everyone. Quietly, I turn the doorknob and peek into my room where Soomin is currently sleeping. I held my breath as i turn the door wider and thankfully, Soomin is deeply asleep. I tip toe to where my drawer is and took the first pieces of clothes i see. Curious, I sat at the corner of my bed, hoping I will not wake her up. There, she slept so soundly, exactly the same position where Changmin laid her down. The last time i saw Soomin, she was in the hospital bed. Knowing now that she's up and well enough to have fun with our memebers, is a huge relieve to both Changmin and myself.  
  
(15 minutes later)  
  
I step out of the bathroom, still wiping my hair with a towel. Feeling worried, I decided to check up on Chanyeol. I lightly turned his doorknob which gave a small little creek. Being a light sleeper, I tiptoed to his bed so he wouldn’t wake up from the creaking floorboards. Chanyeol had always have to sleep diagonally due to his height, he’s never successfully found a longer bed for himself so his feet would always be dangling at the corner. Concerned that his cold might get worse, I grab Kyungsoo’s blanket and cover Chanyeol’s feet since he won’t be back home any time soon. Seeing how Chanyeol is sleeping as soundly as Soomin, I decided not to wake him up to have some porridge.  
  
I left his room and quietly shut the door behind. Creak! I heard my own bed creaking and decided to check on Soomin. Since Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s room is just opposite of mine and Jongdae’s even light whispers could often be heard. I politely knock on the door twice and turn on the doorknob.  
  
Soomin is already awake and sitting on my bed. She seemed to be engrossed in something in her hands but my entrance made her head turn. “How are you feeling? Still having that splitting headache?” I shut the door behind and stride towards my bed and sitting beside her. Soomin shakes her head and return to checking out something in her hands. She is flipping through polaroids of us. “I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t be laying these around.” I reach over to try and grab it away from her but she block it with her right hand.  
  
“Why would you want to hide these?” She asks, her voice slightly croaky from the slumber. She flips to one that’s taken by herself where I was burying my face right beside her neck laughing. Surprisingly, Soomin stared at this particular Polaroid for a Long time and a smile gradually lifts up at both side of her cheeks, revealing her one-sided dimple.  
  
“I thought you may not like it.” I nervously swallowed as she proceeds to the next Polaroid where Soomin was back-hugging me as she planted a small peck on my cheek. A moment of silence followed as she continues browsing our collection of polaroids.  
  
“Was I really this happy?” Soomin chuckles lightly while casually flipping through a few more polaroids.  
  
“Of course you were. You’re holding all the evidence.” I gesture my hand to the deck of polaroids she’s holding. After browsing a little bit more and hearing her occasional chuckle, not forgetting a few moments where she looks a little apprehensive when she flips through one or two polaroids that might be slightly touchy, she hands me back the deck of pictures, her expression remaining neutral. “If you don’t want me to keep them, I will-“  
  
“No. You can keep those.” Soomin cuts me off as I took a quick scan through the pictures as I have thought that she might really want me to get rid of these. I look up, meeting her eyes as I felt my heart race. I try to even out my breathing so I wouldn’t stutter like an idiot. “Why did you do it?” Soomin looks at me and I could tell she seems slightly frustrated.  
  
“What do you mean? What did I do?” My eyes widen and my attempt to even out my breathing is not working out.  
  
“My Brother told me everything.” Soomin never once looked away. Her tone was firm and I couldn’t figure out what she meant.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I gulped as I took a few deep breaths before continuing, too nervous to look her in the eye. “I’m sorry if I ever did anything that upset you.”  
  
Soomin shakes her head and chuckles. “I meant at the hospital. You gave me your blood.” Soomin tilts her head down as she try to meet my eyes. “Way too much that a normal human body should.”  
  
“Oh that.” I heaved a sigh of relieve as Soomin continues to stare at me. “You were literally bleeding like Niagara Falls. I had to. Anyways, I’m fine. Am I not?” I raise my hands above shoulder level as an attempt to flex in front of her.  
  
“What If something happened to you? I would never forgive myself. Nor you.” Soomin frowns as she looks at me for a good long time.  
  
“I did what I thought was right because—“ Soomin leans in and plants a warm soft peck directly on my lips, cutting me off mid-sentence. My eyes widened as everything seemed like slow motion.  
  
“Thank you.” She pulls back, her expression neutral as she waits for my response. I was too taken aback to speak for a moment and my whole body is stiff as I remained at the same position where she kissed me.  
  
A few more seconds of silence followed as I gather my thoughts that is now scattered all over after that split-second intimate encounter. I look at Soomin who seemed pretty chill after attacking me with a kiss and for some reason that felt like such a turn on for me. My gaze slowly trails down from her eyes to her soft cherry lips. I swallowed nervously as I slowly lean in, giving her enough time to reject me if she needs to. Surprisingly, Soomin remained where she is, not moving an inch. Our lips were just an inch away as I stopped for a second, hesitating as I tilt my head slightly. Seeing how Soomin is gradually breathing shorter and faster, I took it as a sign and leans in confidently. I close my eyes as I savour this moment which I have been waiting for since her accident.  
  
Her lips are sightly chapped from her slumber but it was in no time dampened by my own. Soomin started to take some initiative as I felt her tongue dancing against my lower lip. I took in a deep breath as I felt myself hardening, half hoping she doesn’t notice. I lay my hand against her cheek, the other finding its way to her hand as she voluntarily interlocked her fingers with mine. I scoot closer as we make out, our tongues meeting occasionally. Brushing my thumb against her soft cheek, I slightly pull away just to look at her but was denied as Soomin leans back in onto me, crushing her lips with mine. Feeling slightly daring, I cup my hand onto the back of her neck, forcing myself onto her, making sure Soomin doesn’t hit her head as I slowly lay her down by forcing my lips onto her. Our kiss broke momentarily after she was completely lying down on my bed. I propped my arm so that I’m not putting my weight onto her. I bit my lip as Soomin reaches up, placing her warm soft palm against my cheek. “So are we—“  
  
“Kiss me.” Soomin cuts me off again, looking me deep in the eyes as she grazes her hand against my jaw line. I lean down as i meet her lips once again. As our lips were busy mushing against one another, I felt Soomin’s hand gradually rubs against my jaw and up to the back of my head. She grabs a small chunk lightly as I felt myself unloading a small amount of pre-cum. I’ve not jerk myself off for the past week since our japan concert and that may be the reason for being cranky recently. Taking Soomin’s advancement, I kiss her once fully, once with just her lower lip, to her chin. Soomin understood what I am trying to do as she tilts her head away from mine, revealing her neck line. I plant my kiss just below her earlobe and I felt Soomin’s leg curved up to my hips as she lets out a small moan. I proceed lower to her neckline as she continues to brush her fingers across my hair, moaning just soft enough for me to hear. Knowing Soomin’s secret spot, my tongue slowly dabs onto her skin as she grabs my hair tighter. “Mmph..” she moans into my ear as I felt my boner throbbing against my jeans. Before i was about to proceed further down to her collar bone, I felt Soomin trying to unbutton my jeans. I broke away from her as she looked at me, her expression half dejected half confused.  
  
“Not here.” I pant, my hand that was about to unbotton her top blouse is now right against my crotch, holding hers, preventing her from stripping my pants off. “The boys will be returning soon.” I said. I felt my member throbbing as I watch Soomin biting down on her lower lip as she gazes down to my crotch area that is now bulging. That turned me on but I know if we were to do it now, we would definitely get caught in a matter of time and I know I wouldn’t want to do it in a haste. I want to enjoy my moment with her and this is not what I imagined it to be. Soomin leans in and pecks me on my cheek. Without saying another word, Soomin sits right up, never once did she took her eyes away from me.  
  
Feeling slightly embarrassed by my boner, I grabbed my pillow and place it against my lap. “Are we..” I trailed off mid-sentence, not knowing how to continue.  
  
“I...don’t know.” Soomin stutters, still recovering her breath, her hand reaching up to her neck, brushing against the spots where I left kisses. I look at Soomin and I let out a small chuckle, seeing how our short lived intimate session has left her cheeks blushing, and I could see the veins and arteries underneath her skin, flushing red.  
  
“Does this mean ... we are still ..?” I left my sentence hanging, as I’m not sure if what happened earlier was just a spur of the moment or something which Soomin really wants.  
  
“If we weren’t, I wouldn’t have kissed you backstage.” Soomin avoids my gaze, as she plays with her own fingers, her hair covering the side of her face.  
  
“Does that mean ...” I brush her hair, tugging behind her ears. With my two fingers, I lightly place them underneath her chin and tilt her slightly to face me before continuing. “... that I can kiss you even like this?” I lean in onto her and plants a long kiss against her forehead. Soomin remained silent even as I pulled away but she didn’t seemed like she hated it. “Does this also means that we are still dating?”  
  
Soomin look me in the eyes as she hesitates for a short moment. “Have we ever mentioned about breaking up?”  
  
“Not even once.” I reach over to grab her hands as she willingly hold onto mine. I smile spread across my face seeing how the Soomin I once knew is now coming back to me.  
  
“Then I Guess we’re still dating.” Soomin smiles as she brushes her thumb against the back of my hand. Just as I was about to lean in for another peck, Soomin’s eyes started to become watery as she bit her lower lip.  
  
“Why? What’s wrong?” I scoot closer to her as I lay my hand against her cheeks, a tear rolls down her soft cheeks as she looks at me deep into my eyes, her lips slightly quivering as she takes in a deep breath to calm herself down.  
  
“I was so scared that day.” She blinks and a few more tears rolls down as I brush them away with my thumb. “It was all dark and I was in agonising pain.” Soomin’s breath started to become uneven as she recalls the bloody incident backstage. “I thought I was dying and the last thought I had was hoping that I could get to see how you look like.” She sobs as I pull her into my arms, her face burying into my chest as she continues sobbing.  
  
“It’s okay now. We are all here. I’m here too. I won’t let any lunatic fans get to you.” I soothe her back, trying to calm her down. I hold her in my arms for a long moment, letting her sob as I hush her. “Do you mean you have no recollection of how I looked like? How we all looked like?” Still buried in my chest, Soomin nods lightly and I felt my heart tearing at the thought of her living in the darkness, unable to remember anyone and only depending on her touch listening to voices. Soomin breaks away from the embrace as she wiped her remaining tears with the sleeves of her blouse.  
  
“I think we should head out before the boys return.” Soomin stands up and I followed suit. I reach for her hand and she grabs mine as we walked hand in hand to the kitchen.  
  
Soomin lets go of my hand immediately after we heard a small cough coming from the kitchen. “Oh? I thought I was the only one home.” A disheveled Chanyeol pours himself a cup of water as he drags out a chair, throwing himself onto it.  
  
“Chanyeol you looked worse than just now.” I walk over to him and place my hand on his forehead. “You’re burning up! You have to see a doctor.”  
  
“Nah. I’ll just pop some pills and rest a bit more.” Chanyeol’s voice is croaky and deeper than he originally was a few hours ago. He chugs down a glass of water and pours himself another glass.  
  
“You should listen to Xiumin. You won’t get better in this cold weather with just painkillers. U need antibiotics at this rate.” Soomin sits herself down opposite of Chanyeol and pours herself a glass too. Soomin looks around the house after taking a few sips. “Where’s my Brother?”  
  
“He left to meet Kyuhyun. Told me to send you home when you wake up.” I walk towards the microwave and take out two bowls of porridge which I have whipped up for them both. “But I want you to eat some before I drive you back.” I pull up a chair and sat myself beside her as I push another bowl towards Chanyeol. “You too. You can’t take painkillers with an empty stomach.” I hand them a spoon each. Chanyeol nodded and digs in in small amount. He seemed like he doesn’t have much of an appetite but he probably listened because Soomin persuaded too.  
  
The main door suddenly swings open and the whole house is once again filled with rowdy voices. “Oh Chanyeol ah. You’re up?” Lay pranced over and he reeks of soju. “I missed you Chanyeollie!” Lay hugs Chanyeol from behind but was immediately pulled away by Sehun.  
  
“Hyung. That’s disgusting.” Sehun grabs Lay by his waist and he falls onto his chest. If anyone were to see this from my current point of view, it looks like a romance movie of Sehun and Lay. “You’re gonna catch his virus if you kiss him.” Sehun frowns in disgusts, supporting Lay’s weight by his shoulders and at the same time turning away from him as Lay puckers up in an attempt to smooch Sehun.  
  
Soomin looks up at Lay, chuckling as she takes in her final scoop of porridge. “Kiss him!” Soomin urges and Lay smiles idiotically at her before throwing himself onto Sehun.  
  
“Ew! Help me!” Sehun tries to break away from Lay but Lay has him around his waist, tipping his toes to reach for Sehun.  
  
“Guys, stop it.” Suho laughs as he tries to break Lay and Sehun apart. Suho grabs Lay by his waist while propping Lay’s other free arm across his shoulder, dragging him out of the dining area.  
  
“Here. Got you some pills to bring down your fever.” Jongdae pulls up a chair and sits beside Chanyeol who is still taking small scoops of porridge.  
  
“You’re the best, my Friend.” Chanyeol reaches for the pill and popped two out of it, throwing them into his mouth and washing them down with a glass of water.  
  
“You should eat more.” Soomin encouraged and Chanyeol obediently nods and picks up his spoon.  
  
“Did you cooked this, Soomin?” Jongdae asks brightly, smiling ear to ear as he observes the table of porridge and side dishes.  
  
Soomin shakes her head and nods towards me. “He did.”  
  
“Oh Hyung. You hardly ever cook for any of us.” Jongdae pouts, picking up a pair of chopsticks and grabs a piece of egg roll. After a few bites, Jongdae’s expression was rather apprehensive. He looked at both Chanyeol and Soomin before looking at me. “Chanyeol ah, what do you think of the taste?” Jongdae carefully place his chopsticks neatly on the table. Being my roommate for the past few years has taught him to be neat even with the smallest things.  
  
“I have no idea. The flu has numbed my tastebuds. I can’t taste anything.” Chanyeol coughs as he mixes some cut kimchi into his porridge.  
  
“That’s what I thought. Hyung, there’s no taste. This is why we need Kyungsoo.” Jongdae laughs as I grab an egg roll myself.  
  
“Damn. How did you finish it?” I glance over at Soomin who is chuckling at Jongdae’s food criticism.  
  
“I can’t complain over free food.” Soomin rests her chin on her wrist with her arm propped against the dining table, smiling.  
  
“That’s true.” Jongdae nods in agreement and he pauses for a slight moment while looking at her. “But are you sure you’re not allergic to eggs? You seemed to have developed some rash... over there.” Jongdae points to his own neck and I tilt my head to look at Soomin as she raised her hand and rub against her skin. That’s when I noticed that there are a few spots on her neck that looked like it was slightly bruised. The parts I left her kisses. Did I behaved that desperately just now? I bit my lips as I cringe internally but also hoping nobody interprets it too far.  
  
“Oh, maybe, it does feels slightly itchy, now that you mentioned it.” Soomin continues to cover her neck with her hands, slightly blushing and avoiding any of our gaze.  
  
“We don’t have any anti-histamine pills here. Why not let me drive you back now? I’ll get you some on the way.” I stood up and from my peripheral vision I saw how Jongdae was looking at me as if he’s sensed something going on between us two. “Don’t wanna have Changmin interrogate me again. You know how he is.” I force out a small awkward laugh as Soomin pushes the chair back in place.  
  
“Yeah. Guess I’d better.” Soomin followed behind me as she waves goodbye to the other boys.


	31. Chapter 31

**JONGDAE:**  
  
“Something smells fishy.” I said after Soomin and Minseok left the dorm.  
  
“Oh, i think it’s this crabmeat stick.” Chanyeol pokes around the crabmeat, his bowl still half full of porridge.  
  
“No, silly! I meant those two.” I laugh and hits Chanyeol lightly on his shoulder.  
  
“Ah.” Chanyeol coughs and pushes away his bowl. “I’ve really got no appetite.” Chanyeol folds crosses his legs as he rests his head on the table, closing his eyes. Chanyeol look paler than this morning and his lips are chapped even though he’s just had porridge.  
  
“Oh man. I hate it when he’s drunk.” Sehun comes up to the dining area, already donned his top, revealing his muscular chest and abs.  
  
“Aren’t you cold in this weather?” Baekhyun enters, pulling a chair and picking up an egg roll with his bare hands.  
  
“Nah. I’m warm after two bottles of soju.” Sehun looks around at the side dishes and gave Baekhyun a disgusted look. “Didn’t you already have like three servings of pork belly earlier?”  
  
“Nah, you’re right. This is tasteless.” Baekhyun gets up and spits the egg roll into the bin.  
  
“Don’t be so mean. Minseok prepared this for us. Though I can’t taste it because I’m .. ahem.. sick..” Chanyeol sits back up again, coughing so badly that I could hear echoes reverberating off the walls.  
  
“So you were saying Minseok and Soomin?” Chanyeol said in a clearer tone after chugging down some water.  
  
“What? What is it about them?” Baekhyun runs back to his seat as Sehun leans in for the gossip.  
  
“I don’t know. Jongdae said they look rather fishy.” Chanyeol shrugged.  
  
“Well, they seemed pretty awkward and they weren’t actually looking at each other. At all.” I recall the earlier situation to the best as I could.  
  
“Weren’t you at the scene? What happened?” Sehun pries in.  
  
“I was just eating when they come out.” Chanyeol rubs his eye and it seems that his medication is starting to kick in.  
  
“Come out? From where?” Sehun grabs a tasteless egg roll as he interrogates Chanyeol for further information.  
  
“From you and Minseok’s room.” Chanyeol nodded towards me.  
  
“Aye. What useless information.” Sehun said after swallowing the egg roll and looking at the dishes with disapproval. “We all knew she was sleeping in their room.”  
  
“No but it was weird because Soomin didn’t have rashes earlier.” I intercept as Sehun was about to leave the table. I needed as much information I could gather to arrange my own thoughts.  
  
“Rashes? Where?” Baekhyun rests his elbows on the table and he sounded serious.  
  
“Ho Ho! Since when did you become a doctor?” Suho enters and lean against the fridge and I’m glad another person has joined in on the topic.  
  
“Just her neck.” Chanyeol coughs and rests his head on the table once more. “For all we know there might be more rashes on her arms but she was wearing Long sleeves.” He yawns and closed his eye.  
  
“Go back to bed and rest up.” Suho walks over and tries to grab Chanyeol but being the tallest member in the group, it is literally impossible to ever lift him up.  
  
“No I wanna gossip too.” A half asleep Chanyeol shoos Suho away with his Long arm.  
  
“Which part of her neck?” Dr Baekhyun questioned once more and if I wasn’t having a crush on her, I would have suspected Baekhyun.  
  
“Just here.” I point to one side of my neck as all eyes focused on me while Baekhyun stands up from his seat to take a good look at where I’m pointing.  
  
“Aye. Guys. Are you guys stupid or what?” Baekhyun sighs with one arm resting on his hip while the other pointing back in forth between me and Chanyeol.  
  
“What? Why’re you getting so worked up. Didn’t he say it was just rashes?” Sehun gestures for Baekhyun to sit back down.  
  
“It’s not rashes you fools!” Baekhyun rolls his eyes us as we remained silent.  
  
“Then tell us!” Sehun whines, smacking the table.  
  
“From my prognosis and in layman terms, it’s called the friggin love bite. Okay?” Baekhyun gestured to his own neck with a frivolous expression as Sehun stands up, smacking Baekhyun on his head playfully as he laughs. I know I’m not in the position to judge but I felt this sense of disappointment not in Minseok but at myself. I mean it wasn’t like I tried to court her in the beginning, I’ve always just hidden my own feelings to myself and secretly watching her whenever I get the chance to.  
  
“So they’ve gotten back? I mean isn’t that good news?” Suho opens the refrigerator, taking out a can of beer from earlier.  
  
“They definitely did.” Chanyeol spoke again after all that mini debate. If he hadn’t spoken, I would have thought he had fallen asleep.  
  
“What do you mean?” Suho said after sipping from his can.  
  
“I woke up and I thought I was alone. But I remembered Soomin was resting his their room so I thought I’d check in on her. I didn’t knock because I thought I might wake her up.” Chanyeol coughs and takes in another breath before continuing. “But when I opened the door, they’re sitting on the bed side by side... kissing.”  
  
Suho puts down his can of beer and coos over at the conversation, clapping and smiling as if he had won a prize. “I’m just glad Minseok had it all worked out again.”  
  
“Wait, tell us. What more did you see?” Baekhyun leans in and taps Chanyeol for more.  
  
“I didn’t. I closed the door immediately and came out, sat here and ate.” Chanyeol coughs again and this time, much worse than a few moments ago. “Aye, I gotta go back to sleep. This is killing me.” Chanyeol gets up and wobbly walks back to his room.  
  
Baekhyun takes a sneak peak at me from the corner of his eyes since he knew about my feelings towards her. But we both know I was in no position to interrupt their relationship even when things were grey between them.  
  
“Oh, where are you going?” Baekhyun looks at me since the conclusion of his theory.  
  
“I’m gonna sleep too. I think I had a tad too much Soju earlier too.” I rubs my eyes, pretending to be tired as I leave the kitchen. I felt Baekhyun glaring at my back since he knew that wasn’t the reason I’m excusing myself from the group and I definitely am a heavy drinker so I shouldn’t be feeling drowsy of any sort.


	32. Chapter 32

**SOOMIN:**  
  
The drive back home was rather awkward between us two. We didn’t talk during the entire journey and Xiumin seemed pretty tensed while driving. He kept turning to check on his side mirror, grabbing his steering wheel so tight you could see his veins popping up.  
  
“Do you think they’d find out?” I asks Xiumin as we stood side by side in the lift.  
  
“As long as the world doesn’t find out, everything is fine.” Xiumin assured. The lift doors dinged open and Xiumin gestured for me to step out first.  
  
As we walk along the corridor towards my brother’s place, I noticed that there’s already light shining out from the bottom creak of the door. “I think my brother is home.” I jogged towards the door and key in the password while Xiumin stood close by, looking around as if he is being followed.  
  
As I opened the door, I noticed that the lights were all switched on. Changmin wouldn’t usually do this, he’d nag at me about saving electricity and all. Just as Xiumin closed the door behind us, a man slightly taller than Xiumin emerges out in bright yellow cardigan and what looks like a Hawaiian top. “GURL!!!” The man screamed and it took me awhile to realise who this was.  
  
“Kurt?” I said, pushing him away as I felt Xiumin grabbing my arms away from Kurt.  
  
“Who are you?” Xiumin’s tone was stern as he pulls me to stand behind him, his hand never letting go of mine.  
  
“He’s my manager.” I wriggle out of Xiumin’s grasp and walk up front in between Kurt and Xiumin. “From before.” I added as I smile apologetically at Kurt. Xiumin never took his gaze away from Kurt as he scans his outfit up and down, his brows frowning in disapproval.  
  
“Oh! I’m so glad you remember me, girl!” Kurt waves his hand dramatically as he pushes his hips out. “Mr Lee told me that I should get you new outfits before you see him tomorrow.” Kurt scans my outfit and gave the same exact look which Xiumin showed earlier.  
  
“See him? For what?” I stood there confused as Kurt interlocks his elbow with mine and prance towards my bedroom, dragging me with him. I look back at Xiumin who is just as dumbfounded as me and I raise my arms to indicate that I have no idea what’s going on.  
  
“You see, you’ve been nominated for an award show tomorrow, so you’re a last minute candidate.” Kurt throws me onto an armchair just beside my wardrobe as he search for an outfit, the hangers clanging constantly. “So we all just wanna make sure you stand out even if you didn’t win.” Kurt smiles at me and for some reason, I still couldn’t get over how feminine he is, swaying his hips and humming to a random tune I’ve never heard of as the hangers continued clanging continuously.  
  
“Why haven’t I heard about this?” I stood up as Kurt rests his wrist on his hip and tapping his chin with his fingers as he pouts, looking into my wardrobe with a disgusted look.  
  
“Beats me.” Kurt throws his hands in the air and wipes off his non-existing sweat beads on his forehead dramatically and looks at me once more. “You know what,” Kurt interlocks his arms with mine again and drag me out of my room and I felt like a puppet being ordered around and I’m starting to feel frustrated. “I’ll get you a nice dress tomorrow morning, so be at the lobby by 4pm.” Kurt bops my nose, walking towards the main door as he sways his hips and turning to look at Xiumin who is just standing up and walking towards my direction. Kurt checks out Xiumin’s back view and looks at me with his jaw so wide open it almost looks like it may dislocate. “He’s hot.” Kurt mouths the words and I bit my lips to hold back laughter. Kurt gave me a thumbs up and waved goodbye.  
  
“What’s going on?” Xiumin looked rather disturbed from the encounter with Kurt.  
  
“Do you, by any chance, know about an award show tomorrow?” I raise my eyebrows in confusion and also in disbelief.  
  
“Yeah. It’s in the evening. You’re going too, aren’t you?” I sat down in the living room couch and Xiumin sat just beside. I fish for the controller in front of the coffee table and pressed on a button. The inner curtains in the living room automatically closes slowly as a dumbfounded Xiumin stares at it.  
  
“I just found out that I am.” I threw the controller beside. Xiumin is still gazing at the automated curtains and I let out a small chuckle.  
  
“Well at least you did found out about it.” Xiumin laughs and his eyes kept looking towards the door.  
  
“Are you alright? You seemed pretty tensed since the drive from your place.” I turn and rest my elbow against the back of the couch, taking Xiumin into full view.  
  
“We were being followed. I mean, I was being followed.” Xiumin gulps nervously his eyes darting back and forth between me and the door.  
  
“Who?” I turn to look at the door but nobody’s knocking nor is the doorbell ringing.  
  
“Stalker fan.” Xiumin’s tone sounded almost spiteful as he glares at the door once more before turning to look at me. “She specifically follows Suho and me. She loiters around our dorm’s basement carpark as well. She even sat beside us during some of our flights. Internationally.” Xiumin sighs, cracking his knuckles.  
  
“Did she ever hurt anyone of you?” I asks, and for some unknown reason, it made me want to protect him, to cuddle him and make his worries fade away.  
  
“No.” I look back at the door nervously and scoot closer to him and my heart started racing to the point it felt like it may jump out of my chest.  
  
“Stay. Please.” I begged, feeling hunted feels claustrophobic. Plus the fact that my brother isn’t even home makes me even more afraid.  
  
“I never intended to leave tonight.” Xiumin gaze at me, the fierce looking eyes from earlier has now soften up and it feels warm to look at. “We still have unfinished business.” Xiumin gazes down to my lips and back up, seeking for approval. I slowly inch forward and a small smile spread across his face as he leans in and plants a soft warm kiss on my lips. My heart started racing once more not from the nerves, but for him. Xiumin grabs my waist as he forces his lips onto mine, even fiercer than before.  
  
Feeling brave, I force myself to dominate over the kiss. I push him back down so that he is leaning completely against the back rest. Xiumin looks at me surprised as he smirks, biting his lower lip, checking me out up and down. I hesitate for a moment as Xiumin puckers up and leans in for more. I cross my leg over his, taking him by surprise as he grabs onto my hips with both hands. I lean down and our lips meet once again, busier than before. Xiumin licks my lower lip, begging for entrance but I denied him. His breath becomes more uneven as his face and neck begins to flush red. Xiumin leans in stubbornly again and softly nibble on my lower lip. This time I decided to give him the upper hand as his tongue glides along my lip before meeting mine. “_Mmph_..” Xiumin moaned into my mouth as our kiss begins to become more sloppy and desperate. His hands started to move around my waist and thigh, soothing my legs as he continues to moan. I lay my hands against his chest for weight support and I swear I could feel his heartbeat pumping crazily. “_You make me go crazy_.” Xiumin breaks away from the kiss and turn his head to the side, revealing his broad neckline. Instinctively, I lowered myself down, almost sitting on him, sucking onto the soft skin of his neck, leaving him the same bruise as mine. “_That’s right_.” Xiumin moans, his voice deep and raspy and I felt a tingling feeling in my lower region. His hands started to make his way up along my waist line and towards my back and I felt his fingers searching for the bra clasp. While his fingers desperately tries to unhook my bra, I grind down on his hips where he’s fully erected. “_Oh yes._.” His moan is now reduced to a small whisper. I continued grinding his hips slowly and his breaths quicken in pace, moaning in whispers as he throws his head back in enjoyment. I watch his Adam Apple dancing along to his moan and that sent me into a pool of naughty thoughts. I bend down again and leave dabs on his neck with my tongue and just as I was about to grind him down again, I felt my bra clasp clicked apart and he reached for the bra strap, stripping it off and tossing onto the floor. With one of his hands wrap around my waist and the other trying to unbutton my blouse single handedly, I sat down and started grinding his member once more. Xiumin bit his lower lip and look at me lustfully that turning on would be an understatement. Frustrated, he tore my blouse and I could hear buttons clanging on the floor board.  
  
As we continued to make out, I felt myself getting wetter and my breath become just as uneven as his. Xiumin suddenly broke away from the kiss and I looked at him confused. He licked his lips lustfully before standing up, with my legs wrap around his waist as he carries me to my bedroom. With my arms wrapped around his neck, he gently crawls onto my bed and slowly laying me down onto the soft sheets. Xiumin leans down and peck me once on my forehead before backing away, stuffing the tip of his fingers into my jeans and stripping them off together with my panty. Xiumin stood in front of my bed as he takes in my full view, biting onto his lower lip before crawling back on top of me. He leans down and started kissing my neck line and I felt my vaginal walls aching desperately. As he continues to leave kisses on my neck, I reach up, pulling his shirt over and he instinctively strips himself off as I gaze at his toned abs, and a neat stripe of pubes trails along the bottom of his belly button. With one arm wrapped around his neck, and the other against his warm chest, I heaved out heavily as Xiumin discovers my sensitive spot along my neck. I felt myself desperately in need of him and he continued to suck on that particular spot, which is sending some sort of signal to my lower region. I curve my legs up around his thigh, begging him as my hand slowly trace down the contours of his abs and ending at his zipper. “_Xiu_...” I huffed out a moan as Xiumin sucks onto my sensitive spot, with one of his fingers reaching below, dabbing it damp at my entrance before moving to my clit, circling in slow motions. “_Please_...” I moaned and that sent Xiumin spiralling out of control as he grunts while dabbing his tongue against my sensitive spot. I held my breath as he slowly inserts one finger into my vagina and I felt myself tightening.  
  
“_Shhh_.” He broke away from my neck and look at me lustfully, his forehead beginning to form beads of sweat. “_Relax. It won’t hurt if you relax.”_ He coaxed beside my ear, his warm breath made me throw my head back as he inserts his finger further in. “_That’s it.”_ Xiumin moan as he wriggles his finger in me and I felt myself getting wetter. With my arm still in front of his zipper, I unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped his pants desperately as Xiumin slowly finds his way down between my boobs, leaving soft kisses before deciding to suck on my right nipple. I grab onto his member that is erected against his cotton underwear and that’s when I realised that he had already released some pre cum as the top of his underwear is slightly damped.  
  
I rub my palm against his underwear and he grunts before releasing my nipple from his lips, looking at me with smouldering eyes before backing away and stripping himself off his jeans and boxer. He climbs back up, his member proudly standing and throbbing in small rhythms that is turning me on. Xiumin crawls just in between my legs, grabbing his member and dabbing it against my entrance. “_Please... stop being a tease_.” I begged as I prop one arm up, pulling him down by his neck and smushing his lips once more.  
  
_“I like it when you need me like this.”_ Xiumin breaks away from the kiss, his elbow supporting his weight, his other arm kneading my left breast. I curve my legs up against his hips as I felt his member just right before my entrance. “_I promise I’ll be gentle.”_ He whispers next to my ear as he slowly forced himself in.  
  
“_Uh!”_ I grab onto his arm so tight that it made him stop for a moment, looking at me with worried eyes.  
  
“_I won’t hurt you. Relax and it won’t be painful, I promise._” He leans down and sucks onto my sensitive spot and I grab onto the sheets as I felt himself inserting into my vagina. I bit my lips as he stayed still, waiting for me to get used to his girth. Slowly, he started thrusting bit by bit as I continue grabbing his arms tight.  
  
“_Nghh_...” I moaned as I felt his member massaging against my G-spot. My moan sent him thrusting faster. He grabs onto my waist with both of his hands as his eyes gazes on my boobs that are now bouncing together with his hip thrusts.  
  
“_Yes_.” Xiumin moans as he watches me playing with my own boobs, his brows frowning together as he bit down on his lip. The veins along his V-line started to become more prominent as he thrusts in further, his hand smoothing against my thigh as he watch himself thrusting in and out before reaching his hand down and dabbing my clit with his thumb.  
  
_“Ah!... don’t stop... please...”_ I begged as Xiumin rests his elbows against my side, hunching his back and grinding with all his might. Xiumin moans out my name as he thrust deeper and deeper, his balls almost slapping against my ass. He gradually slows down his thrusts, trying to calm his breathing. He pulls out his penis, dripping wet and is now slightly even more erected that I first saw. He rubs himself with his foreskin as he lies down on his back, his eyes never looking away from me.  
  
I crawl on top of him as he holds his member in place. Slowly, I lower myself down once more and started grinding him. He place his hands against my hips, guiding me as I grind. “_Oh yes. Like that..._” Xiumin lets out a grunt as his hands starts to guide me to grind faster, just as I was about to get a hang of it, his hands slowly moves up and kneads onto my boobs as I felt myself slowing down without his guide. “_You’re so sexy like that.”_ Xiumin sighs as he grabs my neck with one hand and the other over my waist, forcing me to lay all my weight onto him. He manages to find my sensitive spot once more and as he sucks on it, I felt him throwing his thrusts upwards so fast that I felt myself tightening around his member.  
  
“_Ahhh...” _I moaned as he breathes heavily into my neck while furiously thrusting upwards. “_Xiu...”_ I bit my lip as I felt myself about to cum. “_Please_...” I begged and Xiumin thrusts in such a rate that I could hear our bodies slapping against each other. “_Slow down, please.”_ I begged as I cum around his member, my vaginal walls tightening in regular rhythms around him.  
  
“_Your moans are so... sexy_.” Xiumin stops thrusting and leans up to kiss me, his tongue licking across my lips. With one hand still supporting my back, he swiftly swoops me up and throws me back onto the sheet into missionary position once more. He licks his lips lustfully before inserting his member back into me. Xiumin grabs onto my thigh as he increases his speed in his thrusts, throwing his head back in enjoyment. I arch my back as I felt the head of his member massaging against my G spot once more.  
  
“_You’re... gonna make me cum again._” I reach down and rub against my clit as he watches me.  
  
“’_Are you on birth control?_” He huffed as he pumps himself faster onto me. “Because I’m gonna cum soon...” he bit his lips, the veins along his neck and V-line is now much more prominent, his chest dripping with sweat and his abs toner than before we started.  
  
“_I’m not._” I prop myself up so as I could touch his abs. Xiumin lets go out of my thigh and reaches forward and grabs my right breast as he looks at me desperately.  
  
“_But i wanna cum in you.. so bad_..” he frowns while rubbing my nipple with his thumb. I close my eyes in enjoyment as I felt his member hardening even more than before.  
  
“_You may._” I grab his neck and he lay his sweaty forehead against mine, his lips just an inch away.  
  
_“I get you pregnant._” He whimpers and at this point, I can’t tell if his sentence is a whisper or a moan or a mixture of both.  
_  
“I’ll be having my period in one or two days. It’s alright_.” I beg as Xiumin grabs onto my neck from the front and throws his head back, focusing on his thrusts.  
  
“_Fuck_.” Xiumin moans through his clenched his teeth, his hand still cupping against my right breast as he thrusts faster and faster. “_Soomin...oh... Fuck._” He moans my name as I felt himself releasing warm cum in my vagina, he thrusts accordingly to his ejaculation, moaning as I felt my vaginal walls lubricated with his slimy cum. Xiumin continued to thrust slowly, as he lowers himself down onto me, planting a long kiss on my forehead and gradually coming to a halt. He breaks away from the kiss as I watch himself pulling his member out with a string of gooey cum linking back to my vagina. He wipes away the remaining cum on his member and rubs it onto my vagina, smirking as he does so.  
  
Our breaths gradually slows down. He scoops me into his arms as we lay side by side, our warm sweaty bodies sticking together. We lay like this for a long time, none of us spoken a word. I bury my face into his chest as Xiumin lets out a small satisfied chuckle, before pulling the blanket over us.


	33. Chapter 33

**XIUMIN:**  
  
I grunt as I twist to lay on my side. It’s been a while since I’ve managed to get a whole night of undisturbed sleep. Underneath the covers, I reach down and reach for my member. Wait. What? It’s in flaccid state. Normally in the mornings I’ll get a morning wood. I open my eyes and realise I wasn’t in my own room. Oh! Right, this is Soomin’s bedroom. I turn to look over my right where Soomin’s bedroom had a humongous see through glass window that looks through to her brother’s. Surprisingly, the curtains were already up and it doesn’t look like there is a fuming Changmin observing me through it. My hands fumble against the sheets. Where is Soomin? I tilt my head up and look around the room. There’s only me. My clothes are already neatly folded and placed just at the corner of the bed.  
  
I sat right up and regretted immediately as I felt a strong head rush. I grab my clothes and hurriedly put them on. I wouldn’t want to have Changmin found out about last night.  
  
“Soomin?” I open the door and walk down the hallway to the living room.  
  
“Hey.” Soomin stood by the kitchen, her hair wrapped up with a towel and she’s dressed in black bathrobe.  
  
“Your Brother isn’t home yet?” I pull out a chair and sat opposite of her, nervously looking around.  
  
“Not yet.” Soomin pushes a bowl of cereal just like hers towards me. “Kyuhyun called. Saying he’s passed out drunk and he’ll meet me at the awards show in the evening.”  
  
“Oh.” I grab the cereal bowl and continued stirring while Soomin avoids my eye contact. As I took a few spoonfuls of cereal, Soomin would occasionally take a quick split second sneak peek at me and quickly look away. I’m starting to feel a little on the edge. Is this because she regretted what we did last night? Or is she just shy and doesn’t really know how to react to me the next day? For all I know, I’ve come this far, I’m not letting her slip through my fingers once more. “You... Alright?” I slurp the milk directly from the bowl and lick my lips clean.  
  
Soomin slowly puts down her spoon, her hands resting just beside the bowl, still avoiding my gaze.  
  
“Is it about last night?” I try to bring up the only topic which I could only Guess is making her uncomfortable.  
  
Soomin gazes up at me and I’m not sure if I should smile or be giving any sort of expression at all. She nodded. “I realised this morning I wasn’t bleeding.” Her brows burrowed together in confusion.  
  
“If you’re worried I’ll get my assistant to buy pills. You won’t get preg—“  
  
“No I meant, I read it somewhere before that girls bleed after their first time.” Soomin looks at me confused as i bit down my lip and smile at her innocence. Oh how she could be such a different person by day and by night.  
  
“Soomin ah.” I brace myself as I wasn’t sure if she’ll get mad at me for what I’m about to say. “You’re not a virgin.” I kept my expression neutral and I refrained myself from even the slightest smile because I would have come off as a playboy if I did.  
  
“I wasn’t?” Soomin looks away but I’m not sure if she was making a statement or a question directed towards me.  
  
“We did it before. You did bled. When we were together... months back.” I reach forward and grab her hands and thankfully she didn’t pull back.  
  
“You were my first?” Soomin lays her palms against the top of her chest, her brows raised in doubt.  
  
“You were my first too.” I try to console her, which was the truth. No one forgets their first time. Except for Soomin because of her memory loss.  
  
Soomin paused for a moment, still in deep thought. “Oh.” She nodded and I huffed out a soft chuckle as she seemed to be having inner conversations with her self, her eyes darting back and forth, trying to recall.  
  
“I’ll get my assistant, just in case.” I stood up and walk towards the living room couch where I had left my phone. Before I could even unlock my screen, I felt Soomin yanking it off my hands from behind.  
  
“It’s fine.” She smiles nervously before giving me back the phone. “I’m not worried about being pregnant. I won’t get pregnant I’m sure.”  
  
I took my phone back and place them in the back pocket of my jeans as I gaze at her beautiful morning face. Somehow she seemed a hundred and ninety percent sure she wouldn’t get pregnant and at the same time it feels like there’s something more she isn’t telling me. “You sure? I mean I could still get it, you know, just in case. Or if you prefer a doctor we—“  
  
“I have an exceptionally regular period.” Soomin cuts me off although I’m still a little suspicious.  
  
“Okay.” I bend down to kiss her on her forehead but she didn’t flinch or show any response at all. I eye her suspiciously as Soomin continues to look down. Something felt strange and I wonder if it was because of last night and she didn’t want to tell me that she regretted it and I felt her hands wrapped around me, laying her head on my chest. I laugh as she adjusts her head to a satisfied position. “What are you doing?” I play with her hair as she finally stops fidgeting around.  
  
  
  
I sigh as I cup her small face with my hands, looking at her directly in her eyes that are now a shade of honey brown under the sunlight. “You just make me fall all over for you. Again and again.” I tilt my head and lower myself, kissing her on her soft cherry lips.  
  
My phone vibrates in my back pocket and I swipe to answer the phone.  
  
“Oh. Suho ah.” I answered the call as I bend down to peck Soomin on her cheeks again, Soomin blushes, biting down her lip and retreats back to the kitchen, leaving me alone to the phone call.  
  
“Where are you? We’re all about to leave for the salon. Hair and make up.” Suho’s tone seemed rather frustrated and I took my phone away from my ear to check on the time. 2pm. I’ve still got plenty of time. Why’s he such a rush?  
  
“Oh, I’ll meet you guys there in a jiffy.” I pick up my wallet and my navy blue trench coat from the table and jog towards the kitchen where Soomin is doing the dishes.  
  
“Okay. We got your suit. So just hurry over.” Suho said before hanging up. Well, someone woke up at the wrong side of the bed today.  
  
“Soomin ah. I got to go. Suho called. We got to get ready at the salon.” I hestitate behind her as I felt this urge to give her a back hug, but something feels off and I didn’t want to offend her. Soomin places the last bowl in the drying rack before turning to face me.  
  
“Okay.” Soomin smiles and dries her hand onto her bathrobe. The tension in the air became somewhat awkward. Soomin’s smile gradually disappears from her face as she reaches up to place her palm against my cheek, slowly feeling up to my nose bridge and I close my eyes for her as she glides her fingers around my lashes.  
  
“Mmm?” I tilt my head in confusion before opening my eyes to see her smiling before me again. “May I ask why do you still do that?”  
  
“This is still a new face to me.” She points her finger in circles in front of my face before taking in a deep breath. “I feel a lot more closer and farmiliar with you when I do that.” She smiles and hugs me one more time. “Get going.” She pats my back lightly, smiling as her side dimple dents into her cheeks.  
  
“See you this evening, my lady.” I took a step back and bow like a knight as she chuckles shyly. Soomin walks me to the front door and suddenly grabs my hand.  
  
“Didn’t you say there was a stalker fan last night?” Her eyes are now worried as she held onto my hand tight, gazing at the door and back at me.  
  
“Don’t worry. She won’t hurt me.” I hug her one last time before leaving.  
  
“Was she the one who hurt me?” Soomin eyes her main door suspiciously and I was taken aback on how she came to this conclusion. I do not know how to respond to this as I didn’t want her to feel like she’s being being watched by our stalker. Yes, our stalker, who’s been tailing is for a few years now, especially both Suho and I.  
  
“She’s not.” I lied. “And she’s never hurt any of our members either.” I change the topic so she wouldn’t harp on it.  
  
“Well then. Drive carefully.” Soomin lets go of my hand to open the door for me.  
  
—-  
  
Once I was out of the elevator and walking towards my car at the basement carpark, I wasn’t surprised to see the stalker fan pretending to be on the phone talking at the opposite corner. I pretend that I didn’t noticed her and hurriedly hop on into my car and driving off to meet my boys.  
  
—-  
“You’re finally here. Where’ve you been? We thought you were just sending Soomin home.” Chanyeol makes eye contact with me from the mirror in his make up cubicle as I made my entrance into the salon.  
  
“Why ask the obvious, silly.” A posh-looking Baekhyun appears with hair and make up already done, Smokey eyes and dark eye liner, his hair styled in a way I would describe as a neat mess. “Of course they’d spent the night together.” Baekhyun rests himself against the counter of Chanyeol’s make up table and an assistant styles his hair with a curling iron, several hair clips still on the side of Chanyeol’s hair.  
  
“Are you guys thinking what I’m thinking?” Sehun’s voice emerges from the opposite side of the room, snickering in laughter and a few other boys joined in.  
  
“Hey. Manners.” I walk towards Sehun and hit him lightly on the back of his neck and sitting down next to him. Two salon assistants that usually works with us pushes a mini trolley filled with make up and hair products towards my make up cubicle.  
  
“You guys got back together didn’t you?” Suho’s voice resonates from my back and I shift my chair slightly so that I could see him from my mirror.  
  
“Yeah, you can say so.” I smile proudly as a few other boys cheered for me, except Jongdae who is just staring blankly at his own reflection while the make up artist powders his cheeks and Kai dozing off on my other side, his make up yet to be done but his hair already neatly gelled and combed back like some undercover agent.  
  
“I heard she’s nominated for best OST for the year and she’s up against our very own Jongdae.” Sehun spoke with his mouth full, one hand grabbing onto a roll of kimbap.  
  
“I’m just proud of her. And of course Jongdae.” I took a sneak peek to see Jongdae giving me a slight smile before the make up artist made him turn his head back again, this time applying on his eyeshadow.  
  
The assistant started slapping on thick foundations on my cheek before brushing them to even it out. The other spraying my hair with a mist, combing and neatly dividing it into sections before clipping them with a pin.  
  
“Who do you think will win?” Baekhyun appears out of nowhere and squeezes his way through the two assistants, lightly jumping and sitting onto the makeup table.  
  
“Oh you can’t ask me that. Of course I’d be happy for either of them.” I smile as the assistant signals me to close my eyes for her to apply eyeliner.  
  
“Hey, Hey, Bros before hoes, remember?” Baekhyun kick my in my shin playfully.  
  
“Okay, Okay. Geez.” I try to end the conversation as I didn’t want to be a hassle during the make up process.  
  
I heard Baekhyun jumping off the table and running towards the other side. “How about you? Who do you think will win?”  
  
“I hope she does.” Jongdae said and my ears perked up. “It’ll be a good comeback for her. Honestly.”  
  
“True. You’ve gotten enough awards for OST. It’s time you take down a notch.” Baekhyun laughs.  
  
“What are you talking about.” Sehun laughs and Suho joins in.  
  
“I mean wouldn’t it be great if she wins and people stop bringing up her old group and focus on her being solo instead?” Baekhyun said it in a manner that I could already hear him pouting, stating the truth.  
  
“Okay.” The make up artist covers my eyes as she sprays a light mist to hold onto my make up.  
  
“Thank you!” I bowed in my seat and she did the same before leaving me and the hair stylist.  
  
“Not too bold. I’m not nominated for anything.” I muttered just loud enough for the hair stylist to hear, smiling politely and she nodded, taking my hair into sections as she work through the remaining unstyled portions.  
  
“Seems like the stalker fan is here.” Suho approach from behind, his hair and make already done and holding his black suit with one arm. “See.” Suho shows me his phone of a picture of Suho and I entering this place separately on Instagram.  
  
“She followed us last night too. This morning she was also at the basement carpark of Changmin’s place.” I sigh as the hair stylist sprays a hardening mist to hold the curls in place. After the hair stylist left, Suho turns my chair around.  
  
“She might hurt her one more time.” Suho clench his fist tight as the other boys where murmuring to themselves.  
  
“I’ve paid one of our ex bodyguard to her. Just in case.” I get up, taking the suit from our stylist and heading towards the changing room together with Suho.  
  
“At least she’s here.” Suho nods towards the door where we could see a girl, the same girl I saw today, loitering around outside the salon with a black mask and cap.  
  
“I’m still worried though. Now that she’s recovered, Changmin is hardly ever around.” I raise my voice in the changing room loud enough for Suho to hear.  
  
“I’m pretty sure she’s able to take care of herself now that you’ve sent her Jiho.” Suho throws his pants over the wall, his belt dangling at the wall beside me. Jiho used to be our group’s bodyguard until he started a family and couldn’t keep up with our hectic schedule. But since he lives around the same area as Changmin, he’s gladly taken up the offer; to secretly guard her whenever she’s out and about, even with Changmin, Kurt or whoever is present.  
  
“Yeah. For now.”


	34. Chapter 34

**XIUMIN:**  
  
The awards show was slightly bigger than I expected. Audiences were almost fully packed at the back, screams and cheers are heard as artists and groups slowly gets ushered in by the securities. “Damn I’m getting claustrophobic.” Jongdae spoke behind me and I turn to look at him squinting his eyes in annoyance.  
  
A few other groups were still lining up in front of us, including Super Junior, TVXQ, BigBang, Girls Generation and many more.  
  
“Bro!” A muscular Seungri appeared, squeezing through the crowd in front.  
  
“Hyung!” Sehun hugs Seungri and both started to chat in their own world.  
  
“I didn’t know they’re this close.” I whispered to Jongdae, pulling him to stand in front of me so he wouldn’t feel claustrophobic.  
  
“Neither did I.” Jongdae shrugs.  
  
A security waves for Seungri as BigBang starts to leave the backstage.  
  
“Let’s catch up soon!” Seungri shouts back at Sehun who gave him a thumbs up.  
  
“Everyone here?” Suho starts counting everyone and nods at the security who spoke into his walkie talkie after confirming the attandance with Suho.  
  
The security waves for us to follow him and as we leave and emerge from the backstage, screams were heard. Me and the other boys wave to the audience. Fans were holding neon signs of EXO and some of our names. Baekhyun shoots a heart sign to the fans and the entire venue shakes as the crowds when crazy. I spotted some group of fans holding up my name in neon signs and I wave directly at them. I laugh at tap at Chanyeol, pointing towards the far corner where a fan had been holding Chanyeol’s name upside down. Chanyeol signals for the fan to turn the sign around but she probably doesn’t know what he meant as she continued waving at him. We took our seats just in front of Big Bang and GOT7, surrounding us were some rookie groups which I’m not familiar with. Nevertheless, I smiled and nod at them as they turn to greet us.  
  
Two MCs strides out from the side of the stage as crowds cheer on and clap, music blasting and lights dimmed gradually. I look around, trying to spot Soomin but it’s too dark to see anything at all.  
  
“Hyung. You’ll look suspicious.” Kyungsoo who is sitting to the right side of me elbows me as the MCs gives the opening speech. I sigh as Kyungsoo laughs at me before nodding towards my left. “She’s there.” I turn to look but I’m having trouble locating her exact location. “I’m pretty sure I’m the one wearing specs. Not you.” Kyungsoo sighs before continueing. “You should be able to see Changmin at your 10AM direction. She’s just beside him.” I sneakily look at that direction without turning my head as I know fans seated at the back have their cameras focused on each of us for the entire show. There I saw Changmin and Yunho who’s silently watching the stage and beside Changmin is whom I suppose is Soomin because all I can see is her hands resting on the table, shadowed by her Brother. I found myself smiling idiotically and quickly regain my expression.  
  
“Hyung. Don’t be too obvious.” Lay whispered and I find myself getting more and more restless as the show continues.  
  
Almost an hour passed and me and some other members were started to get a little restless. Baekhyun started piling tissue boxes on top of each other but Suho stopped him. Sehun at this point had his chair turned slightly, chatting with BigBang’s Seungri the entire time. Lay, having been flying back and forth between China and Korea is dozing off with his head down so cameras would not catch him sleeping.  
  
“Next up we have best OST song of the first quarter of the year. And the nominees are!” MC Hyunmoo spoke and I nudged the other guys as Jongdae tries to rearrange his tie and collar. “Rainfall by EXO’s Chen!” A small clip of the TV drama played behind the screen with Jongdae’s name on the bottom. A camera man appears out of nowhere and is stationed in front of Jongdae, giving him an ok signal. Just then, the screen divides into two and Jongdae appears beside the video clip, smiling, waving and shooting hearts to the camera man and Crowds went crazy by seeing Jongdae sending flying kisses.  
  
“Next nominee! Moonlight by Shim Soomin!” Hyunmoo shouts into his mic and the crowds cheers again, but not as loud as they did for Jongdae. Again, the screen now changes into another video clip of another drama and I saw another camera man running towards the table where she’s seated with her Brother. Crowds cheered as Soomin appears beside the video clip. She was dressed in a silver gown, not exactly a plunging neckline but anyone who saw her up in the screen would know she has a great figure. “Damn, I’d definitely tap that.” I turn lightly to see Seungri lick his lips as he look at Soomin on the screen. Holding onto my empty can of drink, I crush it in one hand as I felt my heart palpitate faster, my body warming up in anger. Kyungsoo scoots his chair closer to me and grabs the crushed up can. He looks at me, lightly shaking his head and mouths to me the word “Don’t.”  
  
“I don’t think I’ve seen her before. But damn she’s got great body I mean look at that cleavage!” Seungri spoke a little too loud during the announcement and I clench my hands into a fist as Kyungsoo interlocks his arm with me to stop me from picking a fight. At this point, Sehun turns his chair back and concentrate on the stage and I could tell his expression is just as dark as mine.  
  
“And the winner is!” MC Hyunmoo opens an envelope and nods to himself smiling, teasing the audiences. I try to calm my breathing and focus on the screen that is now showing both Jongdae and Soomin side by side, smiling and waving to the camera. “Rainfall by EXO’s Chen!”  
Crowds went crazy as Jongdae stands up, waving to the general audience before making his way to the stage. I look at the screen which shows Soomin still smiling and giving thumbs up to the camera. Seeing that suppressed some of my anger.  
  
Jongdae jogs up the small flight of stairs, bowing and shaking Hyunmoo’s hand before receiving the small trophy. “Uhm. I just want to give thanks to everyone that has voted for me. Please give lots of support to this new drama. Thank you!” Jongdae passes the trophy to another person to take it backstage as he makes his way back to our table. As he jogs down the stairs again, he turn to give a thumbs up back at Soomin before waving to the general audience once more.  
  
“As expected. Our vocal king Chen!” Baekhyun stands up to pull out the chair for Jongdae who shyly covers his face due to Baekhyun’s comedic act.  
  
“Stop it!” Jongdae pushes Baekhyun away as he tried to give Jongdae kisses.  
  
“Next up we have best comeback of the month!” MC Hyunmoo announces as the lights dimmed gradually. “Here are the nominees.”  
  
The back screen lits up as a prerecorded video starts announcing the nominees. “Best come back of the month. NCT127. Super Junior. BigBang. Red Velvet. Gugudan. Twice.” Crowds cheered for every name mentioned and at this point I can’t tell which group gained the loudest cheer.  
  
“In third place!” Hyunmoo opens a new set of envelop. Crowds started to cheer on their favourite groups but I was more distracted with the conversation behind us.  
  
“She’s Changmin’s Sister?” Seungri said and I could hear some of his band mates confirming their relationship. I try to keep my expression calm but Kyungsoo continued interlocking his arms with mine.  
  
“Super Junior!” Hyunmoo announced and Super Junior stood up a few tables to the left of us, waving to both the audience and the camera.  
  
While Super Junior are giving their award speech upstage, Big Bang, especially Seungri kept on making racy remarks about Soomin. This time, Jongdae heard him for the first time and he kept taking glances at them occasionally. Sehun, whose expression remained stern since Seungri’s first remark about Soomin, suddenly turn his head back slightly.  
  
“Hyung. That’s really rude to say about her.” Sehun lay his words out nicely but his expression remained stern.  
  
“Excuse you?” Seungri scoots his chair closer to Sehun. “Kid, where’s your manners?” Seungri kicks Sehun’s chair from the back which made him almost toppling onto the table. Camera lights flash at our direction as the other members of Big Bang hold Seungri down.  
  
“Hey hey. Calm down guys.” Lay puts an arm out towards Seungri as he helps Sehun back onto his chair. Sehun clench his jaw tight as he glares at Seungri who’s shouting profanities at him. A security runs forward and throws himself between Seungri and Sehun. At this time, Suho stands up and walks over to Sehun, pulling him by his arm. Suho whispers something to Sehun, who in turn glares at a fuming Seungri before getting up and following Suho to sit beside him.  
  
“And in second place, Twice!” Hyunmoo announces the second place the moment the microphone was returned to him as he saw the situation between our tables. The crowds continued cheering and thanks to MC Hyunmoo, attention is now being diverted away from us.  
  
“That Son of a bitch needs to learn his manners.” Seungri huffs, breathing hard as his other members try to calm him down.  
  
Suho kept talking to Sehun to distract him and I try my best not to be the next one to pick a fight with Seungri.  
  
“It’s gonna be over soon. Bear with it.” Kyungsoo soothes my arm and I nodded, sighing.  
  
“And first place, Red Velvet!” Hyunmoo at this point was literally screaming into his mic.  
  
POP!  
  
Chanyeol jumps in his seat from the loud noise as showers of confetti rains down on the stage. Wendy from Red Velvet gives her speech in both English and Korean. “We would like to also thank our international fans who voted for us and is watching this right now!” Wendy passes the microphone to Irene who seemed rather unprepared for this moment but she grab the microphone anyway.  
  
“Now I’m worried that he might try to get into contact with her.” I Whispered to Kyungsoo.  
  
“He can’t do anything in this crowd.” Kyungsoo try to reason with the possibility.  
  
  
“Now we would like to invite all the award winners and also the nominees up on stage for this closing segment.” Hyunmoo announces. Artists all over the place began standing up and slowly making their way up the stage. Jongdae got up and followed the other artist as I try to keep Soomin and Seungri in sight.  
  
“This is not good.” I broke away from Kyungsoo and sat upright.  
  
“It’s fine. Jongdae’s there. He heard Seungri.” Lay pats my hand as my eyes frantically search for Soomin.  
  
Almost all the winners and nominees at this point were all up on stage as the MCs give their closing speech. The artists are bobbing along to the music and some are dusting confettis off their heads.  
  
“There. Second row, next to Heechul.” Kyungsoo nods towards the direction and my eyes quickly scans for Heechul, since Soomin’s petite frame isn’t the most eye catching. There! I spotted her. Standing there awkwardly smiling after greeting Heechul. Next to her is Johnny from NCT. I heaved a sigh of relieve seeing how she is standing in the middle of the two groups I trusts. Just as I was about to let my guard down, a muscular Seungri squeezes his way through in between Soomin and Johnny from behind. He casually picks up a conversation with Johnny but would occasionally peek at Soomin, but since he’s so much taller, I bet what he’s trying to peek at is her cleavage.  
  
“That fucking bastard.” I banged on the table and the rest of the members especially Chanyeol whose sensitive to loud noises, jumped in their seats as they all look at my direction.  
  
“Hyung. Don’t.” Lay grabs my clenched fist.  
  
At this moment, Seungri bends down slightly and Soomin made eye contact with him and they exchange greetings. At this point I’m feeling more and more pissed at the fact that he’s trying to get acquainted with her while I’m seated here, unable to stop any of it.  
  
“Jongdae. Jongdae.” Kyungsoo points towards the other end of where NCT is standing and I followed his finger. Jongdae is bowing and greeting people along the way and the members of NCT were taking a step back for Jongdae to go across them. Jongdae’s smile immediately disappears from his face as he rudely walks in front of Seungri and squeezes his way between him and Soomin. Jongdae reaches out and shakes Soomin’s hand, obviously ignoring his senior Seungri. With his back facing Seungri, Jongdae strikes up a conversation with Soomin as she chuckles and waved to Jongdae as if she is denying it rejecting something Jongdae said or offered.  
  
Although I feel helpless down here watching her falling prey into Seungri’s hands but I’m Glad Jongdae is currently up there, creating a safe space between them two.


	35. Chapter 35

**SOOMIN:**  
  
Crowds are cheering, fans are screaming, artists seated down are clapping for all the awardees and nominees and here I am standing and clapping awkwardly, hardly knowing anyone at all.  
  
“Oh Soomin ah.” Heechul Who was standing to the left side of me greets me and I take his hand politely, bowing slightly. I usually would have given a more sincere bow but since Kurt decided to bring this stupid dress for me, I can’t bow any further or else I might have a nip slip and this is not the best way to gain any attention.  
  
“Johnny!” A man’s voice boomed from behind amongst the chaos, squeezing his way between me and the man named Johnny. Well, don’t you know how to say ‘excuse me’? I felt this guy trying to greet me so I purposely look at the other direction. I clap and bop along to the closing song while I search within the sea of artist below for EXO. I mean it would have been nice to see familiar faces.  
  
“You are... Soomin, right?” The rude man bends down a little to meet my eyes and I force out a smile. Maybe I’m about to have my period because I’m terribly cranky and pissed at the smallest thing today. I nodded and try to ignore him but he kept babbling on. “Well, I personally feel that you should have won instead of Chen.” He gave me a smile that a fuckboy would and it disgusts me how a man can be so confident when meeting someone for the first time.  
  
“But I personally think Chen deserves to win.” I smile for whoever might be watching me but my tone wasn’t friendly. I glare at him for a second before someone pushes his way through again. For goodness sake, does anyone actually have the manners to say the word ‘excuse me’? I huffed out a sigh, feeling annoyed at everything at this point.  
  
“Soomin ah!” I recognise this voice. I turn to see a smiley Chen rudely brushing pass the rude guy and I felt like I won inside.  
  
“Chen!” I gleefully greet him, obviously showing the rude guy the differential treatment. “You did great!” I elbow bump him and he chuckles, still holding onto his trophy, his back facing the rude guy, totally blocking him out from my view.  
  
“I was actually prepared for you to win.” Chen looks at me sincerely.  
  
“Naw! You totally deserved this.” I point at his shiny trophy and we admire it together. “Where is everyone? I can’t find them.” I turn back to the sea of artists, some of them already leaving the venue backstage.  
  
“There! See that blondie?” Chen leans in, his cheeks almost touching my face. For a moment I felt flustered and I hope my face isn’t flushing right now. I search for the area he pointed and there they were, waving to us.  
  
Baekhyun is making a weird face at Chen who is laughing like a kid beside me. And there in the middle of them is Xiumin, his hair neatly gelled and combed, his make up from here looks minimalistic and classy at the same time. I gave a small wave and he waves back immediately.  
  
“I heard Xiumin stayed at your place last night.” Chen whispers and I elbow bump him to shut him up.  
  
I clear my throat and my eyes dart around frantically, hoping nobody heard Chen. “Yeah there was a stalker outside and he couldn’t leave.” I whisper back as Chen leans in to listen. He nods and smiles at me before turning back to face the front, waving to the fans.  
  
The confetti stopped raining down on us and the music gradually softened down. Lights lit up the entire venue as artists on stage begins to leave backstage. Chen walks beside me with the rude guy right in front of us. At the end of the stage is the small flight of stairs. I lift my dress up slightly and pray hard I don’t trip and make a fool of myself. The rude man turn back at the foot of the stairs and offered his hand to help me. Thankfully, Chen’s reaction was quick enough as he walks slightly in front of me, reaching out his hand to me and I took his, slowly stepping down the stairs with one hand holding up my dress. The rude man turn away awkwardly and there were small snickers coming from behind, I turn to see rookie groups covering their mouth, chuckling to themselves while secretly pointing at the rude man.  
  
“Thank you.” I smile at Chen and he beamed so bright that wrinkles started to form lines around the corner of his eyes. “Who is he?” I whisper, loud enough for Chen to hear.  
  
“Seungri. From BigBang. Don’t mess with him. He’s a bad influence.” Chen clench his jaw while he glares at the man’s back view.  
  
“Oh.” I nod and followed the line of artist backstage.  
  
“Do you have your own waiting room?” Chen twirls his trophy in the air as we walk side by side.  
  
“No but I- shit!” I stumbled after accidentally stepping on the seam of my dress but Chen caught me by my arm. I look up as I caught him quickly looking away, his face flushing as he pulls me back up. “Thanks.” I turn away awkwardly and we walk to the row of waiting rooms silently, with the clunk of my high heels echoing down the hallway. I clear my throat and try to revive the earlier topic before Chen accidentally almost buried his face against my chest. “Uhhum. Yea so I was saying that Uhm,” I clear my throat again awkwardly as we walk. “I don’t have my own waiting room so I share it with my Brother and Yunho.”  
  
“Ah, ours is just opposite. Why didn’t I see you? I went to their waiting room right before the show started.” Chen swallows before looking at me.  
  
“Oh right. I left earlier because I had to change into my gown.” We slowed down as Chen points to a room just right in front.  
  
“Alright, I’ll see you around.” Chen smiles and wave and I did the same. As Chen opens the door, I could hear the usual rowdiness of the boys and I shake my head, laughing at what seemed to be Baekhyun arguing with someone.  
  
‘TVXQ/SOOMIN’  
  
I turn the doorknob of our waiting room and I was surprised to find Xiumin lying on the couch laughing together with Changmin while Yunho opens his arm wide, welcoming me.  
  
“Hey!” I hug Yunho as he congratulate me for being nominated.  
  
“You didn’t win today but you will the next round!” Yunho clench his fist in the air and he seemed pretty serious about this.  
  
“Yes I will!” I laugh as Xiumin dance his way towards me.  
  
“You look really beautiful today.” Xiumin smiles, his hands behind his back as he looks at me in a way which is making me blush.  
  
“Stop it you two. You guys are making me feel lonely.” Changmin gets up, making his way towards us. Changmin bends down and gives me a hug so tight I felt like my lungs were about to explode. “Our little Soomin. Finally up on stage again.” Changmin rests both of his hands on my shoulder as he admires me proudly like a Father.  
  
“Are you going to the after party?” Xiumin asks but I’m not sure who he is directing his question at.  
  
“We can’t. Gotta head to japan first thing tomorrow morning.” Yunho comes over and rests his hand over my brother’s shoulder.  
  
“Well...” I trail off as I look at my Brother who is raising his brow at me.  
  
“There’s gonna be like loud music and booze and such. You know you can’t take any alcohol until you’re fully recovered.” Changmin points at my lower abdomen. He’s right, I’m still taking painkillers for my wound that has not fully healed yet.  
  
“Yeah I Guess I won’t be going too.” I sulk as Changmin pulls me to his side.  
  
“Are you leaving in this?” Yunho scans me from head to toe. “It’s like only twelve degrees outside or even colder.”  
  
“Oh no.” I look around the waiting room and the only thing I have around is my purse and phone. “Kurt must’ve took my clothes bag with him.” I facepalm myself as I curse him inside my head.  
  
“It’s okay. I have an extra coat. Give me a minute.” Xiumin laughs and leaves the room.  
  
“You sure this Kurt is competent enough to be your manager? I mean if he’s always like this you can request a change.” Changmin said and Yunho nods beside him.  
  
“Nah. I rather have a forgetful gay manager than a straight one that I’m not comfortable with.” I said and Changmin shrugs.  
  
“Here you go!” Xiumin enters our waiting room again and hands me a rather long navy blue trench coat.  
  
“Well, we’ll wait for you outside.” Changmin leaves with Yunho, leaving just me and Xiumin.  
  
I watch the doors closed behind them before turning to face Xiumin. “Thank you.” I let the trench coat fall, examining the size.  
  
“Might be a little big but at least it’ll keep you warm a little.” Xiumin said, helping me to put it on. I insert my hand into the sleeves and Xiumin tidies the collar for me, slowly adjusting downwards before stopping around my chest level. Xiumin lets go of the coat and clears his throat, his facial expression a little unhappy. “You know, I was a little jealous when you hugged Yunho.” Xiumin looks at me and I smile at him before Xiumin turns away slightly from me before continuing. “And also when you talked with Seungri on stage.”  
  
I grab Xiumin by his hands and he took mine tightly, looking me deep into my eyes but he isn’t smiling and neither am I. “Xiumin ah. Bout last night.” I nervously gulped as Xiumin’s ears perks up, his brows slightly lifted as he looks at me curiously. “Don’t get me wrong. I like you.” I pause to gauge his expression. Xiumin smiles a little and gives me a nod to go on. “I don’t mean to hurt your feelings. I like you but I think last night was a mistake.” I look down, afraid of what he is going to say. Xiumin tilts my head up with his fingers and sighs, looking at me.  
  
“I will not force you to do anything you don’t want to do. But I still want you to know that I did not regret what we did last night.” Xiumin looks somewhat hurt by what I said and I couldn’t help but tears started forming in my eyes. I try to blink fast so it wouldn’t accumulate and fall. There was a few seconds of silence which I try as hard as I could not to burst into tears. “I know you need more time. So tell me whenever I cross the line. I will respect every one of your decisions.” Xiumin leans in and plants a long kiss on my forehead and at this point, I couldn’t hold it in any longer. Tears stream down my face. I hate how I have hurt him because of the spur of the moment last night.  
  
Xiumin broke away from the kiss and cups my face, taking me into full view as both his thumbs were busy wiping tears away from my face. “I’ve made you cry.” Xiumin mutters to himself, his brows frowning together. He grabs me by my waist and force me into a tight hug, one that feels like an apology hug. He soothes my back while his other hand playing with my hair. I rest my cheeks against his chest and just by listening to his heartbeat has calmed me down. “I promised to never do that and now I’ve made you cry.” Xiumin breaks away from the hug and he seemed pretty hurt.  
  
“No.” I sniffed and wipe the remaining tears away from my face. “You didn’t make me cry. I cried because I was scared and confused. And I don’t remember you making that promise.” I try to lighten the tension between us.  
  
“Confused?” Xiumin tilts his head trying to understand.  
  
“I thought if I gave in on sex, I might remember more about you but it didn’t. Don’t get me wrong, on top of all these, I do like you. I mean not love yet, but like.” I threw my hands around explaining as I felt my thoughts getting more flustered as I explain further.  
  
“What if I say I love you?” Xiumin looks at me dearly although still slightly hurt by my confession. “Will you avoid me because I have deeper feelings than you?”  
  
“Than make me have the same feelings as you do.” I tip toe and plants a kiss directly on his lips. Xiumin bends down, grabbing me by my waist as he crush his lips onto mine, taking a deep breath. He breaks away from the kiss and bends down further, breathing onto my neck but hesitates for a moment before coming back up and kiss me on my lips one last time. Xiumin bit his lip down so hard that I’m actually surprise he isn’t bleeding yet. He takes a good look at my lips, down my neck line and finally resting his gaze on my chest for a good few seconds before turning back up to meet my eyes. “This dress is tempting me.” Xiumin confess, sighing while looking at me.  
  
“We can’t. Yet.” I shyly rejects what he meant and Xiumin nodded.  
  
“I know. No sex. But am I allowed to tell you things like how this dress is making me go crazy?” Xiumin scans me from head to toe again, his gaze pausing at the same area before looking right back at me.  
  
“And you do look rather dashing today.” I ignored what he said and Xiumin smiles sheepishly at me knowing what I meant. As long as no sex is involve, my thoughts will remain sane.  
  
“Alright. Your brother and Yunho will get suspicious if we stay here any longer.” Xiumin grabs my hand, walking towards the door. “I’ll see you sooner than you thought.” He gave me one last tight hug before turning the doorknob.  
  
“Goodnight.” I wave goodbye to Xiumin before following my Brother and Yunho towards the exit.  
  
Paparazzis were all stationed outside the venue, taking pictures of artist leaving. Changmin jogs up to his managers car, opening the door for me while Yunho takes the passenger seat. Flash lights blinds me and Changmin had to hand guide me into the car. I scoot in for Changmin as he gave one last wave to the fans that are standing in the row behind the paparazzis.  
  
“So... you guys back together huh?” Yunho looks at me through the rear view mirror and I shyly nodded. “Hey hey! Jackpot. He’s a Super nice guy. I’m Glad it’s him and not anyone else.” Yunho nods and claps to himself as the car slowly turns to leave. Camera lights continued to flash while we leave.  
  
“You alright?” Changmin nudges me on my shoulder.  
  
“Yeah. Too much flashlight is making my head pound.” I rub my knuckles against my temples.  
  
“Let’s get you medicine when we’re home. Now just lean back and close your eyes.” Changmin said and I obediently did what I was told and immediately felt slightly better.


	36. Chapter 36

**JONGDAE:**

“I’m gonna go one more round.” I get up, holding my empty plate for second round of buffet.

“I’m coming with you!” Sehun wipes his mouth with a handkerchief and follows.

The venue is not exactly packed but we have to weave our way through the other artists that are dancing to get to the buffet section. “Hyung. You know I was just seconds away from punching him in the face? Luckily Suho Hyung pulled me away.” Sehun picks at some mini-cakes as he rambles on what happened earlier with him and Seungri.

“I bet everyone was. But if we make a move first, it’ll be our fault in the public’s eye.” I grab some fresh oysters and a slice of lemon before handing Sehun the tongs.

“No I hate oysters.” Sehun waves in rejection. “I mean, we saw how Seungri tried to get close with Soomin.” He picks some fries and some sauce along with it. “You have no idea how relieved we were when we saw you breaking Seungri and Soomin apart.”

“I heard Seungri saying he’ll look for her no matter what while we were all making our way upstage. So I knew I had to find her before he does. You done?” I put down the tongs as I watch Sehun pondering around the final section of the buffet.

“Yeah. I’ll come back later for more.” Sehun drapes one hand around my shoulder as we walk back to our table.

Just as we were about to reach our table, someone knocks onto Sehun, causing his plate to fall and shatter on the floor. All heads turn towards our direction and I look back to see Seungri glaring at Sehun. I grab Sehun by his hand, sensing he might throw himself at Seungri and cause a bigger mess than it already is. “Don’t you owe me an apology?” Seungri strides in closer to Sehun and I try to drag Sehun away but with his size, he won’t even budge.

“Why should I apology when it’s Hyung who bumped into me?” Sehun spat his words so loud that he’s making several other artists gasp.

“Sehun don’t.” I grab Sehun’s upper arm but Seungri close his gap onto me and pushed me by my shoulders, causing me to stumble a step back.

“You apologise to Chen right now!” Sehun grabs my arm as I stabilise myself. A few of our members came to stood by us.

Before anyone could react, Seungri threw a punch at Sehun and he falls onto the ground with one hand covering his mouth. “Sehun!” I bend down to help him up. With Chanyeol on the other side, we managed to pull Sehun up on the count of three. Chanyeol lets go of Sehun and stood in front of Seungri, his hand clench into a fist.

“Not our Sehun!” Chanyeol roared in Seungri’s face and punch him just like he did to Sehun. Seungri stumbles a couple of steps back, throwing Chanyeol a furious look.

“You Son of a bitch!” Seungri yelled, throwing another punch at Chanyeol but he managed to block it. Being slightly taller than Seungri must have given Chanyeol more confidence.

“You’re a fucked up person you know that? Making sexual comments on girls and throwing punches at guys younger than you.” Chanyeol continues to trigger Seungri and being outnumbered by us and also because of what Chanyeol just said, people started talking and pointing at Seungri.

“You.” Seungri’s nostril flares as he glares at Chanyeol, pointing at his face with his finger but was suddenly being held down by securities from the back.

“What are—“ Seungri yells at the two securities restraining him.

“Sir, you’re making a scene. Please come with us.” The security with biceps twice as big as his own head drags Seungri across to the back of the hall while Seungri continues making obscene comments about us.

“Sehun you alright?” I sat Sehun down and examine his face.

“I’m fine.” Sehun spat, still in anger. His lips are now slightly bleeding from a corner and he wince as he uses his tongue to dab on the wound.

“You’re not fine. We should all head back.” Suho grabs Sehun and he obediently stood up.

“No I’m not done with that bastard.” Sehun tries to wriggle out of our grasp.

“Sehun don’t. It’s not worth it. Everyone’s seen it. Let it go.” Xiumin puts his hand against Sehun’s chest, stopping him from going towards the direction where he securities ushered out Seungri.

“Hyung’s right. Everyone here witnessed it. If you take this further it’s gonna look bad on us.” Chanyeol said as he returns to Sehun’s side, cracking his knuckles with an expression just as pissed as Sehun.

“I just can’t let him talk about Soomin this way.” Sehun clench his jaw tight.

“We know. I bet it wasn’t just us who heard it. Now calm down and let us head back. I’m sure Mr Lee will definitely call us all in on what happened today. So we should be prepared.” Xiumin tried to calm Sehun down by cupping his face to make direct eye contact.

Sehun glares at the exit Seungri took and nodded obediently. “Alright. Let’s go.” I pat Sehun gently on his back as all eyes followed us until we exit the hall.

—-

Once we’ve reached our dorm, Sehun took his shirt off and madly threw it on the floor, his arms akimbo while he looks at the ceiling, huffing in and out in frustration. “That fucking bastard. To think we often met up for drinks. If I had knew he is such a shit person.” Sehun screams and shuffles his hair, still fuming.

“At least you know now so you can stop hanging with those bunch.” Suho drags Sehun to sit by the dining table.

“I trusted that guy.” Sehun begins to well up.

“I never really trusted him and his bunch. Whoever he hangs out with.” I sat down opposite Suho who’s tearing off the wrappings of a new bottle of antiseptic.

“Hyung.” Sehun shifts his position to face Suho. “I’m really terrified of what he might do to Soomin. I know this guy well enough that if he wants something, he gets it no matter what.” Sehun rests his clenched fist on the table as Suho dabs his lip wound lightly.

“What do you mean?” I sit up, my chest riling up as I thought of all the possibilities that Seungri might do.

“He has a bunch of underground gang, if that’s what you call it. Ah!” Sehun wince as Suho dabs his wound with a cotton swab, his brows knitted together. “He gives them orders and ... I don’t know ... he doesn’t tell me much about it but it seems rather illegal.” Sehun looks at both Suho and I and he seemed rather desperate for a solution.

Suho continues to attend to Sehun’s wound, squeezing a white-coloured gel onto his pinkie and dabbing it on his wound. “Don’t worry. She stays with Changmin. No one would dare mess with him.” Suho caps the antiseptic gel and places it back into the first aid kit.

“From what i know, Changmin is hardly ever around since Soomin regained her vision.” I mutter to myself, trying to recall if I’m right about it.

“Yeah. A while back I talked with Yunho Hyung. They’re flying to japan tomorrow for two nights.” Sehun turns to Suho, anticipating his response.

“Well, for one, Minseok could always go over.” Suho gets up from the seat and walks to the kitchen cabinet, placing the first aid kit at the first shelve level.

“He may have his own individual schedules too.” Sehun argues on, eyes darting back and forth between us.

“Whoa whoa. What’s this all about?” Chanyeol walks into the kitchen with only a towel wrapping his lower body. His hair still dripping wet.

“We’re talking about how Seungri may find his way to get to Soomin. We’re afraid he might try and hunt her down.” Sehun turns to Chanyeol with puppy eyes.

“Minseok’s here. What are you guys so worried for?” Chanyeol nonchalantly gets up and walks to the fridge.

“We’re saying how Changmin is hardly around and we can’t expect Minseok Hyung to be with her. You know they aren’t at that stage yet.” Sehun throws in more information for Chanyeol but I’m just sitting over here, jealous of the fact that I can’t be the one who makes the decision for her.

“Then ask her to come over.” Chanyeol pops open a can of sofa, his back leaning against the refrigerator with his arms folded. All three of us look at Chanyeol confused as he rolled his eyes at us. “Kyungsoo is away for god knows how Long.” He threw his hands in the air as if he’s trying to imply we’re stupid. “I’ll just move in with Lay or anyone else and she can have our room.” He open his arms wide, smiling to himself, proud of his own suggestion.

“Wait. Didn’t Soomin used to stay like a block away from us? I mean when she was still with her group back then.” Suho rests his arms on the dining table, eyes darting among the three of us. “If she moves back to her group dorm, we can look out for her. No one has to move.” Suho leans back, raising his eyebrows as if he won this debate.

“Well, that’s if Mr Lee is still paying rent for that unit. We don’t know for sure if she can move back.” I dance my fingers against the table as Chanyeol crushes his soda can into a ball. Man, this guy has been spending more time in the gym than with us. “I’m pretty sure we’re gonna get a call in tomorrow.” I laugh to lighten up the atmosphere.

“Then we’ll ask Mr Lee tomorrow ourselves. We’ll tell him everything.” Sehun bangs the table with his fist. Kai and Lay who were watching the TV in the living room turn to look at our commotion.

“Well then we better get to sleep now. I’m sure we’ll get a phone call by tomorrow afternoon.” I get up and head to my bedroom. All of us disperse from the kitchen, Sehun yawning and wincing made Suho laugh, hugging him as they walk back to their own rooms.


	37. Chapter 37

**JONGDAE:**

I woke up to the commotion happening outside. I yawn and rub my eyes and flip to my side, feeling my spine cracking as I sigh in relieve. Wait. Where is Minseok? I look around to see his bed unmade which is unusual because he’s the only person in this dorm that makes his bed the moment he wakes up. I grudgingly get up and open the door.

“Then what am I supposed to do?” Minseok’s voice roared from the living room. Now shit’s about to get real because he hardly gets riled up to the point where he’d raise his voice.

“You shouldn’t have given it to her.” Suho argued back. I walk to the living room to see both of them standing face to face. I turn to see Kai peeping from his room, his hair just as disheveled as mine.

“How would I know people would compare them like this?” Minseok threw his hands in the air and plops down onto the couch burying his face in his hands. At this point I have absolutely no idea what’s happening and it’s stressing me out.

“I’m not sure what he’s gonna say about this but I have a bad feeling.” Suho added on, turning to face Minseok. Just then, a topless Sehun walks out of the kitchen with a packet juice as if he’s already understood the situation and was just headed to the kitchen to get a complimentary snack.

As Suho and Minseok continue their argument, I hurried over to Sehun and push him back into the kitchen, pulling a chair out, forcing him to sit. “What happened?” I sat opposite of him. Sehun continues drinking from the packet of juice as he fishes out his phone from his track pants.

“See for yourself.” Sehun hands me his phone after typing and swiping here and there.

_Highlights from last night’s Music Awards show you must not miss!_

_Number Three: Drunk Seungri attacks EXO’s youngest member Sehun mid-show. Insiders reveals that Seungri was in an unstable state of mind and how Sehun handled it professionally._

I scroll down and a picture showed Seungri had kicked Sehun’s chair and the next picture showing Sehun almost lying face down onto the table.

_EXO’s Sehun was definitely shocked from the attack but the rest of the members decided to handle things maturely and instead of going head on with their Big Bang senior, they decided to chill it out. But of course with occasionally glares from EXO’s leader._

The next picture reveals Suho with his hand draped over a fuming Sehun while he glares at the back. That’s the good thing about allowing fans to enter venues with high quality cameras because if something unfortunate happens such as this, we have all the pictures as evidence.

_Number Two! Who would have Guess that Soomin, the OST singer of the new drama that’s currently airing every weekend, would be the biological sister of TVXQ’s Changmin?_

A picture reveals Soomin in her gown last night. She looked elegant, almost royalty. She wasn’t looking into the camera from this photo but it was angled perfectly to her height and not to mention her almost plunging neckline, with glitters dusted across her skin, reflecting flash lights. I was immediately reminded of yesterday evening’s walk back to the waiting room with Soomin and how she had tripped and I had almost, well, literally an inch away from burying my face into her cleavage. Had I not been holding the trophy, I’d have no idea how I was going to hide my buldge._  
_

_It isn’t well known but sources has revealed she used to be in a girl-group which was short lived after an unfortunate car accident, leaving three of her members dead while Soomin spent her next two months in a state of coma in the hospital._

_Now, for the first time we may be the first one to reveal the next hot topic... Dispatch, you have some catching up to do!_

_Number One! Is EXO’s Xiumin dating TVXQ-Changmin’s Sister, Soomin? Take a look at these photos! The first picture shows Xiumin showing up at a hair and make up salon in a blue trench coat which most celebrities frequent. Nothing fancy but let’s move on to the next picture. Xiumin arrives at the award show venue in his slick black suit. Note that he is carrying the blue trench coat draped over his forearm. Now here’s where things go are-they-or-are-they-not or just simply a coincidence. This next picture shows Soomin leaving the awards venue with TVXQ in her gown WHILE also wearing the same blue trench coat that looks oddly similar to that of Xiumin’s. Xiumin was also photographed to be leaving the venue with his group members but he’s not carrying his blue coat anymore._

_Well, are they dating or is this all just a coincidence? We all are also fully aware that Xiumin is extremely close with TVXQ Changmin, so it wouldn’t be surprising that they’re acquaintanced. Tell us what you think about with your comments below and make sure to subscribe to our weekly newsletter!_

This is not good at all. I look up at Sehun who is just looking at me with a neutral expression. This definitely did not bother Sehun at all. “So...” I hand Sehun back his phone.

“Mr Lee called us in. He sent both me and Minseok this article.” Sehun randomly scrolls through the page again before turning off his screen and placing it on the dining table.

“Was he pissed?” I raise my brow in doubt but Sehun mainly shrug.

“No idea. He called Suho about half an hour before you came out.” Sehun looks back to the living room where both Suho and Minseok are still arguing but have taken it down a notch. “Suho is worried that Mr Lee might have Minseok Hyung kick out of the group.” He leans across the table and whispered.

“You seemed pretty nonchalant about this. What did he say about wanting to see us?” I gulped, worried by the fact that Minseok is in an unstable position right now.

“I am just a worried as you are. But what can I do?” Sehun crushes his packet of empty juice and toss it accurately into the bin behind me.

“And they’ve been arguing since?” I look back to see Suho and Minseok sitting side by side, both not talking to each other.

“Yeah. We’re just waiting for everyone to be up before we all head down.” Sehun gets up and stretch, revealing his tone abs.

“Then it shouldn’t be anything serious. Else he’d definitely call Minseok Hyung over immediately.” I got up as well, heading to the toilet to wash up before the other boys Wakes up and start another round of commotion fighting over it.

“Exactly my thoughts.” Sehun yawn and stretches again, scratching his armpit. I made a face at him in disgusts as he sticks his tongue out at me. I’ve seen every member’s morning faces, disheveled hair, saliva stained cheeks and unhygienic habits to the point that if I were an EXO fan and I am to witness all this, I wouldn’t be a fan anymore. Just as I am about a step away from the bathroom, Baekhyun’s door creaks open and I swear I’ve never run as fast before. I lock the bathroom door immediately before anyone could try to barge in.


	38. Chapter 38

**JONGDAE:**  
  
The car ride to the office was unusually quiet. Members who usually joke around on car rides were all keeping to themselves, using their phones, not a single word was uttered. Upon arrival at the office's basement carpark, Minseok sighed after getting out of the car. "Guys, i've given it a lot of thoughts. If Mr Lee wants me out of the group, i want no one to stop him." Minseok pinches his nose bridge while the younger ones denies in uproar.  
  
"You can't. He won't do it. I'm sure." Sehun states his opinion firmly while patting Minseok on his shoulders.  
  
"Let's not jump into conclusions, shall we? It may not be as serious as we all thought." Suho interlocks his arms with Minseok's as we walk to the elevator. Somehow, the ride up to the CEO's office seemed to be taking much longer than the car ride earlier.  
  
"Who's gonna enter first?" A very much bothered Sehun exits the elevator first but stopped right in front of the office doors.  
  
"Okay, guys." Suho pulls Sehun to stand at the back while he stood in front of us as if he's ready to give an award-winning speech. "Let's just keep our mouths shut and let him speak first okay?" Suho let his gaze hang around Minseok who's sighing for the hundredth time today.  
  
As we nodded to Suho's instruction, there was a sudden bang coming from inside the CEO's office.  
  
"Don't forget. Your brother's career. It's in your hands." Mr Lee shouted. Even through closed doors, it was still loud and clear for everyone to hear.  
  
Suho clears his throat and knocks on the door three times. "It's Suho." Suho spoke louder than usual and he seemed rather tensed as well.  
  
"Come in." Mr Lee buzzed us in.  
  
I walked in after Suho to find Soomin drying her tears with her sleeves and she kept sitting down, avoiding everyone's gaze. She had her hair up in a messy bun, dressed in plain black shirt and blue denims. At this point I can't tell if she had make up on or had it ruined while crying. I turn to look at Minseok who's looking at Soomin's back. His eyes darting back and forth between her and Mr Lee, his expression is unreadable. Nevertheless, Minseok and everyone else grabbed a chair and sat. I sat beside Soomin as she sniffs a couple of times, pretending she wasn't crying before.  
  
"So. Firstly." Mr Lee gets up from his seat, his eyes scanning each and everyone of us. His hands rests behind his back as he slowly walks up to the front of his desk, leaning against it. "Congratulations to you." Mr Lee looks me in the eye and he seemed rather genuine about it so i smile in return but i know this isn't the time for any sort of celebration. The atmosphere in the room is agonizingly depressing and I know for one, that everyone in this room except the CEO himself, wants to leave this place as soon as possible. "As expected." Mr Lee nods to himself. He turn to grab his starbucks mug behind him. "However." He takes a sip, leaving all of us in suspense. A few of us restlessly shift in our seats while Soomin just sat beside me, looking ahead and I can't tell if she is stoning or pissed. "I did, for a moment, thought maybe.. just maybe that she may win." Mr Lee laughs and Soomin shot him a glance, her gaze piercing. Yep, something definitely happened before we came. "But it's okay. Because at least you were the talk of the town since last night." Mr Lee glance towards Soomin. "I must say that dress does make heads turn." Mr Lee bit his lower lip as he scans Soomin from head to toe as she uncomfortably look away. My heart started racing as i clench my fist, my expression remain neutral but deep down, I'm holding myself back from throwing a punch at him. "But that's not the point." Mr Lee raises his finger as if to say there's more to it. He gently places his mug down before continuing. "I'm sure you guys know the reason why you were called in too." Mr Lee smiles at us pretentiously and I don't have to look back to know the other members are sick of his shit.  
  
Mr Lee looks at Soomin for a second before looking behind me where Minseok is. He lets out a small pretentious laugh, his fingers pointing back and forth between the two. "So is it true then?" He smiles at Soomin while checking her out. Now i get why Soomin dressed so simply when she usually comes to our dorm with Changmin dressed in bright colours. He turns to Minseok after being ignored by Soomin. "I know girls are usually shy about matters like this so maybe this gentleman might want to tell me more about it?" He raises a brow, smiling at Minseok. At this point I'm starting to sweat nervously as Minseok takes in a deep breath.  
  
"We--" Minseok spoke firmly, rather manly i should say, but he was being cut off by the CEO. Not surprising.  
  
"Ah. Right. Before you answer, i must say i will be releasing a statement about both of your relationships. Whatever they are. So tell me." Mr Lee said sarcastically.  
  
"We've been seeing each other even before the accident." Minseok firmly stated again.  
  
"Oh? That's not what i heard from this young lady." Mr Lee hand gestures towards Soomin as she looks away. What does he mean? Did she denied their relationship? Mr Lee takes in another deep breath, getting up from his table he was leaning on. "You see, you're my money-making group. You're my product." Mr Lee calmly explains. "Like I've told her. All of you, are my product." He leans in towards Soomin to smile at her almost creepily it's making me cringe. "If any of my boys date any of my girls. The company's stock plummets." Mr Lee raises his hand and gradually lowers it, mouthing the word 'boom'. "So, tell me again, my dear Xiumin. What do you have to say?" He sends Minseok the same irksome-pretentious smile again.  
  
I could feel Minseok fuming up as he breaths deep. "We. Are dating." Minseok emphasized.  
  
"Oh no." Mr Lee tries to act cute and if emotions could be heard, i swear i'm hearing everyone throwing up right now. "That's not what she said."  
  
I gaze sideways at Soomin who still didn't move an inch. I nervously let out a sigh.  
  
"You see. One thing i like about girls is that they're smart." He winks at Soomin who uncomfortably shifts in her seat and accidentally met my eyes for the first time since i sat beside her. I threw her a 'what's going on' look and she seemed like she has a lot to explain but the situation is not in her favor right now. I gave her a small nod to let her know it's okay. "Soomin knows she's an uprising star. Uprising topic. So she knows she can't date. So what did you say dear?" Mr Lee leans in to look at Soomin and she scoots slightly away, clearly uncomfortably with Mr Lee. "What did you say, dear?" Mr Lee spoke through clenched teeth this time.  
  
Soomin sighs, clearly annoyed. "We are not seeing each other." She muttered guiltily as Mr Lee smiles in victory. I look at her again, meeting her eyes and i could sense that's not what she really meant. I heard movement from my back after Soomin confessed in front of everyone. A few of our members started murmuring and whispering.  
  
Mr Lee laughs while looking at Minseok. "Well since I can't get a statement out of you. I'll gladly take hers." He glares at Minseok and i could feel tension building up on my back. "This is what you didn't understand, my dear Xiumin." Mr Lee gets up again, walking back to his expensive-looking leather seat. "You're enlisting in a few months. I can't let your fame go down before you go. So the least you can do, as a product of this company, is to enlist being single." He looks up at Minseok after jotting down some stuff on his notepad. "And right now since this young lady is making headlines. I think it will be a good idea for you to help create some gossips for netizens." He winks at her again.  
  
"I have openings for a program and the director is specifically asking for Soomin. So i think it'll be a great idea cast one of you too." He looks up from his note pad again. "Too bad Minseok is enlisting or he'd be the perfect role for it too. Then it'll clear all the misunderstandings." Mr Lee bit his lips together while looking at Sehun. I turn to see Sehun gulping nervously. "Sehun is still too young for it. No." Mr Lee shakes his head, scanning each of us individually and commenting out loud. "Suho..." Mr Lee taps his pen on his notepad as he keep saying Suho's name while he looks back at Soomin before he shakes his head. "No. You'll outshine her." He scribbles something onto his notepad again. "Chanyeol? No. Definitely not Kyungsoo although he isn't here." Mr Lee continues muttering to himself. "You... no... you... most likely not." He points to the others at the back. "Not you either, you two might look too genuine, the public may not like it." He points to Lay who looks at him with a lost expression, the usual. At this point everyone is just curious what show he's intending to cast us into.  
  
"Right." Mr Lee laughs, throwing his head back and clapping. "The answer was just right in front. Now that I see it. It's perfect!" Mr Lee gets up and walks back to the front of the table, oh no... he's walking towards me. "Jongdae. You shall be it." He points at both me and Soomin while he smiles as if he'd solved a mystery puzzle. Mr Lee leans in to us both as I scoot back in my seat while Soomin looks away, both of us equally uncomfortable. "I think i have an answer for the director." Mr Lee backs off and press a button on his phone for the intercom which he usually does during meetings when he needs his personal secretary. "Clear off Soomin and Jongdae's schedule for the upcoming months." He release the intercom button and turn to look at us again.  
  
I gather enough courage to speak in this deadly atmosphere. I clear my throat and take in a deep breath. "May I ask what show are we going on?"  
  
Mr Lee who was glaring at Minseok breaks away from his gaze and looks at me, smiling as if I am his filial son. "We Got Married."


	39. Chapter 39

**SOOMIN:**  
  
I stood up, my chair rolling back from the impact. “I’m not doing it.” I look at Mr Lee who seemed taken aback by my response.  
  
“If you’re gonna be like this, you know what will happen dear.” He smile slyly. I felt my body burning up in anger as I felt Jongdae tugging me on my elbow. I swung his hand away and regret immediately but this isn’t what’s important right now.  
  
“You can’t drag my Brother into this. My contract is mine and his is his. He has nothing to do with me!” I raise my voice to make it seem like I’m not a pushover but on the inside, I’m trembling like a cold turkey on thanks giving.  
  
“You’re partially right.” He nods, still smiling. “But as the CEO, I have every right to have my employees fired if they’re not doing their job well.” He stands up, dropping his pen on the table purposely. “You see, Changmin never defies his roles. But his Sister on the other hand is quite a handful.” He walks towards me and I regretted not sitting down when Jongdae nudged me earlier. “However, to me,” he points to himself as if he were God, “you’re a much more important product to me than him. So I will never get you fired. But I can find reasons to, for him.” He winks at me and I daringly roll my eyes at him. “So,” He takes a step closer than he already is and I swear I could smell his putrid breath, “You do your job well and your brother don’t have to suffer.”  
  
“That’s enough. You’re being too overboard.” Xiumin gets up, dragging me to stand behind him as he face Mr Lee.  
  
“Don’t get involved.” I whispered behind Xiumin, trying my best to wriggle out of his grasp.  
  
“Don’t you talk to her like that. She is a person. She’s not a product. We’re all not your product.” Xiumin firmly stands his ground.  
  
“How many times must I say? Just stay low till you enlist.” Mr Lee is starting to lose his temper. I nudge Xiumin’s back to stop him but he wouldn’t listen.  
  
“I don’t care what statement you’re releasing to the public. I don’t care if my member is casted as her virtual-tv-Husband in a show. We’re still seeing each other.” Xiumin throws in his final statement and he drags me out of the room.  
  
“Xiumin!” I whispered while trying to wriggle free from his clutch on the way to the door.  
  
“You guys are dismissed too. Oh, Chanyeol and Sehun, you two stay.” I heard Mr Lee said before Xiumin closes the door.  
  
“What are you doing?!” I hissed at him.  
  
“Tell me you didn’t meant what you said.” Xiumin’s expression is firm, his eyes staring me down and I can’t tell if he is pissed or hurt or both.  
  
“I had to.” I said, still trying to free myself from his grasp. He’s grabbing so tight it’s almost hurting.  
  
“Why.” Xiumin demanded, forcing me onto the wall, he is clearly pissed and it’s scaring me as I’ve never seen him like this before.  
  
“Minseok Hyung. Stop, you’re hurting her.” The other members starts exiting the office but I can’t tell who said that. Everything is a mess right now.  
  
“He made me say it or —“  
  
“Or what?” Xiumin tighten his grip on me and I winced in pain.  
  
“Xiumin you’re hurting me. Let me go!” I try to wriggle free once more.  
  
“Hyung! What’s gotten into you? Stop it you’re hurting her.” Suho steps in and grabs Xiumin from behind while Jongdae tries to free his grip on my wrist.  
  
“Why? Tell me why you said it!” Xiumin suddenly bursts into tears after Suho and Jongdae managed to separate us.  
  
“He said if I don’t, I must have sex with him and he’ll terminate my contract without involving my Brother.” I screamed in his face and tears starts to flow. I sat on the floor outside the office, burying my face in my hands.  
  
“We won’t let it happen.” Lay squat in front of me as he tries to calm me down.  
  
“That Son of a bitch!” I look up to see Xiumin trying to barge back into the office but Suho and Baekhyun holds him down.  
  
“Hyung! Snap out of it!” Baekhyun stumbles a little as Xiumin tries to break free from them.  
  
“Xiumin!” I stood up facing him. “Stop it!” I cried, wiping tears away for god knows how many times today. I hug him while at the same time pushing all my weight onto him to stop him from barging into the office and that sort of calmed him down a bit. He wrap his arm around my waist and gradually stopped trying to push his way through.  
  
“I never want you to see him alone from now on.” Xiumin breathes heavily, his face flushing red from anger. He looks down, taking my wrist and examining it, his brows furrowed together. “I’m sorry I hurt you.” He sooth my wrist, leaning in to hug me. I tap his back to let him know it’s okay.  
  
“Let’s wait for Chanyeol and Sehun in the car.” Suho guide the rest of the members to the elevator. There was a brief moment of silence as we watch his members file into the elevator.  
  
“Drop by our place. I wanna spend a little bit more time with you today.” Xiumin looks deep into my eyes and I felt his sincerity. “Hmm?” He raise his brows, promoting me to answer and for a moment his expression seemed as if he’s afraid.  
  
“Of course.” I lean in for a hug to reassure that everything is okay. Xiumin rests his cheeks against my forehead before pecking it with a kiss.  
  
“Let’s go. I don’t want to spend another minute here.” Xiumin glares back at the office, taking my hand and grabbing it so firmly it’s as if to prevent me from running away.  
  
“Me neither.”


	40. Chapter 40

**JONGDAE:**  
  
“I knew he threatened Soomin.” Baekhyun said after getting into the car.  
  
“For a moment I thought she betrayed our Minseok Hyung.” Lay muttered, buckling his seat belt. The naive Lay would believe everything anyone says.  
  
“I wonder if they’re getting a lecture right now for getting involved in a fight last night.” Right after I said this, all heads turn to face me and I shift back in my seat a little. “What?”  
  
“That’s not the point Jongdae. You’re about to get in between them and you’re worrying if Chanyeol and Sehun are getting lectured by Mr Lee?” Baekhyun, who’s sitting behind me, slaps the back of my neck.  
  
“What do you want me to do? I didn’t chose this.” I throw my hands in the air, turning back to face Baekhyun as I felt like I was being maligned.  
  
“You should have rejected the casting!” Baekhyun argued, throwing me a ‘you-know-What-I-meant’ look.  
  
“Do you think Mr Lee ever considers our opinion at least once? I don’t think so.” I turn back as I’m not in the mood to fight with Baekhyun.  
  
“Okay guys. Don’t fight. We’ll try and work things out so you and Minseok won’t have any misunderstandings.” Suho taps my thigh while turning back to face Baekhyun.  
  
“I was just saying.” Baekhyun whines.  
  
“Oh? Is Soomin coming over?” A much excited Baekhyun pops his head over the middle seat, scanning the situation. “They seemed to be getting along after what happened.”  
  
Xiumin opens the car door and Soomin gets in as Lay scoots to his right to make space for both of them. “You okay?” Lay casually asks and Soomin nods, smiling at Lay.  
  
“I’m fine. Don’t worry.” Soomin scoots closer to Lay for Xiumin to enter. I watch them from behind and they seemed to have made up on their way down.  
  
“What’s taking them so Long?” Suho complains as he restlessly shakes his leg, causing the row of our seat to vibrate.  
  
“Definitely being lectured. I’m sure.” I added.  
  
“There. They’re here.” Lay points out the windshield where Sehun and Chanyeol are walking side by side and they don’t seemed like they’ve been told off.  
  
“Did you guys get lectured?” I turn back to ask after the both of them hopped into the back of the car.  
  
“This is gonna sound weird.” Chanyeol removes his cap and runs his fingers through his hair. “He knew about the fight but he didn’t lecture us.” He puts the cap back on.  
  
“He’s giving us a sub-unit. Said he felt the chemistry between us after learning about the fight last night.”  
  
“Wah! So much is happening. I can’t wrap my head around it.” Baekhyun turn to face the front, rubbing his temples with both his knuckles. “What about CBX?” Baekhyun Tap me on my shoulder.  
  
“Didn’t we just finished our japan tour? there’s nothing lining up after.” I shrug, not surprised that Mr Lee is making another Sub-unit other than the three of us. Since he’s so money-minded, of course he would have planned this ahead since Minseok would be enlisting in a few more months. Someone else has got to replace us to be his so called ‘money making products’.  
  
The ride back to our dorm was mainly filled with excited discussions between Sehun and Chanyeol while Baekhyun hums some random 90s pop songs along the way. Although I’m seated behind Minseok, somehow it felt tense and I know it’s because of the fact that I’m gonna be casted as Soomin’s TV reality show husband. Something tells me that there’s nothing Minseok could do about it but at the same time he’s not that happy about it either.  
  
Upon arrival at our basement, I purposely allow some of the members, including Minseok and Soomin to board the first elevator while I buy some time pretending that I dropped something in the car while Suho waits for me. “Did you find what you dropped?” Suho peeks back into the car.  
  
I sigh, hopping off and closing the door while our manager turns off the car engine. “Hyung. You got to help me in this.” I walk side by side with Suho to the elevator.  
  
“I know what you mean. I’ll see what I can do. Just try not to piss him off for a while. I think he’ll be extremely sensitive these few days.” Suho pats my back after pressing for the lift.  
  
I run my fingers through my hair, feeling vexed. “Hyung. Since there’s only you and me here, I’m just gonna be frank.” I sigh, turning to face him.  
  
“Hmm?” Suho tilts his head in confusion.  
  
I look around to make sure no one is near us at the moment. “I’ve liked Soomin all these while. I’m not sure if being in the show right now is going to help anything at all. And I don’t wanna ruin the friendship between me and him.” I sigh again. The lift opens and Suho drapes an arm around my shoulders as we walk into the elevator.  
  
There was a brief silence. Suho looks at me, biting his lower lip while nodding to his own thoughts, his gaze never breaking away from mine. “Does anyone else know about this?” Suho lets go of his arm around my shoulders and folds them in front of his chest. He doesn’t seemed mad nor happy.  
  
“Baekhyun. He’s known this even before her accident.” I look up at the screen at the top of the elevator doors, dreading the moment I have to see Minseok face to face, not sure if he’s mad at me for something I have absolute no control over.  
  
“Do you think Minseok ... ?” Suho Lets his sentence hang in the air but i know what he meant.  
  
“I never showed it in front of him. But I’ve never really talk to Soomin when he’s around, so.” I shrug. Honestly, the only time I can comfortably talk with Soomin is when Minseok is not around.  
  
“Hmm. Now this is more complicated than I thought it would be.” Suho sighs, inserting his hands in his front jeans pocket. I followed Suho behind his back upon arrival at our floor, obviously dreading to return home.  
  
Suho opens the door and I cowardly hid behind him.  
  
“Kyungsoo ah! You’re making a mess in the room!” Chanyeol’s voice boomed across the hall, sending both Suho and I into laughter.  
  
“I just got home for God’s sake.” Kyungsoo screamed back, walking to his room while shaking his head.  
  
“Damn!” Baekhyun whines while trying to pick on the bathroom doorknob.  
  
“Whoa I suggest you don’t do it. Minseok’s in there.” Kyungsoo casually advices Baekhyun while making his way to his room to face Chanyeol’s nagging.  
  
“Guess I’d better not.” Baekhyun sighs, draping his towel over his shoulders. “Next in line is me okay, everyone.” He makes his claim, striding towards the living room and switching on the TV and the playstation which Changmin left.  
  
I walk to the kitchen to get myself a drink. I need to calm myself down before I come face to face with Minseok. “Oh?” I stop in my tracks.  
  
“Hey.” Soomin awkwardly greets me, holding a cup of water.  
  
“I forgot you’re here.” I nervously laugh while pouring myself a cup. Soomin just smiles at me and she seemed pretty restless.  
  
“I was just wondering... is Minseok pissed at me?” I take a sip, waiting for her response anxiously.  
  
“He didn’t mention anything.” Soomin pouts, her eyes darting towards the bathroom where Minseok is.  
  
“I would understand if he is.” I drag a chair out to sit and Soomin followed the same.  
  
“Chen ah.” Soomin places her cup down, turning it in circles. “We’re not actually in a serious relationship.” She pauses for a moment before continuing. “I have no idea he would be that agitated.”  
  
I furrowed my brows in confusion. “What do you mean not in a serious relationship? Aren’t you two like, back together?”  
  
Soomin sighs, gazing into her cup of water. “I still don’t remember him and he knows this. I’ve told him.” She looks back at me and she seemed pretty upset. “I do like him. But probably not the same way he does. I know it’s confusing.”  
  
“Why are you telling me this?” I take another sip. I heard the bathroom door open and instinctively sit straight up.  
  
“I’m worried about him.” She confessed. The smell of lavender shampoo spreads through the entire room as Minseok enters the kitchen, eyes darting between me and Soomin.  
  
“Worried about me? Why?” Minseok sits beside Soomin and she look at him endearingly.  
  
“I don’t want to ruin the friendship between you two.” Soomin points to both Minseok and I. Minseok looks at me briefly before turning back to face Soomin.  
  
Minseok taps his fingers on the dining table, not looking at anyone or speaking. Soomin and I exchange worried looks as Minseok takes in a deep breath.  
  
“I’m definitely unhappy with the current situation and what we’ve been through today.” Minseok spoke without looking at anyone of us, still tapping his fingers. “But at least it’s one of us than someone I do not know.” He looks up at me, not smiling but his eyes definitely tells me he’s not happy that I’m chosen. “I mean it’s a show right? And from what I’ve heard from past members of the show that they’re not allowed to date in real life or it violates the contract.” He leans back, placing one hand against the back of Soomin’s chair while the other rests against the table.  
  
“Did they have such rules?” Soomin turns towards Minseok naively.  
  
“Mmhmm.” Minseok nods and smiles sweetly at her, completely ignoring the fact that I’m here.  
  
“Do you know Leeteuk from Super Junior?” I spoke since the first time Minseok came over to the dining. “His TV Wife was Kang Sora. He had real feelings for her but wasn’t allowed to see her even after they finished filming it.” I threw out the facts to make it seem that I’m not intimidated by him.  
  
“I’ve never watched that show before.” Soomin laughs, lightening the tension.  
  
“You should.” Minseok soothes her back, smiling, still ignoring me even after stating the facts. “I’ll be waiting to watch yours.” He sits up straight, with his hands on the table, fingers interlocking as he looks at me with a straight face as if to tell me he’ll be watching each and every move of mine.  
  
“Xiumin.” Soomin nudges Minseok by his elbow. “Can I talk to you for a second?” She sends him a fierce glare and he obediently complied, leaving me all alone in the kitchen.  
  
Soomin pushes his back, forcing him out of the kitchen and before I could even comprehend and digest what just happened, Suho rushes in and sits beside me with worried look. “Did you guys fought?”  
  
“Not exactly.” I mumbled, turning my head to make sure both Minseok and Soomin are out of sight. “Minseok Hyung seems to be playing with his words. I’ve never seen him like this before.” I confided.  
  
“Tell me exactly what happened. Come to my room.” Suho grabs my hand and drags me out of the kitchen to his room where he shares with Sehun.


	41. Chapter 41

**SOOMIN:**  
  
“Can I talk to you for a second?” I shot Xiumin a death glare and he gladly complied. We got up and I push his back, forcing him out. I turn back for a second to see Chen sighing and looking down as if he committed a crime. Somehow I felt bad that this has to happen. Chen never did anything wrong, he shouldn’t be feeling this way and Xiumin definitely shouldn’t be treating his best buddy like that.  
  
“What are-“ Xiumin muttered as I drag him into his room where he shares with Chen. This would be the safest place for me to sound him out, knowing Chen wouldn’t be coming in here in this current situation.  
  
“Xiumin. Tell me honestly. Are you upset with Chen?” I stand facing him as Xiumin sighs, running his fingers through his hair as he prance around the room in circles before sitting himself on his bed.  
  
Xiumin sighs again and looks back up to me with eyes that looks like he’s been through a tough breakup. “Yes and no.”  
  
“What do you mean?” I walk up to him and sits beside him on the bed. I reach down to grab his hand and he tightens his grip on me.  
  
“I’m not upset with Chen. I’m upset with myself.” He looks down at me, his eyes analysing my face, from my forehead, my eyes, nose and lips. “Im upset that I have to watch someone else be your guy.”  
  
“I know.” I cup my other hand over his hand that is holding onto mine to reassure him. “But you shouldn’t be taking it out on him. He didn’t chose this. He didn’t have a choice. Neither did I.” I look him in the eyes and his expression soften, revealing a small smile.  
  
“Right. I’m sorry.” Xiumin sighs, leaning down and places his forehead against mine, our nose touching. “I forgot the fact that you’re forced into this as well.” He leans in but hesitated for a moment.  
  
I reach up to meet his lips. He smiled lightly but his expression tells me he’s still upset over it. “It’s just a show after all. It’s not real.” I assure him and he nodded. “But I think you should apologise to Chen for what happened earlier. He didn’t want this to happen either.” I try to coax him as gently as I could. “It will only make things difficult for the three of us if things don’t work out between you two.” I pat him gently on his thigh.  
  
“Right.” Xiumin looks at me once more, smiling and nodding confidently.  
  
“Talk to him nicely okay? Maybe it’ll be better if I head home first. It would be less awkward for him if I’m not—“  
  
“No. Stay.” Xiumin pulls me back in my tracks. “I’m actually meeting your brother for dinner so just hang around first, Okay? I’ll go talk to Jongdae, then we’ll go meet your Brother.” Xiumin bends down and pecks me on the top of my head and I sigh in relieve.  
  
“Okay.” I nodded. Xiumin goes towards the kitchen to find Chen and I slowly walk towards the living room where Chanyeol and Baekhyun are playing a game on the playstation my Brother brought. Right after I sat myself on the couch, one of them suddenly pause the game.  
  
“Did they fought?” Chanyeol rushes to sit beside me, throwing his controller onto the table. Baekhyun turns towards me and folds his leg, looking at me attentively.  
  
“No. It’s just a misunderstanding between them. They’ll sort it out don’t worry.” I laugh it off as the last thing I want is for the others to speculate things behind their backs, creating a barrier of mistrust.  
  
“Thank goodness. The last thing I want is to see an angry Jongdae.” Chanyeol places his hand against his chest and sighs in relieve.  
  
“Why? You don’t share a room with him.” I took the controller which Chanyeol left on the table and quit the game they were on but they were too engross with the current topic to realise that.  
  
“He’s the scariest when he’s mad. We’ve all seen it once.” Baekhyun whispers, shaking his head and his expression look all timid.  
  
“What happened before?” I stop halfway while scrolling through the list of games.  
  
“Once He was pissed that Baekhyun accidentally wore his boxers and shirts, I mean this kinda stuff happens but for some reason he was extremely sensitive that day and he burst out.” Chanyeol explains with his hand gesturing an explosion and his eyes widen dramatically.  
  
“Don’t you recognise your own boxers? I mean it’s kinda unhygienic.” I playfully throw Baekhyun a disgusted look.  
  
“Hey. His boxers look almost exactly as mine. So I just took it.” Baekhyun pouts, rolling his eyes at me and I laughed, which makes him even madder. “I mean we’re guys, it happens.” He shrugs. “Come to think of it I think I’ve worn everyone’s boxers at least once. Except for Sehun’s.”  
  
“Then you guys should learn from Sehun. Get yourself weird fancy patterns to differentiate them. Then it wouldn’t get all mixed up—“  
  
“No I meant his was obviously too big for me. It wouldn’t stay on.” Baekhyun eyes me sideways with a sneaky smile and I roll my eyes at him as Chanyeol laughs hysterically beside me.  
  
“Whoa what’s so funny?” We turn to see Chen and Xiumin looking at us curiously. Chen had his arm draped across Xiumin’s shoulder and I smile, knowing the fact that they’ve made up.  
  
“Baekhyun was telling her about your—MMM! MMM!” Chanyeol spoke but Baekhyun sprang up to him and covers his mouth, muffling his sentence. I laugh at clap like a wild seal at their puppy behaviour.  
  
“What is he talking about?” Xiumin asks, walking over to sit beside me as Chen tries to break them apart.  
  
“Your under—MMM!” Chanyeol was once again attacked by Baekhyun after Chen successfully pulls Baekhyun away for a second.  
  
“What! Tell me!” Chen laughs along as the three of them gets tangled up in a pile.  
  
“Did you guys made up?” I Whisper to Xiumin, giving him ‘the look’.  
  
“Now don’t make Jongdae and I sound like a couple.” Xiumin chuckles, revealing his gummy smile. “What?” Xiumin tilts his head, studying my face.  
  
“Nothing. I just like to look at you smiling.” I said and felt myself blush immediately. I look away but Xiumin bends over so that his face is directly in front of me again. “Stop.” I whine, chuckling as I push his face away from mine.  
  
“Awww.” Baekhyun coos, making fun of us. “Isn’t she lovely...” Baekhyun started singing and Xiumin pretends to throw him a punch for ruining the moment. “Isn’t she wonderful—“  
  
“He told her about your underwear situation!” Chanyeol shouted, cutting Baekhyun off and sprinting to his room immediately after.  
  
“You!” Baekhyun chases after Chanyeol with Chen whining and following after.  
  
“Haha!” I clap wildly, laughing so hard that I’m almost having a hard time catching my breath.  
  
“That was iconic.” Xiumin added, laughing along as well. “Well, shall we go?” Xiumin stands up, extending his hands towards me.  
  
“Okay.”


	42. Chapter 42

* * *

**JONGDAE**:  
  
I quickly close and lock the door in Chanyeol’s room. Kyungsoo looks up from his comic book, examining the situation curiously. Chanyeol jumps right into hit bed and signals me over, patting a spot beside him. “Quick! What did you guys talked about? Was Minseok Hyung pissed?” Baekhyun nestled himself under Kyungsoo’s blanket while Kyungsoo seemed pretty lost.  
  
“What happened? Why would Minseok Hyung be pissed?” Kyungsoo finally puts down his comic. Having just returned from filming and being absent from the earlier meeting with Mr Lee, this is a lot to take in.  
  
I pounce onto Chanyeol’s bed as Baekhyun explains briefly to Kyungsoo. “In summary, Mr Lee force-casted both Soomin and Jongdae in ‘We Got Married’ and Minseok wasn’t happy about it.” Baekhyun pouts and sighs.  
  
“So what did Minseok talk to you about?” Chanyeol pries again, nudging my elbow and I was beginning to be annoyed.  
  
“Actually he came to apologise to me just now. You guys weren’t there, but I was in the kitchen with Soomin and Minseok and Hyung’s words were pretty harsh towards me.” I pause for a moment to take a breath but no one interrupted. “He seemed pretty protective and defensive. Jealous too, if I may add. But we talked it out. I didn’t want any part of this as much as Soomin.”  
  
“What else? Give us details.” Chanyeol nudge me again and I slap his shoulders, feeling annoyed.  
  
“He sort of interrogated me but I understand why he did that. He asked if I liked her.” I muttered, just in case anyone eavesdrop on us. “Of course I said no.” I gave Baekhyun ‘the look’ in case he spills out my secret to these two. Baekhyun presses his lips into a line innocently and I’m glad no one noticed the ‘private conversation’ Baekhyun and I just exchanged. “We agreed that I’m allowed to do whatever the couples had done on the show like holding hands, sweet talk. But I’m not allowed to kiss her unless I’ve talked to him before doing it.”  
  
“Whoa. Isn’t that a little too controlling?” Chanyeol argues, his brows knitted together.  
  
“I mean, if I’m Minseok, I definitely would set some boundaries too.” Kyungsoo folds his arms, leaning back against the headboard.  
  
“And he says he only have one condition.” I watch all three of them sitting up straight, putting all their attention on me. “He said if I do start developing any feelings, I should tell him.” I look at Baekhyun again and he bites down his lower lip, knowing my secret, he definitely knows I’m not just in a tight spot but I’ve just dug my own grave.  
  
Kyungsoo leans back down again, taking in a deep breath as all three of us turn our attention towards him. “I think that’s a good way to go about it. I mean, if you’re honest about your feelings, I think Minseok Hyung would understand and it wouldn’t put you in a tough spot. Feelings are bound to develop when you spend more time with them. I’m not saying you definitely will but you know, just in case.” Kyungsoo added as Baekhyun gave me a worried look.  
  
“So it’s settled then?” Chanyeol lies down on his bed, playing with his doll he keeps beside his bed at night.  
  
“Well I guess so.” I shrug.  
  
“For now.” Baekhyun hints and I glare at him.  
  
“It’s going to be okay. I mean you’re not gonna be her real boyfriend, or husband. It’s just a show right? And plus I doubt she has feelings for you.” Chanyeol said, twirling his doll in the air.  
  
“Definitely not.”  
  
  



	43. Chapter 43

**JONGDAE**:  
  
(A week later)  
  
All of our members woke up prepared. I was notified a week earlier that the crew from We God Married would be coming over to our dorm today to deliver the ‘news’ of my ‘wedding’ and we were all informed before hand to pretend to be surprised. I was also given the special instruction to pretend I have no idea who my TV-Wife will be. Having watched a few episodes in the past, I have always thought cameras barge in to their homes to deliver the news and I was wrong all these while.  
  
“Jongdae you can’t look too dressed up.” Baekhyun stood in front of my wardrobe after tossing some of my clothes into a pile deemed ‘unfit for camera’.  
  
“I’m the one getting married. Why shouldn’t I be dressed up?” I argue, sitting down beside the pile of clothes he tossed aside.  
  
“First, it’s not your real wedding.” Baekhyun slides the hangers around, still looking for a good outfit. “Secondly, it’s supposed to be a surprise so you shouldn’t look too ready.” Baekhyun reaches in and unhook one of the hangers from the wardrobe. “This should do.” He proudly holds up my checkered shirt in front of him.  
  
I throw him a look, staring at my shirt and then back at him. “That’s what I wear to meet my friends.” I frown, getting up, taking the outfit from him and throwing them into the ‘unfit’ pile.  
  
“Trust me!” Baekhyun runs to the pile to retrieve the shirt back. “Don’t look too fancy for your first appearance. You gotta leave the viewers something to look forward too aren’t you?” He pouts, dusting off the shirt.  
  
“Fine.” I groan, taking off my shirt. I slip into the shirt Baekhyun picked out for me and he helped to tidy up my collar, making sure I look neat enough.  
  
“Okay. Now go. You wouldn’t want Minseok Hyung to think that you’re actually putting in effort to look good for this.” Baekhyun warned and I nodded in agreement. Although we’ve come to terms on this but still, I wouldn’t want to get in between him and Soomin.  
  
As usual, Chanyeol and Sehun are playing games on the playstation while Kai and Suho sprawled themselves on the couch watching them. Lay is still in his room and I could hear him practicing on the piano. Everyone is lightly dressed, like how anyone does when they are out to meet their friends.  
  
“You’re dressed just like this?” I turn back to see Minseok in his plain white Tee and jeans, walking towards me with a packet of juice, scanning me from head to toe. He sort of still seem pretty unhappy about the situation but at least it’s not directly at me, for now.  
  
“Am I too underdressed?” I look down at my own outfit which looks just as much as everyone else here right now.  
  
“Nah.” Minseok casually shrug. “I just thought you might dressed up more.”  
  
Our heads turn towards the main door when we heard some rufflings outside. “Guys, the crew are here.” Our manager Eunwoo enters and of course, we could hear mutterings outside and it sounded like there are at least ten people. “So pretend to do what you usually do. Okay games, eat, chat, whatever.” Eunwoo explains, throwing hand gestures around. “Just pretend to be surprised by the visit and Jongdae,” Eunwoo looks around looking for me and I had to raise my hand to make myself visible to him. “Right. You.” He looks around frantically. “Pretend to be even more surprised than everyone else and remember, you don’t know who your Wife will be. Clear?” Eunwoo gives me a thumbs up after explaining, still looking around our dorm. “Where is everyone else? Where’s Lay? Where’s... find them.” Eunwoo gives up searching as he walks back towards the door. “Get everyone out in the living room. I want everyone’s face appearing. Alright?” Eunwoo makes his exit while Suho rushes into the hallway to call out the others who are still in their rooms.  
  
A confused looking Lay walks into the living room with Suho’s arm draped over his shoulder. Suho sat Lay down by the couch, still explaining to him the situation. Minseok is still sipping his juice while watching the gameplay by Chanyeol and Sehun but I know for sure his attention isn’t on the screen. He’d definitely be monitoring my every move from now on. I sat myself down on the arm rest of the couch, trying to calm myself down as I try not to look towards the door.  
  
“Oh?” Chanyeol looks up from his controller as three cameras and a while bunch of people enters our dorm, lights beamed at our faces and I squint a little, trying to get use to this bright light. I pretend to put on a surprised expression as one out of the three cameras slowly approaches me and hands me an envelop in red.  
  
“Please open it.” A female staff, probably the writer of the show, stood behind the camera man after handing me the envelop. “You will see the details and location of where you will find your soon-to-be Wife.” She spoke into a hand held mic device.  
  
The other boys crowd around me as I open up the envelop. I clear my throat and read aloud. “Dear Chen, congratulations on your wedding. However, you must head down to this location to meet her.”  
  
“Who do you think it’ll be?” Baekhyun prompts and I swear I almost saw Sehun laughing but he tried to cover his mouth.  
  
“I don’t know.” I laugh nervously. “I just hope it’s someone nice.” I lied. I already know she’s someone nice. I secretly took a sneak peek at Minseok who is forcing out a smile and seated the furthest away from us.  
  
“Will we be invited to the wedding?” Chanyeol asks the writer as another cameraman approaches him for film content.  
  
“It’s up to you guys.” She spoke into the same device, still hiding behind the cameraman that’s focusing the shoot on me.  
  
“Woohoo!” Baekhyun cheered, hyping us up. “Chen ah, when you meet her, remember to asks if she has any friends. Set me up too.” Baekhyun jokingly nudge my arms while Suho hits him on the head. At this point, we’re all just creating content for them to film and we’re all just uttering complete nonsense.  
  
“That’s up to her to decide.” I defended and Baekhyun pouts cutely into the camera.  
  
“Well since you’re the first of us to get married, you should bring her over to us for a formal introduction, shouldn’t you?” Minseok spoke for the first time, taking me by surprise. Baekhyun sensed the situation and quickly took cover for me.  
  
“Oh of course he should. He should bring gifts over too.” Baekhyun slyly winks at me and I playfully slap his arm.  
  
“Guys, I don’t even know who she is yet, stop throwing me so many questions!” I argue back, almost whining.  
  
“Chen, you are you ready to leave?” The writer ask again, breaking the group conversation we were having.  
  
Everyone looks at me and back at the writer. This time, all of our expressions were a hundred percent genuine as I was never told I had to leave today. “Now?” My voice is almost shaky from this sudden news.  
  
“Yes. You have to get ready now.” The writer nods urgently and I immediately get up. I turn back halfway to see the writer interviewing the other members. This is a little nerve wrecking. I’m definitely not ready for this yet.  
  
  
  



	44. Chapter 44

**MINSEOK**:  
  
After Jongdae leaves to pack, the cameramen started interviewing some of us and of course, Baekhyun is the most willing one to step up.  
  
“What do you think about Chen being a married man now?” The writer asks, passing him the mic device she was holding.  
  
Baekhyun grabs the mic willingly. “Well our Jongdae is very much a gentlemen so I am very sure whoever his Wife is, will be in good hands.” Baekhyun smiles into the camera as Chanyeol snatches the mic device. The cameraman turns his shoot towards Chanyeol.  
  
“First thing, Jongdae could be a little absent minded so I’m actually a little worried for him.” Chanyeol said, laughing slyly. Of course this is the time for our members to secretly talk bad stuff about him, but we all know deep down we’re just creating content and hoping for more screen time.  
  
Chanyeol passes the mic to me and I was taken aback as I wasn’t prepared to say anything at all. I look around nervously, sitting straight up as the writer steps up beside the camera man. “Xiumin, do you have Ang advice for Jongdae?” She said loudly as she isn’t holding onto the mic device.  
  
“Oh, uhm.” I smile nervously, looking at my members for help but they’re all just staring at me curiously. “Uhm, I Hope Jongdae does his best to make her happy and of course protect her.” I said. Since she’s asking me to advice, I should subtly add in some of my personal opinion right? “Of course, whoever this person may be, remember you have eight new Brother-in-laws, so if Jongdae ever bullies you, feel free to reach out to us and we’ll find justice for you.” I wink into the camera and the other members cheer wildly.  
  
Just after I passed the mic device to Suho, Jongdae appeared with his mini luggage and he look pretty lost and confused. The camera turns back to film Jongdae while the writer signals for the return of her mic device. Suho reaches to hand it over and she immediately flips through a pile of papers she was holding onto before speaking. “So now that you’re all pack, let’s go!”  
  
The boys got up on their feet and we wave goodbye and cheer. Not me, of course. Sehun apparently got a hit by Suho after attempting to do a cat-calling whistle as Jongdae waves back at us.  
  
“Okay, cut!” The writer announce and all three cameraman sighs in relieve after lowering their cameras.  
  
“Huh?” A confused Jongdae looks at the writer as the cameramen started to leave our dorm.  
  
“Oh, sorry sweetie, didn’t Eunwoo briefed you? You’re not leaving till Friday. This is just a cut to show the viewers. They’ll just think you’re leaving immediately.” The writer apologises for the confusion and left together with the crew, leaving Jongdae and the rest of us staring at the door with mouths open.  
  
“Well, That was unexpected.” Baekhyun mutters after the door closed.  
  
“Thank goodness.” Jongdae heaves, rolling his luggage aside against the wall.  
  
“Why, aren’t you supposed to be excited for the show?” Lay said, getting up and on his way back to his room for piano practice.  
  
“At that moment I thought they really wanted me to leave and I wasn’t ready.” Jongdae laughs and he seemed as if he’s happy he don’t have to film right now which makes me feel much at ease. I would be worried if he was excited about it.  
  
“I think we did great in the interview.” I smirk at Baekhyun and he throws me a funny face before high-fiving me.  
  
“What interview?” Jongdae walks towards us, sitting down at the couch, pouting as if we had betrayed him.  
  
“You’ll have to watch the episode to find out.” I said and laugh while Baekhyun joins in.  
  
“If we tell you what we said during the interview you’ll feel pressured. So go film with ease and just watch the episode after.” Chanyeol assures Jongdae But he don’t seem to buy the story.  
  
“I wonder if they’re going to Soomin now.” I fish out my phone from my back pocket to see that I don’t have Any messages from her yet.  
  
“Didn’t she tell you?” Sehun asks, tilting his head to face me.  
  
I shake my head, twirling my phone in my hands. “We don’t talk about this.” I shrug. Soomin and I agreed not to speak of this show unless something is bothering both of us.  
  
“She seemed pretty against the casting that day.” Chanyeol leans back, taking the game controller and scrolling through.  
  
“She definitely didn’t want this as much as Jongdae does.” I nodded towards Jongdae and he look at my direction.  
  
“The worse part is that the contract didn’t state the period of filming.” Jongdae sighs, looking at the ceiling in deep thoughts.  
  
“Usually a couple’s segment would last quite a fair bit of episodes.” Baekhyun added.  
  
“Don’t worry. Just have fun while filming like you’re out with a Best Friend. Time will pass quickly.” Suho advices and turning to face me afterwards, raising his eyebrows as if seeking for approval.  
  
“Yeah. The crew will probably create some scenarios for you so you don’t actually have to come up with content.” I said. Of course I didn’t meant it, I just didn’t want him to come up with stuffs so sincerely that it might move Soomin.  
  
“Okay, now that cameras are out, I’m changing back to my comfy outfit.” Sehun gets up.  
  
“What do you mean comfy outfit. U never wear shirt around the house unless someone is over.” I get up from the couch to go back to my room.  
  
“You’re absolutely right. That’s my comfy outfit. Just like how Hyung wears only your boxers Around too.” Sehun tease, making a face at me.  
  
“I’m not gonna argue with that.” I laugh, unzipping my jeans as I walk back to my room. Of course, who in the world wears jeans in the comfort of their home?  
  
“Hyung. I’m still..” Jongdae trails off mid sentence while changing in the room.  
  
I kick off my jeans and neatly fold them, placing them in my dresser. “Like I said, let’s just talk openly about this. I don’t want to ruin our friendship either.” I plop down on my bed.  
  
Jongdae slips into a track suit and a sleeveless tee and he seemed pretty tensed. “I’m just going to be frank. I feel really tensed up around you. I feel like I’m offending you every moment until the show ends.” He sighs, sitting on his bed facing me.  
  
I suck in a deep breath as I let my thoughts run free. Sure I’ll definitely be jealous when I see them both being lovey dovey on TV, but I don’t want to be an over protective and clingy boyfriend either. “Jongdae, you have my permission. Okay? Let’s just say you’re dating on my behalf. You’re her day time on-screen lover and she’ll be mine whenever you’re not filming it.” I said with a straight face. “And as agreed, at any point in time—“  
  
“I’ll have to be honest with you if I ever start developing feelings for her during the show.” Jongdae nods.  
  
“Alright c’mon.” I stand up with my arms wide open as Jongdae looks at me confused. “I’m not gonna have both of us sulking at each other when we’re basically gonna see each other every day.” I break a smile to ease up the tension.  
  
Jongdae smiles, getting up and giving me the bro hug we always had. “Hyung I’ve missed the fun you so much. You have no idea how bad I felt for the past week.” Jongdae sighs as we hug it out.  
  
“Oh?” I broke away from the hug. The sound of my vibrating phone fills the room as I search around my sheets for it. I smile idiotically as Soomin’s name appear on my screen. I slide to answer the call as Jongdae excuse himself from our room to give me some privacy. “Soomin ah!”  
  
  



	45. Chapter 45

**SOOMIN**:

(3 days later)

I pace around the front porch of this high-end Italian restaurant. Crews were all set up right in front of a small circular table with candlelights yet to lit. “Don’t be nervous.” Xiumin said and I sigh into the receiver.

“I’m not nervous. I’m just not sure how.” I said, twirling the ends of my hair as I watch the busy crew flipping through a stack of papers, checking audios and all.

“Is he not there yet?” Xiumin asks and I could only imagine how he must be dreading at the dorm.

I look around to see no one approaching. “I don’t know. Seems like he’s late.” I shrug.

“That’s funny, he left a few hours ago.” Xiumin said with a tinge of suspicion. I look up to see the writer waving at me, signalling for me to go over.

“Hey, I got to go. The director wants me.” I hastily spoke into the receiver as I make my way back.

“Okay. Get going. Just be yourself.” Minseok lets out a small chuckle and I somehow felt myself losing up a little.

“I’ll call you when it’s finished.” I said and hang up the phone. The writer grabs my arm and walks me to the porch where the table is set.

“We’re gonna start filming you in five minutes.” The writer said as she signals for Kurt to come over. “He’s arriving in about 10 minutes so let me run through with you a little as you get some touch up.” She smiles sweetly as she explains. Kurt rushes over with a small bag of my make up. I listen to her ramble on as Kurt covers my eye with his hands before spraying something onto my hair. I noddedattentively as she explains what I should or should not say during the shoot. Kurt dabs one last bit of loose powder and winks at me. I mouth the words ‘thank you’ to him before he leaves the front porch. “And I heard that you guys have known each other for sometime so just pretend that it’s your first time meeting. Okay?” She pats me lightly on my shoulder and leaves me sitting alone here by this empty table. “Okay, camera roll!” The writer shouts and I clear my throat and readjust my sitting position.

The look to my right where the crew members and cameramen are filming. The same writer who brief me is busily writing something big on a plain canvas. I read in my mind as she holds them up. ‘Who do you think he will be? You may look into the camera or anywhere you’re comfortable when answering.’

“I heard some rumours but I can’t confirm his identity.” I awkwardly sit myself half facing the camera and half facing the back entrance of the restaurant, knowing Chen May enter from there anytime.

The writer holds up another canvas this time. ‘Don’t say you know it’s Chen. You’re allowed to say that he’s a member of EXO. So just Guess someone else other than him.’ I squint my eyes as I read.

“I read from an article that he’s from EXO but I’m not sure which member he will be.” I laugh nervously and the writer gave me a thumbs up while her other hand gestures for me to continue on. “Uhm, I’ve met them a few times backstage briefly so I don’t know much about them.” I look at the writer who’s giving me an approving smile and nod. Another co-writer holds up another canvas, this time in thicker ink so I wouldn’t have to squint me eyes to read them. ‘Name one member. Or a few. Just avoid mentioning Chen.’

“Well, base on the few articles I gathered I could only Guess maybe it might be Xiumin, Lay or Suho.” I said, looking at the writer for approval. She busily writes down something and hold it up once more. ‘Why?’

I suck in a deep breath as I look away from them. Shit, now I have to come up with an explanation but I’m too nervous and my mind is in a complete blank right now. “Erm, probably because they’re the only ones in the group who are older than me?” I said and the writer nods. Of course that isn’t true. I purposely mention Xiumin because I want to bring him up and hope it makes the cut for him to see. But I couldn’t just mention only him or I’ll be digging my own grave.

“Hello!” Someone spoke from behind, making me jump. “Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” I look behind to see Chen standing there, looking all posh and smart in his suit and tie.

“Hello.” I greet him and we stood there for a few seconds awkwardly. Chen looks towards where the crew are and indeed, the writer is holding up another canvas. ‘Introduce and sit down. Oh god you beginners.’ I let out a small laugh at the writer’s comment and immediately cover my mouth to stop myself.

“I’m Chen from EXO.” Chen extends his hand towards me and I grab it.

“I’m Soomin.” I said before Chen lets go. 

“Please sit.” Chen walks up to the chair I was sitting on and pulls out slightly for me.

“Thank you.” I said and he gently pushes the chair in slightly as I sit. Chen seemed just as tense as I was before. He jog to the opposite side of the table and sat himself down. 

“Did you wait for a Long time? Sorry I was caught up in a jam.” Chen adjusts himself after he sits down and I could see beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead.

“Isn’t that what guys usually say when they’re late for a date?” I playfully stated and chuckle as Chen was taken aback by my remark. Of course I didn’t want to make things difficult for him but this was a request by Xiumin himself. ‘Don’t make it too easy for Jongdae the first time.’ Xiumin had said the day before while we had dinner together with my Brother. Changmin had join in cahoots with Xiumin and is insisting that I should bully Chen for a bit.

“My apologies, I’ll make it up.” Chen dabs his forehead with a handkerchief nervously and stuffs it back into his pocket. Thanks to Xiumin and my Brother, I’m actually not feeling nervous anymore. In fact, I’m sort of enjoying the process of bullying Chen and seeing him having to come up with something better. “Did you know it’ll be me?” Chen raises one of his eyebrows and I take it as a challenge.

“There was an article released and I thought it might be someone else. Sorry.” I chuckle, looking at the writer who’s flustered and busy with writing on the canvas. Chen didn’t notice and I pretended I didn’t see what was coming.

“Ah. So you know it’s EXO. But who?” Chen gulps, fixing his attention on me while I try my best to ignore the writer who’s waving the canvas at us. This is getting fun.

“Xiumin.” I said with a straight face. Chen blinks frantically, reaching for the glass of water, taking a sip before looking at me again. “And I thought maybe Suho, or Lay. That was my Guess.” I try to help him out a little, thinking that I may have gone overboard a little. 

“Ah. So, are you disappointed?” Chen smirks and I lean back a little, trying to think of a better comeback. I can’t possibly say I’m disappointed or I will be getting hate comments, I can’t say that I’m happy either or his fans will haunt me virtually and maybe physically.

“I’m not. I’m kinda Glad it’s you.” I smile and his expression soften up. I try to suppress my intention to joke further but I stop myself as I saw how his ears were flushing red.

“Why so?” Chen grabs the glass of water again.

“Because we’re the same age. So we can talk comfortably.” I look at the writer and Chen did the same. ‘Flirt!!!!!’ It read.

“Shall we order?” Chen looks back at me after reading the canvas. I nodded and he raise his hand to order which I find it funny because there isn’t any waiter here, it’s just us and the crew. However, to my surprise, I notice someone dressing in waiter uniform and he look oddly familiar. I look back at Chen, who’s smirking at me.

“What would you like to order?” The man who looked like in his mid thirties look at Chen who gesture towards me. I keep staring at him and deep down, my subconscious is telling me that I know him. That’s it! It’s EXO’s manager Eunwoo whom I’ve seen a couple of times.

“Lady first.” Chen said with a sly smile. So this is how he’s gonna play. Then I wouldn’t hold back from the challenge I was assigned by Xiumin and my Brother.

I study the menu for a bit. “I’ll have the Sirloin steak.” I close the menu and place it on the table. Eunwoo turns to Chen but he closed the menu and places it on the table too.

“I’ll have what the lady is having.” Chen smiles to Eunwoo, giving him a wink.

“How would you like your steak m’am?” Eunwoo looks towards me and an idea pops into my head.

I look at Chen, pretending to be pondering. “Whichever suits your taste. I’ll take what you have.” Chen gentlemanly said, placing the handkerchief on his lap.

I nodded, pressing my lips into a line, pretending that what he said is giving me pressure to decide on the quality of our steak. “ We’ll have it rare.” I smile at Eunwoo, emphasising on the word ‘we’ll’ and he panicky looks at Chen before collecting our menus and left. Chen looks at me with a worried expression and I know I’ve won this round. Xiumin and my Brother better have a blast watching this episode. Chen pretends to be alright, sipping from his glass. 

“Are you nervous?” I said, knowing it’ll throw him off.

Chen chokes on his water and started coughing, nervously looking at the camera and back at me. “Oh of course. Why wouldn’t I when a beautiful lady is sitting opposite from me?” Chen regains himself and throws me another bomb.

This time, it’s me who’s reaching out to grab my glass of water. A camera man inches in on me and I look away, blushing. Chen chuckles and I shot him a glare when I’m looking another way. 

I regain my composure, placing my glass of water back down. “Just so you know my Brother will be watching the show, so he’s sort of your Brother in law.” I raise a brow at him and I was surprise that didn’t surprise him.

“Right. Changmin from TVXQ right?” Chenseemed to be more loosened up. “I’m a fan of his. I’d better be at my best behaviour.” Chen suddenly pretended to look serious, adjusting his tie. I chuckle at his small act. “If Changmin is my Brother-in-law, then you should be lucky.” Chen leans in and my eyes widen, unsure of what he’s coming up with. “Because you’ve just gained eight Brother-in-laws too.” Chen laughs.

“Right. I should be.” I look up to see Eunwoo re-entering the scene with two huge plates of steak. “When do I get to see them? I’m a fan too.” I smile as Chen seems to be racking his brain for a reply. Eunwoo places our steak on the table and left.

“You are? Who’s your favourite? It’s okay if it’s not me. Although I hope it’s me.” Chen picks up his fork and knife, analysing his steak, unsure of where he should start first.

I cut up my steak and indeed, the rare meat is starting to ooze some blood, which I’m well informed by Xiumin that Chen doesn’t like the taste of blood. “Hmm. My favourite?” I cut out a small piece as Chen studies my steak, gulping nervously. “Xiumin.” 

Chen nods, cutting his steak with shaky hands. A camera man inches in on Chen. “Well, I’m flustered.” He sighs while smiling. “I’ll have to work hard to make you say my name in the future.” Chen’s eyes dart back and forth between me and the camera and I laugh. “What?” Chen looks up after failing to slice through his steak.

I shake my head. I cut up one small slice and poke it with my fork. While Chen is still busy trying to cut his steak, another cameraman walks a few step closer to me and I grab this opportunity to end this game we’re secretly playing. Now that I’ve bullied him enough, I should start filming properly. I reach towards Chen with my fork and he looks up at me surprised. 

“Oh?” Chen looks at my fork with the steak that’s dripping blood and back at me. He tried to grab my fork but I draw it back a little, implying that my intention is to feed him. Chen looks at the camera that’s just a few inches away from his face and back at me. Being left without options, he leans in and bites the steak unwillingly. Chen slowly bites the chewy rare steak while avoiding looking at me. He starts frowning as I kept looking at him with a sly smile.

“It’s delicious right?” I prompt him and he looks at me like he’s about to be sick. He Chews a bit more before reaching for his glass of water and chugging it down together with his meat. Chen squints his eyes together after swallowing and heaves out a sigh.

“I don’t think I can eat this.” Chen laughs, embarrassed and pushes his plate slightly away from him. “At least I learned one thing today.” He wipes his mouth with the hankerchief.

“That rare steak don’t taste good?” I chew on the juicy meat.

“That. And that my wife likes it.” Chen rests his hands on the table studying my face and I felt myself flushing red. I didn’t know he would comfortably call me his wife in the first filming. “I’ll learn to make it for you next time. Your Brother-in-law DO is good at cooking. You’ll be surprised the next time you have it.” Chen sounded like he’s given up on challenging me and I decided to let him off the hook for now.

“You will? I’ll look forward to it.” I said, cutting up my steak.

“Okay, cut.” Both our heads turn as the writer stood up and shouted, forming a T with her hands. Chen and I exchange confused looks as the writer approach us.

“Okay, we’ve filmed enough content for this location. We’ll be heading to a theme park next, so Chen, you’ll pretend that you’ve planned this all out for her.” She explains to Chen while occasionally looking at me. Chen nods as she continues to explain. “You Guys will have to get changed into something more casual after you guys finish the meal and Chen, you’ll be driving so just follow the black van in front later on.” I nodded along although the instruction isn’t for me. I’m just Glad that I don’t have to pretend that I’m planning anything and just follow along. “Also, just to inform you, since this is only the first filming so no holding hands. Okay? Please flirt a lot. Stop challenging one another or the Editors will be having a terrible time.” She smiles pleadingly and we both laughed at the same time.

“Okay. We will.” I assure her and the writer goes back to the crew again. The cameramen are now dismantling the cameras from Their tripods, preparing to move them to the next location.

“Soomin ah.” Chen laughs, running this fingers through his hair as he looks at me as if he’s surrendered. “Did you really have to order a rare steak?” Chen looks at his plate with a disgusted look.

“Well my Brother always cook this for me when he’s home.” I slice the steak into small cubes. “I didn’t know you don’t like it.” I lied.

“DO forced me to try once.” Chen makes a disgusted face, sticking his tongue out to mimic puking. “It’s like biting into a living cow.” Chen shakes his head disapprovingly as I continue to munch on.

“Did you mean it when you said you’ll make this for me?” I poke the last piece of steak with my fork.

“You’ll see.” Chen smirks.

“I’ll look forward to it.” After finishing my plate of steak, Kurt and Eunwoo rush towards us and guides as separately into a changing room. 


	46. Chapter 46

**JONGDAE**:

Soomin and I stood side by side in front of the car that I’ll be driving as we watch the crew fixating mini cameras inside.

“I need to check your mic.” An audio director approach me, carrying a bulky bag as he lifts up the back of my shirt to readjust something. “So are you guys like best friends? Or enemies.” He jokingly laughs. Are we? Soomin doesn’t remember anyone of us prior to her accident, if I say we were, she might feel uncomfortable.

“Oh no we aren’t.” I peek at Soomin who threw me a look and she seemed a little offended.

“I thought we were best friends?” She looks down at her feet, pouting. I gulped, unsure how I should save the situation.

“You know usually if a girl says you’re her Boyfriend, then you are. If she says you guys are best friends, you are.” The audio director laughs, tugging back my shirt. “Okay, they’re good to go!” He shouts to the remaining crew and the director signals for us both to get inside the car.

“Camera roll.” The director instructed and all the crew got into their vans, ready to film us front and back.

I jog over to help Soomin open the car door. She smiles briefly, avoiding my eyes and I’m starting to think that I’ve hurt her feelings by saying we’re not best friends when Changmin had told her countless times that she’s best friends with me, Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

“You’ll look forward to the next place I’ve planned out for you.” I revved the car engine to life after buckling my seat belt.

Soomin nodded, still avoiding eye contact. “Where are we going?” She plays along since we’ve been briefed. 

Honestly, I have no idea where I’m going except the fact that we’ve been told it’s an amusement park. “You’ll see.” I smile awkwardly, peeking from my peripheral vision to see that she’s just looking straight, not smiling. 

After watching this show for countless times, I’ve always thought the couples genuinely plan out the places they want to go. However, although it’s only our first filming, I’ve come to realise that it is not how they always seemed to be. Viewers might think that the men really did plan out these romantic places, but in fact, it’s all been prepared by the production crew and they’re just been told to play along.

I follow the black van in front of us as instructed. From the back windshield of the van, there is a camera focusing on us. “Do you like rides?” I steer with one hand to show off, as any man does.

Soomin shifts in her seat, taking in a deep breath. “Anything but roller coasters.” 

We started to approach some bumps along the way and I decided to slow down. “That’s my favourite though.” I turn to look at Soomin and she doesn’t seem quite alright. Soomin shifts around her seat again and this time, resting her hand against the tummy as she looks out the window. “Oh?” I gulped, unsure of the situation. Is she really mad at me. “Are you okay?” I switch on the signal to change lanes to my left. 

Click! I heard the window of the passenger seat winding down and Soomin rests her head against the side of the door, closing her eyes. She frowns, pressing her lips into a line. “I’m pulling over.” I said, not for Soomin, but for the audio director that’s listening to us. Not sure if he’s in the front or back van. I hit the brakes the moment I managed to cut through the lanes. Soomin unbuckles her belt, opening the door and runs to the left, squatting down while holding her tummy.

“Is she okay?” Kurt, Soomin’s manager, runs out from the van behind to her side.

“I don’t know. I think she’s feeling sick.” I jog up to where she is and squat just beside her. Soomin squints her eyes and covers her mouth with her hand. I reach behind and sooth her back as she retched.

“Oh dear. Should we stop filming?” The writer who was writing on the canvas walks up to us with a worried look.

Soomin shakes her head. I continue to soothe her back and she seems to have recovered a little even though she didn’t managed to expel anything. Wait. Is she not wearing a bra? Out of curiosity, I slow down my hand as I soothe her back up and down and sure enough, I didn’t feel any band. Knowing how my body and mind works, I immediately retrieve my hand as I try not to imagine stuffs.

“Here.” Kurt pulls out a packet of candies. “Just chew on these on the way. You’ll feel better.” Soomin grabs the bag of candies and stands up.

“Thanks Kurt.” She immediately pops one of the candies into her mouth and walks back to the passenger seat.

“Guess she’s okay now. Let’s get back to business.” The writer snaps her fingers, signalling for those outside to get back into their respective vans.

I return to the car, buckling my seat belt. “Was it because of the rare steak?” I said, making sure Soomin is all buckled up before I start the engine again.

“No, I’ve never felt sick after having that before.” Soomin soothes her tummy with her hand and my eyes involuntarily gaze to where the belt rests between her chest. I nervously swallowed and start the engine before my mind wanders off.

“It’s a little bumpy.” I said as we got off the highway. “Tell me if you feel sick and I’ll pullover.” 

Soomin shakes her head and smiles at me. “Nah, I’ll be fine. I have these.” She shakes the bag of candies like a kid and I can’t help but smile back idiotically. 

We didn’t talk as I continue to drive. I wanted her to rest up as much as she could before reaching the destination. Come to think of it, if it’s not the steak that’s making her feel sick. Could it be that she’s... pregnant? My thoughts starts running wild into all the possibilities. Then I remembered that one time when Chanyeol mentioned he saw both Soomin and Minseok making out in our dorm, and that few times where Minseok spent the night at Changmin’s place. Soomin did mentioned they aren’t in that type of relationship yet, or so I assumed, but I wouldn’t be surprised if they had already did the deed. I drive with one hand while drumming my fingers against my thigh, thinking of any more possibilities.

“What are you thinking so deeply about?” Soomin suddenly said, breaking my train of thoughts.

I was taken off guard and I nervously laugh. “Nothing, I’m just worried if bringing you to this place is a good idea since you’re unwell.” I look at the rear view mirror as I said that. Of course it was a hint to the audio director. If Soomin is indeed pregnant as I presumed, I can’t take her to an amusement park.

“Well, if it’s that bad, we can always find something else.” Soomin looks at me, her brows raised. Is she hinting at me? Was my assumption right?

I follow the van in front and we turn into a parking lot.

“Everland?!” Soomin brightens up and hastily unbuckles her belt, jumping out of the car. Of course I’m just as excited but since I have to pretend that I had planned all this, I have to keep my composure. Soomin started squealing in excitement as I walk up to her. “I’ve always wanted to come here!” Soomin exclaims childishly as she smiles, revealing her dimple

“Let’s go!” I stuff my hands into my front pocket as we walk up to the ticketing office.

“Oh? Oh! EXO! Oh! Chen! CHEN!” Some girls started screaming my name and before we know it, words has spread and we’re now being surrounded by fans. 

“Ahhh! CHEN OH MY GOD ITS CHEN!” A girl yells, pushing her way as securities form a circle around the crew.

Soomin dips her head as the circle gets smaller and smaller. By the time we’re at the ticketing office, we’ve been completely surrounded by fans, shoving their phone in our faces, flash lights beaming, girls screaming, shouting and pushing. I grab Soomin by her shoulder and made her stand in front of me so she wouldn’t get pushed from the back.

“Fucking slut. Who does she think she is to be on a show with Chen!” A girl screamed and I am a thousand percent sure that anyone within our radius heard that. I look towards the direction where the voice came from but it’s too crowded for me to pick out who said it. I turn back to see Soomin with her head still dipping down as security shouts for fans to make way. One of the securities spoke into his walkie talkie while pushing fans back. Both Soomin and I remained silent as we take baby steps towards the entrance. Screams drowned the entire place and negative comments could still be heard and it was all about Soomin.

“Shut it you jealous fuck!” Another girl from further away screams back at the haters and soon enough, more fans starts to defend Soomin.

We managed to enter the place as a handful of fans had started a war just outside, with some kind souls helping to make a way for us to get in. The security who was speaking into his walkie talkie ushers us immediately into the merchandise store just right in front of the entrance.

“We’ve cleared this shop for you guys.” The security tells the director and walks back to the entrance of the shop with his other colleagues that were with us. I let go of Soomin and she walks away into the aisle quickly. Sensing something was wrong, I followed her quickly as a cameraman rushers alongside.

“Soomin?” I turn to the aisle that she’s hiding and she immediately turn her back on me. She kept looking down and I walk up to her, bending down to see Soomin, looking away, wiping tears from her eyes.

It felt like someone just ripped part of my chest and it hurts seeing her trying to be okay after being thrown with hate comments just because she’s filming this with me. But no one knows that neither of us wanted to be on this show. “Soomin, I’m sorry you had to hear that.” I grab her by her wrist as she wipes the remaining tears away with her other free hand. 

I look up to see the writer frantically waving new words written on the canvas again. ‘No skinship for first filming!’ It read. Ignoring, I grab Soomin and hug her, burying her face against my chest while soothing her back. I’ve promised Minseok I’d never make her cry and I just did. If I don’t do this, he’ll kill me. 

“No it’s okay. It’s not your fault. I’m okay.” Soomin sniffs and breaks away from the hug. 

“Alright. Let’s get you something.” I try to cheer her up. We walk up and down along the other aisles, browsing and trying on cute animal headbands and posing for the camera. “Here.” I grab a rabbit headband and put it on her. Now, it’s back to business. “You look cute in it.” I smile flirtatiously at her and she laughs and I could tell she’s given up trying to challenge back at me.

“If I’m getting this, you’re getting an identical one too.” She said, grabbing another headband, tipping her toes as she puts it on me.

The same security walks to the director and started talking, pointing somewhere. “Guys, since this place has hit closing time and the public will be out in another half an hour, we’ll set up somewhere in this place for individual interview.” The director said, signalling for the cameramen.

“What’s that?” Soomin looks confused, watching the cameramen setting up a stool in the corner of the shop with a camera directly facing it.

“Have you not watched a single episode before?” I look down at her since she’s almost at my shoulder level. Soomin naively shakes her head. “I’ll go first if you’re nervous. Just look around, I’ll get you anything you want.” I said, leaving her with a more perplexed expression as I laugh.

I approach the director while he’s looking at a file of papers. “I’ll get interviewed first. She’s a little nervous.” I volunteered and the director ushers me to the seat. I look to the front to see Kurt pulling her away so she doesn’t get to listen or see me at all.

The same canvas-writer holds a mic device, standing next to the cameraman. “Chen, do you not like rare steak?” She lowers her mic and laughs silently.

I scratch my head in embarrassment as I think of what to say. “Haha, honestly, I was flustered when she ordered rare steak. I’ve never liked anything that tasted bloody. Our member D.O. once cooked rare steak for us and I couldn’t eat it at all.” 

The writer nods and flips her file. “During the drive you had to pullover. Were you frantic?” 

I try to recall the earlier situation when Soomin was squatting by the highway. “I was really worried because I thought she had food poisoning because of the steak. But it doesn’t seems like it. Maybe she was just unwell.” I explain, shrugging.

The writer looks at me for a second, hesitating before speaking into the mic again. “There was a bunch of commotion outside Everland. There were some pretty nasty comments too. What are your thoughts?” 

I readjust myself in my seat. I usually would avoid if anyone asks me about nasty comments by fans but I had to step in for Soomin. “I was really surprised that there were so many fans. A few of them made rather nasty remarks about Soomin. I wouldn’t blame them because as an idol, not only our job is to be a singer, but also to be their ideal-type in their eyes. But I’m also Glad that amidst of all that commotion, there were some fans who defended Soomin.” I had to put my words nicely or I’ll be dragging my group down the drain with me.

The writer nods. “Okay. You’re done with your individual interview.”

I jump off the chair, looking for soomin but Eunwoo pulls me to the side, readjusting my clothes while another lady rushes in to tidy up my hair and make up.


	47. Chapter 47

** SOOMIN: **

Kurt looks around sneakily as he pulls me away from the crew. “What are you doing?” I raise a brow at Kurt.

Kurt chuckles nervously, still peeping behind me where the crew are interviewing Chen. He awkwardly looks away, clearing his throat. “Nothing.” Kurt walks a little further away from me.

“Kurt?” I grab his arms and he sighs. Looking at the crew again and back at me. “There’s something you’re definitely not telling me.” I playfully poke his arms.

“I can’t ruin your moment.” Kurt rolls his eyes at me, smiling guiltily.

“What do you mean?” I turn and look at the crew. “Something wrong with them?” I point back.

“No no, darling.” Kurt laughs, grabbing me and pulling me further into the store. 

“Be honest Kurt. I can’t trust you if you’re so dodgy. You’re my manager, remember? You’re supposed to tell me everything.” I began to worry.

Kurt looks around and sighs, taking a deep breath. “You’re gonna keep this to yourself okay?” He surrenders and I nod for him to go on. Kurt drops his gaze on the floor and does pointy legs around his ankle as if he’s done something wrong. “I think Chen is hot. I have a crush on him.” Kurt looks back at me and throws his hands in the air.

“And?” I prompt him and he kept peeking at my back to look at Chen which I found amusing.

“Sort of jealous of ya. Not in the bad way though.” Kurt soothes my arm.

I turn to look, making sure no one is near us. “Kurt, you do know Chen is straight. Right?”

Kurt sighs, looking at the floor again. “Maybe he’s Bi. Who knows.” He looks at me hopefully.

I wipe the smile off my face and shake my head, looking at Kurt sincerely. “Im pretty sure he is not.”

Kurt’s eyes widen. “How are you sure of that?”

“First, he lives in a dorm with eight other guys. Never once did the members found anything about him liking anyone of them.” I pause for a moment to gauge his expression as I didn’t want to offend him, but Kurt is just like a Friend to me and I don’t want him to be hurt. “Secondly, I’ve caught him staring at my boobs about two times, so.” I muttered, not proud of the second one.

Kurt sighs, looking at towards my back once more. “But he looks so so perfect to me I could marry him this instant.” He coos and smile idiotically, watching Chen having his individual interview. “His jawline, his eyes...” Kurt trials off. 

“Kurt!” I snap my fingers in front of his face. 

“Right. Sorry. I’ll keep my comments to myself from now.” Kurt laughs, sticking out his tongue at me. Kurt suddenly looks away and pretends to look at the items on the shelve.

Someone tap me on my shoulder. I turn to see Chen looking at us both with confusedlooks. “It’s your turn.” 

Kurt hurried along with me to the interview area. The writer holds a file in one hand and the other with a mic. “Were you surprised when u found out he planned this place for you?”

Of course not, I thought. What a fake show this is. “Actually I was really excited. It’s been a Long time since I’ve visited an amusement park.” I lied.

The writer nods, reading something from her notes. “When you two arrived, there were some nasty remarks. But you kept it in. Why didn’t you say something?”

I thought for a long time of how I should answer this question. “I was really flustered at that moment but I pretended that I didn’t hear it. Also I was really touched how Chen help to handle the situation when he made me stand between the security and him so I wouldn’t get mobbed. He actually apologised to me which I don’t think it’s his fault at all.” I smile, pretending to be okay but deep inside, I’m bashing up that fan who said those nasty words to me.

“Alright, we’re done here.” The writer says, closing her file and the crew starts to shift the cameras again.

Damn, do they have to bring it up again? I was beginning to feel better after Chen comforted me on the earlier situation. Now I’m all dreading and depress about the shoot.


	48. Chapter 48

**JONGDAE**:

Soomin walks back to the aisle where we were picking out animal headbands. She looks at me, smiling bitterly. I felt like I should do something but I’m not sure if she’s feeling sick or still upset about the nasty remark.

“If we’re gonna wear these for the rides, wouldn’t it fall out?” She takes the rabbit headband, checking out the tension of the ends.

“I don’t think they will.” I chuckle, snatching the headband back from her. We walk towards the cashier, who politely greeted us. “Just these two.” I place it on the counter as I reach towards my back pocket for my wallet.

Soomin stood by beside and she gaze upwards at me sweetly, her nose scrunching upwards. “Thank you, Chen.”

I take in a deep breath while the cashier scans the items. “Of course. Anything for my wife.” I sneakily took a peek at her from the corner of my eyes to see Soomin shyly giggling, her eyes darting back and forth between me and the cashier.

“Total will be 32,000 won.” He said, cutting off the price tags and handing them to Soomin. I slide him my card, yes my personal card, even though I was told to use the company’s card for any purchases during the filming of this programme. Likewise, Soomin was given the same card too.

Soomin saw my name embossed on my card as the cashier hands me back with the receipt. She gives me a surprised look. I held a finger to my mouth to shush her. Soomin simple giggled and nodded since no cameras were filming in front of us.

We walk back out to the amusement park and Soomin runs up to the information counter to grab us a map. “It’s so big, I don’t know where to start.” She frowns, tracing the map with her tiny finger.

I chuckle at her innocence and snatch the map from her hands. “Let’s just ride whatever comes up first.” I challenged.

“Call.” Soomin winks at me and we started walking further into the park. Somehow the entire place felt rather eerie since it’s already closed to the public, the quietness is oddly disturbing. Lights decorating the rides are flashing wildly but not a single scream or laughter could be heard.

“Let’s do this!” I jump excitedly, pointing at a mini roller coaster. Although there isn’t anyone riding it, the ride is still operating. We stood there watching the ride speeding through the loops, the sound of metal chains dragging across the sides of the rail echoed through the park. I look at Soomin who’s judging the ride with disapproval. She breathes in deeply while holding on to her tummy again. Right! How could I forget. I can’t let her ride this. I can’t confidently deduce the fact that she may be pregnant and I can’t risk getting her up there.

“Maybe not.” Soomin muttered, looking away.

“Okay. Maybe something light.” I look around and try to find something less dangerous for her. “How about that?” I point towards an indoor facility.

“Sounds good!” Soomin brightens up. We walk slowly, taking in the scene of this quiet park. “When’s the last time you visited something like this?” She looks up at me earnestly as we continue to walk.

“Probably middle school?” I look down to see Soomin nodding. “How about you?” 

“I can’t remember.” She said, sighing. Right, I shouldn’t have asked that. 

We arrive at the indoor facility and there were rows of individual stalls where you can win plushies and many other prizes for winning a game. Soomin runs up to a store just right in front of the entrance.

“Let’s try this. Can we?” She looks up to me like a kid asking for permission. I chuckle and nod as she picks up a tot gun.

“Knock three cans off the shelve with five bullets and you’ll walk away with this giant teddy.” The staff in charge instructed. Soomin nods, closing her left eye, holding the gun close to her as she aims. Her finger slight taps on the trigger as she focus.

Click! The bullet lightly grazed against one of the metal cans, moving it slightly but not enough impact to topple over. “That was so close!” I encouraged. Soomin takes her aim again, holding her breath before pulling the trigger once more. Click!The same can toppled over the shelve.“Woohoo!” I shouted and we both jumped excitedly.

“Okay, i got this.” Soomin confidently compose herself again. Click! Miss. “Noo!” She sulks, aiming slightly towards her left this time. Click! Miss again. “Oh no, what should I do!” Soomin whines, but for some reason, watching her shooting with a gun is such a turn on for me. 

“Relax. Aim slightly lower.” I calmly advices. Click!

“Ugh! Almost!” Soomin sighs, placing the toy gun on the table and looks at the giant teddy with disappointment.

I grab this opportunity to show off my manly image. “Here. I’ll win it for you.” I place two coin tokens into the pail, grabbing the toy gun, spreading my stance. I close my left eye and held the gun close, holding my breath. Click!

“Wah! You’re good at it!” Soomin shouts excitedly and I was a little surprised as I’ve never seen Soomin this loud before. My ego boosts as she cheers on for me. Click! “Woohoo! Only one more can to go!” Soomin screams, jumping lightly on her feet. I hold my breath as I aim for the final one. With three more bullets to go, I’m not worried at all. Click! “YAAASSSS!” Soomin jumps and hugs me so suddenly that I was taken aback for a moment but quickly regain my composure.

“Here’s your teddy!” The staff had to tiptoe to hand over the giant bear over the counter.

“This is for you. I don’t have flowed but a giant teddy should suffice.” I smile sweetly and Soomin shyly grabs the teddy that’s almost as tall as her. I laugh as she stumbles upon the weight.

“Thank you! Chen!” Soomin hugs the bear, squealing.

We exit the indoor facility after the crew helped to take over Soomin’s giant teddy. “I think we should ride something since we’re here.” I look around, my eyes fixating on the roller coaster which I’m dying to ride. 

“I really can’t do that.” Soomin stares at the roller coaster and gulped.

“I won’t force you to. We’ll do something else.” I assured her. We continue to walk further in. “How about that?” I point towards the huge Ferris wheel. That should be light enough for anyone.

Soomin looks at the Ferris wheel and hestitated for a moment. “Okay.”

“Please remain seated at all times.” The staff in charge closes the door on us after the crew install a camera on the window of our cabin. Soomin and I took opposite seats. The Ferris wheel started to escalate and to both of our surprise, it’s faster than we thought.

“Are you scared?” I asked, seeing how Soomin looked rather tense. Her hands grabbing onto the railing while the other firmly grabbing onto the edge of her seat.

“I didn’t know it’s gonna go up this fast.” Her voice trembled and she kept a straight face. I got up to sit beside her. “No don’t, it’s shaking!” She cried, grabbing onto whatever she is holding on for dear life.I laugh as she breathes heavily. “No don’t go back!” She grabs my hand as I was about to head back to my seat. I laugh as she tries to calm her breathing. Soomin grabs onto my wrist and I doubt she realised. 

“Don’t worry it’s not gonna tilt.” I assure her as she looks outside timidly. Soomin’s grab on me gets tighter as we reach the top of the Ferris wheel. I began to feel my heart racing, the fact that she’s grabbing me so tight is sending signals down my spine and I began to feel my groin hardening. I place my other free hand over my lower region even though I was already wearing tight jeans. I try to focus on my own breathing this time but I’m too distracted by how my blood circulation around my wrist is pumping so hard because of her grip. My thoughts involuntarily started running wild as I thought back on the other time when Soomin lost to me in a game and I had to hit her wrist, leaving her with a pink mark. I bit my lip and try my best to come up with a conversation to distract myself. 

“Maybe we should’ve squeeze that huge teddy in with us.” I joke, trying to ease the tension. My member is now in a fully erect state and Soomin’s grip on my wrist is not helping at all.

Soomin turn to look at me and chuckles nervously. “It’s too late now that we’re at the top.” She looks out the window as she start to descend. “But it looks so beautiful from here.” I lean forward to look and indeed, the night view from the top is mesmerising. Lights decorated the ground with rides swinging and rolling about.

“So beautiful.” I said, the little conversation did distract me from my wild imaginations, but I decided to be a little cheeky.

“Isn’t it?” Soomin looks back at me, her grip loosening as we descend.

I gaze at her, letting out my true feelings. “I meant you.” I nodded towards her and Soomin’s ears started to flush pink as she look away shyly. Knowing I’ve made a promise with someone, I look into the camera and winked. They had better add in some effects to make it seem like I did it for the show and not personal.

Once we reach ground level, the staff u locks the gate and I head out, holding out a hand for Soomin. She hesitates for a split second before placing her hand on mine as she exits the cabin.

“Did you enjoy the ride?” I let go of her hand and we start to walk back.

Soomin nodded, stuffing her hands into her front pocket of her jeans. “It was nice.”

I got distracted by someone waving from behind the crew and I turn to see the writer holding up the canvas again. ‘End the date.’ It read.

“I’ll try to pluck up the courage for the roller coaster next time.” Soomin saw the canvas and quickly tries to bring the conversation naturally to an end.

“You don’t have to if you’re really scared.” I continue walking back to the entrance and soon enough, the front gates starts to emerge from the view.

Soomin shakes her head, smiling. “You won a giant teddy for me. So I’ll ride one with you next time.” 

We stop just right in front of the entrance. “Maybe instead of roller coaster, you can do something else for me.” I wink playfully and she tilt her head in confusion. “I’ll decide and tell you the next time we see each other.” 

“Okay.” Soomin looks back at the amusement park for a few seconds. “I had a wonderful date tonight. Thank you, Chen.” Soomin took a step forward and I instinctively pull her close for a hug.

“Okay, cut!” I director yelled into the megaphone, spoiling the little moment i was having.

As soon as the director yelled for cut, Soomin breaks away from our hug and Kurt rushes towards her. “Your brother’s on the way here.” Kurt said, bringing to her a bottle of water.

I stood here awkwardly as I look around for Eunwoo. “How does he know I’m here?” She sips from the bottle.

“I saw how terrible you looked in the afternoon so I called your brother.” Kurt muttered guiltily.

Soomin glares at Kurt and slaps him on his shoulder playfully. “You shouldn’t have. He’s busy!” Soomin frowns, sighing and walking away.

“Gosh, you should be thankful you have such an awesome Brother.” Kurt hissed after Soomin leaves him alone with me.

“She sure is.” I chuckle and Kurt turns to face me, his expression brightening up.

“Right? I mean he’s hot too.” Kurt folds his arm femininely and rests his weight on one leg.

I was flustered for a moment as I’ve never come across anyone as straight forward as Kurt. “That’s why Xiumin admires him.” I added, feeling out of place.

“Speaking of the devil!” Kurt sighs dramatically. I look up to see Changmin’s car pulling just right up front the huge empty parking lot. Kurt left to see Changmin as I look around for Soomin.

There she is, in the middle of the crew. She’s talking to the writer and the conversation seems pretty serious. Soomin nods as the writer explain with numerous hand gestures. I tried to lip-read but am failing miserably. 

I look back to where Changmin’s car is to see him thanking Kurt sincerely. After Kurt left for his own car, I walk up to Changmin.

“Jongdae!” Changmin open his arms wide, embracing me in a tight hug.

“Hyung! Haven’t seen you in a while!” I pat his back.

Changmin pauses for a moment, his eyes searching for his little Sister before darting back at me with a smug. “So...?” He raise his eyebrows at me with a sly smile. “How did the filming go?” 

I threw him a weird look. “Hyung, you know it’s just filming. Don’t encourage.” I shake my head seriously and Changmin burst out laughing.

“Right. Right.” His nose scrunches up as he laugh. “Do you want a ride back? I could—“

I interrupted, looking back to make sure Soomin is not approaching us. “It’s fine. Eunwoo will be driving me back.” I stuff my hands into my front pockets, taking in a deep breath. “Hyung. Soomin wasn’t feeling quite well today. I’m concerned.” 

Changmin’s eyes dart towards the crew who are busy with dismantling their equipments while some of them are having a de-briefing meeting. “Kurt told me she looked like she might have mild food poisoning.” Changmin shrug, clearly unbothered. “Said you guys had almost-raw steak huh?” Changmin playfully bump me on my chest, snickering.

I frown in frustration. “Hyung. That’s not it.” I sigh. “From the symptoms I gathered while we were driving here. It doesn’t seemed like it’s food poisoning.” I explain thoroughly about pulling over the highway with Soomin throwing up. Changmin tilts his head, folding his muscular arms in front of his chest as he begins to seriously take in every word I’m saying. “She couldn’t have felt sick because of the steak. She kept feeling nauseated but she tried to hold it in because he cameras were rolling.” Changmin keeps nodding as I speak. “She kept soothing her tummy and eating candies and she wanted to avoid all the rides in the park.” I pause again to gauge Changmin’s expression to see if he’s on the same page as I am.

Changmin looks back at the crew before speaking. “Soomin is usually scared of rides, that’s normal. So you’re staying...” He trails off, hinting for me to complete his sentence.

I hesitate a moment, debating with myself if I’m crossing the line by doing this. “Hyung, I think Soomin might be pregnant.” I tightened my lips into a line, unsure how her Brother will respond.

“Haha!” Changmin loosens up, laughing as if what I just told him was a joke. “Well, I mean she can’t be. She doesn’t seem to be in that sort of relationship with Minseok... yet.” He finishes off his sentence with a slight tinge of doubt towards the end.

I lick my chapped lips, making sure we were still alone. “The other time you left Soomin at our place because she had a splitting headache, remember?” 

Changmin nods as rest his back against his car. “Yeah, I had to meet Kyuhyun that day.” He explain, still confused.

“That’s not just it. Chanyeol saw Soomin and Minseok making out in our room.” I point to myself to emphasise that they were alone. “And there were a few times Minseok spent the night at your place. Not sure if you were home though.” I added, not trying to betray Soomin and my Best Friend. But Minseok clearly doesn’t know so I had to at least have someone who can lookout for her if my theory proves me right.

Changmin drops his gaze, squinting his eyes in deep thoughts. “I did allowed him to sleep over a few times. Some of which I’m not around. That I’m aware of.” Changmin looks as if he’s buying my theory and he doesn’t look too happy that his Sister might be pregnant. Before I could say anything more, Changmin suddenly stood straight up straight, smiling and pats me by my shoulder. “Yeah, Jongdae, I’ll think about it.”

“Think about what?” Soomin suddenly spoke from behind me, making me jump a little. I threw Changmin a quick look and he nodded.

“Nothing.” I nervously stammered. “I—I asked your Brother over to our place. Haven’t seen him for a while.” 

Soomin smiles and nodded. 

“What’s with the huge teddy?” Changmin scans the teddy I’ve won for Soomin with confused expression.

Soomin opens the car door and stuffs it into the backseat. “Oh, Chen won it for me. But the writer said I will have some individual filming and she wants this around in the house.” Soomin shrugs, wiping her hands after closing the car door. Which sort of hurt my feelings, the prize I won for her didn’t have any special meaning for her and she’s just tossing it in her home because the the viewers have to see it. 

Someone taps me on my shoulder and I turn to see Eunwoo panting. “Writer, writer wants, she wants to talk to you, bout, bout filming.” Eunwoo struggles to take in some breaths between sentences. 

“I Guess we’ll be filming separately for a while.” Soomin is back to being Soomin and not the sweet flirty girl an hour back. I’m surprised that she was able to made it look so genuine that a small part in me actually believed that I had moved her.

“Yeah. Guess I’ll see you around.” I wave goodbye to them both, following Eunwoo back to the crew.


	49. Chapter 49

**SOOMIN**:

Changmin starts the car engine after buckling his belt and he seems oddly quiet today. “Sorry you had to come all the way here. I didn’t know Kurt rang you.” I look at the rear view mirror and although most of the crew have left, some of them are still having de-briefing.

“Oh it’s fine. I’m not sleepy yet. How are you feeling?” Changmin exits the parking lot after going over a couple of road bumps and I felt nauseated again. 

“Not That great but I Guess I’ll be fine after a night’s sleep.” I wind the windowdown an inch for some fresh air.

I reach behind my pocket for my phone and unlocks it. Empty. I sigh, putting my phone back into my bag. Spending a while day with Chen is making me miss Xiumin. Never thought I’d feel this way but I rather be lovey dovey in front of someone who I actually do have some sort of feelings for. I retch a little, soothing my tummy as I reach for my bag.

“Don’t throw up in my car.” Changmin warned, slowing down. 

“No, no, just drive normally. Slowing down is making it worse.” I complained, throwing in a couple of mints. Changmin turns to look at me for a second and he seemed worried and pissed at the same time. “What?” I throw him a look, feeling offended. I wasn’t the one who wants to be sick.

“Tell me honestly.” Changmin drives with one hand after entering the highway. “Are you pregnant? All these throwing up and stuff...” 

“What?! No!” I threw my hands in the air, feeling misunderstood.

“Right. You can’t. Does Minseok know about this?” My Brother relaxes into his seat and I glare at him. He must’ve seen my expression from his peripheral vision because he seemed to immediately regret what he just said. I fold my arms and look out the side window, angrily munching on my mints. “Sorry Soomin. I didn’t mean it in a bad way. I was just worried and I thought maybe the doctor was wrong about it.” Changmin frantically explains but I continue to ignore him. After I was stabbed backstage, the Doctors told my brother that I will have a very Low chance of conceiving ever because the injury was so deep that one of my Fallopian tubes had to be removed. “Soomin, please I’m sorry. It was really insensitive of me.” Changmin reaches over to grab my hand but I shook him away. I continue to ignore him and he kept blabbering apologies. “As a Brother, I’m worried okay? Mum and dad are so far away now, I’m the only one who is here for you, of course I would be worried.” Changmin sighs, giving up. 

After about close to an hour’s ride back and Changmin’s consistent sighing in the car, we arrived back at our basement carpark. I got out of the car, ignoring my Brother as I stomp my way into the lobby. I look back to see my Brother struggling to pull out the huge ass teddy and I couldn’t help but laugh as I enter the elevator, leaving him behind. 

I threw my bag on the couch, taking out my phone again to see zero notifications. I sigh, walking back to my room. I close the curtains on the see through window between me and my brother’s room. A few seconds later, i could hear beeping from the front door and I grumpily get up to close my room’s door. I sprawled out on my bed, closing my eyes and hating myself. Changmin knocks on my door, still harping about his apology. “Soomin, please. I’m sorry Okay?” His voice is muffled through the door. I ignore him again, sitting up as I scroll through my contacts on my phone and diall.

“Xiumin?” I mumbled into the receiver after a few rings.


	50. Chapter 50

**JONGDAE**:

I kick off my shoes to the side after arriving home. Most of the members must be asleep by now. Lights in the living room were off. I walk into the hallway and all the doors were closed, indicating they’re all asleep by now. The only time the dorm is this quiet is when everyone’s sleeping, especially Baekhyun. I grab the doorknob of my room and turn it slowly, not wanting to wake Minseok.

“Aww. I never really got to hear you say that.” Minseok said, lying on his bed and talking on the phone. I didn’t know he’d still be awake at this hour. Minseok looks up and nods at me and goes back to his conversation. I grab my clothes from my drawer, searching for my boxers. “I’m Glad it went well. Aren’t you sleepy?” Minseok coos into his phone. I finally found my boxers and hurriedly leave the room to give him some privacy. Anyone would know that it’s Soomin on the phone with him. Minseok’s voice is always a tone higher whenever he’s talking to her.

I let the water run as I stood beneath the shower head, allowing today’s event to unfold itself on me. I would’ve jerk off thinking about Soomin’s grip on me earlier but having walked in on Minseok having a phone conversation with her isn’t exactly very turn on for me. I hastily pump some shampoo and lather through from head to toe, not bothering about shower gel because I’m exhausted from today’s filming. I quickly dry myself off, put on my clothes and head back to my room. There is some serious conversation I need to have with Minseok.

I enter the room but Minseok isn’t on the phone anymore, but he’s just using his phone in the dark, scrolling endlessly. “Aren’t you sleeping yet?” I threw my wet towel into the basket at the foot of my bed.

Minseok yawn, covering his mouth with his phone. “I was about to, but Soomin called. She seemed pretty down, I’m a bit worried.” He sighs, locking his phone, turning our room into pitch darkness again.

“She was kinda sick throughout today’s filming. Everyone was worried.” I turn to see Minseok immediately sitting up on his bed.

“What? She didn’t tell me that.” Minseok unlocks his phone again and the only thing that’s visible right now is his worried face.

“I Guess you better not call her. Let her sleep.” I suggested and Minseok looks at me for a second before nodding in agreement. “But Hyung.” I sit up too, stretching over to switch on the light. Our eyes squint as the lights flicker on.

“What is it?” Minseok opens his eyes wide after adjusting to the light.

I cross my legs and prepare myself for a Long story telling. “She was nauseated throughout and Long story short, we filmed at Everland and she purposely avoided all the rides. She kept soothing her tummy and chewing on mints.” I pause, allowing Minseok to process his thoughts.

Minseok looks at me, frowning in confusion as he slowly takes in everything I’m saying. “Okay?” 

“We thought it might be food poisoning but she never actually threw up anything. I’m not sure if anything happened between you two,” I lied, “but I think she might be pregnant. All the symptoms I’ve gathered.” I tightened my lips into a line as I observe his expression.

Minseok got all serious as he started to count on his fingers. Is he counting from the last time they had sex? “She was okay a few days ago.” He said to himself, frowning.

“Could she be? I mean, if she is, she shouldn’t be filming this much, it’s gonna be too exhausting for her. You never know what the crew wants.” I added, trying to get some information out of him. Minseok is clearly unaware that she may be pregnant.

He looks at his phone again, probably contemplating whether or not to call her but he knows if she really is pregnant, she should be resting after an entire day’s filming outdoors. “I mean we did but she said she’s gonna have her period in a few days.” He looks at me as if I have answers to it. 

“Didn’t you guys had protection?” I threw my hands in the air. How could he be so reckless?

Minseok sighs, resting his elbows on his knees as he pinch his nodebridge, his eyes closed. “Oh my god.” His brows knitted together and he starts to breath heavy. “Fuck. I have to go see her first thing in the morning.” Minseok sighs, standing up, walking towards the door.

“Where are you going? It’s like almost four in the morning.” I ask, wondering if I’ve made a mistake by telling him. I mean, what if she wasn’t?

“I’m too worried to sleep now.” He sighs and exits the room, leaving me sitting here on my bed. 


	51. Chapter 51

**SOOMIN**:

The next morning I was waken up by the noise from my brother’s room; sound of luggage wheeling about. I get up, slipping into a cardigan and head towards the bathroom. I pass by my brother’s room to see three luggage’s sprawled across, a complete mess, not sure if he’s packing or unpacking.

“Oh god.” I muttered, waving my hands in the air as I exit the bathroom immediately. I hurried back to my room and grab an air freshener, walking back towards the bathroom and giving it a generous spray. With a hand covering my mouth and nose, I grab my essentials and and escape the smelly bathroom once more. I brush my teeth as I walk into the living room and I could hear the banging of kitchen cabinet doors. “What’s happening...” My word’s slurring as I continue to brush.

Changmin stood up from the counter and he looked pale as a sheet. “Do you happen to have anti-diarrhoea pills?” He grab onto his tummy, wincing in pain.

So he was searching for pills high and Low? Well, that explain the mess in his room. “Yeah it’s in my drawer.” I point back to my room and Changmin ran for it. I shrug, walking towards the kitchen sink and continue my morning routine.

“Ah...” I heard Changmin sighing as he walks back to the living room. Since I was still sort of grumpy over last night’s words, I pretend that I didn’t care. “Guess I’ll be home the entire day.” He jumps onto the couch, lying down and taking up the entire space. My Brother isn’t usually like this and he hardly falls sick. I couldn’t help but felt the need to take care of him since he drove all the way to fetch me back home last night. I roll my eyes and grumpily Starts making breakfast. 

“You shouldn’t have came last night if you’re sick.” I grudgingly hand him a jam toast, sitting on the floor in front of the couch.

Changmin sits up grinning as he takes a bite. “Does that mean my little Sister is not angry at me anymore?”

I glare at him, trying to make it seemed like I’m pissed but deep down I’m actually worried. “I still am. That was insensitive.” I roll my eyes at him. 

Changmin sighs, sitting up after finishing his toast. “If I take you out for a lavish meal, will you forgive me?” He looks at me and pouts, giving me the puppy eyes which is not doing him any favour. Maybe a TVXQ fan might think he’s cute for apologising like this but to me, seeing my older Brother acting cute is disgusting.

I made a face at him and he stopped immediately. “That depends.” 

Changmin gets up, stretching and yawning. “Well, I’ll book us a table when I recover. Right now imma go take a slumber.” He rubs his tummy and slowly waddle back to his room.

A few minutes after Changmin left for his room, the door buzz. “Huh?” I muttered, dragging my feet towards the door. 

“Hey.” Xiumin stood in front of his door, not exactly smiling and he looked like he didn’t get much sleep.

“Why didn’t you call?” I stand aside to let him in. He’s dressed all black, matching with a black mask that’s now strapped under his Chin. I hurriedly close the door. “Were you followed?” I peep through the pin-hole, but there isn’t anyone.

“I wasn’t. Don’t worry.” Xiumin walks halfway into the living room and anxiously look around. “Where’s Changmin?” He cranes his neck to where my brother’s room is.

“He’s sick. He just gone back to bed.” I walk towards Xiumin who’s looking at me with an expression I can’t really make out of. “I’m disappointed that you came looking for my Brother when I just had a Long fictional date with your roomie last night.” I pout, looking down to see Xiumin holding a bag from the pharmacy. 

“No I came for you.” He looks at me and slowly lowers his gaze, surprisingly passing my chest level. “I heard from Jongdae you felt sick yesterday. Why didn’t you tell me?” He reach out and held both my wrist, soothing the top of my hand with his thumbs. “I was so worried I couldn’t sleep.” He sighs.

I chuckle and felt my heart flutter after hearing those words. I step forward a little and embrace him tightly. “No I’m fine. It’s nothing. You don’t have to lose sleep over it.” 

Xiumin grabs me by my shoulders instead of hugging me back. I look at him confused as he looks at me from head to toe. “Jongdae said you felt nauseas the entire trip.” 

I close my eyes and sigh. “I’m fine now.” I wriggle out of his grip.

Xiumin shakes his head. “Soomin, you can’t let me be the only one worrying in this relationship.” 

I tip toe and peck him on his cheek but that didn’t ease him. “There’s nothing to worry about. I’m fine now, see?” I twirl in front of him.

“You don’t have to keep things to yourself.” Xiumin starts frowning and it’s beginning to confuse me. “Honestly tell me. Are you pregnant?” He raise his brows in doubt.

I let down my guard and laugh, making Xiumin more annoyed. “No I’m not! I’m very sure of my own body.”

He shakes his head stubbornly. “No. I can only rest my mind after you take this.” He reach into the bag he was holding and pulls out a pregnancy kit.

“Xiumin, I’m not pregnant. I don’t have to do this.” I laugh, pushing his hand back.

“Why are you so sure about it? You could still be pregnant even after you had your period. I stayed up the entire night researching it.” He grabs my hand and force me to take it. 

I sigh, giving up. I can’t tell him about my condition because I’m worried he’d leave me. I’m starting to develop more feelings since I am spending lesser time with him. “Fine.” I grudgingly agreed and head towards the toilet. 

I try my best to pee since I didn’t had any water since I woke up. Although I am sure I’m not pregnant, but since the Doctors said it’s just a Low possibility and not entirely impossible. I flush the toilet and wash my hands, grabbing the test kit to prove that I’m right.

“Here.” I hand him the kit and Xiumin anxiously tilts it left to right, reading the results while comparing it to the box.

“It’s negative.” I laugh at his innocence and Xiumin sighs, finally smiling.

“You gave me a scare.” He sigh, slumping his shoulders and looking at me. His expression finally relaxed.

“Are you happy that I’m not pregnant? What if I am?” I fold my arms in front of my chest, making him nervous.

“No, I mean, I’d be happy if you were but I’m just nervous what if you are and we’re not ready yet.” He stammers.

I nod, giving him the okay sign. “Good save.” I smile and Xiumin rolls his eyes at me. I walk towards the couch and pats the spot next to me. Xiumin sits down and I curl myself up beside, interlocking our arms and resting my head against his shoulder. “I’m starting to miss you.”

He bends his head down to look at me, smiling. “I’ve waited for a Long time for you to say that.” He wraps his arm around me.

“Where did you get that?” Xiumin points at the huge teddy Changmin placed right beside the TV.

“Chen won it for me.” I gaze up to see Xiumin biting his lower lip and sighing. “The director said I have to bring it home for individual filming.” I consoled. Xiumin continued to glare at the gigantic bear. I nudge him on his waist, knowing he isn’t pleased.

He took in a deep breath, finally breaking his gaze away from the bear to meet mine. “I know I’ve made a pact with both you and Jongdae. But somehow seeing stuff like this just seemed all real to me. And it bugs me that I can’t be the one to bring you to an amusement park, win a prize for you and many more that he gets to do.” He frowns, his voice a little shaky and I could tell he’s quite affected.

I sit up straight and he retracts his arm back. Xiumin looks at me with endearing eyes, almost begging. “Xiumin.” I sigh, crossing one of my legs across and straddling on top of him. I cup his baby-face as he looks up at me, his expression softening as I soothe my thumb over his cheeks. “I can’t do this to him.” I crane my neck lower and peck him softly on his lips and I felt his mouth curl up into a smile. Xiumin wraps his arms around my waist, bringing me closer to his body. “I can’t straddle him like this on TV or even behind the camera.” I lower myself down and grind once against his pelvis, bending down and sucking him on his side of his neck as he let out a small moan. “I can’t do this either.” I continue dabbing the tip of my tongue against his sensitive neck as I reach upwards to his chest and seductively unbutton his shirt. Xiumin groan as he heave his hip upwards to grind against me. “I can’t do all of these because I don’t have feelings for him.” I adjust myself on TOP of him, breaking away from his neck and looking down at Xiumin whose cheeks are flushing red from the heat.

“I thought you said no sex?” He tilt his head, his breathing not slowing down. Xiumin reaches up and trace his finger against my cheeks and down my neck and collar bone, his eyes linger around my chest. 

I bend down to meet his lips to prevent him from ruining the moment. “Who said we’re having sex?” I Whisper into his ear which immediately sent him into a frenzie. Xiumin lowers himself further down the couch so I could straddle him with a firmer grip. Xiumin thrusts his hips up in slow motion, dry grinding as he tried his best not to moan too loudly by biting down on his lips. I break away from the kiss and sat upright a little, I chuckle when he looked confused at my push and pull attitude. I look down at him seductively as I unbutton my shirt. Xiumin’s mouth gape slightly wide open as he watch me undress on top of him.

“Stop being a tease.” He readjust himself and sits a little higher up, resting both hands on my hips, his eyes trailing down as i unbutton the last one. “Babe..” he muttered, wrapping one arm around my waist, the other reaching up to grab my left breast, kneading on it as he cranes his neck up to suck on my right nipple. “Mmmph...” He licks around my nipple, sighing into my chest. I felt myself getting wet but I’m not letting him have whatever he wants whenever we’re alone. He makes a lip smacking sound as he gently pulls away from my nipple, licking his lips. Xiumin reach for my neck, pulling me close to him, crushing his lips onto mine. “Oh, you make me go... so crazy...” his words slurred as we make out. I grind down on his already blugding member, with him trusting up to meet mine. As our lips are busy mushing together, I continue to unbutton the rest of his shirt. Xiumin seemed to have gone out of control as he grabs onto my breast, squeezing it harder this time as he moans into my mouth. “Please... Soomin....” he begs, his voice weak as he breathes hard.

“Shh.” I shush him with my lips. I lower myself down and he whines when he can’t reach for my boobs. I leave small kisses along his neck, down his collar bone. The skin of his chest is flushing red just like his cheeks. Xiumin sits up himself upright as I unstraddle him, kneeling in between his muscular thighs and continue leaving kisses on his chest. The tip of my nose nudge against his nipple and he let out a small inaudible whimper. 

“Such a tease.” He moan, throwing his head back as I trail further down his abs where his pubes forms a line right up to his perfectly oval shaped belly button. I look up to see him scrunch his nose, biting down the side of his lower lip as he smirks at me seductively, finally understood what I’m about to do. 

“Now be a good boy and be quiet.” I flirtatiously lick my lips, giving him a soft wink as I work on his jeans button. Xiumin’s hands impatiently intercepts mine, huffing as he unbuttons his jeans and zipping it down for me. “Someone’s a little impatient huh?” I try to make him wait longer by reaching up and kissing him on the lips once more. 

Xiumin cutely frowns, breaking away from the kiss. “We’re full here. Why don’t we go straight downtown?” He reach down, grabbing my left breast once more and gave it a good squeeze before leaning back on the couch, spreading his thighs as he watch me kneeled between him.

“Yes, sir.” I Whisper and Xiumin seems to enjoy his point of view. I pull the rubber strap of his boxers down and he lifts his hips up for me to pull them down further. His member stood up proudly in front of me and I could tell he couldn’t wait any longer because his member is throbbing accordingly to his pulse. I grab the tip with my hands and Xiumin jolts slightly as my hands were slightly cold. I teasingly lick the length of his member from the bottom to the top and he leans his head back, his breathing all over the place as he tried to hold back on his moan. I look at his tip and Dove in, wrapping my warm soft lips on his tip, my tongue circling his girth.

“Mmph...” Xiumin uncontrollably moaned, bending his head down to watch as I slowly lower my head. Does he usually maintain his pubes? Because although they’re still slightly visible, the fact that they’re not tickling my face is a huge turn on for me. I reach my hand up and sooth along his abs. Xiumin grabs my hand that’s on his abs, squeezing them lightly. I quicken my pace slightly, bobbing my head up and down his member as my tongue glides along his foreskin. “Oh, fuck, it feels so damn good...” he breathes down, grabbing my Long hair to keep them out of my face so that I could give him uninterrupted pleasure. Knowing he’s begging for more, I slow down my pace, sucking it lightly at the tip, pulling myself away from his fully erected dick with a small ‘pop’ sound I made with my lips. Xiumin shakes his head, bending down to meet my lips as he grabs his member and starts stroking it. “I’m gonna cum if you keep up at this rate.” He sighs into my mouth, one hand grabbing my neck as we make out while his other slowly massaging his member. “You Have no idea how much I wanna do you right here.” He stops stroking, reaching up to cup my breasts instead.

“You can’t have it your way all the time, mister.” I Whisper into his ear and licks his ear lobes, sending him into another wave of frenzy. I break away from him and bend down once more, this time, stroking his lower half of his hardened dick, my other lightly massaging his balls as I engulf the top of his reddened tip with my mouth. Xiumin groans, still grabbing my hair as hedoes small little trusts into my mouth.

“Fuck, Soomin.” He moans as I start to taste a little goo and saltiness from his Precum. “Please, ugh...” he sighs, thrusting faster as I stroke and suck on him. “Please, don’t stop.” He grunts, his abs more prominent now that he’s using all his muscles to trust upwards. “Nngh...” he groans, his hand letting go of my hair to cup my Chin. “Babe, I’m gonna ...” Xiumin tries to lift my Chin away as he’s about to cum but I stubbornly continue to suck on him. “Oh...!” Xiumin heaves up with a strong thrust, almost chocking me, the tip of his dick almost hitting he back of my throat as I felt a gush of his warm load in my mouth. “Mmmph...” He continues to thrust as he unloads rhythmically. Xiumin lets out one last sigh after he felt me swallowing his load. I look up to see his forehead beading with sweat as I gave him one last lick. He bends down, grabbing my Chin with his fingers and tilting his head to give me one Long smooch on my lips, ignoring the fact that my lips are gooey with his cum.

Xiumin sits upright, pulling his boxers back up and zipping up his pants. He watch me put my shirt back on after he’s done dressing himself. He opens his arms wide and I plop myself against him, my head crooning against his chest, listening to him calming his heart down. “That was the first time you gave me a blowjob. That was amazing. I still can’t get your seductive image out of my head.” Xiumin pants and my head bop up and down against his chest as his arms cradles me.

“Was it?” I look up to meet his eyes and he chuckles at my question.

Xiumin nods, resting his Chin on the top of my head. “I think this is our first time since you had amnesia.” I smile and snuggles into his chest. Xiumin lets out a small chuckle and cradles me tight and I’ve never felt safer.

We spend the next couple of minutes in the same position, Xiumin’s heart beat had since calmed down and he’s humming a tune on top of my head. “You know I’m still waiting for you to take me out on a real date.” 

“I will, love.” He bends down to kiss me on my forehead and his eyes seemed slightly hurt. “But I don’t think I can take you to an amusement park.”

I chuckle at his remark. “I don’t like amusement Parks.” I compromised. 

Xiumin takes a Long deep breath, soothing one hand over my left cheek. “I don’t wanna sound like an ass after what we just did, but we have recordings and fillings lining up the next couple of weeks. I might not be able to take you out any time soon. But I promise I will.” He looked serious.

“Okay.” I bury my face back on his chest and he hug me tightly.

The door of Changmin’s room creaks open. “Ahem.” Changmin walks out to the living room half-awake and he looks at us with wide eyes. Both Xiumin and I continued staying in our current snuggling position and we both laugh as Changmin exits back into his room awkwardly. 


	52. Chapter 52

**JONGDAE**:

By the time I woke up the next morning, Minseok’s bed was already neatly made. I yawn as I sluggishly walk into the living room.

“Whoa, you slept in, Jongdae ah.” Baekhyun said, working out on the exercise bike at the corner of the living room. I turn, squinting my eyes at the clock. It’s already three in the afternoon? 

I walk to the kitchen, opening the fridge and taking out the food my mum prepared and sent over. “What time did you come back last night?” Chanyeol said, getting up and bringing his dishes to the sink and leaving them there as he always does.

I place my lunch boxes on the table and opens up a packet of rice, throwing it into the microwave oven to heat it up. “I think we ended close to 2AM. Eunwoo drove me back and I think I got here almost 4.” 

“How did it go? Was it awkward pretending you’re meeting for the first time?” Chanyeol eagerly pulls out a chair again, sitting himself down with both elbows resting against the table.

I laugh as I thought back on me and Soomin’s mini-war at the start of the filming. “It was.” The microwave dinged and I turn back to retrieve my rice. I sat myself down, opening my lunch boxes. “Soomin made me ate an almost raw steak.” I retch just thinking about it. 

“How?” Chanyeol leans back, tilting his head, his brows frowned together as he watch me eat my brunch.

“You’ve gotta watch the first episode next week to find out.” My words came out slurred but still audible as I munch. 

Chanyeol nods and smiles to himself, giving me the look. “Did anything fun happened?”

I roll my eyes at him. “It’s only the first filming, Chanyeol, what do you expect? Running into each other’s arms and exchanging cringe-worthy rom-com lines?” I slurp my soup, trying to put up a strong front so Chanyeol doesn’t pry too deep in.

“That’s true.” He smack his lips, tapping his fingers on the dining table. “Come to think of it, where’s Minseok?” Chanyeol cranes his neck and looks around.

“Oh don’t bother. He’s at Changmin’s place.” I cleared my bowl of seaweed soup before I finish my rice. I poke around the remaining dishes.

“Of course he would.” Chanyeol smiles to himself. “Gotta make sure his girl is still loyal to him, isn’t it?” 

“Nah. Told him Soomin wasn’t feeling well last night. He got worried.” I smack my lips after finishing my food, feeling the food coma kicking in even though I’ve just woken up not Long ago.

“Come to think of it, both of them seemed to have gotten closer ever since the announcement of the show.” Chanyeol said as I get up to put my dishes into the sink. I gotta wash them all now before Minseok gets home and nags at us again.

“How so?” I pry on, squeezing the dish washing soap onto the sponge.

“Minseok’s been calling her more often, I’ve seen him smiling as he text, he’s always spending time at Changmin’s place. I mean I haven’t seen him this happy since Soomin’s accident almost a year ago.” 

I switch on the tap and starts rinsing them. “He does.” I don’t know what else to say, Chanyeol’s analysis is sort of making me jealous and it’s definitely not helping when I face Minseok later and have to pretend that I’m okay.

“I just hope Soomin will continue to hang with us though.” Chanyeol sighs. “I mean, although I’m happy for her and Minseok, but I’m a little torn that her friendship with you, me and Baekhyun has drifted.” He hesitates a little. “Okay, Maybe not Baekhyun. They seem to get along pretty well still.”

I fake a chuckle, swinging my hands dry before turning to face Chanyeol. “Then you’ve got to find some time to make the friendship work.”

Chanyeol frowns. “What about you?” 

“I’m in a show with her, remember? I’m already forced to spend time with her. I’m sure we’re gonna get our friendship back on track.” I walk out the kitchen and chuckle silently as Chanyeol sighs, crossing his arms over his chest.

“This is unfair.” He complains.

“Nothing is.” I muttered, just loud enough for me to hear.


	53. Chapter 53

**XIUMIN**:

Changmin walks out into the living room, his hair disheveled, and he looks like he’s been ran over by a truck. “Sorry not sorry I had to ruin your little moment here.” He points towards us and Soomin chuckles into my chest. “But ... could you do me a favour?” Changmin rubs his belly, his eyes squinting at the afternoon sun.

Soomin crawls away and I immediately get up. “Anything for my favourite Hyung.” I extend my arms wide proudly.

Changmin chuckles at my remark. “Are you sure I’m your favourite or you’re doing this because you’re dating my Sister?” He smiles smugly.

“Changmin!” Soomin hissed from the couch, sending him a death glare and Changmin immediately raised both his hands in surrender. 

“Could you get me anti-diarrhoea pills?” Changmin reach his hand over to a cupboard that was hanged on the wall to retrieve his wallet.

“Sure—“

“It’s okay. I’ll do it.” Soomin sighs and gets up, grudgingly walking over to her Brother.

“It’s alright, you look after your Brother, I’ll go get them.” 

Soomin stubbornly shakes her head. “I’m about to go out soon. I still have some time to spare.” 

“Where are you going?” Changmin scratch his head as he extends his Long arm out with his credit card.

“Oh I’m meeting Baekhyun and Chanyeol for early dinner before my individual filming at night.” Soomin grabs the credit card and slides it into her back pocket of her jeans.

My eyes widened in curiosity. “Chanyeol and Baekhyun? Why am I not invited?” I jokingly added.

Soomin shrugs, chuckling as she retrieves the blue coat I lent her a couple weeks back which caused the stupid controversy. She grabs a black cap similar to mine and a black surgical mask. “You have to ask Chanyeol. He organised it. Maybe is just for us 92 liners so don’t spoil the fun.” He jab my ribs. “Maybe you could send me to your dorm?” She smiles interlocking her arms with mine as she looks at me, blinking her eyes dramatically. I laugh and nodded.

“What about my pills?” Changmin stood there, half naked and confused as Soomin burst out into laughter.

“Bro, you look homeless. Put on a shirt.” She turn to wave goodbye with his credit card and Changmin sighs, rolling his eyes at her. “I still have extra pills in my vanity. Enough for you to survive until I come back.” She drags me to the door, sliding into her sneakers and before Changmin could argue further, she had already pushed me out of the door and hurriedly close it behind her. 

———

“I’m kinda jealous I’m not invited.” I said, inserting the car keys into the ignition.

Soomin looks at me smirking. “You should be happy I’m getting along well with your friends.” She lowers her cap after putting on the seatbelt. “Is that the stalker fan of you and Suho’s?” She nodded towards my left.

Indeed, the same girl who stabbed Soomin, who uploaded the photos of us in blue coat, is standing behind a black jeep, pretending to be casually talking on the phone. I’ve seen her a good number of times to recognise her even from a far distance. That’s all these stalker fans wants right? For us to recognise them by being in our presence. “Yeah. Let’s get out of here.” I lower my cap as well, stepping onto the engine. After we exited the basement carpark, I start to become worried. “Have you seen her by yourself?”

“Not that I noticed. I’m always with Kurt or my Brother whenever I’m on the way back home.” She casually explains, not knowing how worried I am and the fact that the stalker fan is the exact person who stabbed Soomin.

I felt slightly relieved that she always has someone with her. But I just can’t help overthinking. “She’s dangerous.” I warned, not wanting to scare her with the fact that this person tried to kill her.

“Why do you say that? Aren’t they just stalkers? Probably just a little over obsessed with you both and wanting to be near you.” She shrugs, looking out the window.

I sigh, resting my elbow against the window with one hand controlling the steering wheel. “She’s filthy rich and she has tonnes of connections. She’s always on the same flight with us, be it international or domestic. I have no idea how she managed to have our schedules and flight information. And the scariest thing is that she’d book seats that are just beside me or Suho. She won’t talk or look at us. She’ll just be a silent stalker. If you Google Our airport arrivals, she’s always in the picture. Walking out the arrivals with us, pretending she’s one of the staffs.” I slow down at the red light, pausing to recall other events. Soomin remained silent throughout as she listens to me explain. “One time, she got front row tickets and she held up a slogan that said ‘Suho fucked me’ and boy was Suho fuming when he saw the sign. The satisfied look on her face is disturbing after seeing Suho being upset upon noticing her. She’s a fucking psychopath.” I began to feel myself boiling in anger as I recalled many more incidents with this ‘stalker’.

Soomin look ahead. Although her cap is Low, I can still tell she’s frowning in disgust. “Didn’t any other fans or security stop her?” 

I shake my head. “Other fans were busy focusing at us on stage. A few securities tried to block her as it was impossible to throw her out. She’s already been blacklisted at all our events. But somehow she still gets in sometimes. She really has some powerful connections. Just stay away from her if you ever see her by yourself Alright?” 

“Oh I’m not worried about her. If she ever holds up a sign saying you fucked her, I’m gonna drag my ass out there with a sign saying I’ve given you a blowjob.” She laughs, not taking a word from me seriously.

“Soomin, I’m being serious here.” I pout, sighing as I turn into our basement parking lot. I pulled the brakes and as Soomin is unbuckling her seat belt, I lean over and grab her hands. “I really mean it. She’s dangerous.” 

“She’s your stalker fan. Not mine. Why would she want to see me.” She shakes her head and scoff.

I sigh, grabbing her hand tighter. “Soomin, She was the one who stabbed you.”

Soomin looks at me confused. “What does she want with me?” She frowns.

“I think she knows we’re still secretly dating. She’s the one who uploaded the photos of us in blue coats. I’m just worried she might find a chance to hurt you again.” I grab her Chin to face me.

“Why didn’t you guys just make a police report about it and have her locked behind the bars?” 

“She was released on a hefty bail after being caught. We were surprised when we saw her a couple of times recently.” I let go of her hands.

“I’ll be fine. Don’t worry. I have Kurt, Changmin and you.” She leans over and peck me on my lips before smiling and exiting the car. I sigh again for god knows how many times.


	54. Chapter 54

**JONGDAE**:

I was in my room changing my bed sheets when I heard commotions outside the room. Must be Chanyeol and Baekhyun having their usual round of arguments. I grab the dirty linens piled on the floor, struggling to open the door as the sheets are piled up to my head.

After a few failed attempts in turning the knob, I finally managed to open the door. With the linens blocking my view, I accidentally bumped into someone the moment I turn the corner and my linens all fell onto the floor. “Aye!” I whined but immediately regretted when I see Soomin sitting on the floor looking at me with a confused look. “Oh? I didn’t know you come. Sorry!” I kick the linens away, extending an arm towards her in an attempt to help her up but she just sat there on the floor and I’m not sure if she’s hurt herself because I bumped into her. “You okay?” I stood down to face her and she kept looking at me and I’m beginning to worry. If she is indeed pregnant then she might be in pain. “Are you in pain? Can you stand up?” I grab her by her elbow and before i knew it, Minseok appeared by her side.

“Did you knocked your head?” Minseok bends down to examine her but Soomin kept her eyes on me the entire time.

“I bumped into her and she fell, I think she’s in shock.” I scratch my head and started to pick up my linens.

“Hey!” Minseok snaps his fingers in front of Soomin and she blinked a few times to realise Minseok is beside her. “You okay?” Minseok lifts her up under her arms and she still seemed pretty confused.

Soomin looks away embarrassed. “Yeah, I’m-I’m Okay.” She stammered, smiling nervously at Minseok.

Minseok laughs and escorts her into the living room where Chanyeol and Baekhyun are still bickering. I head into the laundry room and dumped my linens in, pouring in a generous amount of fabric softener before closing the washing machine.

“Whoa!” I turn and almost bumped face to face with Minseok. “How many times am I gonna bump into everyone today?” I laugh. Minseok looks behind him suspiciously before closing the door. I raise my brows in curiousness.

“I talked to her. She’s not pregnant.” He sighed.

“Oh. That’s... good to know.” I nod, standing awkwardly with the fabric softer in one hand.

“I have a favour.” Minseok look all worried again, his shoulders slumping. “Me Lee has scheduled lots of things for me for the next few days. I know you’re gonna have your own filming too. But help me to look out for her will you?” Minseok presses his lips into a line and I know he feels bad that he can’t be there for her openly like I can. I nodded. “Like how you thought she might be pregnant and although it’s a false alarm, I’m Glad you told me.” Minseok pats my shoulder and turn to leave he laundry room.

“Okay....?” I mumbled after I’m left alone in the room. Honestly, it felt a little weird having Minseok delegating some responsibility to me. I chuck the fabric softener back in the shelve, leaving for the living room.

“How about the sushi place?” Chanyeol gleams, revealing his dimple. Soomin, Baekhyun and Chanyeol gathered around the coffee table in what seems like a heated discussion while the rest of the boys sits around scrolling through their phone, with the exception of Sehun still trying to perfect his driving skills on the playstation alone.

“Yes! I love the cucumber sushi!” Soomin high fives Chanyeol and immediately retracts her palm in pain.

“No! I hate cucumbers!” Baekhyun complains, he goes from a sitting position to a kneeled position, indicating that he’s taking this as serious as possible.

“Nobody complained when you ordered pizzas with pineapple toppings.” Chanyeol threw his hands in the air and argued.

“Yeah. Who eats pizza with pineapples.” Soomin tease and exchange a wink with Chanyeol.

I chuckle and ease myself into the conversation, sitting between Chanyeol and Baekhyun. “What’s happening between you three?” 

“Jongdae, it’s a war between cucumbers and pineapples. Don’t you get involved too.” He look at me sternly and he meant it. “We’re deciding where to go for our lunch date but our dear Soomin here is making things really difficult for us.” He glance back at Soomin with a childish pout.

Soomin sigh and roll her eyes at him. “They have other stuff too, u can have sashimi or whatever. Nobody forced a cucumber on you?!” Soomin sticks out her tongue at Baekhyun.

“The smell of cucumber is really—“ 

“Wait wait. Do you mean I’m not invited?” I point towards myself, cutting Baekhyun off.

“Yeah, that’s right. We weren’t invited too. Don’t feel so bad about yourself.” Sehun mumbles, still busy with his Controllers.

“I’m her Boyfriend and I’m not invited too.” Minseok adds in, chuckling and shaking his head.

“It’s for us 92 liners but Baekhyun and I decided just us three since you get to spend time filming with her. We need friends too.” Chanyeol said, twirling his phone in his hands, avoiding eye contact with me.

“I’m Glad I’m being left out. I don’t want her to force me to eat another raw-bloody meat.” I jokingly retched but deep down I’m disappointed that my usual clique is leaving me out of the fun because of a stupid show.

“What do you mean?” Sehun jabs me with the controller and I jolt upwards.

“Just watch the episode next week. I’m too traumatised to explain.” I got up and plop myself onto the couch as I continue to watch them discussing the location.

Minseok throws me a confused look and I shake my head, acting like I was really affected by it and he laughs.

“Anywhere but the sushi place.” Baekhyun pouts, folding his arms and looking away like a kid.

“Aw man.” Soomin whines, leaning back against the foot of the couch.

“C’mon! We haven’t ate out together in like what, close to a year?” Chanyeol whines, frowning with Soomin.

Baekhyun guiltily looks up at Chanyeol and Soomin before sighing and slumping his shoulders in defeat. “Fine. But I’m deciding the desert place, I don’t care.” Baekhyun said, getting up and starts stomping into his room.

Chanyeol raises his hand, waiting for Soomin to high-five him back after Baekhyun left for his room. “Yes! Our plan worked!” Chanyeol whispers and gleams in joy while Soomin did a little dance in her sitting position.

“Be careful. She isn’t the Soomin we used to know. She fed me bloody steak. I’m not sure if she’ll do the same to you guys.” I joked and Soomin turns back, giving me a sly smile.

“There’s no steak in a sushi place.” Chanyeol argued firmly.

“I might surprise you.” Soomin added and Chanyeol nervously gulped.

Soomin turn and raise her hand and it took me a second to realise she’s siding with me to make Chanyeol nervous. I high fived her and laughed while Chanyeol gets up to go to his room too.


	55. Chapter 55

**SOOMIN**:

“Soomin you seemed awfully quiet.” Chanyeol said after handing the waiter back the menus.

I fumble around nervously and Baekhyun looks at me with a confused expression. He’s decided to sit beside me because he said Chanyeol makes him look short. “Oh nothing.” I smile up to Chanyeol but the look on his face tells me he’s not buying my story.

“Is it because we didn’t invite Jongdae?” Baekhyun caps back the soy sauce and push the bottle far from him before checking his fingers to see if they’re sticky.

“Oh it’s not that. But it’s him. I just...” I trail off trying to remember that random flash of memory when Chen bumped into me earlier this afternoon at their dorm.

“What about him?” Chanyeol rests his elbows on the table and lean in.

I tilt my head as I explain, trying my best to recall. “I think I remember something about Chen before the accident but I can’t really...” I smack my lips as I try to remember. 

“You remember something? About Jongdae?” Baekhyun scoots closer this time.

I nod my head, not in any way confident about it. “It was like a flash when I bumped into him just now but I can’t really grasp it.” I ball my hand into a fist as I explain.

Baekhyun wraps his hand around my clenched fist. “It’s okay. Sometimes when you don’t think so much about it, it comes to you naturally.” He lightly taps my hand and nod assuringly.

“It felt like I knew him first?” I turn to Baekhyun who’s munching on the side dishes. Baekhyun’s jaw stops chewing and he slowly turn towards me with a blank expression.

Baekhyun puts down his chopsticks and leans back, his eyes still on me. “I knew you first.” He sulks and I immediately felt guilty.

“I’m sorry.” I lightly jab him by his arm. “It’s just that the memory flashed by and I thought I knew him first.”

Baekhyun Force our a smile but I could still tell that he’s hurt by my words. “It’s okay. At least you’re remembering something.”

“So how did i met you?” I said, trying to change the topic. Seeing Baekhyun being sad is not helping.

Baekhyun pucker up as he recalled our first encounter. He grabs a cup of water and took a sip. “It was actually a dare between me, Chanyeol and Jongdae. And I lost.” He smiles proudly which I find it amusing.

“You met me because you lost in a game?” I jokingly scoff.

“Yeah. I knew you first, then we became friends, then you became friends with Chanyeol and Jongdae before you ended up with our Hyung.” Baekhyun said smugly.

“No, actually you only knew Minseok after knowing everyone else.” Chanyeol joined in. “You were pretty close with Sehun too.”

“Yeah, because he is the youngest, when we heard the news of your accident, you have no idea how much Sehun and Chanyeol cried.” Baekhyun said and he sounded like he is about to tear up. He quickly blink and look away, grabbing his cup and chugging down the remaining water.

The waiter approach with our food, laying out the variety of sushis we ordered. After carefully placing the dishes, the waiter politely leaves. Baekhyun hurriedly digs in as Chanyeol and I are both in awe of the variety.

“So... how did Xiumin handled it? I mean when it happened.” I trail off towards the end. Speaking of my accident is still a little uncomfortable for me.

“He ran.” Chanyeol gulped, dipping his next sushi into wasabi. “He literally ran without telling us what happened. We only found out after a few hours because he disappeared and we were worried.” 

“I wish I could remember. To me it felt like I just know you guys. And I woke up having a Boyfriend that I am unaware of.” I sigh.

“Okay, let’s talk about something more uplifting.” Chanyeol cheered and I felt a sense of relief.

“Yeah, update us about your filming with Jongdae!” Baekhyun nudge me, giving me the sly look.

“Since you’re my friends, I’m gonna tell you before it airs next week.” I said and both of them cheered. Baekhyun woohoo-ed so loud that it made several heads turn in our direction. 


	56. Chapter 56

** SOOMIN: **

After an hour of quality time spent with my friends and a few bottles of beer, we got back onto Chanyeol’s car. Baekhyun help me into the back seat but I wave my hand to indicate I’m okay. Though I had a tad too much alcohol but it usually takes a while for me to feel tipsy.

“I have to. Else Minseok Hyung will kill me if anything happens to you. Even a scratch.” Baekhyun closes the door on me and I help myself with the seat belt.

“Yeah. He’ll hold me responsible too, Soomin.” Chanyeol inserts his key into the ignition and his Jeep revved to life.

I close my eyes for the entire drive back, not exactly sleeping with Baekhyun humming non-stop and Chanyeol turning up the radio and rapping along. I felt myself getting more tipsy the more i try to rest. The drive was smooth, unlike Chen’s. I swear I would have thrown up every single sushi I ate if Chen is the one driving right now. 

“We’re here.” Chanyeol announce, pulling his brakes and turning his engine off. As I open the car door, Chanyeol was already at my side, his hands hesitating whether to hold onto me or not. 

“Im Okay, Chanyeol. Just sleepy.” I playfully punch his arm and he overeats by wincing.

“Oh please.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes. Chanyeol lead the way back to their dorm and I followed behind closely. 

While waiting for the elevator, I started to sway on my feet and Baekhyun quickly caught me, preventing me from tripping over. “I’m okay.” I reassured.

“Definitely not.” Baekhyun frowns. The door of the elevator opens and the three of us make way for the others to exit before we enter.


	57. Chapter 57

** XIUMIN: **

The door of our apartment buzzed open and it’s unusually quiet. Curious, I got up from the couch, making my way towards the door while the other members seemed unbothered.

“You guys are back?” I said, craning my neck for Soomin but she’s being towered over by Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

Chanyeol throws his car keys into a small bowl just beside the shoe rack. “She’s slightly tipsy.” Chanyeol bends over to whisper, looking back at Soomin with a worried expression. I nodded and chuckle at the clumsy Soomin who is now having trouble removing her shoes with her own feet.

“Ya! Ya! Not my new shoes!” Baekhyun yells, turning back to grab Soomin and sitting her down by the edge of the platform. 

“Sorry.” Soomin muttered and her expression immediately turned down. As I approach both of them, Baekhyun looks up at me and is flustered from yelling at her. I knelt down beside them and Baekhyun looks at me with a guilty look. I chuckle at his innocence. “I didn’t do it purposely.” She pouts and Baekhyun nervously licks his chapped lips, his eyes darting back and forth between me and Soomin.

“Aye. It’s fine. You should drink some water to sober up.” Baekhyun kicks his new sneakers towards a far corner before heading into the living room.

“I thought you had to film later on? Why did you drink?” I grab Soomin by her arms and swiftly lift her up on her feet. 

“I am. But it’s home.” Soomin muttered almost incoherently.

“Huh?” I help her into the living room and I could tell that she had more than a few drinks but she isn’t wasted yet. Being Changmin’s younger Sister, it’s no wonder that she holds her liquor well too.

“It’s set up at home. They’ll cut anything they think it’s good.” Her words starts to slur as she sits down on the couch.

“At home?” Jongdae who’s been sitting at the foot of the couch watching the news on tv, turns to face Soomin with a shocked expression. “You mean they’ll fix cameras here as well?” Jongdae looks around our living quarters and I did a quick scan as well. It definitely needs some cleaning up if they were to set it up here.

Soomin blinks her eye in slow motion, indicating that the alcohol is now slowly taking over her. She smiles at Jongdae almost sweetly and bends down towards him, giving him a hug on his neck, taking both Jongdae and I by surprise. “Oh my husband!” Soomin coos as she continues to wrap her arms around Jongdae’s neck, almost chocking him.

“Ya! Ya! Who are you calling husband?” I nervously laugh as I try to pry her arms off Jongdae. Jongdae coughs vigorously as Soomin accidentally hits him by his Adam Apple.

“I have a Boyfriend.” Soomin looks up at me, smiling so sweetly with her one sided dimple and back at Jongdae who barely recovered from Soomin’s chocking Attack. “And also a husband.” She points at Jongdae and he looks at me confused.

“She had a few drinks.” Chanyeol changed into his casual and is out here assessing the situation. 

“Not just a few drinks.” Baekhyun appears too, with a cup of warm water. I glare at Baekhyun and he timidly hands me the cup and backs away instinctively. “We tried to stop her. But she’s level Changmin.” Baekhyun whispers and shakes his head, neck-slicing himself, indicating she was already a goner before they could stop her.

“Here. Drink up.” I shove the cup right in front of her face and Soomin squints her eyes on it for a second before reaching for it. She takes a few gulps and hands me back. “Alright, I’m sending you back home.” 

Chanyeol stops me before u could grab Soomin. “Wait a minute, Hyung. She said cameras are set up. I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to go. Maybe Jongdae should send her home.” We both glance at Jongdae who still has his hand wrap around his own neck. 

“We only filmed once together and it’s not even out yet. It’ll be weird if I’m seen too soon in a situation like this.” Jongdae steals a glance at Soomin who started laughing silently by herself.

“It doesn’t matter who sends me home. You won’t be shown.” She slaps her own thigh as she continues laughing. 

“What do you mean?” Jongdae starts to get annoyed with her incomplete sentences.

Soomin takes in a deep breath. “You won’t be shown...” she sighs, her weird slurring and trailing off. 

“Well then, let’s get going.” I grab her by her elbows and she stands up sloppily and sighing.

“Goodbye my husband.” She waves in a direction that is not Jongdae but everyone in the room knows who she meant by Husband.

“God you’re drunk already.” I sigh, supporting Soomin by her waist. Soomin lazily slips into her pair of sneakers as I search for my car keys in the bowl on top of our shoe rack.

“Drive carefully, Hyung.” Chanyeol said and I nodded before closing the door.


	58. Chapter 58

**SOOMIN**:

“... and it’s gonna be Super cold.” I heard my Brother said, his voice muffled by my closed wooden door. I sit up on my bed and my head felt slightly woozy. I forcefully shake my head to wake myself up.

“I’ll be coming slightly later, Hyung. You might have to wait for me.” I heard Xiumin’s voice and my eyes widen. I frantically look down at my current outfit which was the same one I wore yesterday. Fuck. I must be so wasted that Xiumin had to send me back home. Feeling a sense of shame, I hurriedly run towards my cupboard and grab a new set of fresh clothes and change into them.

“Someone’s sobered up.” Changmin raise his brows at me and Xiumin turn and smile ever so sweetly, revealing his gummy smile. I drag out a chair beside Xiumin and he lean over to give me a quick peck. “Whoa. Give this single Brother a break.” Changmin joked, chuckling while sipping his cup of morning coffee.

“Don’t lie. I know you’re seeing someone.” I retorted, catching Changmin by surprised.

“Hyung is dating someone? Who is it? Is it someone I know?” Xiumin got all excited as he leans forward waiting for an answer.

“I’m not-“

“It’s definitely a Japanese chick.” I munch on my toast as I caught my brother’s eyes slightly darting. I smile wickedly knowing I’ve caught him off guard.

“Is she a model?” Xiumin’s ears perks up and I slap the front of his chest, glaring at him. “What? You called Jongdae your husband last night.” Xiumin frowns.

I almost chocked on my toast. “I said what?” I wipe off the remaining bread crumbs on my lips and stare at Xiumin who isn’t exactly in the right mood.

“Ahem. I’m off to meet Yunho...” My Brother awkwardly excused himself but both Xiumin and I were not paying him any attention at all.

Xiumin sighs, pushing his plate of half eaten toast slightly away from him. He looks afar, waiting for the sound of the main door closing before clearing his throat to speak. “You literally flung yourself at Jongdae.” He looks at me, his face neutral but his eyes tells me otherwise. 

“... I don’t... remember..” I stammered, Looking away and trying to recall what happened but all I count remember was having a meal with Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Chen wasn’t even there.

“I had to pry you off Jongdae. While everyone was watching.” Xiumin folds his arms in front of him, not meeting my eyes. “You called him Husband so dearly it’s almost natural.”

“I’m sorry. I drank too much yesterday.” I lightly tug on his shirt but he shift in his seat, still angry. 

“I’ve tried to bear with everything. But not when it’s off camera and you’re still calling him so sweetly.” Xiumin’s tone is starting to get lower and it’s starting to make me panic.

“I’m sorry. What do I have to do to make it up to you?” I turn to face him completely, placing my hands on his folded arms but he fling his arms so wide that it made me fell of my chair, my face hitting the edge of the dining table.

I lay on the floor in shock as I heard the screech of his chair across the tile. “Shit. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” I felt Xiumin kneeling next to me as he moves the other chair away from me. He cups my face, forcing me to look at him. Xiumin’s expression softens, almost guilty as he brush his thumb over my bruised cheek. “You’re bleeding.” 

That’s when I started to taste blood on my lips. I move my lips and winced in pain. I shake myself off from his grasp and cup my hand over my bruised cheek. “Leave.” I muttered but Xiumin moves towards me.

“Soomin, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you. You’re bleeding, let me bring you-“ Xiumin reaches out but my move further back, cutting him off.

“Just leave.” 

“I can’t leave you bleeding like this. Please, you can hate on me after you’ve seen the doctor.” Xiumin grabs me by my elbow, pulling me up on my feet effortlessly. He grabs his car keys on the table and drags me along. I started to feel wetness from my neck down. I took my hand away from my lip which I had been covering with and was shocked to see my hand filled with blood. The smell of blood is starting to make me dizzy and nauseous. “Here.” Xiumin grabs a kitchen towel and place it at my lip before dragging me towards the door.

—-

“How did you end up like this?” Dr Minhyuk, my usual doctor, the one who treated me after I was temporarily blind, looks at me worriedly after giving me some local anaesthesia.

“I-...was...” Xiumin stutter, scratching his head.

“I fell.” I said, looking at Xiumin who seemed even more guilty than ever.

“I’ve never seen you this bad, not even once when you’re blind. Just how dark are backstages?” Dr Minhyuk mutters just loud enough for me to hear as he stitch up my lip.

‘I’m sorry.’ I watch Xiumin mouth the words to me as I lay helplessly on the bed with a thread and needle in my mouth.

“There.” Dr Minhyuk pats me lightly on my shoulder. I sit up as Xiumin hurriedly comes to my side. “Not too much of blood lost. You might still taste some blood for a little while but that’s normal. I’ve given you some painkillers which might make you drowsy too.” 

I nodded as Xiumin holds my hand and giving me occasional squeeze. 

“And you.” Dr Minhyuk points at Xiumin. “Monitor her for the next few hours. If she’s still slightly bleeding after two hours, she has to go to the emergency department.” 

“Yes Doctor.” Xiumin nodded eagerly. I can tell that he’s starting to get anxious by his habitual lip smacking and licking. I chuckle mentally at him.

“Well then, you’re good to go. I would say nice to see you again, Soomin. But I rather not see you again.” Dr Minhyuk smiles up at me and I wave goodbye to him.

—-

“Soomin.” Xiumin sighs after we got into his car. “I’m sorry. Please, talk to me. Don’t give me the silent treatment.” Xiumin grabs my hand and gives it a light squeeze and I continued to ignore him. Xiumin sighs one more time before starting his car. 

“I’ll tell Changmin I did this to you. So don’t say you fell.” Xiumin turns out into the driveway. After what seems like a Long ten minutes into the drive, Xiumin starts to become restless. “Please Soomin, this is driving me crazy. I know you may not feel the same way I do towards you but I love you and I wouldn’t do anything that would harm you. So please, talk to me will you?” Xiumin’s voice cracked towards the end and I could tell he’s trying to hold back his tears. I know I definitely do not feel that much about him as he do about me, but it hurts to know that he’s aware about this and is still holding on to me.

I shift in my seat, still unwilling to meet his eyes. “I’m not giving you silent treatment.” I tried my best to pronounce each word clearly but the stitches in my lips are not helping. “I can’t talk now.” I point towards my mouth and Xiumin sighs in relieve. Once the car stops at the red light, Xiumin leans over, cupping his left hand over my right cheek, forcing me to face him. His gaze slowly falls down to my lips. Xiumin swallowed nervously and inches in slowly, giving me a Long soft peck just where the stitches are. 

As he break away from the kiss, he looks at me with teary eyes. “I’m still sorry I did this to you. I swear I’ll make it up.” He soothes his thumb over my bruised cheek and smiled. 


	59. Chapter 59

**JONGDAE**:

“Minseok Hyung is still at Changmin’s place?” Baekhyun yawns as he enters the living room, stretching in a rather unglamorous way with one hand inserted in the front of his shirt to scratch his belly.

I nodded, sipping my morning coffee as I watch the news with Suho and Sehun. “Seems like he spent another night.” I said, putting down my coffee on the table. 

Baekhyun walks over and sits beside us, his hair badly disheveled. “Are you... jealous?” Baekhyun muttered and I immediately jabbed him on the ribs as Baekhyun and Suho are the only people in the group that knows about my feelings towards Soomin. Sehun and Suho both immediately look towards my direction like a wild meerkat. Suho nervously swallowed, maintaining his composure so Sehun wouldn’t be too suspicious.

“What? Are you kidding? Haha!” I nervously laugh, avoiding eye contact with Sehun who is currently not paying attention to the TV anymore.

“Why? Why?” Sehun inched over to my side. 

I wave Sehun away, pretending I had no idea what Baekhyun said. “How would I know?” I raise my brows at him and Sehun pouts, leaning back against his seat and changing channels. I turn back and gave Baekhyun a death glare and he immediately stood up.

“Ahh. I’m gonna take a shower.” Baekhyun excuses himself out from this awkward situation and I’m killing him mentally right now.

“Aye, this Baekhyun.” I lean over to grab my coffee, trying my best to continue avoiding eye contact with anyone. “Always full nonsense.” I lightly shake my head after taking a sip.

“Yeah... You seem a little... jumpy.” Sehun ditches the TV remote and folds his arms across his chest. “Are you...?” He left his sentence hanging and I felt my heart and brain racing for an answer.

My eyes dart back and forth between Suho and Sehun and I immediately felt intimidated by them, although Suho seems like he’s just playing along as if he didn’t know. “What? Don’t tell me you two believe what Baekhyun said?” I whined, looking at them both while trying my best not to give myself away.

“Hey. I’m back.” Minseok appeared with Soomin trailing behind him. I pretend that I didn’t care and continue sipping my coffee.

“Got you guys some breakfast along the way.” I heard Minseok walking into the kitchen as I try to fixate my eyes on the TV to pretend that Soomin’s existence doesn’t concern me. 

“Soomin, you...” Sehun muttered and from my peripheral vision, Sehun got up, his brows frowning as he walks towards Soomin. The news is showing something about rioting in some European country but my brain is paying attention to what’s happening between Sehun and Soomin. “Oh my goodness. Did you fell?” Sehun rushes towards Soomin. I broke my gaze away from the TV and indeed Soomin looks like she’s being punched by the face.

“Tell me is not that stalker fan.” Suho stood up, his fist clenching into a ball.

“No, no. It’s nothing. I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.” Soomin’s words came out almost incoherent, that’s when I noticed how weird her lips were pursing when she’s talking.

“What happened to your lips?” Sehun inched closer towards her and she backs off immediately, smiling rather timidly.

“Nothing. It’s really—“ 

“I made her fell. We had an argument and had a small accident.” Minseok re-enters the living room, cutting Soomin off, his expression as gloomy as Soomin’s.

I felt my body heat rise at the thought of Minseok beating Soomin up. I clench my jaw and pretend to look away. I chug the remaining coffee and almost smashing the cup against the coffee table, making heads turn towards my direction which I regretted immediately. 

“What’s with you?” Minseok flatly stated. I ignored him, getting my cup from the table. I saw Soomin placing her hand against his chest and shaking her head. I took this opportunity to excuse myself. Without another word and with all eyes on me, I make my way into the kitchen. I thought I heard some murmurs and footsteps following right behind me.

I took a deep breath and sighed, putting my cup under the running tap while I squeezed some dish washing detergent onto the sponge.

“Chen.” 

“Oh f—“ I jumped as Soomin’s voice appeared from behind me. “Sorry I didn’t mean to cuss, I didn’t hear you coming in.” I turn off the tap to face her. For the first time, I’m taking a good look at her face. Her right upper check is badly bruised, her bottom right lip looks like there are at least three stitches. Her soft looking lips seems slightly tender after the minor procedure and it made my heart ached even more.

“No, I came to apologise.” Soomin try to force out a smile but she winced at the very small movement of her lips. 

“What for?” I tilt my head in confusion. From the corner of my eye I saw Sehun pretending to walk pass the door of the kitchen to eavesdrop. 

“Xiumin said I behaved inappropriately with you yesterday evening. I just want to say I’m sorry for making you feel uncomfortable.” Soomin look down as she spoke, her small feet wavering back and forth in embarrassment. Whatever anger I had built up inside of me a while ago has now subsided with her action. And did she said it made me uncomfortable? Ha! She had no idea how much i had enjoyed her almost straddling my neck with her arms.

“Hey, no worries. You were just a little tipsy that’s all. No hard feelings.” I lean my back against the counter and am regretting this immediately as I felt the water from the basin counter seeping through the back of my shirt.

“Yeah but it seems like Xiumin isn’t too happy about it. I just want to clear things up before things get awkward between you two. I know how important your friendship is.” Soomin looks up at me again, but this time, it felt like she is trying to confide in me.

“Soomin.” I straighten my back, craning my head to make sure no one is near the kitchen door. “Tell me honestly.” I whispered softly just enough for her to hear. “Did he beat you up?” 

Soomin look at me dumbfounded. “Xiumin?” She said and I nodded, still keeping my eyes glued on the kitchen entrance. “No no no. He didn’t. We had a small argument and he accidentally pushed me and I lost my balance and fell. It wasn’t his fault.” She shakes her head as she explains on Minseok’s behalf but somehow it felt unjust. Soomin looks me deep in the eyes and something tells me that she’s finding comfort by talking to me. “Chen, I’m...” she paused, taking in a deep breath before looking me in the eyes again. “I’ve never seen Xiumin this pissed off since the announcement of our show back in Mr Lee’s office.” She looks back down on the floor again and I’m trying my best to withhold from taking a step forward to comfort her. “Honestly, I’m a little terrified of him.” Her voice quivered as she said those words. A part of me felt comforted that she trust me enough to tell me all these.

“Is there anything I can do?” I offered but Soomin shakes her head.

“I just don’t know where this is going.” Soomin explains and I clear my throat purposely as Xiumin enters the kitchen.

“Going where?” Xiumin grabs Soomin by her waist, a little too much PDA than usual. I turn my back against them and continue to do the dishes.

“I was just telling Chen I’m sorry and I’m going home.” I heard Soomin said.

“But you just got here and your Brother isn’t home.” Minseok begged. “The doctor said you need supervision for the next two to three hours. I’ll only send you back home after that.” Minseok explained and my ears perks up instinctively. 

“Okay.” Soomin compromised and I heard both of them exit into the living room once more, leaving me alone in the kitchen with a basin full of dirty dishes.


	60. Chapter 60

** SOOMIN: **

We went back into the living room and I felt really awkward being forced to be here. What with Xiumin and Chen having high tensions and I’m worried what may happen when I leave this place. Xiumin sat me down by the couch. A few seconds later, Suho and Sehun who had been watching the tv and chatting by themselves seem a little awkward and they excused themselves back into their room, leaving it with just me and Xiumin. 

“Where’s the rest of the members?” I look around. There isn’t much going on except for the clanging of dishes by Chen in the kitchen.

“Why do you ask?” Xiumin straighten his back, his elbows propped against his knee. It felt a little intimidating that Xiumin is behaving so oddly today.

“Nothing. It’s just that, usually it’s really noisy around here. But it’s so quiet now. I’m not used to it.” I shrugged and Xiumin force out a smile a nodded.

“Kyungsoo’s filming. Not sure about the rest. Probably recording or something I’m not sure.” Xiumin’s eyes briefly darts across the kitchen and back at me. “But isn’t it good that it isn’t rowdy? Just two of us.” Xiumin inch closer, his nose just an inch away. I remained still and held my breath as I heard footsteps coming out from the kitchen. Before I could react, Xiumin plants a small peck on my lips but I’m too frozen in my seat. “Is it still painful?” He lightly brush his thumb across my wound and I winced a little.

“Uhm..” I whined, backing away from his touch. “A little, but it’s okay.”

I heard footsteps going into the hallway where Xiumin’s room is. I didn’t have to look to know that it was Chen. I sigh heavily, my shoulders slumping. Xiumin frowned in concern. “What’s wrong? Are you in pain?” He places his hand on mine, while his other tilting my head up by my chin so that I’m looking at him.

I shake my head and look back down. I grab his hands that was holding mine and gave him occasional squeeze. “Xiumin ah.” 

“Hmm?” Xiumin crane his neck lower so that he could meet my eyes. Seeing how genuine he is when nobody else is around makes my feel more at ease.

I smiled and winced at the same time, the stitches tugging on the corner of my lips and I thought I tasted a little blood but I try to ignore that. “Remember what you said in the car earlier?” I look up to see Xiumin raising his eyebrows in curiosity. “You said that I do not love you as much as you do towards me.” I pause and look at him.

“Yeah. I remember saying that. Why?” 

“I want to love you just the same as you do. But it’s hard because it feels like I’m stuck between the show and you. It’s really tiring me out mentally.” I sigh.

Xiumin scoots closer to me, forcing my head against his chest. He put an arm around me and I could hear the beating of his heart. “You mean you feel stuck between me and Jongdae?” The sound of his voice reverberated through his chest.

“Not exactly.” I broke away from the embrace, taking him by his hands again. He looks at me attentively, his expression not exactly neutral. “You see, I woke up with no recollection of anyone except my Brother. I woke up blind and was told that I have a boyfriend which I do not remember who he is or what he looked like. It felt like I was thrown into an arranged relationship and honestly I was afraid.” I pause to take in another breath but Xiumin just nodded. “But I eventually grown to like you, even more so now.” As I said those words, the corner of his eyes lit up. “But now I’m once again being thrown into a show, it felt like another arranged relationship.” 

Xiumin sigh and I look at him trying to form words. “So you’re saying you might grow to like Jongdae?” 

I close my eyes for a bit as I try to think of a way to explain my feelings without hurting him or having him misunderstanding anything. “I do love you, Xiumin.” I lean forward, hesitating just at the entrance of his lips, for some reason, my emotion started spilling before I could form words and tears started to well up in my eyes. I back up as a tears began rolling down my cheeks, taking Xiumin by surprise. “Xiumin I can’t try to love you more if you’re always thinking that Chen is coming into the picture. It makes me anxious that you two are about to fight and it’s hard for me to appease both of you.” I began sobbing and for a Long moment, Xiumin remained quiet. “Do I have feelings for him? No. But if you ask me honestly, I trust him just as much as I trust you. And I don’t want to lose either of you.” I wipe my tears off my cheeks but it’s of no use as they just kept rolling down my cheeks. I feel like a mess and thankfully there’s only me and him in the living room.

“Soomin. I didn’t know I had been putting you in a rough spot.” Xiumin cooed, he grabs me by the back of my neck, forcing me to rest against his chest and now all I do is starting to sob into his clothes. “I’m sorry I’ve been really insensitive. I’m just scared of losing you. I’ve lost you once I just can’t lose you again.” He rests his cheek against the top of my head as he soothes my back with his hands. “I’m sorry I’ve been a jerk for not considering your feelings.” Xiumin squeeze my shoulder and I felt myself finally lifting off a huge burden off my chest. I wrap my arms around him and rub my fast against his chest that is now damped from my tears. “I promise from now on I’m not going to pick on Jongdae and make you feel uncomfortable.” I felt him pecking a kiss on my head. I broke away from the hug and Xiumin cups his hand on my face, analysing my tear stained cheek. “Oh dear, you’re a mess...” Xiumin muttered before turning the corner of his lips into a smile. “A hot mess.” He leans forward, leaving a small soft kiss where my stitches are.


	61. Chapter 61

**Jongdae**:

I plopped myself down in my bed and started punching my pillows. My heart beat quickens and I felt my blood pressure rising. I lay facing down on my stomach while my legs dangle off the side of my bed. Soomin doesn’t deserve to be treated like this.

I heard a small knock and turn slightly to see Minseok entering alone. “Jongdae we need to talk.” Minseok sits himself down on his bed facing me.

I take in a huge gulp of air, craning my neck and heaving out. “We do need to talk.” I spat without batting an eye.

“I know I’ve—“

“I like her.” I confidently stated, taking him by surprise.

“What?” He frowns and let out a small sarcastic laugh.

“I said it.” I sat upright, resting my elbows on my knees, my fingers interlocked. “I like Soomin.”

Xiumin stood up and rush towards me, grabbing me by the colour, our faces so close to each other we could hear our own breaths. “Since when. Tell me honestly.” 

I push him away and straighten my shirt. “You don’t have to know.” I clench my jaw tight. “You’ve no right to question me when you’re out there beating a girl up!” I raised my voice so loud I’m pretty sure even my neighbours upstairs would have heard me.

“YOU!” Xiumin lunges forward and punches me right at the corner of my lips and I fell onto my bed. 

Just then, the door of our room barged open and a few of our members filed in. “Whoa calm down!” Suho grab Minseok by his arm while Chanyeol help me up.

“What’s with you two?!” Suho shouted at the top of his lungs, clearly just as pissed as the two of us.

Minseok’s breath quickens and he glares at me, fuming with rage. “You’ve lied the entire time!” He spat, pointing at me.

“I could’ve just kept it in.” I calmly retorted as Chanyeol holds on to me, patting my back to calm me down. “But I just can’t stand it when guys beat a girl up.” I hissed and Minseok lunges forward, grabbing me by my shoulders.

With one swift motion, Minseok punches me again and I fell, knocking onto someone.

“Fuck! What’s wrong with both of you!” Soomin yelled, that’s when I realised that I’ve bumped into her when Minseok throw me that punch and I’m ashamed that she had witnessed all of this. “Xiumin did not beat me up!” She cried, her eyes welling up. “And you!” She turns back to face Minseok who’s just as ashamed as I am right now. “I can’t do this with you if you’re all messed up like this. I’m done!” Soomin’s voice quivered. 

Minseok wriggles himself free from Suho’s clutches. “No, Soomin don’t...” Minseok whimpers, grabbing Soomin but she shakes him off.

“No don’t touch me!” She turn around and screamed into his face. Blood is starting to ooze from the wound on her lip and she winces. Minseok freezes in his tracks and he seemed helpless.

“You’re bleeding again Soomin, let me—“ Minseok tried to back peddle but was immediately cut off by Soomin.

“No! You don’t try to pretend that everything is okay when this is how you feel inside!” Soomin cried, dabbing her wound with the sleeve of her cardigan. “I can’t do this with you when you’re gonna be beating him up when you’re alone with each other.” Soomin’s words came out slightly slurred which I could only assume it’s due to her stitches on her lips.

I step forward this time, hoping Soomin will at least let me take care of this. “Soomin, you’re bleeding more now. This is not what’s important right now. You need—“

“Not you too.” She glared at me. “I’m leaving.” Soomin said and stomped out of the room.

Suho sighs. “You two stay here until I get back.” Suho glares, pointing to both of us before running out of our room.

Minseok shot a look at me before taking a deep breath. “This is all on you.” He spoke through clenched teeth and I could see his veins prominent against his pale skin. Minseok stomps out and Sehun hurriedly followed after.

“Jongdae ah.” Baekhyun sighs, walking over, lightly pushing my arm, forcing me to sit back down. “That was a bad timing. Really.” Baekhyun rubs in and I’m not in the mood to talk about this.

“Not now, Baekhyun.” I heaved a sigh and look away. Baekhyun tries to calm me down but I shake him off. Baekhyun sighs and I felt my bed springing slightly back up as he stood to leave.

Baekhyun hesitates in front of the door. “I’ll be in my room if you need someone to talk to.” Baekhyun silently close the door behind and I burry my face in my hand, trying to stop myself from thrashing the room. Baekhyun was right, I shouldn’t have confessed about my feelings. Now it seems like I have betrayed the friendship between me and Minseok and at this point it feels like it’s irreparable.


	62. Chapter 62

**Minseok******:

I ran out of the room but both Soomin and Suho had already left. I quickly put on my slippers and grabbed the closest black cap that’s hanging just right beside the shoe rack, not bothering whose. 

—————

I consistently jab onto the lift button and look up at the small rectangular screen at the top. Level 3. Damn! I walk around in circles with a heavy heart as I wait for the lift. After about a long whole minute of waiting, the lift finally dinged open and I rushed in, hitting the lobby button. At this point I’m worried that Soomin would already have left the apartment but at least I hope that Suho is with her as I wouldn’t want her to bump into our stalker fan.

The lift’s door open and I ran out, accidentally bumping into a random neighbor and my cap fell on the ground. I look up to see a granny in her sixties shouting profanities at me and I bowed slightly in apology. I run towards the parking lot and hope that at least Suho may have offer her a ride back, I thought.

I scan the parking lot and saw two heads popping out from the far end and what seemed like Changmin’s black Volvo. I ran like my life depended on it. “Soomin!” I shouted as I ran and right enough, Changmin’s head turn. Suho seemed to be talking with Changmin and I could only assume Soomin is already inside her brother’s car.

“Soomin!” I panted. Soomin didn’t bother rolling down the windows. I persistently knock on the windshield and someone grabbed me by my shoulders, spinning me around to face an expressionless Changmin and I know for sure that things are not looking too great for me.

“I’m here to take her back, Minseok.” Changmin said, and I felt hurt seeing how he seemed like he’s disappointed in me.

“Changmin, I can explain—“ I begged but Changmin shakes his head and cuts me off mid sentence.

“You don’t have to. I saw the stitches.” Changmin implied with a warning glare. I sigh, my shoulders slumping as Changmin walks to the other side of his car without looking back. Suho stood beside me as we watch Changmin drive out the parking lot with Soomin.

“I suggest giving yourself some time first.” Suho hinted and let out a huge sigh. As we walk back to the lobby, sure enough, the stalker fan is at another far corner looking intently at us while pretending to be talking on her phone. Suho and I ignored and quickly walk back into the lobby.

“What did Changmin say?” I asks, still being tormented by the encounter with Changmin, the one who trusted his sister with me, the one I looked up to, just stared at me with a soulless gaze and just pure disappointment. 

“I suggest giving yourself some time off between you and Soomin.” Suho hinted again, sighing as he press for the lift. “Changmin isn’t too happy. Soomin didn’t bother talking to me either. I only just accompanied her before Changmin arrives because I saw the stalker.”

As we walk back to our unit, I felt the urge to throw a fight with Jongdae. I fought with my inner thoughts and Suho seemed to have caught on. “Let’s exchange rooms for a while. You can share a room with Sehun for the time being. I need to sort things out with Jongdae too. I can’t let this group crumble because of a fight.” Suho patted my back, giving me a small nod before entering the apartment. I sigh, kicking my shoes off, for once, not bothering if they’re neatly stacked. All I could think of now is how to get on good terms with Soomin and how I should probably start to look for a place of my own.


	63. Chapter 63

**SOOMIN:**

I sat on my bed after the drive back home. My brother was surprisingly quiet throughout after the conversation with Suho at the lobby. He didn’t even questioned how I got injured but I supposed Suho already told him. I frown as I felt my phone buzzed for the hundredth time. I reach back and fish out my phone, not bothering to check who it was to know it’s definitely Xiumin. However I can’t talk to him right now, he’s a mess, I’m a mess and it’s just not doing anyone any good at the moment.

I heard a knock on my door, breaking my train of thoughts. My brother stood by the doorframe, his lips pursed into a line as he juggles a bottle of unopened juice in one hand. “May I come in?” He asks.

“Since when do you ask?” I sigh, patting the spot next to my bed.

He let out a grunt after sitting himself down. “How’s the wound?” He pass me the drink after popping the plastic straw for me.

“I’m fine.” I take a long sip. Although I’m now home but the image of Xiumin and Chen throwing punches at each other still haunts me. “It’ll heal. Don’t worry.”

“Why did he hit u?” Changmin asks, his tone so firm I can’t really tell if he’s asking a question or making a statement.

I sigh for god knows how many times since the car ride home. “We were arguing, it was an accident, he didn’t mean it.” I defended, which was partially true.

Changmin readjusts in his seat, clenching his knuckles tight. “Still, he hurt u.”

From his tone, I know he’s pissed. But I’m in no mood to defend Xiumin when I’m just as equally pissed... for a different reason.

“I don’t want him around you. Or here. For the time being.” Changmin stands up. “I’m changing the door pass lock.”

“But Xiumin doesn’t enter by himself even though he knows it.” I tilt my head in confusion.

“You never know. He might, since I’m not allowing him to see you, nor you him.” He extend a finger in front of him as a warning.

I lean back and let myself fall back onto my bed. “Oh don’t worry. I’ve no intention of seeing him anytime soon.” I sigh.

“Good.” He said before closing the door.

I close my eyes and remained in the same position for the the next few minutes. My phone buzzed once more and I sigh. I sat myself up, thinking I should at least put his mind at ease before he takes it out on any of the other members. I unlocked my phone and scroll through my list of unread messages.

_ 6:08PM Xiumin: Soomin I’m sorry.._

_ 6:15PM **Missed call from Xiumin**_

_ 6:16PM Xiumin: please don’t leave me hanging like this... I’m sorry!_

_ 6:20PM Xiumin: please tell me how I can make it up to you... I’ll do anything!_

_ 6:23PM **Missed call from Xiumin**_

_ 6:30PM Xiumin: please don’t ignore me, it’s killing me_

_ 6:40PM Suho: hey Soomin, please let me know when you’re home. I’ll talk to Minseok and Jongdae in the mean time. I_

_ 6:40PM Suho: ’I'm sorry you had to witness all that._

_ 6:41PM Suho: In the mean time, please take care of your wound and rest well._

I hit the reply button for Suho and began typing but decided to delete and give him a call instead. The phone rang for a long time before he picked up.

“Hello?” Suho spoke into the receiver and it sounded pretty quiet to me which I assume he’s alone.

“Hey uhm, it’s me, Soomin. Just wanna thank you for waiting with me just now. I’m home now too, just letting you know.” I muttered, slightly embarrassed by my own behaviour earlier.

“Oh that’s good to know. Do you wanna talk to—“

“No, I’m not ...” I cut him off knowing his intentions. “Sorry....” I spoke into the receiver.

“I understand.” Suho said and I thought I heard some background noise of a door closing.

“If it’s not convenient—“

“Oh don’t worry. That was just Sehun. Anyway, I’ll talk to them both, so don’t worry about them.” Suho assures.

“Yeah. Thanks Suho.”

“No worries.” Suho said and I heard some rumblings in the background. “Right, I better get going. Can’t let them both sleep together in the same room for the time being.” Suho laughs and I know he’s trying to ease of any tension I have against Xiumin.

“Of course. Well, thank you and goodnight.”

“Goodnight Soomin.” Suho said and he ended the call.

I took my phone off my ear and realised that Xiumin just sent me another ten more texts or so. I sigh and left my remaining messages unread before tossing my phone towards the far end of my bed. So much has happened today and I’m stressing out, not to mention that I have a filming tomorrow with Chen and I’m so not looking forward to it.

I get up from my bed to close the curtain before donning my jeans and coat. Maybe I should just sleep it off today and I’ll deal with whatever that happens tomorrow.


	64. Chapter 64

**SOOMIN**:

I arrive at the filming site with my manager Kurt and since I'm still early, we were told to wait inside our car to escape from the bitter cold winter. "Here." Kurt ruffles through his bag and hands over a bag of medications.

I raise a brow at Kurt before leaning over to the driver seat to receive it. "Why did you bring all these." I unzipped the bag to see all sorts of medication since I got discharged from the hospital. "I don't need these." I zip it back up and toss it aside.

Kurt sighs. "Your brother specifically told me to bring these along, just in case." Kurt said, checking himself out in the rear view mirror, dabbing his pinky wet with his own saliver before brushing them against his tattooed eyebrows. "I'm just doing my job so I wouldn't feel guilty because your brother is honestly, a little intimidating." He looks at me from the rear view mirror and I could tell he meant it. I let out a small chuckle and winced a little as the stitches tug along the sore skin of my lip. "See?" Kurt shakes his head, reaching towards the back seat and signal for me to pass him back the bag of medications. "You need some analgesic for your lip. You don't wanna ruin your filming." 

I throw my head back against the head rest and look out across the parking lot where a whole bunch of crew wearing thick outwear are fighting against the cold with their heavy ass cameras. "It's already ruined." I muttered.

Kurt pops his head up. "Sorry, what did you say?" Kurt hands me a small tube of cream.

"Nothing." I force out a smile and uncapped the cream, applying it on my wound and I force my eyes shut, clenching my teeth as the medication gradually starts to sting.

"Gotta go now! C'mon!" Kurt said, opening his car door and I sighed, tossing the tube of cream aside.

\-------

"Ok, so just a small brief--" The writer squints her eyes under the glaring sunlight. "What happened to you?" She said, frowning as I try to pretend it was nothing.

"Oh i fell, it's nothing big. Don't worry." I wave a hand in front dramatically and she nodded before continuing.

"Oh Chen's here too! Great, i don't have to explain myself twice then." The writer wave her hands high up and I turn to see Chen lightly jogging towards us. That's when i noticed he had a small little bruise just about where mine is. My eyes trail up to meet his gaze and he shook his head lightly before letting out a small smile. I mentally sigh as I thought of the fight yesterday between Chen and Xiumin, which I still have no idea why Xiumin would get all worked up.

The writer look back and forth between us, tilting her head in confusion. "What happen to you too? Did you guys like... fought?" She eyes us suspiciously and I took a peek at Chen.

Jongdae laugh, the corner of his eyes curving up like a smile and that's when noticed how long his eye lashes are. "Oh, no. I'm taking up Thai Boxing. Not going too well." He lied, turning to me, his eyes gazing down at my lips too. "Are you too?" Wow, Chen is definitely a good actor that he's taken me by surprise.

I blink uncontrollably at his lines and I'm praying hard that the writer doesn't suspect anything fishy. "Well, no, i fell." I point towards my lips and smile.

The writer takes another round of suspicious look at us before flipping through her clipboard full of paper. "Okay?" She shakes her head and laughs lightly. "Well okay. Let's get back to business shall we?" She scans through her list. "So for our second filming, we're gonna pretend that you, Soomin," She points at me without taking her eyes off her clipboard. "Have prepared a fully furnished house that you and Chen will be living in for the next couple of filmings."

I shake my head in bewilderment and laugh nervously. "Prepare a house? Living together?" I look at the writer while pointing at both myself and Chen, who doesn't seemed like he's surprised.

The writer chuckles before taking in a huge breath. "Honey, it's all been prepared. You just have to pretend you're the one who did it." She smile politely and I nodded, still yet to digest this new information. "And yes, you have to have sleepover at the filming site a couple of nights." I thought I caught a glimpse of her giving Chen a wink and he let out a small chuckle. "Yep, so let's get your make up done..." The writer points to both of us, her hand signalling towards her lips. "If you two film like this, people are gonna get the impression that you're both in an abusive marriage." She laughs as we follow her into a temporary set up tent to have our makeup done.

Both Chen and I walked side by side and as we entered the tent, we were both greeted by our own reflection in the mirror. We both took a quick look at each other's lip wound and we burst out laughing. A makeup artist comes in and gave us a weird look, analysing our lip wound and looking back down at her bag of makeup she's holding. "Uhm, we'll just conceal Chen's bruise but I doubt we could apply any makeup on her lips. We'll come up with something for her to explain the wound." The writer instructs, leaning in to take a good look at my wound. The make up artist nodded and started ruffling through her bag and laying out a bunch of foundations and powder on the table.

The writer turns back to us to give us a last briefing. "Okay, so after you two are done, you can get into the red Audi that's been prepared just right outside. And Soomin, you'll be driving since you prepared the house--" 

"Sorry, 'bout that." I apologetically cut her off. "I won't be able to drive as I've taken some medications for my wound and I'm not exactly mentally alert right now." The writer looks at me with a blank expression and started to frantically run through her clipboard but Chen placed his hand on her clipboard to calm her down.

"It's alright." He said, looking at me before turning back to the writer. "I'll drive. We could pretend that I already knew the location, just never saw the inside of the house." He smiles the same smile where his eyelids droops a little and his eyebag curves up like his eyes are smiling too. Is he always this calming? He seemed to have that effect since I didn't feel awkward or any sort of tension between even though we just got involved in a fight last night.

"I guess we could." She heaves a sigh of relieve before heading out the tent. 

I turn towards Chen who's already facing me. "Thank you." 

"It's fine." He patted my back, giving me a small assuring nod before sitting himself down for his make up.


	65. Chapter 65

**Soomin:**

We got into the red Audi as instructed after we’re done with our hair and make up. While we were buckling up, I heard a knock coming from Chen’s side and he jumped in his seat before rolling down the window. “We’re having trouble with the audio.” The audio director bends down to meet Chen. “Here.” He hands us a small mic device. “We’ll have to make do with this during the drive. Just switch it on at the side and I’ll be able to hear you guys from the van behind.” He signals us an ‘ok’ sign before dashing off.

“Well that’s convenient.” Chen rolls the window back up and we are once again greeted by the warm air emitting from the heater. “Here, you’ll take this while I drive.” He pass over the mic device and turn the keys in the ignition and the car revved to life. “Oh wow. I’m loving the sound of the engine.” Chen gushed and he seemed like a little boy being gifted with a small toy car during Christmas. I chuckle at his innocence and adjust the mic device.

After I switched on the mic, the van in front of us took off and Chen followed soon after. “Are you not telling me where we’re going?” Chen readjust in his seat as he takes control of the steering. Even though this is just our second filming, I am starting to tune out his acting tone.

I smile for the camera in front of me. “Nope. You’ll see. Just follow the GPS.” I point towards the radio and I thought I heard Chen let out a small laughter. Well, viewers are not gonna see things from our perspective, they’re not gonna find out there really isn’t a GPS in this Audi.

Chen regains his composure and clears his throat. I caught a glimpse of him turning his head and peek at me before turning back to concentrate on the road ahead. “So what happened to your lips?” Chen threw the question at me and I wasn’t in any way prepared for an answer for the viewers. I start to fidget with the mic device as I try to think of an explanation.

“I started Thai Boxing.” I said and both Chen and I laughed in harmony, knowing that I’ve stolen his line back at the meetup venue before this filming. “My brother said I should learn it since I’m filming this.” I gesture towards the camera.

Chen shakes his head, smiling. “Because you wanna attack me?” He drives with one hand as his other points to himself.

“You’re EXOlutely right.” I joked, trying to lighten the mood. “In case I have to attack you at the place we’ll be going.” I turn to look at him and this is the first time I’m taking in his side profile. Chen’s eyelashes glimmers under the ray of sunlight and the way his eyelids curl up when his smile is sort of calming.

“You’re not gonna come up with EXO related jokes all the way are you?” Chen takes a quick peek at me.

Suddenly I felt a wave of stress and I didn’t feel like I wanna put up an act. Maybe it’s the medication or maybe it’s the fact that I haven’t fully got over what happened yesterday. While Chen is still following the van up front, I fidget with the mic device and decided to turn it off. The crew should have gotten enough footage for the drive I hope, I’ll just pretend that I’ve accidentally switched off the mic when we get there.

“So.. I heard you now share a room with Suho?” I turn to see Chen being taken by surprised. He shifts in his seat and blinks uncontrollably while looking at the rear view mirror.

“Soo... Soomin we...” Chen stutters, peeking at me as he concentrates on the drive.

I laugh at his reactions, making Chen even more confused. “I’ve switched it off, Chen.” I dangle the device just high enough for Chen to see but not for the camera to capture it. “They won’t hear us.” I tilt my head, giving him a sly look.

“You’re still the cheeky Soomin Baekhyun said.” Chen sighs in relieve and he slops down a bit in his seat. “I admit that was a good move. I was totally unprepared.” He rests his palm against his chest and laughs at his own foolishness.

“So how was your first night with Suho?” I remind him of my question, mainly just wanting answers to how Xiumin have been holding up.

“Well, not Suho. I’m currently bunking in with Sehun.” He swerves the steering wheel with one hand as he explains. “Minseok isn’t one that will sleep in someone else’s bed.”

Well that makes sense why everytime Xiumin came over and I never once found him sleeping in Changmin’s room when I offered.

“What’s it like, having a change of room mates?” I prompt further.

“Soomin ah.” Chen props his elbow against the car window, resting his head against it. “I know you’re concerned about Minseok.”

I sigh, looking down at my hands, twirling the mic device in my hands. “It’s just that I’ve never seen him like this before, it’s really upsetting.” I muttered tonelessly.

“I haven’t bump into him since last night. But the dorm was pretty quiet this morning. Probably because they’re all still sleeping.” Chen tries to turn the conversation positive.

There was a small moment of silence after Chen took the highway route, slightly speeding up while still following the van as instructed. “What were you guys talking about that made him acted that way?” I asks while I make sure that my fingers do not accidentally turn on the mic. “I thought Xiumin went in to apologise to you.”

Chen slows down as the traffic lanes gradually merged into one. He clears his throat, avoiding my gaze, one hand on the wheel while the other resting against the window. “I told him about the filming today.” He said after a long pause. “‘bout the sleep over tonight.” He paused again, turning to look at me after coming to a full stop due to congestion. We’re now inside a tunnel highway and there is no way any car could have cut through this jam. “I guess he was really sensitive about this show and one thing led to another, then this.” Chen points to his perfectly concealed bruise and I’m starting to feel guilty that he had to be dragged into this mess.

Our gaze locked for a brief moment. “Does it still hurt?” I asked out of guilt, pointing at his lips.

Chen shakes his head and smiled the calming smile that he always did and I immediately felt relieved, or rather, forgiven. “No it’s nothing.” He shrugged. “Don’t worry about me. I’m not the one with stitches.”

“Right.” I laughed. “Well, I guess I better turn this back on or they’ll get suspicious.” I turn to look at Chen and he gave me a nod to continue. I fumbled with the recording device and just as I switched it back on, the traffic starts to loosen up and we’re back on track. “I think you’re gonna love the place.” I spoke in an acting tone and from my peripheral vision, I thought I saw Chen chuckling at my sudden switch of character. I turn to raise a brow at him and he bit is lips together to hold his laughter in.

“Well then, I guess I shall have high expectations.”


	66. Chapter 66

** SOOMIN: **

After two hours of long drive and occasionally turning the recording device on and off, pretending that the mic was faulty when we were just having personal private conversation, we finally reached what seemed like a private resort. Once we stepped out of the car, we were once again being engulfed by the cold bitter air. There were no surrounding houses, just this private two-storey property with a huge ass garden where crews are already in the midst of setting up their equipment.

The writer run towards us with her usual clipboard. “What was wrong with your audio? We kept hearing you guys on and off.” She extends her hand out and I search my pocket for the device, handing it back to her. The writer sighs and shakes her head while fumbling with the device. “Anyway, here are your keys.” She hands me the keys and scans through her papers. “Soomin, you’ll be the first one in, take in as much as possible, and remember, you prepared everything. Alright?” The writer spoke like a machine gun and she seemed more nervous than we are. “And Chen, flirt. That’s all we ask. You’re too... reserved.” The writer smiles before leaving us in front of the red Audi.

“We’ll start rolling once you walk over to the doors. So, whenever you’re ready.” The director spoke through a megaphone and it emitted a loud high pitched ear-piercing sound at the end, causing everyone to cover their ears.

“Okay?” Chen bump my arm with his elbow and I look up at him and he seemed pretty worried.

“Yeah. Let’s do this.” I huffed out a sigh, forcing out a smile before leading the way to the front door of our so called ‘new home’ as Chen followed behind along with a staff holding a handheld cam. 

I turn the keys in the lock and it clicked. With one hand, I pull the door open but it was immediately being pulled back by the spring. Chen's arm reached from behind me and with one swift pull, the door flung open and we were greeted by the fresh warm interior. With the writer's words still etched in my brain, I take a quick scan after entering, stepping to the side for Chen and the remaining crew to step in. The room is neatly decorated, the furnitures incorporated well with the wallpaper.

A flat screen TV is hung above what seemed like a fireplace but a much modern one. A white leather sofa with a velvet red throw sits in the middle of the living room. Towards our right is an open concept kitchen that is so extensively decorated it could have been D.O’s dream home, I thought.

I recompose my facial expression before turning to face the camera crew and Chen, who has the freedom to awe at the interior design while I have to pretend I did these all. "So... do you like this? Our new home." I said and immediately cringe at my words.

Chen's mouth hang agape, still looking around the house, turning around in 360 to take a good view. "I love it." He gushed, his eyes sparkling with excitement. I follow Chen as he randomly walks into the kitchen that has a separate island with wine glass hanged upside down up above. 

"You're not allowed to drink." I snap my fingers in front of him and he immediately broke his gaze away from the glasses hanging above us. 

"Why?" He pout, slightly disappointed.

I look him deep in the eye and decided to make an impromptu deal. "Because you're my assigned driver since I prepared these whole house. Girl needs her rest too." I gave him a sly smile and he bit his lip, trying to think of a way to get back at me.

Chen leans in onto the island counter so that our faces are closer together. "Deal." He winked and my senses tell me that this is not a good sign. "Now I’m curious where we will be sleeping tonight.” He smile sheepishly and I regretted my offer earlier but it's too late for me to go back on my words now.

Since this is my first time too at this place, I'm completely clueless and have no freaking idea where the bedroom is. I look towards my left without turning my head at where we first come in from, trying to find out where the bedroom is and Chen burst out in laughter. I shot him a look and he bit his lips together to hold himself back.

“This way.” I glared at him and he jog to my side, with me trying my best to lead the way and hopefully the next door I open will be our bedroom.

I frantically search with my eyes for the next door but the only way to somewhere else is this staircase with bookshelves underneath, leading to the second storey. I trust my instincts and led the way up. At least four to five pairs of footsteps were heard trotting along as we make our way up, from writer, cameramen to our audio director.

Once we’re at the top, there were at least five doors and none of which shows any sign that it’s a plausible bedroom of ours. I randomly picked one and showed the way and I could sense Chen trying his best not to laugh out loud. “Open it.” I stood by the side, allowing Chen the honours to reveal whatever’s lying behind this door.

“Ahem!” Chen clears his throat as he gives me the side-eye look. I bit my lips and force myself not to laugh at how Chen is also stressing about how this doorknob that he’s holding on to may or may not be our bedroom. Chen turns the knob and slowly pushes the door open. I kept my eyes on his face, reading his expressionas he slowly reveals what’s inside. Suddenly, his expression turn bright. Still standing at the side, I have no idea what’s behind that door. Chen turns to look at me and I can’t tell whether he’s trying to hold back a smile or laughter. He pursed his lips together but his eyes are still smiling. “Are you sure you wanna sleep here?” Chen failed at holding back his laughter and he chuckles, pointing into the room while giving me a funny look.

I turn to peek inside and I fell on my knees, clapping in laughter as the sight of a white toilet bowl greeted us right smack in the middle.

“Ya! You have no idea where the bedroom is, are you?” Chen laughs as he bends down to help me up. At this point, I’m sure there is no way the viewers are going to think that I prepared this house.

“No, I do. There’s just too many rooms here.” I lied and we both try to regain our composure. “I’m pretty sure this one is.” I point towards the door at the left but Chen doesn’t seem to buy it. Whatever that room is, I’m a hundred and ninety percent sure that won’t be  another toilet again.

Chen stood in front the other door, giving me a doubtful look and I assured him with a nod. Chen dramatically takes in a deep breath before turning the door knob. I stood by the side reading his expression again. As he swings the door open and scans the room from ceiling to floor, he smiles so warmly that I knew from his look, this is it.


	67. Chapter 67

**Jongdae:**

I step into the room and was greeted by a king sized bed with customised Mr and Mrs printed pillow case. "This is really beautiful." I gush, looking down at Soomin who just walked into the room. Two cameramen squeezes through the both of us and started filming our reaction. Soomin seemed rather flustered by the bed that she just stood still, looking around. I run towards our bed and throw myself onto it. "This is really comfy!" I turn to lay on my side to see that Soomin isn't really smiling. I immediately sat up and pat the spot next to me. "Come sit with me, Soomin ah." I gave her a reassuring smile and nod before she slowly walk over.

Soomin nervously smile as a camerman repositions himself in front of us. "I was worried you wouldn't like it." Soomin lied, fiddling with her fingers as she tries to stay in character of a married woman. I mentally sigh, knowing Soomin is probably dreading the sleepover tonight. I extend my hand out, breaking the promise between me and Minseok. Soomin looks at me confuse, her brows furrowed together, her eyes darting back and forth between my extended hand and me. I let out a small chuckle and grab her hand, standing up as a confused Soomin is still sitting down on the bed looking up to me. "Let's go explore the other parts of the house." I lied, holding her tiny cold hand. The truth is, the more time i spend with her in this room, the more my thoughts are running wild. Soomin smiles, standing up and I lead the way out as cameramen sighs behind us, trotting along. Soomin isn't really grabbing my hand, just letting my hold on to hers but I'm not complaining here.

Just when we reached the bottom of the stairs, the writer appears in front of us, signalling a 'T' sign with her arms. "We need previews for the episode." Still holding onto Soomin's hand, the writer grabs my arm and pulls me towards the leather sofa and I drag Soomin along with me. "We'll have both of you sit here." She pushes both of us by our shoulders, forcing us to sit down. The writer signals us to scoot closer and I obediently obeyed. While scooting closer to Soomin, I decided to test out my theory again. I slightly tighten my grip on her so she doesn't feel weirded out by me. "Okay, we need some still shoots. Soomin, lay your head on his shoulders." Soomin bit her lips and I thought I saw her ears turn a shade of pink. I tighten my grip a littler bit more on her as she lay her head against my shoulders and started to feel her pulse against my grip. I clench my teeth as I let my thoughts run wild for a moment. I turn my head slightly as flashlights started beaming, taking still shoots of us. The smell of her shampoo engulfs me and I felt my lower region building up. I swallowed, readjusting myself in my seat, reaching over with my other free hand to grab a cushion to cover my lower body. Soomin's pulse against my skin is sending me into a frenzy state and at this rate, I could feel my heartbeat racing. I cover my lower region with the cushion in case my buldge gets too obvious even though I'm wearing tight jeans.

Suddenly, Soomin broke my fantasy. "Chen ah." She peeks up at me as the crew continues taking shoots of us. "I can hear your heartbeat from here. Are you okay?" She looked concerned rather than suspicious.

I cleared my throat and swallowed hard and regain my composure, still holding onto the cushion for dear life. "Well, uhm..." I pretend to stutter. "I've never had a girl laying her head on my shoulder before." I pretend to be shy when in fact, I am totally enjoying this moment.

Soomin chuckles before jabbing me on my chest. "Don't lie." She points at me, smiling so wide that her dimple is showing.

"I mean it. I've never had a girlfriend before." I flatly stated, me eyes widen as Soomin looks at me deep in the eyes and I suddenly got reminded of why I had a crush on her in the very beginning, back when she wasn't even in a relationship with Minseok. The way her wavy long hair compliments her cheekbones, the way her eyes lit up when she smiles and most capturing part of her, is her one-sided dimple which only appears when she's genuinely happy. I've known her long enough to know that when she forces out a fake smile, her dimple doesn't show. My heart warms, knowing her smile is genuine, for me, at this very moment. Before I know it, I felt myself calming down just watching her smiling at me. "You can ask your other eight brother in laws, they can vouch for me that I've been single all along." I said and immediately regretted. My words must've reminded her of Minseok and I saw how her dimple gradually disappears as she tries to maintains a smile.

"I'll be sure to ask that when I get a chance to meet them." She says, laying her head back down. I close my eyes, pretending this is a photoshoot. Flashlights beamed, cameras clicked and I allow my last sentence to replay in my head and hating myself for having said that. Slowly, I let my grip on her hand loosen and I thought I felt Soomin slightly tightening her hand around mine, or I'm just delusional.

"Okay." The writer broke the moment we were having and I mentally sighed. "Alright Chen, prop your left leg up, Soomin, i want you to lay your head on his thigh." The writer looks at both of us slightly too eagerly as if she's trying to make her own fan fiction come to life. Soomin obediently scoot further away, brushing her hair with her fingers and I saw how the sunlight dance through as if I'm watching a slow-motion shampoo commercial. Our eyes briefly met before she lowers herself, laying her head on mine and I thank god I had time to calm myself down earlier. "Alright, now lock eyes." The writer instructs and cameras started clicking before we could do what we're told. Soomin looks up to me and had to break away for a split second before meeting mine again. I bit my lips, trying not to smile as Soomin's cheek turn a shade of pink. Soomin seemed to have caught on and she reaches up and jabs me on my chest and I let out a soft chuckle. Our gaze met once more and Soomin manages to loosen herself up and she's once again smiling, with my favorite one-sided dimple.


	68. Chapter 68

**Jongdae**:

"Okay, that's enough stills we've got." The director spoke through the megaphone again. Soomin tried to get up but she seemed like she's in pain. I support her by pushing her up from her back after lying down on my thigh for the past ten minutes.

"Thank you." She lightly muttered after I helped her up on her feet.

"Haven't you recovered?" I point towards her hand soothing the part of her waist where I assumed was the wound from backstage.

Soomin smiled, her hand still on her tummy. "Oh, it is healing, but I can't put too much strain on my lower body yet." Soomin explains, looking at me shyly. "Don't worry about me." She pats my arm lightly and, revealing her dimply smile.

There seemed to be some commotion around the kitchen and we both turn to see the crew holding bags of what seemed like packet lunch boxes. "Oh, I'm hungry already." I soothe my stomach. “Shall we?” I tilt my head in the direction of the kitchen while peeking down at Soomin. 

“I’m starving too.” Soomin soothes her tummy and I was suddenly being reminded of our first filming where I had mistakenly thought she was pregnant. I chuckle at my own thoughts and Soomin jabs me on my waist, making me jump. “What are you laughing about?” Soomin made a face and I thought that was cute.

“Nothing. C’mon, let’s go eat.” I lead the way to the kitchen with Soomin right behind me. “Wow isn’t this a feast?!” I gawk at the lunchboxes in front of us. There were sashimis, various kinds of sushis and bento sets. Having been best friends with Soomin since pre-accident, I’ve learned that Soomin is a big fan of cucumber sushis and bento set. Instinctively, I reached over and grab her one. “Here.” 

Soomin appears on my side, grabbing the bento box from me while looking at the table of food. She raises a brow at me, pursing her lips in a line and nodded rather proudly. “This is exactly what I would’ve taken.” She looks at the bento set with cucumber sushi and back up at me. “My brother’s right then. You really are my best friend.” She reveals her dimply smile and I felt my chest warming as I mentally coo over her words. 

“Of course we are.” I winked and Soomin laughs nervously, blinking and trying to avoid my gaze. “Alright, I’m not gonna tease you. Let’s sit and eat.” I tried to make the conversation more comfortable so it’ll be easier for filming process later. I wouldn’t want us to feel awkward.

“Mmph!” Soomin stuffs her mouth with sushi. “The last time I had Japanese food, it was with Chanyeol and Baekhyun.” Soomin’s words came out rather incoherent. “But this is better.” She points at her bento while smiling at me. It feels nice to have Soomin warning up to me and it felt like she is starting to trust me again.

“Slow down, or you’ll hurt your lips again.” I warned, opening a can of Coke for her.

“It’s fine, I have to take my painkillers after this anyway.” She shrugged.

Just when I was about to begin eating, Soomin jumped slightly in her seat. I look over to her as she reached into her back pocket. She unlocks her phone and for a second, I saw how she was being flooded by Minseok. She scrolls through her list of messages and missed calls and sighs. I pretend not to look as Soomin props her elbows on the table, still scrolling through the list of unread messages.

I continue to munch on my food slightly louder than usual as I eyed sideways at her messages. Not that I’m trying to invade her privacy, but from what happened last night, I’m pretty sure they aren’t on good terms and I’m trying to find my chance. Soomin clicks on one of the messages, her thumbs hovering at the chat box, unsure of how to reply.

_ 4:12PM Xiumin: are you gonna ignore me like this? _

_ 4:15PM Xiumin: are you with Jongdae right now. _

Well that wasn’t a question. I mentally commented. Minseok isn’t usually rude to anyone like this, even I am surprised. Soomin’s thumb overs around the chat box again, typing and deleting. Just then, the top of her chat box turns green, indicating that Minseok just came online.

_ 4:15PM Xiumin: why aren’t you replying if you’re online? You can’t keep me up like this. _

Just as Soomin’s started typing, her screen blanks off, the next moment, showing Xiumin calling. Soomin hesitates for a few seconds, her thumb hovering on the green phone button before swiping to answer. I quickly look away, pretending that I wasn’t prying into her privacy. 

Soomin didn’t leave the kitchen to talk with Minseok, so I pretend to have a small conversation with one of the crew sitting beside me.

“Mmm.” Was the first thing she muttered.

There was a long pause. 

“I was filming.” She continued, placing her chopsticks down. “Mmm.” 

From my peripheral vision I thought I saw Soomin breathing heavily. “Why?” She muttered. 

At this point my curiosity is driving me crazy and I wanna know so badly, what her conversation with Minseok is all about.

Soomin sighs after I heard Minseok muttering but I couldn’t quite make out his sentence. I slow down my chewing and concentrate on listening. “I wasn’t.” She flatly stated.

Soomin looks up and I thought I saw tears in her eyes as she tries to blink them away. “I can’t right now.” She choked on her words as she stood up to leave. All heads turn towards Soomin as she hurriedly leaves the house and I just realised she didn’t have her coat on and it’s bitterly cold outside. I almost wanted to chased after her with her coat but I figured she needed to work things out with Minseok. 


	69. Chapter 69

**Soomin**:

“Hey.” Xiumin said the first thing after I swiped the call.

“Mmm.” I mumbled, chewing on my food, partly still not over what happened yesterday.

“Why aren’t you replying me back?” Xiumin demanded, from his tone, I can’t tell if he’s asking me a question or making a statement.

“I was filming.” I explain, mentally sighing for the upcoming conversation and I’m not having a good feeling about this.

“Are you with Jongdae right now?” Xiumin asked after a long pause.

“Mmm.”

“Did he do anything funny?” Xiumin sounded defensive and I felt unjust for Chen. He did nothing wrong this entire time and here is Xiumin, trying to pick a fight with him through me. I’m definitely not having this conversation.

“Why?” I threw back and Xiumin seemed to be taken aback by my response. There was a slightly pause before he clears his throat to continue.

“I’m just asking. ... why do you seemed so worked up?” He retorted and I’m clearly not liking his tone right now.

“I wasn’t.” I argued. I take a deep breath as I try to calm myself down.

“Soomin ah, please don’t give me short replies. I really missed you and I’m really sorry.” Xiumin sighs into the receiver.

“I can’t right now.” I tried to blink away the tears that are welling up. Knowing that there’s so many people around me, I can’t let them see my current state. I silently excuse myself, making my way out of the house, closing the main door behind me for some extra privacy.

“Are we even in a relationship?” Xiumin’s tone is clearly pissed and even though we’re just a phone call away, somehow his temper is scaring me.

“I’m sorry.” I sighed, letting tears row down my cheek as I slightly place the end of the receiver away from me so that Xiumin doesn’t know I’m crying.

“For what? Are you ending things with me right now?” He yelled slightly louder and I swear if I hadn’t come out of the house, someone would’ve heard him.

I take in a deep breath, wiping tears away as they continue to well up. “Yes, I’m sorry. I can’t do this.” I squat down, trying to retain some body heat in this bitter cold weather.

“You can’t just do it over the phone like this. Tell me where you are, I’m driving over.” Xiumin’s words are fuming right now and I’m really terrified what he might do if he does come over.

“No, please don’t.” I begged, my voice quivered as a gush of cold wind seeps through my tear stained fingers and cheeks.

Xiumin sighs and I could imagine him pacing around in this room. “Then please Soomin, don’t do this to me. I can’t just let you go just like this.”

I sobbed into my phone. Hiding my other free hand between my body and my legs as I remained in my squatting position. “I can’t right now. This is too much for me. I feel on edge everytime I’m around you two or when I know you two are gonna be alone, it’s stressing me out and I can’t do this.” I cried.

“Soomin, please let me see you today and talk things out okay?” Xiumin seems to have realise where this conversation is leading.

“Sorry Xiumin. I have to go.” I said, trying to end things nicely. Xiumin has always been a nice guy to me. I’m grateful for everything he’s done so far and as much as I hate where this is going, I know I can’t hurt him.

“No you listen to me—“ I hold my phone slightly away as he yelled.

“This is why! This is not the Xiumin I woke up to. This isn’t how he spoke to me. This isn’t how he .... “I sobbed into my phone as my words started to slur, my lips started stinging and I got reminded how Xiumin shook me off, how I had hurt my lip.

“Soomin, I’m sorry. I just missed you a lot and I’m just really scared of losing you again.” Xiumin begged, knowing he’s pushing my limit.

“I missed you too but it’s not the current you. I’m sorry Xiumin. I need some time. Goodbye.” I ended the phone call and started sobbing uncontrollably. I bury my face in my hands and I didn’t care if my eyes are gonna turn out puffy for filming. My breathing started to become uneven and I’m trembling in the cold. 

I started hyperventilating from crying and my hands are frozen from being damped with tears. I stayed in the same position, wiping my cheeks with the back of my hands as more tears started welling up. Just then, my back felt slightly warmer and I felt someone patting my back. I sniffed my nasal discharge away, wiping my tears with my sleeves and look up to see Chen squatting beside me with a neutral expression. Chen grabbed my arms, helping me back up on my feet. He grab the corner of the coat and pulled them tighter around me, that’s when I noticed that he isn’t wearing a coat. The coat he covered me with was his, that was why it was so warm to the touch.

I look up at Chen again, he nodded at me as if he understood what happened. For a moment, I felt myself unwinding and tears started to accumulate again. “It’s okay, you can cry. Let it all out. It’s okay.” Chen soothe my arm and I suddenly felt a wave of comfort. I step forward, wrapping my hands around his back, burying my face into his chest and I started wailing uncontrollably. Chen seemed to be taken aback. He only start to soothe my back a few seconds later, hushing me to calm down. His voice radiated through his chest and it felt warm and I felt comforted. For some reason, he made me feel at ease.

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” He spoke softly, rubbing his hands on my back, warming me up. My breath came out staggered as I hyperventilate unevenly from crying. Still sobbing, Chen lightly pull me apart, breaking the hug, both his hands on my shoulder as he look me in the eyes. I avoided his gaze as I didn’t want anyone to see me like this. “It’ll be fine. It’ll be okay.”

“I... I...” I muttered, still trying to control my breath. Chen squeeze me shoulders, encouraging me to go on. “I... broke up... with.. with...” I tried to continue but that is just making me well up once more.

“Shh.” Chen hushed, nodding. “You’ll be okay. Hmm?” Chen plants both his warm hands on my cheek, wiping tears away before placing them back on my shoulders. “Don’t cry anymore.” Chen said and I thought he sounded sad as well. “Here.” Chen grabbed both my hands, warming my fingers up, avoiding my gaze. I allowed him to rub his heat onto mine and for someone who just had her heart broken, Chen seemed like someone I can talk to right now and I’m thankful my best friend is here with me. “Let’s get you warmed up inside.” Chen lightly smiled, calming me down as he raised one hand and placing them in my cheek, wiping away one last tear, his gaze falls on my wounded lips before pulling his hand away. “They’ll be worried if we stay here any longer.” Chen pats my shoulder before leading the way back in. I followed, pulling his coat tighter around myself as we reenter the warm house.


	70. Chapter 70

**Soomin**:

“Oh dear. What happened?” The writer rushed over to me after tossing her food into the trash, wiping her hands on the side of her jeans before placing them on my shoulder and giving them a light squeeze. She seemed concerned, her eyes darting between Chen and I.

I tried to force out a smile and winced at the pain from my lip. The cold wind had dried out the stitches and it’s tugging against my sore wound. “I’m okay... I’m just...” I left my sentence unfinished, still affected by the conversation with Xiumin just now.

The write looks at Chen for answers and he clears his throat. “Uhm...” he muttered, not expecting to be questioned.

“I had a quarrel with my brother. It’s nothing, I’m fine.” I try to shake her off. My expression remained neutral the entire time, not exactly in the mood to smile for cameras or to entertain anyone. 

The writer pats my shoulder before pulling me into a hug and I felt myself smiling a little. “Its okay. Siblings fight. It’s normal.” She laughs. “Okay, when you’re done with your food, we’ll be doing your individual interviews.” She nodded towards the corner of the living room where we just had our shoot.

“Okay.” Chen said, walking back to the kitchen. I nodded and followed him, though I’ve entirely lost my appetite.

Chen had already finished most of his bento and is just sipping from his can of coke. He stayed beside me as the other crew started to get up, tossing their finished bento set into the trash and making their way back to the living room to set up their equipment for our interview later. “Aren’t you hungry?” Chen probed after he caught me poking around my food.

“I was.” I sigh, flicking the food around with my fork.

“I understand. But you still have to eat something. It’s winter, you can’t go on an empty stomach or you’ll get cold easily.” Chen encouraged. “You don’t have to finish it all.”

I look up to him and he gave me an assuring nod. I smiled at him, leaning over to give him a hug and he seemed a little taken aback. “Thanks for coming out to look for me. I really needed it.” I muttered, avoiding eye contact out of embarrassment. “Thank you.” I meet his eyes and there is something about Chen that made me trust him even though I have no recollection of us being best friends as often told by my brother. 

“Anytime.” Chen grabs his can of coke and leans back against his chair. “If you ever found me crying alone, I’m counting on you not to tell anyone.” 

I laughed at how he’s trying to make things less awkward. I smack him on his chest, causing him to spill coke on his shirt. Chen looks down on his coke stained white shirt, pouting before lightly punching me on my arm.

“Looks like I gotta change before the interview.” Chen crushes his can of coke and toss it into the bin not far from him before getting up to leave.

After an episode of bicker with Xiumin and drowning myself with tears, I’m no longer feeling hungry. After Chen left to change to get ready for his individual interview, I toss my bento into the trash and wait for my turn. 


	71. Chapter 71

**Jongdae**:

My phone in my back pocket kept buzzing during the interview that I was trying my best not to be distracted by it. Once I was done, I reached behind to grab my phone and the moment I unlocked it, I was being flooded by Minseok. I sigh while turning my phone screen away as Soomin makes her way to the interview area. I gave her an assuring nod and she lightly smiled before sitting herself on the high chair. 

The moment I exited the house into the bitter cold winter, my phone started buzzing once more. Minseok again, I sigh, straining my neck, watching my warm breath turning into vapour before sliding my phone to accept the call.

“Yes, Hyung?” I try my best to maintain a neutral tone.

“Jongdae, I know you’re with her right now. She’s not answering me and I need to talk to her. Could you pass your phone to her?” Minseok spoke word by word slowly as if he’s thinking I wouldn’t understand. 

“But she’s filming right now.” 

“Then why aren’t you?” He seemed offended, as if I was purposely trying to ruin their relationship. 

“I just did mine. Now’s her own individual interview.” I explain reasonably. There was a long pause as I lightly jog on my feet to retain some body heat.

“Tell her I called.” Minseok flatly started as if I was nothing but a messenger.

I huffed, my warm breath creating a puff of vapour. “I think it’s better to just call her yourself. If she doesn’t pick up, maybe shejust doesn’t wanna talk.” I argued, I’m not gonna be a pushover.

“Don’t you dare ruin—“

“Hyung, isn’t it already ruined? Even before I told you I have feelings for her?” I spoke a little too loud. I turn back slightly to make sure no one has come out from the hose. “You ruined this yourself. Don’t put this on me.” I pointed in front as if Minseok is standing right there. 

“If you hadn’t been chosen to be in the show, I—“

“I didn’t chose this either, if you remember correctly.” I interjected, my jaw tightening and I felt my blood pressure and heat rising.

“Alright. Look.” Minseok sighs into his receiver. “I’m sorry I took it out on you. But I really need to speak to Soomin.” Minseok spoke slowly again, this time sounding a little bit more sincere.

“Hyung. I think it’s better to call her yourself. I don’t want to pressure her into anything. I don’t want any part of this.” I raise my free hand in the cold air as if to surrender. At this point, my body heat has already risen to the point that I’m not cold anymore. There was a long pause again and I could hear Minseok sighing. “But I can only promise one thing.” I take in a huge gulp of cold winter air before continuing. “I will not do anything to try and win her over. I will not break the relationship between you and her. That’s the only thing I can do.” I calmly spoke, pacing around in circles, watching the main entrance just in case someone walks out. 

“And how should I trust what you just said?” Minseok sounded defensive.

“Because I value the friendship between you and me.” I reasoned, which is true. Minseok has been like a real brother to me ever since I joined the company as a trainee. 

I heard some muttering in the background and Minseok sighs into the receiver. “I’ll call her again. Thanks Jongdae.” He said and ended the call right after. 

“Chen!” I turn to see Soomin wrapping her arms around herself, running out without her coat.

I quickly put away my phone and force out a smile.

“Everyone’s looking for you.” She said, rubbing her arms with her hands. 

“Sorry. I was on the phone with Suho.” I lied and for a moment, Soomin’s eyes gaze over to where I just kept my phone before turning back to me with a suspicious look. I gesture with my hand for her to walk before me and she never let me out of her sight. 

“Is everything okay back in the dorm? Why did Suho called?” Soomin sounded concerned, slowing down her steps to buy more time and information out of me. I shake my head and forced out at fake chuckle. 

“No is just our recording schedule.” I assured. Soomin eyed me suspiciously again and I laid one hand on her back, lightly pushing her forward after opening the door. “For our new album.” I lied. I heaved in relief, donning my coat aside.

“Okay, since is getting late and we are still facing some audio issues, we’ll be ending the filming today and continue the next morning.” The director spoke through his favourite and annoying megaphone. The entire camera crew sighs in harmony and everyone burst out laughing.

“I gotta take this call.” Soomin hurriedly grab her coat and ran out of the house again. I watch her leave while fumbling with her phone. Must be Minseok, I thought. This time, I shall leave her to it. 

I thanked the crew for their hardwork today, shaking hands with everyone out of politeness before going up to my, or should I say, our bedroom for tonight.


	72. Chapter 72

** Jongdae: **

I change into my silk blue pajamas after a shower, spraying myself with my Hugo Boss perfume because I’m still a man after all, I have to put on my best in front of a woman. Soomin suddenly entered the bedroom, her cheeks flushing red from being too long out in the cold. I chuckle as she slightly trembled.

“I left the heater on. Water’s still hot if you want a shower.” I point towards the master bed room toilet that’s linked directly from our bedroom.

“Ye-yeah. Th-thanks.” Soomin’s spoke through clenched teeth, still rigid from the cold. Judging from her expression, it seemed like things worked out nicely between her and Minseok. Soomin quickly gathered her things to get ready for her shower and I decided to leave the room to give her more privacy.

Once I closed the door of our bedroom behind me, I could hear commotion going on downstairs. “You three can bunk with us, since there’s heater in the room.” One of the camera men offered to three more crews.

“Guys, let the girls have the heated room. We’ll sleep in the van or the living room.” One of the crew that got offered to bunk in rejected the offer.

“Thank you!” The female staffs bow politely before rushing in to get warmed up.

“Ah, Chen!” The director smiles at me with open arms. “I was about to talk to Soomin about the filming but she just ran upstairs... like zoom!” He mimicked with hand motion.

I raise my brows in confusion as the director drape an arm over my shoulder. “Oh what is it about the filming?” I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

“We have to film you two throughout the night. But our audio is failing, so we will not be installing the cameras in your room tonight. Just wanna give you a heads up.” He winked at me before giving me a strong pat on my back.

I look at him confused. “Huh? Isn’t this for just one night?” I look around at the remaining crew that offered to sleep in the living room and they’re all giving me sly looks and giggling amongst themselves. 

“Chen, this is an opportunity.” One of the crew that was giggling said. I turn to look at him and he gestured S-sign with both hands to indicate a sexy body.

I laughed and rolled my eyes jokingly at them. “I’m sorry, Soomin and I are just really good friends in real life. We’re not...” I drifted mid sentence, turning back to the director. “But why are you encouraging? I thought the couples in this show aren’t allowed to date in real life? As stated in the contract?” I tilt my head, waiting for a response.

The director and crew laughed at the same time and it’s starting to annoy me. “Do you really think those couples who filmed this show aren’t together right now?” He raise his hands the air. “You can. You just don’t have to get caught by the viewers in real life.” He wink again. “Now go.” The director lightly pat me on my butt to urge me back up the stairs and the same crew giggled again.

At this point I’m starting to feel like the male crews and director are disrespectful with Soomin. All I can think of now is to make sure Soomin doesn’t end up alone in this house with any males other than myself.

I knock on the door of our bedroom before turning the door knob. “Oh, hey. Where did you go?” Soomin said, her eyes slightly puffier than I saw her ten minutes ago. My heart ached at the thought of her crying in the shower because of Minseok. 

“Just getting myself a drink downstairs.” I lied, walking towards our bed and sitting myself down while Soomin sits with her legs crossed, scrolling through her phone. “Is this okay?” I point at the two of us while eyeing on the bed we’re sitting on. “I can sleep in the living if—“

“It’s fine.” Soomin cuts me off, her gaze falling on the floor, looking dejected. “I trust you.” She looks up slightly before giving me a smile.

“Is everything okay? Was it Minseok who called—“

“Yeah.” She cut me off again, twirling with her phone. Her long silky hair covers half of her face as she peers down so I couldn’t read her expression. “I talked to him.” She nodded her head, and it sounded like she was talking to herself. “I explained everything. I..” Soomin trails off, and I thought I saw her trying to wipe a tear off. Soomin started choking up and I reach over to grab her hands, giving them a light squeeze. “I broke up with him.” Her brows furrowed as she tries to look away, blinking away the tears. Soomin starts to sniff, wiping tears away with the back of her sleeves. “We talked about it. He accepted it. We’re giving some time to ourselves in the meantime.” Her breath starts to become slightly uneven but she manages to calm herself down. Soomin continue to allow me to hold onto her hand as she explains. 

I sigh. I can’t tell her that everything’s gonna be fine because they’re not. Knowing Minseok’s temper when he doesn’t get what he wants, I know for sure Soomin most definitely isn’t one to stand by that. “It’ll take some time to feel okay again.” I encouraged, lightly squeezing her hands before letting go. I don’t want to be a creep to throw myself at her when she just had a breakup.

“Thanks Chen.” She looks up, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Thanks for being here for me.” She smiles, and I felt my heart aching, knowing she’s trying to force out a smile when she’s carrying a heavy heart.

“I’m here whenever you need to talk. Okay?” I try to lighten the atmosphere. “Now lets try and get some sleep. You’ll feel better tomorrow.” I said, scooting back to pull over the quilt. “I promise I’ll help to lighten your load for tomorrow’s filming. Leave it all to me.” I gave her an assuring nod.

“Thanks Chen.” Soomin pulls the quilt over her, throwing her hair back behind her pillow to rest. 

“If you find me coming too close at night, just give me a kick.” I said, turning to look at her and Soomin laughed, revealing my favourite dimpley smile of hers.

“I won’t hesitate to. Goodnight, Chen.” She hushed before turning her back to face me to sleep.

“Goodnight.” I whispered back, pulling up the covers to my chest. 

———

An hour passed and I still couldn’t fall sleep. Due to back to back schedules these few days, the stress is kicking in and I’ve been suffering from insomnia. As much as I want to be a gentleman in this situation, I can’t help but let my thoughts run wild. Since I’m under covers, she’s not gonna notice anything. How am I supposed to sleep, knowing she’s beside me? I allow my thoughts to unwind, throwing myself into a pool of fantasy. I started to imagine the different positions I could do to her on this soft bed and started to feel my lower region erecting. I propped my right leg up to hide my lower body in case Soomin flips over. As I continue to fantasize myself sexually with Soomin, I couldn’t help but reach down with my other hand towards my pants, inserting them between the band of my boxers, grabbing my member and giving it light strokes. 

Ten minutes passed and I look over to my right to see Soomin’s breathing slowing down, indicating she’s asleep. I decided to get up slowly, trying not to jolt her awake. I made my way stealthily towards the bathroom while covering my groin with my other free hand. 

Closing the bathroom door silently behind me, I switched on the light, pulled down my boxers and was immediately greeted by my now pulsating member. I closed down the toilet cover and sat on top of it, throwing my head back and started to give myself slow pumps. I breathed heavily in and out as I pump myself, grabbing the sink beside as I found myself getting harder. I bit my lower lip, trying my best not to make a sound. My heart raced and my body heat rised as I brought back memories of how I left a mark on Soomin’s hand. Immediately, I felt a tingling sensation. I released the grab on my member and reached further down to grab my testicles, giving them light squeezes. “Mmph..” I moaned uncontrollably while maintaining the volume. I heaved, trying not to make any more sound, as I catch my breath, I recalled the time backstage where Soomin was dressed in a gown that complimented her waist line and not to mention her mesmerising cleavage. “Oh.. my god...” I softly whimpered, grabbing the tip of my member and giving it fast light strokes. I mouthed an O shape as I felt myself coming closer. I grab onto the sink as I felt my abdominal muscles contracting. I pump my entire length as I mentally undress her. “Nnghh..” I groaned, arching my back as I felt my lower region tightened. “Oh... fuck...” I whimpered, stoking the tip while my other hand let go of the sink, reaching down to grab my testicles. With one hand squeezing my balls while the other pumping the tip of my member, I felt myself coming closer. “Oh...” I slow down, still lightly stroking my tip as I felt myself releasing pumps of warm cum all over my lower tummy. I arched my back again as I felt another wave of pleasure and release another string of white sticky cum, some of which had made a pool in my belly button. “Uh...” I jerked slightly upwards as I release the last wave of pleasure onto myself. I watch my member standing proudly as my hand and lower tummy is now in a mess of sticky white cum. I throw my head back to catch my breath, allowing my heart rate to slow down. I watch my member gradually go into a flaccid state before reaching over the sink to rinse off the cum on my hand.


	73. Chapter 73

** Jongdae: **

I change into my silk blue pajamas after a shower, spraying myself with my Hugo Boss perfume because I’m still a man after all, I have to put on my best in front of a woman. Soomin suddenly entered the bedroom, her cheeks flushing red from being too long out in the cold. I chuckle as she slightly trembled.

“I left the heater on. Water’s still hot if you want a shower.” I point towards the master bed room toilet that’s linked directly from our bedroom.

“Ye-yeah. Th-thanks.” Soomin’s spoke through clenched teeth, still rigid from the cold. Judging from her expression, it seemed like things worked out nicely between her and Minseok. Soomin quickly gathered her things to get ready for her shower and I decided to leave the room to give her more privacy.

Once I closed the door of our bedroom behind me, I could hear commotion going on downstairs. “You three can bunk with us, since there’s heater in the room.” One of the camera men offered to three more crews.

“Guys, let the girls have the heated room. We’ll sleep in the van or the living room.” One of the crew that got offered to bunk in rejected the offer.

“Thank you!” The female staffs bow politely before rushing in to get warmed up.

“Ah, Chen!” The director smiles at me with open arms. “I was about to talk to Soomin about the filming but she just ran upstairs... like zoom!” He mimicked with hand motion.

I raise my brows in confusion as the director drape an arm over my shoulder. “Oh what is it about the filming?” I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

“We have to film you two throughout the night. But our audio is failing, so we will not be installing the cameras in your room tonight. Just wanna give you a heads up.” He winked at me before giving me a strong pat on my back.

I look at him confused. “Huh? Isn’t this for just one night?” I look around at the remaining crew that offered to sleep in the living room and they’re all giving me sly looks and giggling amongst themselves. 

“Chen, this is an opportunity.” One of the crew that was giggling said. I turn to look at him and he gestured S-sign with both hands to indicate a sexy body.

I laughed and rolled my eyes jokingly at them. “I’m sorry, Soomin and I are just really good friends in real life. We’re not...” I drifted mid sentence, turning back to the director. “But why are you encouraging? I thought the couples in this show aren’t allowed to date in real life? As stated in the contract?” I tilt my head, waiting for a response.

The director and crew laughed at the same time and it’s starting to annoy me. “Do you really think those couples who filmed this show aren’t together right now?” He raise his hands the air. “You can. You just don’t have to get caught by the viewers in real life.” He wink again. “Now go.” The director lightly pat me on my butt to urge me back up the stairs and the same crew giggled again.

At this point I’m starting to feel like the male crews and director are disrespectful with Soomin. All I can think of now is to make sure Soomin doesn’t end up alone in this house with any males other than myself.

I knock on the door of our bedroom before turning the door knob. “Oh, hey. Where did you go?” Soomin said, her eyes slightly puffier than I saw her ten minutes ago. My heart ached at the thought of her crying in the shower because of Minseok. 

“Just getting myself a drink downstairs.” I lied, walking towards our bed and sitting myself down while Soomin sits with her legs crossed, scrolling through her phone. “Is this okay?” I point at the two of us while eyeing on the bed we’re sitting on. “I can sleep in the living if—“

“It’s fine.” Soomin cuts me off, her gaze falling on the floor, looking dejected. “I trust you.” She looks up slightly before giving me a smile.

“Is everything okay? Was it Minseok who called—“

“Yeah.” She cut me off again, twirling with her phone. Her long silky hair covers half of her face as she peers down so I couldn’t read her expression. “I talked to him.” She nodded her head, and it sounded like she was talking to herself. “I explained everything. I..” Soomin trails off, and I thought I saw her trying to wipe a tear off. Soomin started choking up and I reach over to grab her hands, giving them a light squeeze. “I broke up with him.” Her brows furrowed as she tries to look away, blinking away the tears. Soomin starts to sniff, wiping tears away with the back of her sleeves. “We talked about it. He accepted it. We’re giving some time to ourselves in the meantime.” Her breath starts to become slightly uneven but she manages to calm herself down. Soomin continue to allow me to hold onto her hand as she explains. 

I sigh. I can’t tell her that everything’s gonna be fine because they’re not. Knowing Minseok’s temper when he doesn’t get what he wants, I know for sure Soomin most definitely isn’t one to stand by that. “It’ll take some time to feel okay again.” I encouraged, lightly squeezing her hands before letting go. I don’t want to be a creep to throw myself at her when she just had a breakup.

“Thanks Chen.” She looks up, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Thanks for being here for me.” She smiles, and I felt my heart aching, knowing she’s trying to force out a smile when she’s carrying a heavy heart.

“I’m here whenever you need to talk. Okay?” I try to lighten the atmosphere. “Now lets try and get some sleep. You’ll feel better tomorrow.” I said, scooting back to pull over the quilt. “I promise I’ll help to lighten your load for tomorrow’s filming. Leave it all to me.” I gave her an assuring nod.

“Thanks Chen.” Soomin pulls the quilt over her, throwing her hair back behind her pillow to rest. 

“If you find me coming too close at night, just give me a kick.” I said, turning to look at her and Soomin laughed, revealing my favourite dimpley smile of hers.

“I won’t hesitate to. Goodnight, Chen.” She hushed before turning her back to face me to sleep.

“Goodnight.” I whispered back, pulling up the covers to my chest. 

———

An hour passed and I still couldn’t fall sleep. Due to back to back schedules these few days, the stress is kicking in and I’ve been suffering from insomnia. As much as I want to be a gentleman in this situation, I can’t help but let my thoughts run wild. Since I’m under covers, she’s not gonna notice anything. How am I supposed to sleep, knowing she’s beside me? I allow my thoughts to unwind, throwing myself into a pool of fantasy. I started to imagine the different positions I could do to her on this soft bed and started to feel my lower region erecting. I propped my right leg up to hide my lower body in case Soomin flips over. As I continue to fantasize myself sexually with Soomin, I couldn’t help but reach down with my other hand towards my pants, inserting them between the band of my boxers, grabbing my member and giving it light strokes. 

Ten minutes passed and I look over to my right to see Soomin’s breathing slowing down, indicating she’s asleep. I decided to get up slowly, trying not to jolt her awake. I made my way stealthily towards the bathroom while covering my groin with my other free hand. 

Closing the bathroom door silently behind me, I switched on the light, pulled down my boxers and was immediately greeted by my now pulsating member. I closed down the toilet cover and sat on top of it, throwing my head back and started to give myself slow pumps. I breathed heavily in and out as I pump myself, grabbing the sink beside as I found myself getting harder. I bit my lower lip, trying my best not to make a sound. My heart raced and my body heat rised as I brought back memories of how I left a mark on Soomin’s hand. Immediately, I felt a tingling sensation. I released the grab on my member and reached further down to grab my testicles, giving them light squeezes. “Mmph..” I moaned uncontrollably while maintaining the volume. I heaved, trying not to make any more sound, as I catch my breath, I recalled the time backstage where Soomin was dressed in a gown that complimented her waist line and not to mention her mesmerising cleavage. “Oh.. my god...” I softly whimpered, grabbing the tip of my member and giving it fast light strokes. I mouthed an O shape as I felt myself coming closer. I grab onto the sink as I felt my abdominal muscles contracting. I pump my entire length as I mentally undress her. “Nnghh..” I groaned, arching my back as I felt my lower region tightened. “Oh... fuck...” I whimpered, stoking the tip while my other hand let go of the sink, reaching down to grab my testicles. With one hand squeezing my balls while the other pumping the tip of my member, I felt myself coming closer. “Oh...” I slow down, still lightly stroking my tip as I felt myself releasing pumps of warm cum all over my lower tummy. I arched my back again as I felt another wave of pleasure and release another string of white sticky cum, some of which had made a pool in my belly button. “Uh...” I jerked slightly upwards as I release the last wave of pleasure onto myself. I watch my member standing proudly as my hand and lower tummy is now in a mess of sticky white cum. I throw my head back to catch my breath, allowing my heart rate to slow down. I watch my member gradually go into a flaccid state before reaching over the sink to rinse off the cum on my hand.


	74. Chapter 74

**Soomin:**

I shivered, pulling the covers closer to me, that’s when I remember I was sharing the same blanket with Chen. I turn slightly, trying to return some portion of the quilt to him, that’s when I realised that the spot beside me is empty. I reach over and touch his spot, which is just as cold as my covers. I prop myself up to check the time on my phone. I sigh after unlocking my phone to see about three messages from Xiumin. 315AM. Why’s Chen up at this hour? I shivered again before swiping my phone to the weather app. Negative six degrees celcius. I sit up, rubbing my arms for heat as I look around for any sign of life in the room. Nope, nothing.

I slowly stood up on my feet and walk towards the bathroom to relive myself. Before I could put my hand around the doorknob, I thought I heard a small grunt coming from inside, that’s when I noticed there’s light shining from the bottom of the door. There was another small groan again and I felt myself blushing as I quickly excuse myself out of the room. Was Chen...? I shook off those thoughts and I close the bedroom door behind me quietly so I wouldn’t wake any staff members sleeping downstairs.

I creep towards the bathroom just beside our bedroom and thankfully it’s unoccupied. I quickly wrap up my business and flushed before checking out my wound in the mirror. I wriggle my lips and regretted immediately as I felt a pang of pain on my lips. “Ssssss” I suck in some air with clenched teeth as I lightly tap my feet against the floorboard, waiting for the pain to subside. That’s right, I’ve forgotten to take my painkillers.

I quietly creep down the stairs, halting occasionally when a crew fidgeted on the couch. I quickly grab my coat and my bag of medicine, throwing my coat over myself as I pour myself a glass of water from the tap. Gah! The water spilled on my hand and I felt myself shiver once more. Popping two tablets of paracetamol onto my hand, I quickly wash them down with water, placing my glass in the sink and pulling my coat tighter around me. Damn, how am I supposed to sleep in this fluffy coat?

I slowly make my way upstairs again, hoping Chen would be done by now, I wouldn’t want to face any awkward situation, knowing he’s most likely pleasuring himself in the toilet, judging from the grunts I heard earlier. I shook my head, trying not to think of it. I slowly turn the door knob and froze in my track as Chen himself just excited the bathroom too. Our gaze met and we both froze in our positions. I blink uncontrollably after breaking eye contact, closing the door behind me. Chen clears his throat as he slowly walks back to the bed, sitting himself down.

Chen looks at my coat and chuckle to himself. “It’s gotten colder.” I explained, feeling embarrassed.

“How’re you gonna sleep like that?” He points at my thick coat.

“No idea.” I shrugged, sighing. My gaze lowers down to his neck and his skin seemed to be flushing pink, which only adds validity to my theory. I swallowed, looking away. I donned my coat, throwing it on the floor, knowing for sure I wouldn’t be able to sleep in comfort if I were to wear that. I sigh and slip myself back into the covers and so did he.

We remained quiet for a moment and I felt cold air seeping through the sheets. I shivered underneath the covers and Chen turn to look at me, lightly smiling. “Cold?” He asks.

I turn to look at him, my lips quivered as my words came out chattering. “Ee-ye-yes.” I hug myself underneath the covers as Chen turn himself fully to face me, lying on his side.

“Do you trust me?” He said, his tone deep and calming at the same time.

Too cold to speak, I just nodded my head as I pull the covers closer to myself.

“Turn.” He instructed with a straight face, nodding towards the other side. “Face your back towards me.” He added after I look at him in confusion. I obediently turn as he instructed. Wait, why am I listening to him? I close my eyes as I turn my back to face him, shaking off weird thoughts. Before I could mentally draw out any more theories, I felt Chen’s hand reaching over to my waist, pulling me close to him. I felt myself sighing in relieve as the warmth of his body wraps around my back. “Tell me when you’ve warmed up and I’ll let you go.” I felt Chen spoke through the side of my ear, his warm breath huffing against my neck as his hand continued to wrap around my waist, rising and falling with my breathing. I tried to calm myself down. For some reason, I felt really safe in his arms, not to mention the warmth of his body spreading to mine. Am I slightly turned on? I forcefully squint my eyes shut, trying to ignore my own thoughts. Chen’s breathing is even, compared to mine and I hope he didn’t notice my heart beat slightly racing faster than what a normal sleeping person should. I felt Chen’s breath huffing in and out against my neck and that has helped me to warm up a bit more.

Feeling cold in front, I slowly wriggled and turn myself to face Chen, my two hand clenching tight around my chest so he wouldn’t feel uncomfortable. Chen raise his hand that was on my waist to allow me to flip. There was a brief moment of eye contact and I quickly look away as I felt myself blush. Chen chuckle, his warm breath huffing out and I felt myself warmed up as he lowers his hand to wrap it around my back, pulling me closer before wrapping the covers over us. “You’re ice cold.” He muttered, chuckling. I snuggle my face by the nook of his neck and Chen lets out a sigh, holding me tight against him. For some reason, I felt like I want to touch him, or maybe I was just cold.

“I’m sorry. I’m rr-really cold.” I muttered, unclenching my fist before placing my palm against his chest. Chen slightly jolt as the cold of my palms seeped through his silk pajamas. I sigh as I snuggle myself closer, allowing his warm to engulf me. I didn’t want him to let me go. Maybe it’s due to the fact that he just pleasured himself a while ago that’s why his body is still heated up, but I didn’t care. I’m too cold to bother, as long as I’m warmed up.

I found Chen’s grip on me gradually loosen up, indicating that he’s fallen asleep, but everytime I make a small movement, he’ll grab me slightly closer. I didn’t want to wake him up, so I remained in his arm, listening to his slow even breaths and I found myself slowly drifting off to sleep.


	75. Chapter 75

**Xiumin**:

I sat on my bed, looking at my wardrobe and sigh. Did I have these much clothes to pack? Just then, Suho walks in with only his track pants on. “Are you sure about this?” Suho asks, sitting on Jongdae’s bed as he watch me pack.

“I’ve been thinking about this for quite some time now.” I said, picking out my most recently worn cardigans off the hangers before throwing them onto my bed. “Just that, recent events made me want to do it a whole lot more.” 

Suho nods, examining my luggage before turning to scan the entire room. “Well I guess the rest of us needs another round of room voting again... since Luhan left.” 

I let out a chuckle. “Why vote? Just take this room. Jongdae doesn’t like sleeping alone anyway.” I chuck the last few pieces of clothes onto my bed. “When I move out, you can have this all to yourself. I’m pretty sure Jongdae prefers bunking with Sehun anyway.” 

Suho sighs, crossing his legs on the bed. “Is there no way you and Soomin can reconcile?”

I stopped in my tracks, not exactly prepared for this conversation. “Maybe...” I cross over my luggage to get to my bed. “Maybe not. I don’t know.” I start to fold my clothes neatly before placing them in my luggage.

“Soomin called me.” Suho said and my ears perked up. Suho sighs again, intertwining his fingers together before looking back up at me. “She still cares about you, Minseok Hyung. She called the night I swapped rooms with Jongdae. She wanted to make sure you’re alright.”

I let out a huge sigh. Damage has been done hasn’t it? I shake my head in disagreement. “I wasn’t trusting her enough and I became resentful and let my temper took over me.” I readjust the corners of my luggage, making space more more clothes. “I’ve physically hurt her.” I paused, regretting everything a little too late. “And Changmin doesn’t want me around her for the time being. I saw how he looked at me that day.” I try not to choke up as I got reminded of the day at the lobby where Changmin came to pick Soomin up after our fight. “I think it’s best we both spend some time apart for now. If I try anything, it’s just gonna strain our relationship more.” I reasoned, forcing out a smile as I reach over for the other side of my luggage, pulling it over and zipping it up.

Suho nods, his lips pursing into a line. “I think it’s the best for now too. But please, call me when you’re all settled in. There’s always room available back here.” Suho stands up, draping his hand over my shoulder as I wheel out my luggage, preparing to leave.

“Take care of the other members. I’ll see you for recording this weekend.” I pat Suho’s back before slipping into my sneakers, grabbing my car keys from the tray. “I might hold a house warming party when everything’s settled.” I turn back to Suho, forcing out a smile so he wouldn’t worry about me.

“Yeah. I’ll be waiting. Drive safely, Hyung.” Suho waves goodbye and I gave him an assuring nod before turning to leave.


	76. Chapter 76

** Soomin ** :

I stayed by the porch of 'our' house as the crew locks up the place, dismantling their cameras after two days worth of filming. I lightly jog on my feet, warming myself up as I fold my arms across my chest. "Where's ...what's his name again..." Chen stood beside me, muttering as he waits for his manager, Eunwoo to get their car.

"Oh, Kurt?" I sniff, the cold winter air is starting to take it's toll on me. "He should be on his way." I look across the street to see most of the camera crew already had their equipments stored in their respective vans.

"He's... gay... right?" Chen peeks down at me, raising his brows in doubt.

I let out a small chuckle, tilting my head and peeking up at him with a sly smile. "Well, he told me he kinda checked you out a few times." I proudly said, winking at him. Chen breaks into laughter, shaking his head as he bit down on his lower lip. 

"Then I guess I'm attractive to both sexes huh?" Chen raises both brows at me, straightening his back with pride.

I nod sideways, appeasing him. "Don't be overconfident." I nudge him on his elbow. Chen smirks, rolling his eyes at me.

"Oh. Eunwoo's here." He took a few steps down the porch before turning back to look at me and he seemed rather concerned. "Are you sure Kurt's coming? Have you phoned him?" Chen looks back to where Eunwoo parked the car. I retrieve my phone from my coat's pocket, sliding it unlock, dialing Kurt's number again. I wait for Kurt to pick up as Chen walks back to my side. I wave at him, urging him to head back with Eunwoo but he stubbornly refused, shaking his head as he stood beside me. Damn it! I sigh, redialling. My fingers are trembling from the cold and I missed hitting Kurt's name. "Why not wait in our car? At least it's warm. We'll wait with you." Chen offered. I mentally cursed Kurt in my head, following Chen down the steps of the porch to his car that's parked up front.

Chen opens the door for me to board first. "Thank you." I mouthed, scooting further in for him. 

"Ahh." Chen sighs in relieve, taking off his trench coat and gloves, tossing them behind his seat after closing the door. "Eunwoo Hyung. Could you drop us by Soomin's place?" Chen leans forward to the driver's seat.

I took a double look at Chen but he tried to avoid looking at me. "No, it's fine, I think Kurt should be here anytime soon." I smiled politely at Eunwoo from his rear view mirror.

Chen leans back and stared at me rather sternly. "It's getting colder out there. I'm not letting you wait out here alone." 

"But--"

"Your brother's place isn't that far from our dorm anyway." Chen argued. I lean back, nodding in defeat.

"Thanks." I bow slightly in my seat as I make eye contact with Eunwoo through the rear view mirror.

As the car turns out to the main driveway, I decided to send Kurt a text, just in case he realised he had forgotten to pick me up and is on his way. I scroll through my contacts, searching for Kurt. I heard Chen lightly chuckling beside me. "Sending an S.O.S. text? Don't worry, I'm not kidnapping you."

I hit the send button after typing, sliding my phone back into my coat. "I know." I turn towards Chen, glaring at him. "If I'm being kidnapped, my hands would've been tied up," I place my wrists together, shoving them towards Chen, "and I wouldn't be talking because my mouth would've been taped." Chen blinks uncontrollably for a second and I thought I saw him swallowing hard, breaking his gaze away from me and readjusting in his seat. I sniggered at him jokingly. "I've watched enough murder documentaries to know how to escape a kidnap." I added, after playing with his imagination. Part of me is still thinking about his midnight-bathroom incident two nights ago and now I'm wondering if Chen is someone who's into BDSM, judging by how he got slightly taken aback by how I mentioned about being tied up.

Chen looks out the window, clearing his throat, avoiding eye contact with me. "Ahem." He fakes a cough. "I'm curious about one thing." He said, looking down at his hands before turning towards me.

"About what?" 

"Remember when we caught the huge teddy?" Chen smiled, his gaze holding a tinge of hint, but I'm not quite sure what he's trying to imply. 

I nodded. "Yeah?"

Chen looks away for a second, and he seemed nervous, twirling his phone with one hand before looking back at me. "Do you still keep it?"

I smile, chuckling at his question. Did he have to put that much thought into that sentence? "Of course. The writer said I had to, for individual home filming." I shrugged.

I thought I saw Chen's eyes drooping slightly in disappointment. He nodded, pursing his lips into a line. "Will you keep it even after the filming ends?" His eyes gleaming under the late afternoon sun, the sun's rays complimenting his long eyelashes and I look away immediately, feeling as if I might have stared at him a little longer than I should. I felt heat radiating from my cheeks and I silently prayed that I'm not blushing in front of him. Why am I feeling this way? He is my best friend. I try to shake off those thoughts.

I look back up at him, his eyes still hopeful. "If my brother allows me to keep it, I will.” I lied. “Since I’m just staying at his place because he wouldn’t allow me to be by myself.” Which is true, my brother has been overprotective since my accident almost a year back. “Unless you want it back..." I trailed off, not wanting him to feel offended in any way.

"No. I want you to keep it." Chen shakes his head, smiling warmly. "I really tried my best to win it for u. Sincerely, with my heart. You can't throw it away or give it back to me." Chen looks away, facing upfront confidently, smiling to himself and he seemed rather smug about it. Is he... confessing to me? That sentence seems rather grey. Filming had since ended for the day so he shouldn't be acting all lovey-dovey. I look around his car, trying to find a hidden camera. Chen saw me browsing around and he lets out a small laugh, slapping his thighs. "You're blushing, Soomin." He bit his lips, trying not to laugh.

I look away from him, cupping my cheeks with both my hands before throwing him a death glare. "No I wasn't." I retorted, pouting, which only cause Chen to chuckle to himself.

"If you say so." Chen spoke softly, grinning to himself as he looks out the window.

I huffed in defeat, turning away as I watch trees zooming past. Part of me wished the journey would end faster but part of me is curious and determined about prying out his inner thoughts. 


	77. Chapter 77

**Soomin**:

We reached the entrance of my brother’s apartment, stopping just by the guard house. Chen alighted first as I scoot across the seat, turning back to look to make sure I hadn’t dropped anything in the car. “Thanks for sending me back.” I smile, gazing up at him.

“Since I’m here, why don’t I send you up?” Chen offered, closing the car door. 

“Soomin?” I heard ruffling of plastic bags from behind and I turn to see Xiumin, dressed in all black with a cap, carrying a bag full of drinks and what seemed like bottles of Soju too.

“Hey.” I said, a little surprised to see him around here. Perhaps my brother decided to forgive him and had asked him over for drinks, I thought. Xiumin and I both gave each other an awkward nod before he proceed to eye Chen suspiciously.

“Hey Minseok Hyung.” Chen greets him grudgingly and I look up to see him trying to avoid eye contact with Xiumin, a little disappointed, he seemed.

Xiumin nod towards Chen before looking back at me. “Filming ended?” He said, looking back and forth between us.

I turn back to see Eunwoo standing not far from us, smoking his cigar. “Yeah. Kurt forgotten all about me so Eunwoo sent me back.” I purposely refrained from mentioning Chen because I’m afraid that they might misunderstand each other and end up fighting again. Xiumin nods, trying to understand the situation. “So why are you here? To see my brother, perhaps?” I cringe internally at how my words came out a little too formal and distant.

Xiumin smile, lightly shaking his head. “No, haha.” Xiumin point towards the apartment about two blocks away from my brother’s. “I’ve found a place of my own. So I’ve bought some necessities.” He holds up his bag of drinks proudly, pretending that Chen isn’t here. I’m not surprised that Xiumin had chosen this private condominium as his own place since I’ve occasionally bumped into several other artist around the neighborhood myself.

“Ah, I see. That’s good to know.” I twirl my ankle around awkwardly as I stood between them.

“Well, since I’m here, why don’t I send you up? I’m pretty sure Jongdae has a recording to go to.” Xiumin said, nodding towards Chen. I gaze up to see Chen’s jaw muscle clenching slightly before turning to face me.

“Right.” He clears his throat, his expression neutral but I can tell from his eyes that he isn’t exactly happy in this situation. “I’ll see you for the next filming, Soomin.” Chen turns his back facing Xiumin as he open the door, giving me his warm smile before boarding back into the car. Eunwoo chucks his half smoked cigar on the pavement, putting it out by smearing it with his feet before jogging back to the driver’s seat. 

“C’mon.” Xiumin urge. Eunwoo starts the engine and warm exhaust turns into puffs of vapour in this cold weather, zooming off into the main driveway. I followed Xiumin as he taps his new resident’s card against the card reader. The main gate beeps, unlocking. Xiumin holds the gate open for me to enter as he follows right behind.

The guard nodded towards us, greeting usfrom his guardhouse as we entered. I smiled as Xiumin waved back. “So how’s the renovation and all?” I asked after a while, breaking the silence.

“Hmmm...” Xiumin hums as we walk into one of the blocks. “There’s nothing much to renovate on. Just that all my furnitures have not fully arrived.” Xiumin opens another manual door for me as we exit the block we just entered.

“Ah. How did the members react?” I gaze up at him as he chuckle. 

“Sehun cried.” Xiumin laughs and I found myself smiling a little too much that the stitches around my wound tugged against my delicate skin. “Saying how he’ll miss me and he’s gonna break into my new home just to see me.” Xiumin huffs, laughing as we’re about to reach my brother’s block.

“Does... does Chen knows? I mean we haven’t seen you since...” I trailed off, occasionally peeking up to gauge his expression.

“I think he just found out today.” Xiumin shrugged, the sound of plastic bag ruffling against his side as he walks with both hands in his pockets. After a few seconds of silence, I saw Xiumin’s gaze lingering on me from my peripheral vision. “So when are you getting it....” I look up to see Xiumin pointing at his own lips.

I reach up and lightly graze my fingers over my wound. “Oh, yeah I’m getting them removed later. My brother is accompanying me there.” I smile, waving to him, assuring that I’ll be fine. “Don’t worry about me.”

We reached the lobby of my brother’s block and Xiumin pressed for the lift. He takes in one deep breath holding it in as he gaze up to look at the lift’s screen before huffing it out. 

“It’s alright Xiumin, I’ll go up by myself. You must have lots of things to pack at your new place.” I lightly nudge him with my elbow but Xiumin stubbornly refused.

“I’ll see you up and I’ll go.” Xiumin shakes his head. The lift dinged open and he holds the lift button for me to enter first. I hit the floor after Xiumin walked in.

I stood by the back, leaning against the rail as the lift makes its way up. I looked over to see Xiumin slightly tensed, licking his lips and biting down lightly on his lower lip. For a moment I felt like pulling him close. I wanted to taste that soft lips of his and I missed him so much but I can’t do that now. I look away before I start blushing from my weird thoughts. The lift gradually halts, announcing the floor we’re at before opening it’s doors. Again, Xiumin held the it open for me.

“Thanks for sending me up.” I said as we turn the corner, almost reaching my brother’s unit. 

“It’s the least I should do.” He smiles, nodding his head towards the door, urging me to go inside before he goes.

“I...I ... missed you, Xiumin.” I sighs, looking down on my feet, feeling emotional all of a sudden and I don’t know why. Is it because I had to pretend to be lovey-dovey with Chen for the past two days for filming that I am craving for something real? Xiumin hesitates for a second before moving closer, grabbing my hands, realising they were cold. He rubs my hands with his, warming them up before pulling me close for a hug, my face squishing against his warm chest. 

“I know. I missed you too. But we promised over the phone.” Xiumin sighs, soothing my back. 

“Until filming with Chen ends. I can’t.” I wrap my hands around his waist as I snuggle onto him.

“But I’m still here if you need me. I’ve moved closer, haven’t I?” He breaks away from the hug that I was yearning for. “I’ll miss you too but unless the filming is over,it’ll be too toxic for us to be together.” Xiumin cups his hand against my cheek and I felt the heat from his hands warming me up. He looks at me for a while, smiling, before leaning in and planting a long soft kiss on my forehead. I felt myself choking up but I try not to let my tears show. He’s so near, yet so far. I wanted to pull him close, I do not want just a kiss on my forehead. I sigh as Xiumin breaks away, smiling lightly, rubbing his thumb over my cheeks before pulling his hands away.

“Goodbye, Soomin.” Xiumin nodded towards the door again, smiling and turns to leave. I slump my shoulders, feeling a wave of sadness. I look back to see Xiumin’s silhouette disappearing at the corner before keying the passlock number to enter.

“Oh you’re back! Was about to ring you. C’mon, we’re gonna be late to see Dr Minhyuk.” 


	78. Chapter 78

**SOOMIN**:

"So what are you two now?" My brother asks, carrying a carton of Asahi beers. 

I shrug, exiting our block to the next. "I'm not sure either." We nodded towards one of our neighbours who is walking his Schnauzer, bowing slightly as he waved. "I don't know if you call this '_broken up_' " I air quote with my fingers.

Changmin sighs, hugging the carton of beers close to his chest. "I have a filming with him tomorrow. In Jeju."

"Filming? For?" I gaze up at him, surprised that my brother would be in a programme with Xiumin. We arrived at the next building and I hold the door open for him to enter first.

"I Live Alone." Changmin said, raising his leg halfway and resting the carton on his thigh as I hit for the lift button. 

"Ahh." I nodded. "Nowonder he'd decided to invite you too." I reasoned, looking up to see the small screen at the top center of the lift’s doors.

Changmin cranes his neck sideways, frowning. "Would've been awkward later if he didn't."

Well that makes sense. Xiumin had always been on good terms with my brother, until he accidentally pushed me, leaving me with a stitched lip, resulting in my brother forbidding him to see me. But seeing how my brother accepted Xiumin’s house warming invitation shows how much my brother misses his old drinking buddy.

The lift’s doors opened and we stepped aside for an old couple to exit as Changmin stumbles with the beer cartoon. I hold the button for him to enter first before he rests the cartoon on the railings on the walls. 

“Wait up!” A deep voiced shouted from outside as the doors were closing. I jumped in surprised when someone stuck his leg in between the doors, forcing the doors to automatically reopen by sensor.

“Oh?” I look up to see Chanyeol beaming as he presses for the floor button. “Chanyeol!” I squealed, excited to see him after a long while.

“Hey Soomin... Oh! Changmin Hyung!” Chanyeol realised my brother was in lift a second later since he had his back facing the door while supporting the heavy beer cartoon. Chanyeol bows slightly as Changmin nodded in the same position.

“Haven’t seen you in a long time, Chanyeol!” My brother spoke facing the wall and I burst out into laughter.

The lift ascends as Chanyeol and my brother exchange their greetings. I swallowed occasionally as my ears started to build up in pressure. After what seemed like half a minute, the lift gradually came to a halt. The doors opened and Chanyeol places his hand against the doors, keeping his touch against the sensor for both me and my brother to exit first.

“So have you and Minseok Hyung made up?” Chanyeol asks, walking slightly infront of me as he lead the way to Xiumin’s unit. Of course, he wouldn’t have known since the last time I saw Chanyeol, both Xiumin and Chen were in a fist fight.

“Oh, uhm... I..” I scratch the back of my head, slightly flustered at his question. “I.. we... we’ve broken up... actually...” I fidget around with my hands, feeling awkward as Chanyeol slows down, matching my speed. 

“I-I’m sorry. I don’t know anything since he moved out.” His expression turned slightly apologetic, his lips pursing together. 

“Yeah. We decided it’s best to have some time apart until my filming with Chen ends.” I explained, hoping the rest of his members would not be questioning me during the house warming party. I’ll leave that for Chanyeol to spread the word.

Chanyeol sighs, nodding slightly. “I’m sure things will work out eventually.” He pats my back lightly, giving me a reassuring smile, revealing his dimple. There was some ruffling going on behind and I turn to see my brother struggling with the carton.

“Can you guys hurry up? This is heavy.” Changmin pants, frowning slightly in a comical way. Chanyeol speeds up, giggling as we turn another corner, stopping in front of a unit.

Loud boisterous noise could be heard from outside as Chanyeol rings the doorbell. The sound of footsteps grew gradually as someone approach door and I gaze down to see dozens of shoes scattered everywhere outside the unit. Of course, Xiumin wouldn’t have wanted any of these troublemakers dirtying his new home. 

I swallow nervously as I kick off my sneakers, not exactly prepared to meet Xiumin and the rest of the boys. Needless to say, I’m glad that at least my brother is here with me and that Chanyeol had just found out about the status between me and Xiumin.


	79. Chapter 79

**Soomin**:

The door unlocks, opening inwards. Xiumin stood by, leaning against the front door, making way for the three of us. Changmin huffed, hurrying in with his heavy carton of beer, followed by Chanyeol. Xiumin and I locked gaze for a few seconds as I hesitated outside his unit, too nervous to speak or enter. “You’re not gonna stand there forever, are you?” Xiumin chuckles, gesturing inwards with his hand.

I blink away, forcing out a smile. Xiumin closes the door after me and we stood there for a while, just looking at each other. From his eyes I could tell Xiumin has a lot to say, just as I do. “Uhm...” I nervously muttered, looking away, feeling like I might have stared at him longer than I should.

“C’mon, let me show you around.” Xiumin slids both his hands in the pocket of his track pants and I follow behind as he lead the way in.

The main door is connected to his living room via a long hallway that’s decorated rather lavishly. “Soomin!” Several voice shouted my name, unsynchronised. A very overly excited Baekhyun runs forward, lunging himself at me into a hug, the speed of his impact throwing me slightly backwards as Xiumin places his hand at the small back, making sure I wouldn’t fall. “I missed bickering with you!” Baekhyun releases me, one hand grabbing my elbow as he pulls me forward to where the other guys are. “C’mon we’re playing a game of twister!” I felt Xiumin’s grab on me loosening as I turn back to see him shaking his head at Baekhyun. I raise my arm, indicating a I-don’t-know-what’s-going-on gesture at Xiumin. He nodded, blinking once slowly, chuckling to himself.

Baekhyun guides me to the far end of Xiumin’s living room and I could see Sehun, Yixing and Kai, their bodies intertwining awkwardly around each other as a bespectacled D.O spins the needle board for their next move. I shake my head as I laugh at how Sehun’s face is almost planted against Yixing’s butt.

“Do you wanna try?” Baekhyun tugs on my elbow he had been grabbing on all along. 

“She can’t.” I turn to see Chen walking towards us, smiling warmly.

“Yeah I can’t.” I turn back to see Baekhyun pouting, scrunching his nose in disappointment.

“Why can’t you?” D.O asks after pushing up his spectacle that was sliding down the bridge of his nose.

“I’m not fully recovered.” I pat my tummy and the boys nodded.

“You’re what? You’re still hurt?” I turn to see Xiumin jogging towards me, hands extending out towards me before grabbing my arm and scanning me from head to toe.

I shake my head, not wanting him to be worried. “No I’m fine. I just can’t really do anything too extensive yet. It’s healing but..” I trailed off, shrugging. Xiumin bit down on his lips, frowning as he looks at me. “I really am fine, Xiumin.” I pat him on his upper arm.

Clanging of bottles could be heard coming from the kitchen and I just remembered that my brother brought beers. I turn to leave to help my brother but I felt Xiumin grabbing me by my elbow, pulling me back. “Wait, why does he know?” Xiumin’s tone was slightly hurt but not in any way offensive. I took a quick peek at Chen standing next to the twister map, looking at both Xiumin and I. There is no way Chen did not heard what Xiumin just said. 

“We were filming.” I close my eyes for a second, taking a deep breath before reopening. I took Xiumin’s hand in mine as I explain, not wanting this to turn into another fight. “I... I told Chen I wasn’t comfortable.” I pause, gauging Xiumin’s expression before I continue. Xiumin threw a quick look behind me, where Chen is before sighing and looking back at me, as if I’ve betrayed him. “I told him to help get me some painkillers for it. That’s why he knew.” I lied, gazing up at Xiumin, giving him a reassuring nod, raising my free hand and placing them against his chest and giving it a few light pats to calm him down.

Xiumin sighs, nodding before letting go of my hand. The other boys continued their game as Xiumin leaves for the kitchen to earn back my brother’s trust. “Soomin you could just play with your feet, we’ll go easy on you.” Baekhyun insists, looking up at me, his two hands palmed against two green patches while both his legs stayed outside the map‘s perimeter.

I laugh at his awkward position, walking towards D.O. “Let me. I wanna make him suffer.” D.O laughs, handing me the needle board as he walks to stand beside Chanyeol and Chen, watching them as I spin. “Oh?” I peek up at them, giving them a sly smile. “Who’s turn is it?” 

“Me, unfortunately.” Baekhyun looks up, his face red from facing down too long. I turn the needle board to face them, proving that I wasn’t purposely picking on Baekhyun. “Left feet on red.” I smile as D.O looks around the map for Baekhyun.

“This is the nearest red you can reach.” D.O points to the red spot just beside Yixing before Chen and Chanyeol bursts into hysteric laugher. Baekhyun twists his body, sliding his leg underneath Sehun as his face comes into close contact with Yixing’s butt.

Chen, Chanyeol, D.O and I crouch on the floor, laughing as the current situation looks like both Sehun and Baekhyun are kissing Yixing’s ass. Yixing comically twerks his butt in their faces as both his victims complains, yelling for me to spin the needle board again.


	80. Chapter 80

** Soomin: **

“Try this guys, I learnt this during my culinary class last week.” D.O pushes a plate of stir fried mussels towards the centre of the dining table. “A little feedback would be great!” 

Dozens of busy hands shove their spoons into the bowl of mussels. Before I could even grab some, Xiumin scoops a huge spoonful for me before reaching over to take some more for himself. “Thank you.” I poke my fork into the mussel, scooping it out from its shell.

Xiumin looks at me after serving himself some of it. “You used to like these a lot.” He smiles and I felt relieved that he isn’t as grumpy as before.

“They still are!” I shove one into my mouth, munching while I hum. “They’re really delicious, D.O!” I turn towards D.O, giving him two thumbs up.

“If I happen to cook them in future, I’ll remember to pack you some.” D.O said, smiling as he scoops out the empty mussel shells and leaving them nicely on an extra plate beside his.

Clanging of utensils echoed within the dining area as the boys started chatting with whoever is beside them. Sitting in between Xiumin and Chanyeol, while my brother sat opposite me, the four of us started our own topic as well. “So i heard you’ll be filming with my brother tomorrow.” I said, taking a quick glance at Xiumin as Chanyeol leans in to tune in to the conversation. It’s really a mess talking in this situation when we’re seated in the middle with both side of us chatting loudly in different topics.

Xiumin chews and swallow some of his food, pocketing the remaining ones on one side of his cheeks as he clears his throat to speak. “Yeah.” He wipes his mouth with a handkerchief before continuing. “We’re heading to Jeju first thing in the morning tomorrow.” His words slightly incoherent with a mouth full.

I heard Chanyeol sighing beside me and I turn to see him venting his frustration on a mussel, violently poking his fork as he tries to scoop it out. “I wanna be in a show with Changmin Hyung too...” Chanyeol trails off, sulking.

I chuckle at his kid-like behavior. “I wish we could too.” My brother reach over to grab Chanyeol‘s hands and I could feel Chanyeol slightly coaxed by him. “But this was arranged months ago. It’s sorta fixed.” My brother retrieved his hand back, giving Chanyeol a slight nod and I could hear Chanyeol sighing. That makes sense though, since Xiumin and my brother haven’t been on good terms ever since we broke up, I’m pretty sure neither my brother or Xiumin are looking forward to tomorrow’s shoot. Xiumin would’ve been extremely excited to be in a same program with my brother since he’s a big fan of his but Xiumin’s been pretty nonchalant about this.

“But it’s winter now though.” I scoop aside my empty shells. “Is the shoot indoors?” My eyes dart back and forth between both my brother and Xiumin, mainly my brother as I’m worried about him. Changmin is not as young anymore and definitely not as fit as before, I’m afraid the cold might get to him since he hated winter the most.

“It’ll be outdoors. So I’ve packed a lot.” My brother cringed at the fact that he’s gonna be facing the snow tomorrow.

“I’ve packed extra hand warmers just in case.” Xiumin added, not sure if he’s trying to get on my brother’s good side again or he thinks I’m worried about him too. Well, I’m definitely not worried about Xiumin, he’s still young and fit, he’ll survive.

Xiumin and my brother started their discussion on tomorrow’s filming and I’m happy to see my brother smiling and giggling with him again. Beside me, Chanyeol gradually shifted his attention to his side, joining the conversation with Suho and Kai, discussing about their winter album. I chuckle as I eavesdropped on Suho debating if they should do a cute or sexy concept for this. From my peripheral vision, I thought I caught Chen looking over. I did a quick glance and Chen seemed slightly flustered but he quickly composed himself, giving me a friendly nod and pretending to poke around his plate.

I sat by the dining, occasionally tuning in to Kai, Suho and Chanyeol’s conversation and turning back to Xiumin and my brother who’s deciding if they should wear the same colored coat padding tomorrow. Xiumin seemed to have caught my restlessness. “Shall I show you around?” He smile, and I could tell he’s feeling rather good about being back on good terms with my brother. He turns his body slightly to face me. “The boys already had a round of house tour.” Xiumin gets up, his chair making a sound as it drags along the floor. “C’mon.” He said, cocking his head side ways as I get up from my seat, following Xiumin into his room.


	81. Chapter 81

**SOOMIN**:

I follow behind Xiumin, we’re walking down another hallway and to the left, there’s a room with it’s doors wide open. “This is the guest room.” Xiumin gestured in, his expression smug, proud of his own decoration. The room is neatly furnished, see-through white curtain drapes along the windows, a single bed with plain grey sheet is situated at a corner, a small little nightstand just beside the bed with a box of tissue. It looked so untouched as if nobody has ever came and slept here before. 

“It’s pretty decent.” I nodded, looking around one last time as I follow Xiumin out of the guest room. “But why would you have a guest room though? I thought you hated having people around.” 

Xiumin halts midway and I almost walked into him. “I thought if my parents were to visit, they could stay too.” Xiumin hit the light switch on the wall. “This is the washroom.” 

Xiumin stayed outside as I took a tour alone. The way he hand rolled all his towels and having them placed elegantly on the shelves, it feels like I’ve just walked into a bathroom in a hotel. “I’d gladly rent out your washroom even for a night.” I joked, switching off the lights after exiting.

Xiumin chuckles, nodding his head towards the end of the hallway. “And... this ... is my room.” He said proudly, walking in first and watching my expression as he gleams with pride.

“It’s...” I trail off, walking to the end of his room where a huge window that reaches the floor, overlooks a river. “Absolutely... beautiful.” I gushed, placing my hand against the cold window. The way the city lights dances at every dew drops that lingered outside the window, seemed to set some kind of mood. It felt relaxing just standing here, watching the headlights of vehicles oozing through the night traffic. 

I heard Xiumin’s footsteps growing nearer. “It’s even more calming when it rains.” He whispered, looking out the window, smiling. 

I sigh, smiling as I turn to face him, his side profile glistening even under the moonlight shining through his windows. “I’m really happy for you, Xiumin.” I bro punched him on his arm as he fakes a wince, scrunching his nose. “It’s a  big commitment.” I emphasised. “You’re a man now.” 

Xiumin lets out a light chuckle, taking a few steps closer. Maybe a little too close. He sighs, gazing at me with eyes of adoration and regret, reaching up with his hand and fixing a strand of stray hair, curling them behind my ear. I look away, flustered. “Was I not?” Xiumin bends down a little bit so that we’re levelled, his breath a tinge of alcohol.

Oh dear, I thought. Is he slightly tipsy? He did exchanged a few rounds of drinks earlier with my brother a while ago while they’re engrossed with their conversation. 

Xiumin sighs again while taking one more step closer and I back up against the cold window. I look him in the eyes as he gaze down on my lips. My body slightly stiffening up when I felt his hands grabbing both sides of my waist. I gulped, taking a quick glance towards the entrance of the bedroom, the door still wide open. I felt my heart race as Xiumin lowers himself, our face almost touching, part of me wanted to push him away because I’m afraid that he’ll snap after this when he’s being reminded of the show that Chen and I are forced into, while another part of me wanted him just as much.

Xiumin closes his eyes, our nose touching and I could feel his warm breath on me. Before I could come up with a decision, I felt his warm lips planting softly against mine. I stayed still as Xiumin breaks off slightly before leaning back in for another. “Mmph..” He moaned into my lips, reaching up and cupping my cheeks with his hand. My breath heaved as I found myself wanting him just as much, I tiptoe, returning the kiss. Xiumin must have taken my move as advancement, he leans in, one hand on my cheek, the other grabbing my waist as his kisses gets sloppier. 

Xiumin nudges my jaw with his nose, knowing what he wants, I crane my neck slightly, exposing my sensitive spot. Sighing, I close my eyes as Xiumin leaves kisses along my jaw and I could hear his breathing hard against my ear. I squirm as he dabs the pad of his tongue along my neck, gradually working his way down my collar bone. “Xiumin...” I whimpered and that might have sent him into a frenzy. He lets go of his grip on my waist, feeling his way underneath my knitted cardigan, his warm hands burning against my skin and I felt myself losing it as he slowly glides up and kneads my breast. “Mmmm..” I exhale softly. Xiumin continues to leave wet kisses on my neck as his thumb brushes against my nipple and I’m starting to feel myself crumbling against his touch.

“I miss hearing your moans, Soomin.” He whispered into my left ear after he was done leaving traces on my neck. I lean my head back against the window as Xiumin dry grinds onto me. “You’ve no idea...” Xiumin trails off, leaning his forehead against mine. “... how much I missed you.” He sighs as he grinds hard against my lower tummy and I winced slightly when he thrusted a little too hard against my still-healing-wound.

Xiumin lunges in for another kiss, the impact throwing my head against the glass window. “Xiumin...” I said the moment his lips released mine.

“Mmhmm...” He moan back into my lips, his tongue gliding, begging for entrance. “Say my name.” Xiumin releases his grab on my breast and it suddenly felt naked without its warm touch. “You’ve a habit of not wearing a bra huh..” He push my head to face the other side as he goes back to my sensitive neck.

“No.. Xiumin...” My breath started heaving and I am starting to feel light headed, the wound on my lower waist slightly stinging.

“Let’s have a quickie.” His words slurring as he continued to leave traces on my neck, grinding against me.

“No.. we can’t ...” I reach up, trying to find a space between our bodies. “We can’t.” I place my hand against his chest that’s starting to heat up from all these. 

“The boys won’t notice.” He bends down again, his warm lips against my neck. “We’ll do it quick.” Xiumin said, his hands feeling his way down my pants, desperate.

“Xiumin... I’m sorry...” I gave him a light push and our gaze met, his expression hurt. “We ... we c-can’t.” I pant, trying to calm myself down while trying not to hurt him at the same time.

“I thought you wanted it too..” Xiumin said, gauging my expression before leaning in again.

“No, I’m sorry.” I place my hand against his chest, stopping him midway. I wince slightly, placing my palm against my wound but Xiumin doesn’t seemed to have noticed.

Xiumin’s eyes starts to well up, the night light reflecting against his eyes. He step back closer, and I immediately look down, avoiding his gaze. “Are.. are you afraid... of me?” He stammered, choking up. I’ve never pushed him away like this and I know I’ve definitely hurt him but if I don’t, we might end up hating each other.

“I’m not.” I sigh, straightening my cardigan. I’m just as hurt as he is. I slid sideways, about to go but Xiumin grabs my hand, stopping me in my tracks.

“Don’t leave...” He muttered, his eyes desperate, a tear escaping down his cheeks. “Please...” He begged.

I felt myself welling up as well. “I can’t do this...” Using my other hand, I pry his fingers off mine. “I’m sorry, Xiumin...” I whispered, trying not to let emotions get to me. Xiumin’s gaze drops, staring at the floor blankly before taking a step back and sitting himself down on his bed, his elbows resting against his knees, his head bowed down and his shoulders slumping as he silently sob into his hands.

I felt my chest aching to see him like this. I’ve never seen Xiumin cried before, the way his expression looked desperate and hurt is etched into my mind. Knowing this is not going anywhere, I turn, running out of his room and bumping into someone.

“Whoa whoa, slow down.” I look up to see Suho looking at me confused, his brows frowning, not understanding the situation. I look away quickly, wiping tears off my eyes. “Is everything okay?” Suho grabs my hand, giving it a light squeeze. I shake my head, looking back at where I came out from. Suho followed my gaze, seeing Xiumin’s silhouette, sitting on his bed, back hunched and face buried in his hands. “I’ll talk to him.” Suho sigh, looking back at me, patting my shoulder, nodding before going into Xiumin’s room.

I quickly walk towards the washroom, not bothering to switch on the lights. I let the tap run as I splash water on my face, washing away my tears.

Alright, I look decent enough, I thought as I look at myself in the mirror. I grab some tissue next to the basin, dabbing my face dry before exiting. My breath heaved as every breath I take now seems to be causing my wound to sting.

As I make my way back towards the dining, I try to brainstorm different explanations for our absence. I held my palm against my waist where my wound is, and started to feel it gradually getting more painful as I walk. I caught a glimpse of Baekhyun throwing his head back to look across the hallway that I’m in. “Oh? Soomin...” Baekhyun trails off, his gaze falling on my waist as I start to lean against the wall for support. “Oh shit, I think she’s gonna pass out.” Baekhyun quickly stands up, his chair dragging across the floor, causing the others to look at my direction. 

My vision started spotting white and there’s ringing in my ears. I could still see the dining area, some seemed to have left. Changmin’s tall frame zooms across the dining, jogging to my side. My legs gave way but my brother caught me just in time. I could hear several voices talking, but their voices are muffled with the ringing in my ear. My breath felt heavy and I’m getting dizzier by the second. I felt myself slumping against my brother, holding me tight as I felt myself slowly drifting off, their voices gradually softening into small whispers.


	82. Chapter 82

**Soomin**:

_ Beep...beep...beep... _

I keep hearing regular muffled beeping sounds. My eyelids felt heavy and it’s so hard for me to find any ounce of energy to move. I tried to swallow but my mouth is dry. Feeling extremely groggy, I open my eyes, squinting hard as the ceiling’s fluorescent light blinds me momentarily. I felt around my surroundings before sitting up from the bed. Fuck. I must’ve be back in the hospital again.

“Hey. You feeling better?” I turn to see someone dressed in a black hoodie, grey cap underneath the hood and a black surgical mask covering just his mouth. I rub my eyes, my head felt woozy and my vision is still kind of blurred. 

“C-Chen?” I reach out my hand and he instinctively leaned in, allowing my hand to touch his face. My fingers glides along his brow bone and I felt a small little mole at the corner. It’s Chen alright.

I heard him scoffed as he leans back. “Yes it’s me.” He chuckles, shaking his head lightly as he gets up. “I’ll call in the doctor.” Chen pulls the surgical drapes aside and walks off.

Seconds later, the drapes drags open and Chen walks in, with a male doctor following behind. The doctor closes the drapes behind, clicking a pen that emits a ball of light at its tip. “Shim Soomin. I’m just gonna check your vitals.” He calmly walks to the opposite side of my bed and I look at Chen who seems engrossed on his phone, both his thumbs busily typing away. The doctor presses some buttons on the machine before removing the oximeter off my left index. He raises a finger, positioning it right at his nose. “Look at my finger.” He instructs. I stare at it while he shines a small beam of light into both my eyes. The doctor looks up again at me after clicking his lightpen off. “You’ve been given a rather strong dose of morphine so you’ll be slightly disoriented for while.” He smiles before walking back to where Chen is.

“She’s fine. Just over exertion on her wound. She can go wherever she feels better.” He pats Chen on his arm, pulling the drapes side to leave.

Chen thanks him before turning back to face me. My vision has started to clear up quite a bit but I’m still feeling rather groggy. I feel around my pockets, taking out my phone.

“What is it?” Chen sits back down on his chair, watching me.

I shake my head, sighing as I scroll down my contacts. “He must be freaking out. I... I gotta give him a call.” 

Chen reaches over, covering my phone screen with his big hand. I look up at him, confused, unable to gauge his expression with all the hood, cap and mask.

Chen sighs. “I’ve just texted your brother and Minseok that you’re up.” 

I look at my phone screen and at the top it says 445AM. I squint my eyes, a little disoriented at the timing. “How long was I out for?”

“Couple hours? Well, enough time for me to go home and get changed.” He chuckles. “Anyways, they’re both probably on a flight to Jeju for filming now. Changmin asked me to send you home after..” He shrugged. “Well, are you good enough to walk?” Chen approach the bed, his hand extending out, ready to be my support. 

I nodded, grabbing his hand, leaning most of my weight on him. Chen has his hand under my right arm while his other drapes over my back, cupping the side of my shoulders, forcing my weight onto him as we walk. 

We stop just at the entrance of the ER. “Here, take a seat first. I’ll go grab my car.” Chen leaves me sitting here alone as I watch him jogging out of the ER, his silhouette gradually disappearing into the dawn.


	83. Chapter 83

**Jongdae**:

I pulled the car breaks right in front of the ER, almost twisting my ankles from alighting from the Jeep. Chanyeol had offered to lend me his Jeep when I went back to the dorm to change into my all-blacks. As I’m walking towards the automated door, I saw Soomin signing autographs for two young female patients. I pull up my mask and lower my cap as the automated doors open. 

Soomin smiles weakly, wrapping her arms around herself when the cold winter wind seeps into the ER’s waiting area. I quickly took off my outer wear and draping it over her. “Let’s go.” I mumbled just soft enough for her to hear. 

Soomin stumbles lightly and I grab her by her waist, shifting most of her weight onto myself. I heard a girl gasping behind me after Soomin stood up. “Isn’t that.. that... EXO...” The girl whispered to her friend and my body nervously stiffened up. I am not ready to be mobbed right here, what with Soomin feeling all disoriented. “... EXO’s Chanyeol’s Jeep?” 

I quicken my pace, supporting Soomin. Slight shuffling of footsteps could be heard following us closely behind as we approach the automated doors. “That can’t be Chanyeol. He’s not as tall as Chanyeol.” The other friend said, her voice more raspy then the other.

Soomin cowered her head lower as we’re greeted by the cold wind when the doors opened. “Might be just Soomin’s manager...” I heard the first girl whispering. “But his frame seems rather familiar though..” She trails off.

As we approached the Jeep, I help Soomin up. Chanyeol’s Jeep is definitely not the best option here but I can’t complain since Chanyeol was the only one who drove to Minseok’s place and Minseok‘s car is under serving, which explains why he walked back to his condominium the day I first found out he had moved out when Eunwoo and I drove Soomin back after our filming.

Soomin fumbles with her seat belt as I insert the keys into the ignition. Curious, I look towards the passenger window from Soomin‘s seat and regretted immediately when the same two girls and I made eye contact. Both of them covered their mouth, holding each other’s hand and started to run towards the Jeep after discovering my identity. I quickly step on the gas pedal, turning towards the exit as I watch the two girls running after us but slowly disappearing in the rear view mirror.

I sigh in relieved before pulling down my mask and turning to see Soomin holding onto the roof and side handle for dear life. “Uhm... “ I slightly release the pedal, slowing down after blending into the main traffic. “The two girls recognised me. They were chasing the car.” I explain.

Soomin chuckles, releasing the top handle. “They’re nice.” She readjusts herself in her seat. “They told me they really like us in the show.” Soomin turns to face me, looking me in the eyes and giving me her warm dimply smile. 

“Did they?” I smile, eyes back on the road. 

“Don’t worry. I told them they’re really just for show and we really are not dating.” Soomin said, taking in a huge breath and huffing it out, closing her eyes and leaning her head against the window.

I felt my heart sank after hearing those words. Is that how she truly feel? Or did she say that because they were fans of EXO? I mentally sigh and quietly drove as Soomin slowly drifted back off to sleep. The jab effect must have kicked in.

Being conveniently located near the hospital, we’ve soon arrived back at Changmin’s apartment after what seemed like a fifteen minute drive. The guard house’s security squints his eyes at me through his tiny window, unable to recognize me as a resident. I lean back and point towards Soomin, who’s sound asleep beside me. The guard nodded immediately after recognizing Soomin, allowing me to enter.

I turn towards the parking lot of their block, pulling the break lever. From my peripheral vision, I thought I saw someone from afar, dressed in all black staring right at us. Instinctively, I quickly pull down my cap and mask over my mouth. Peeking under the cap’s visor, I thought that person looked familiar. Isn’t that... the stalker of Suho and Minseok? The one that had attacked Soomin back in the waiting room and had her knife grazed against my arm when she tried to escape? My heart raced and I felt my body’s temperature rising. The thought of someone planning to hurt Soomin again is triggering me and I had to breathe evenly to calm myself down.

Reaching over, I unclasped Soomin’s seatbelt, tapping Soomin by her arm. “Soomin? We’re back.” I whispered but Soomin remained still. I had to either wake her up or carry Soomin back to her apartment as quickly as possible. I can’t risk having the stalker fan anywhere near her. I wonder how the stalker managed to snuck in here since this private condominium is heavily guarded. Could it be because Minseok moved here that’s why she’s here? I shook these unimportant thoughts away, alighting from the car and jogging towards Soomin’s side.

“Hey, sleepy head. You’re home. C’mon...”


	84. Chapter 84

**Soomin**:

I inhale deeply, not recognising the scent of the room as I lay snuggly under the covers. With my eyes still closed, I reach for the covers, pulling them closer, the texture felt unfamiliar as well. Still half awake, unable to distinguish the fuzzy dream I just had and the reality I’m in. I open my eyes, sitting up immediately after seeing the unfamiliar ceiling. Looking around, I realised I’ve been sleeping in my brother’s room. I let out a huge sigh of relieve. Jumping out of bed, I walk out towards the living room. The AC is on but there isn’t any sign life. I stride closer to the centre of the living room and I almost jumped when I saw someone sprawled against the entire length of the leather couch. The glass coffee table had a black cap and black surgical mask on it. I creep closer to take a look.

Chen. Sleeping peacefully on the couch. Does he usually sleep on his tummy? He looks so angelic when he sleeps, one hand stretched far out, his face facing me, lips slightly parted as his back rise and fall against every breath. His right hand dangling off the couch with his fingers curling against the floor. A part of me wanted to run my fingers through his perfectly ruffled hair. Was I smiling this entire time while watching him? I shook my head, trying not to succumb to my imaginations. Something about watching him sleep makes me feel relaxed. Sitting myself down, I quietly scoot closer to the edge of the couch, my back against the sofa, careful not to brush against his dangling arm. I held my breath as Chen fidgeted slightly, his lips forcing shut as he swallows, as if he was eating something in his dreams. I cover my mouth with one hand, muffling my chuckle, not wanting to wake him up.

I watch as Chen suddenly peeps at me through the slit of his eyelid, a wicked smirk curls up at the corner of his lips. I look away quickly, embarrassed. Chen groaned, sitting himself up before stretching. He takes in a huge breath, letting it all out as a small yawn. “How long were you watching me sleep?” His voice an octave deep from just waking up. 

I shift uncomfortably in my seat, too embarrassed to make any eye contact. “I just ...” I swallowed, my throat tightening. “I just got up too.” I peek at him from the corner of my eyes and Chen let out a small giggle.

“I still won though.” Chen said, lifting his legs up onto the sofa, crossing them as he watch me from above. “I watched you sleep for hours back in the observation ward.” His sentence came out in another yawn, some words slightly slurred. I immediately felt guilty to have troubled him. “Didn’t slept a wink.”

“But why did you sleep here?” I said, watching Chen ruffling his own hair and that somehow felt quite, sexy? I blink my eyes uncontrollably, looking away before he catches me. 

“I wasn’t supposed to stay.” Chen said, looking down at me from his seat. “I’m pretty sure your brother doesn’t want me sleeping in his room either.” Chen shrugs, sending me into laughter as he looks atme weirdly. “Why are you laughing?” He chuckles, his forehead frowning slightly, his lips curling up into a smile as he somehow found me amusing.

“I woke up in my brother’s room, Chen.” I said after calming down. Chen’s eyes widen, staring down at me, his lips parting slightly. “You could have just slept in my room.” I shake my head, still trying to hold back my laughter. 

Chen looks away momentarily before chuckling to himself. “I had trouble distinguishing your room. You’re not exactly light and I had to assume the less messy one was yours.” He raise a brow at me, teasing. I raise my hand and he held his forearm up in defence as I smack him on his shin. “Ah!” He lets out a fake wince before turning it into a smile. I look away, feeling like I might have looked at him longer than I should have. 

“Ahem.” I clear my throat out of awkwardness, standing up and heading towards the dining where the phone is. “I’m getting food delivery.” 

“Tab’s on you. I had to lug you back from the car. Wasn’t an easy job getting you off Chanyeol’s Jeep.” I hear Chen’s voice grew gradually behind me as the phone threw me into an automated answering machine.

I turn around, my lips pursing together as I pretend to air slap him. “Yes, hi. I would like to place a delivery order...” I spoke into the receiver but somehow my attention wasn’t on the recipient. I felt my body tensed up as I felt Chen walking nearer towards me, so near that I could feel his body head radiating towards me. “Yes two of Set B bento.” Our eyes met as Chen gaze down on me. I quickly blink away, feeling my heart race as he stared down at me. “Two cans of Cola, too.” I said, almost stammering. I felt myself backing onto the dining, the back of my hips leaning against the dining as Chen stood right in front of me, our bodies only a few centimetres away. I felt my face flushing with heat and I quickly turn but Chen caught me by my arm that isn’t holding onto the phone. I look up at Chen, who’s just looking down at me, his expression neutral but somewhat endearing. For some reason I wanted to stare at him too. “Ye-yes, that’ll be all.” I stuttered. “Thank you.” I mouth into the receiver. Chen reaches up and grabs the phone off my hand, our gaze never falling from the other. I felt intimidated by his presence but at the same time, I felt turned on by how he’s not saying anything, how he’s staring down at me, almost bending down to meet my face. I broke the gaze, looking towards my side as I felt the heat from his face coming close. I swallowed nervously and Chen lets out a smirk, his frame towering over me. 

“You’re blushing.” He whispers, chuckling, backing away slowly as I try my best not to look him in the eyes. 

I turn my back facing him, swallowing nervously, my mouth dry. I pretend to rearrange the already-neat dining before pouring myself a glass of water, chugging them down before turning to face him again. This time, Chen had his arms folded across his chest as he smiles down at me, his eyelashes fanning as he blinks. “I’m gonna go wash up.” I said, excusing myself before I embarrass myself further. Part of me hated him for intimidating me but another part of me sort of enjoyed that. What was that? What am I feeling? I shook off those thoughts, quickening my pace towards the washroom and locking myself in.


	85. Chapter 85

**Jongdae:**

Smirking to myself, I watch as Soomin scurries to the washroom, her cheeks flushing pink. My phone buzzed, vibrating in my jeans back pocket.

_6:00AM Chanyeol: Jongdae, where’s my Jeep._   
_1051AM Chanyeol: Did you spent the night?_   
_1051AM Chanyeol: What if Minseok Hyung finds out_   
_1052AM Chanyeol: You know he lives near the vicinity right..._

I sigh, squinting at the time at the top of my phone. It’s already past noon and Chanyeol had already flooded me with messages.

_1115AM Chanyeol: Jongdae ah! Wake up!_   
_1230PM Chanyeol: Please pick me up from the recording studio._

I chuckle at his last message.

_‘At least let me have my lunch first. See ya._’ I hit the send button and Chanyeol pops online immediately.

We exchanged a few more texts, mostly of Chanyeol being concerned that I might get busted for staying the night when Changmin didn’t gave me permission to. But how could I just leave her alone after seeing the stalker last night.

I heard the flushing of toilet and the washroom’s door unlocking. Soomin exits, avoiding my gaze, her hands flapping at her sides as if she’s unsure of what to do with them.

“I got to go soon.” I said, waving my phone to her before sliding it back into my pocket. “Chanyeol’s bugging me for his Jeep.”

Soomin stood a few feet away from me. “Oh. But at least eat before you go.” She offered.

“Oh I will.” I spoke low, knowing how my lower register drives her crazy. Our gaze met and I slowly shorten the distance between us.

Soomin retracts back, almost leaning against the wall, swallowing nervously as I approach.

I successfully cornered her and she blinks uncontrollably, looking away. I smirk, knowing part of her wants me because she isn’t running away.

I’ve made a promise to Minseok and I will keep that promise; _I’ll make her want me instead._

“Chen, what-“

“Shhh...” I coaxed, silencing her. I rest my elbow against the wall beside her face, inching down and much to my satisfaction, Soomin didn’t move an inch. Our eyes met instead and I could feel Soomin studying every feature of my face. I gaze down at her, seeing how she’s starting to blush again. Soomin nervously licks her dry lips and that is quite a turn on for me. My heart race as I slowly inch down, our nose grazing past, our lips only a few centimetres away.

I could feel Soomin’s breathing quickening, her jugular beating fast against her pale neck. My breath quivered for a second as I felt myself loosing control. Every second that I’m hesitating, is me giving her a chance to run away, or a choice for her to chose me. Taking her silence as consent, I inch down lower, closing my eyes as I feel her breath on me. This is it, I thought. If she hasn’t run away by now...

_Ding!_

The doorbell rang just a second before our lips met. I clench my fist into a ball as Soomin slides past me to get the door. I sigh. What a cockblocker, I thought. I felt my temper rising slightly but I calmed myself down by breathing evenly.

“Thank you.” I heard Soomin closing the door and I recomposed myself before walking towards the dining.


	86. Chapter 86

**SOOMIN**:

We spent the first fifteen minutes eating in silence. Chen is busily typing away on his phone while slurping on his Coke. I exhale a small little sigh, poking around my food. I hated how he made my heart raced a while ago and now he’s completely cold, what is he trying to do? And why am I bothered about this? 

“Chanyeol bugging you for his Jeep again?” I ask, breaking this uncomfortable silence. 

“Ah.” Chen looks up for the first time, his smile slightly apologetic. “I was texting Kyungsoo actually.” He lets out a small chuckle. 

“Oh.” I nodded, feeling slightly awkward. 

There was a slightly unbearable pause and I look up to see Chen’s gaze falling slightly beside me as if he was about to say something.

“So you were saying you weren’t allowed to stay. Did my brother specifically say that?” I push away my half eaten lunch.

“Why?” He crook his head sideways, brows furrowing.

“Oh nothing. I just thought it might be a mean thing to say.” I shrug. My brother had been pretty protective since Xiumin busted my lip and I wouldn’t be half surprised if he said that to Chen.

Chen takes a sip of coke before clearing his throat and then resting both his elbows on the table and it felt like as if I’m about to be lectured. “I don’t know if you noticed.” Chen looks towards the door before looking back at me again, his tone all serious. “But I think Reena is stalking you.”

I’ve never come across a name like that although the word ‘stalking’ is not news to me. “Who is Reena?” I asked and Chen looks at me as if there’s a secret I never knew about.

“The one who stalks Minseok and Suho.” He flatly stated, as if he’s gotten used to saying her name and what she does. “Her name is Reena.” 

“How do you know her name?” 

“Oh everyone knows.” He threw his hands up slightly, shrugging. “All the members recognise her.”

“Is she the one who tried to attack me?” 

Chen hesitates for a second and I could tell from his expression that he regretted telling me all these. “Mmhmm.” He pursed his lips into a tight line, his gaze slightly falling as he nodded. He sucks in a deep breath before continuing. “She’s also the one who took pictures of you and Minseok before the award ceremony and got both of you busted.”

“Oh.” My mind couldn’t process this thought. So she had been targeting me even before the concert backstage? “Xiumin had told me about her before. But I didn’t know you guys knew her name.” I lean back against my chair, still processing this information.

“Our fans knew about her too. She’s often seen coming out from the arrival halls in the airport with us.” Chen sighs.

“Oh.” 

“I saw her in the parking lot last night while I was lugging you back. I’m not sure if she recognised me with my cap and mask.” Chen added and he start to seem worried. “But anyone recognises Chanyeol’s Jeep.” He trailed off towards the end, still mentally trying to conclude if Reena spotted him.

“But she recognised me.” I answered for him and Chen’s eyes gaze up to meet mine.

“Yeah. So I stayed because your brother isn’t home. I was afraid she might break in if she knows you’re alone.” 

I don’t know what to say. Part of me felt relieved that he stayed but now that I know she’s around the vicinity, I can’t help but feel like I’m being hunted. “My brother will be home soon. Don’t worry.” I force out a chuckle, trying to lighten up the tension.

“You were completely passed out. Even a meteor wouldn’t be able to wake you up.” He laughs, the corner of his eyelids turn into crescents and I couldn’t help but admire.

“Oh wait till I catch you drunk. I won’t stop yapping about it when you do.” I tease back.

“Alright alright.” Chen let out a small giggle and somehow that sounded like music to my ears and a part of me wanted to keep listening to his voice. “Chanyeol is gonna come banging on your door if I don’t go pick him up now.” Chen stands up, throwing his lunch box into the bin.

“But!” I jog towards Chen when he’s about to walk towards the door. “What if she’s still out there?”

Chen turns to face me fully. He bends down slightly to meet me, smiling so warmly that I almost felt my heart racing again. Part of me wanted to look away but another part of me wanted to look at him, his smile, the way his lips curls up, that little crinkle around his eyes and how everything about him just felt peaceful to look at when he smile. Chen cups my shoulder, looking right into my eyes. “Reena wouldn’t do anything to me.” He gives me a little reassuring nod before turning to leave.


	87. Chapter 87

**Soomin**:

The next day, I couldn’t help but keep thinking about what Chen said about Reena. Switching on the computer in my room, I decided to Google her name.

_ EXO... Reena... stalker... airport... _

I hit enter and my page immediately loads, showing a few pictures of a girl in wavy long hair. She was pretty, almost like a Star herself. Wearing all glitzy and carrying designer bags, it is no wonder she could afford this celebrity-stalking lifestyle. I scroll through a few more and saw her in the airport like Chen mentioned; Reena being photographed walking beside Xiumin with Suho beside him. If I didn’t know about her, I would’ve thought she was part of the crew that flew with the members. Both Xiumin and Suho had kept their head down as an overly smiley Reena accompanied them by their side. 

Just then, I felt something uncomfortable in my lower region and I run towards the bathroom, feeling as if I’ve just had my period. Which is a little surprising since the attack. Being told by the doctors that I have close to only one percent chances of conceiving in the future, I’ve not had a single period since. Needless to say, I do not have a single pad at home and the nearest convenient store is ten minutes walk away. 

I hurried out after stuffing a bunch of toilet paper in my panties, hoping it doesn’t leak. I grab my coat before slipping into my converse.

The door beeps, indicating it’s locked. And as I’m walking towards the lift I thought I heard footsteps not far behind. I quicken my pace, too terrified to turn back and look. I hit the lift and luckily it’s already on this floor. I dashed inside and hit the close button, jabbing it. I sigh in relief as the lift start to descend. Maybe I’m overthinking, I thought.

When the doors dinged open, I walk out to see the next lift on the third floor, almost reaching. I quickly walk on, and I heard the other lift’s door opening. The same footsteps echoed around the lobby and I felt my back stiffening up. I took a turn, hoping that it’s all just me overthinking butthe same lingering footsteps took the same turn as I did. I slid my hands into my coat and realised I did not have my phone with me, just my purse. I hug my coat tighter around me as the winter wind blew and it started to drizzle. I turn my head slightly sideways and from my peripheral vision, I see a woman, slightly around my age, dressed in all black but I quickly recognise her. 

_ Reena. _

I could still picture her in my head from my earlier research. I start to walk faster and this time I feel like I’m definitely being followed. My heart raced and I started to panic. What do I do? The nearest guard house is five blocks away. 

I bow my head slightly to avoid the rain blurring my vision. I hear Reena quickening her steps, her shoes slapping against the puddles on the floor. I’ve never felt more terrified in my life than right now. If she had failed to attack me back then, that just means that she wants me more dead than ever. 

I started running. Panting so bad that my breath is starting to fog up my vision. I ran towards my nearest hope; two blocks down. 

Xiumin must be home. He better be. It’s almost been two days since he went to Jeju with my brother for filming. I can’t turn back and return to my apartment now with Reena on my back. When I reach the lobby of Xiumin’s block, I continuously hit the lift button. I turn to see Reena walking fast towards me, unbothered by the drizzle. I look up to see the lift descending from the eighth floor. “_Quick quick... please.._.” I started bashing the lift button knowing it’s not going to make it come any faster. I look up again, third floor. And the lift next to it is also on it’s way down from the fifth. This is bad. This is really bad.

My hands started shaking, both from fear and the cold. My heart raced as if it’s about to jump out my chest.

Just as Reena enters the lobby, the lift’s door open and I make a sprint for it, hitting the close button. Reena’s approaching footsteps grew louder and I saw a black figure passed by the small opening of the door as it closed. I pant, backing up and leaning against the wall as the lift starts to ascend upwards. Does she know which floor he stays? Or is she still at the lobby to see which floor I’m stopping at? I could take a risk and hit a wrong floor, but that’s not going to do me any good if she’s already figured out which floor I’m going to. I can’t risk coming face to face with her.

The doors opened and I made a straight dash towards Xiumin’s unit. I hit the bell and bang on his door at the same time while turning back to make sure Reena hasn’t caught up with me. “_Xiumin please..._” I beg, still banging on his door. 

My breath stopped for a good few seconds as Reena’s silhouette appeared at the end of the corridor. My eyes widened in fear as I bang on his door for dear life. I started crying as she approach.

“What the hell in the-“ The door finally opens and Xiumin pokes his head out, eyes meeting mine and his sentences gets cut off when he turn and saw Reena. Xiumin grabs me by my elbow and pulls me inside, shutting the door quickly and locking it.

I stood by the entrance, trembling in fear and cold as I watch Xiumin peeking out from the peephole before turning back to me. At this point I’m too traumatized and I couldn’t speak a word. 

“Did she hurt u?!” Xiumin grabs my arm, my shoulder, cupping my face and analysing every part of my body.

My lips started trembling and I couldn’t make a sound.

“Why were you being followed? Why’re you so drenched?” Xiumin grabs my hand and lead me inside. 

“I-I was... was out...” I stuttered, my lips not cooperating with my words. “I’m...I’m on my-my...pee-period I..” I saw Xiumin looking down and my gaze followed. 

My grey sweatpants started to stain with blood and I felt stupid and useless and embarrassed all at the same time. I wanted to hide somewhere and bury myself and never have to look him in the eyes again. “Here.” Xiumin grabs my hand leading me further into his home, switching on the bathroom’s lights and turning the water heater on. “Take a warm shower. I have a spare pullover and pants in there.” Xiumin throws me into the bathroom and closed me in. “I’ll be right back.” I heard Xiumin said, the door muffling his words.

My heart is still racing from the encounter with Reena and I stood in the middle of his bathroom, still in shock. After a few good seconds of calming down, I strip myself off the damped and stained clothes and step into the warm shower.

* * *

I stayed in the shower for a long time, warming myself up. My mind is still racing with thoughts of Reena chasing after me and how I would have been dead if Xiumin had open his door just one more second later. I jumped when I heard a knock on the bathroom door.

Still dripping wet, I hid myself against the door as I open it slightly. 

“Here.” Xiumin’s hand juts in, holding a packet of tampons.

“Thank you.” I grab it and close the bathroom door. How did he know what to choose? 

I put aside that thought and went back into the shower, rinsing the soap off and wiping myself dry. I felt another wave of embarrassment as I put on Xiumin’s black sweater and black track pants, tightening the ribbon around my waist. I watch my puddle of dampened clothes, bra, coat and my bloodied undergarment and I sigh. How am I suppose to look at Xiumin? He’s seen me at my most embarrassing moment in life and I just wanted to disappear into thin air as if I never existed.


	88. Chapter 88

**Xiumin:**

After what seemed like half an hour, Soomin still hasn’t come out from the bathroom. The sound of shower is still on so I decided to turn the heater up in my guest room. I lay the blankets on the guest bed, smoothing them out and placing each pillow neatly.

I turn up the heater but it gave a little vibration instead. I try once more, hitting the button and the same small vibration came on but it’s not emitting any heat at all. It must have malfunctioned, I thought. No one had ever stayed over and I had never had a reason to switch the heater on in this room. Since it’s a Sunday, I could only call the repairman tomorrow. I’ll just have to make do sleeping on the couch since I doubt Soomin would want to be in the same room as me after what happened between us before she was sent to the hospital.... and because we had broken up.

I return to the bathroom, standing right outside, hesitating whether to knock on the door. The sound of running shower had stopped and I don’t hear any other sound coming out from there. I gave it a light knock. “Soomin? Are you okay in there?”

I heard a soft little sniffle. “Uhm. I’ll be out in a minute.” Soomin said, her voice slightly croaky.

"Alright." I muttered, leaving her the rest of the privacy she needs.

I walk back to the kitchen, heating up some mushroom soup to warm her up. I allow my mind to replay what happened earlier; _Reena_. How did she know where both of us stays? It's a private condominium and guards are extremely strict here. Seeing Soomin, running for her life away from Reena just makes me even more worried. Maybe I shouldn't have moved here in the first place. Maybe I've lured Reena here. If that's the case, Soomin is not safe in this area, what with Changmin always being in Japan for tours and promotion.

I heard the bathroom unlocking open and I switch off the stove. Soomin walks out the bathroom with her head bow low, avoiding meeting my eyes. "You alright there?" I said, giving us some space between us in case she is mentally freaking out right now about Reena.

Soomin lightly shakes her head, her ankles twirling around awkwardly. The pullover she's wearing is too big for her and she had both her hands hidden underneath the sleeves and I thought she looked rather adorable in my oversized wear. Soomin pouts lightly, looking about except me. "I'm...embarrassed." Her words came out in whisper.

"It's fine. I've bought you tampons before." I lied. I just didn't want her to feel uncomfortable around me. I've snuck out while she's in the shower and headed out to the convenience store in my disguise wear and also informed the guard house about a non-resident trespassing private property.

Soomin looks up for the first time, biting down on her lips. "I was a mess. I looked like shit." She muttered, looking down again and playing with her fingers underneath those long sleeves.

"You can't control that." I sigh. "C'mon, sit down. I made some warm soup. You were drenched so bad I'm worried you might catch a cold in this bitter winter." I try to make it obvious that I didn't care if she looked like a mess or not, because even if she is, she's a hot mess. _My_ hot mess.

* * *

"Thank you." Soomin muttered, forcing out a smile before flinging the oversized sleeve to expose her hands, pulling the bowl of hot mushroom soup towards herself.

I chuckle lightly and she looks up at me slightly offended, raising a brow at me. "Nothing, I just thought you look extremely tiny in my oversized pullover." I laugh and Soomin's expression softens up. "Stay for the night. I don't think you should head back alone." I offered. Soomin slurps her soup, looking at me and giving me a light nod.

"But I have a filming tomorrow. I can't go like this.." Soomin trails off before checking out herself, raising her hands and looking down at how big the pullover looked. "And my phone is at home." She sighs, pouting.

I nodded. "I'll walk you back to your place tomorrow and you can get changed and I'll send you to your filming location." I scoop the remaining soup, the clinging of metal spoon against the ceramic bowl reverberated off the walls.

"Okay." She smiles, although not the dimply smile that I greatly adored. Soomin continues to drink her soup and I couldn't help noticing how pale she looked. Even way back before her car accident when we were still dating, she was never pale during her period. Though I know she'd definitely feel cramps but never this pale. She lets out a small little exhale before pushing her bowl of soup away, still with a bit of leftover. I'm not sure if she's tired from having her period or if she's still traumatized from being hunted by Reena.

"Where did you bump into the stalker?" I ask after Soomin seemed no longer interested in finishing the rest of her soup.

She looks up at me, licking her lips. "Reena?"

My eyes widened and I felt my back stiffened up. How does she know her name? Just what happened between Reena and Soomin during the chase to my apartment? I swallowed nervously. "How did you know her name?"

Soomin shrugs as if knowing her name is nothing. "Chen told me."

I tighten my jaw muscles. Jongdae. I forcefully shut my eyes for a good second. "Why were you guys talking about Reena?" I started to feel slightly protective when she mentions his name. I feel unjustified. Soomin was mine all along. _She was_ ... until Reena busted both of us.

"Chen sent me back from the hospital. And he said he saw her loitering around the parking lot." She explains, pulling the sleeves over her tiny hands.

Jongdae never told me about this. If he had, I would've popped right over her apartment the moment I landed back in Seoul, knowing her brother had flown directly from Jeju to Japan for a fan-meeting event. But he wouldn't have. He'll rather risk her life than have me around her. "I should have known." I sigh. There was a short pause and I felt like a terrible ex-boyfriend. "Anyways... I'm sorry what happened during the house warming. I was slightly tipsy and-"

"It's okay." Soomin nods, forcing out a smile, cutting me off.

"No, I was the reason you were sent to the hospital." I shake my head, sighing.

"No it wasn't you. The doctor said it was just over exertion." Soomin stands up, pulling her sleeves up again before reaching over for my empty bowl. "I'll do the dishes." She took my bowl and scurried into the kitchen to avoid the conversation.

I switch on the TV in the living room as white noise and after Soomin was done with the dishes, she came and sat by me on the couch. “What are you watching?” She asks, hugging her knees close to her chest.

“It’s a rerun actually. Are you cold?” I turn slightly to face her but she shakes her head.

“I didn’t know you’re into Japanese drama.” Soomin nods towards the TV.

I let out a chuckle. “I don’t think I’ve brought this up ever since your...” I trailed off, knowing how sensitive Soomin gets when the word _‘accident_’ is mentioned. “Well me, Baekhyun and Jongdae’s subunit requires us to learn Japanese.” I look at her sideways and Soomin mouths a perfect ‘O’, raising her brows and I felt a surge of ego boost.

“So you could have a fluent japanese conversation with my brother?” She smirk, testing my ability.

I shift in my seat so that I’m facing her entirely while resting my arm against the back rest. “Well, I’m not Changmin-level but well enough to survive if I’m ever stranded in Japan.” I boast.

Soomin nods her head, feeling impressed.

“Anyways, I don’t want to sound like a wolf.” I joked, lightening the mood. “But my guest room’s heater is not working so you would have to sleep in my room later.”

There was a slight moment of silence as Soomin just stared at me.

“I mean I’ll be sleeping on this couch.” I quickly added before she gets the wrong idea.

“No. I’ll take the couch.” She waves her hand in front of her, frowning.

I sigh, arms akimbo. “I can’t let you sleep on this uncomfortable couch when you’re on your period. It’s bad enough you have cramps. Do you want to have a backache too?” I try to sound authoritative.

“Then sleep with me.” Soomin said and I was taken aback by her words. I blink away, flustered. “I mean, I trust you.”

“You’re okay with us sharing one bed?” I point back and forth between us. “I mean.. we’ve sort of broken up and I don’t want us to-“

“What have we not done before?” Soomin cuts me off.

Although it might meant nothing to her, but her words might have turned me on _just a little._


	89. Chapter 89

**Soomin**:

I snuggle under the covers in Xiumin's bed alone, lying on my side while hugging a pillow tight against my tummy. The cramps definitely hit harder since I hadn't had a single period is  _ months _ . I pull the covers higher up and somehow, the smell of his quilt seems familiar and I didn't felt out of place. I watch the city lights dancing through the window as I lay on the bed. There was some rustling and I turn to see Xiumin crawling into the bed with a hot water bag. 

"Here. You always feel better with this." Xiumin slides the hot bag underneath the covers, his arm grazing past my waist, placing it perfectly on my lower tummy as if he had done this a dozen times before.

"Thank you." I hug it close and immediately felt relieved.

I heard Xiumin letting out a deep exhale before readjusting his sleeping position. I felt him pulling up the covers and a few moments later, I could feel his body heat radiating within the covers and my back immediately warms up.

* * *

I flip to my other side after a while and saw that Xiumin had been wide awake all these while. He turns to his side, pushing an arm underneath his pillow while his other pulls the quilt higher. “Can’t sleep either?” He whispers, his voice honey sweet when he speaks in his lower register.

I nodded, readjusting my sleeping position and my knees brushed against his. “Mmhmm.”

“Is it bad?” Xiumin’s eyes trail downwards. 

“Maybe a little bit. I felt better with the hot water bag.” I smiled and Xiumin scrunches his nose, chuckling.

“You know what’ll make it go away?” Xiumin look deep into my eyes and part of me felt like I’ve seen this point of view a thousand times but I just don’t recall.

I lightly raise my brows in confusion.

“Come here.” Xiumin props himself up, supporting his weight on his elbow as he reach towards me, placing his hand around my waist and pulling me towards him. I felt myself being planted against his warm body and I could hear the soft regular beating of his heart in this silent night. "It's scientifically proven that hugging releases oxytocin which helps with cramps." His voice reverberated through his chest and I felt calmed.

I inch forward, hugging him back and I couldn't help but start to well up. I tried not to make a sound but Xiumin backs away from the hug after I gave a little sniffle.

"Hey.. hey... why--"

"I'm sorry Xiumin." I said, cutting him off. "I lied to you and... and I'm sorry..." I cried into his chest and Xiumin hugs me closer, soothing my back.

I felt Xiumin pulling me closer as he rubs his hand on my back to calm me down. "What do you mean?"

I place my palm on his chest, pushing him slightly away so that we're looking at each other. "Remember when ...Reena... stabbed me?" The moment her name slipped through my mouth, Xiumin froze, and I could see the fury in his eyes for a split second. Xiumin took a few seconds to process the fact that I'm calling her by her name before giving me a nod to continue on. “The wound was too deep. And... the doctor said I have close to zero chance of conceiving in the future..” I watch Xiumin frowning, his breathing deepens. “And I didn’t told you about it... because... I..” I started to choke up and I couldn’t form coherent sentence.

Xiumin stopped soothing my back and grab onto my hand and giving me light squeezes. 

“I... I think I was afraid you might leave me so I lied..” I cried and I felt him letting go of my hand and cupping the back of my head, pushing me close to his chest. I continue to sob, my sniffles muffled against his silk pajamas.

“It’s not your fault.” Xiumin muttered and I could feel fury in his voice. “She’ll pay for this one day.” He added coldly, and I could feel his low tone resonating from his chest. “I’m sorry you had to keep it to yourself.” Xiumin pulls slightly away, cupping my cheeks and wiping my tears away with his thumb. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry....” This time, Xiumin starts welling up, his cheeks flushing pink and he seemed hurt. “It’s all because of me... it’s my fault ..” Xiumin sniffs, a single tear escapes from the corner of his eyes.

I shake my head. “You didn’t do anything.” I coaxed, it breaks my heart to see him cry, to see him self blaming for something he didn’t do.

“What happened to us...” Xiumin closes his eyes shut, pulling me close and embracing me tightly. “I wish none of that happened. Maybe ... we might have still be... together...” Xiumin’s chocked up towards the end and when released me slightly from the tight embrace, his face is already teary, a mess, just like me.

Xiumin looks at me before lowering his gaze on my lips. He stared at it for a good few seconds before gazing back up and I could see from his eyes that he’s holding back what he was about to do. He takes in a huge gulp of air and exhale deeply, brushing a strand of stray hair and tugging it behind my ear. “Soomin...” He muttered, staring at me as if this is the last time he’ll see me.

“Mmh?” 

“I know we’ve broken up.” He said, pausing to gauge my reaction. “But will you let me kiss you tonight?” Another tear starts to collect on his tear duct. Without saying anything, I just let him stare at me because I’m unsure of my feelings. Xiumin took my silent as consent and he gradually inches forward and I close my eyes. I felt a warm soft peck on my forehead and his warm breath exhaling. Xiumin hugs me tight again, planting his cheek against where he left a kiss and sigh deeply. “I’m sorry.” He whispered, holding me tighter. I let out a sigh and felt safe in his arms, thankful that he’s here and feeling a burden being lifted off my chest after confessing to him. I close my eyes and began to relax in his embrace. I thought I heard him sighing a small little smile as I reach my arm past his waist, hugging him back. 


	90. Chapter 90

**Jongdae**:

“Can’t you get ahold of her?” The writer approach me with a bunch of papers in her hands, gazing up at me frustrated.

I sigh, taking out my phone and scrolling through the list of unread messages I sent since I left her home two days ago. “I’ve called but it throws me straight to voicemail.” I shrug, I didn’t like the tone of the writer.

She threw me a look. “How about her brother? Maybe he’s with her.” 

I inhale deeply, rearranging my mood. Having been away from Soomin and not being able to contact her is just as frustrating for me. “Changmin is in Japan.”I flatly stated, eyeing her down.

“Ugh!” The writer stomps back to the director and explaining to him the situation. 

Everyone’s out in the cold, waiting for the one and only person before we can start shooting. It’s almost been forty five minutes since the agreed meet up timing for our filming but there hasn’t been a sign of her.

I pull my coat tighter around myself as the winter wind blew stronger. 

A car pulls over opposite the lane from where the cameras are being set up and I could see Soomin’s side profile. I squint my eyes under the afternoon’s sun but from where I’m stood, I can’t get a clear view of the driver.

Soomin alights from the car and I felt my heart clenched. Whatever she’s wearing, I recognised it; Minseok’s all-black outfit for when he’s on a personal appointment, the blue trench coat that started this all and also, Minseok’s black Valentino sling bag. 

I bit the corner of my lips and I felt myself losing in this race. If she hasn’t been replying to my messages and if she’s wearing Minseok’s clothes from head to toe, I could only assume that they’ve spent the night.

Soomin’s eyes met mine but she didn’t a smile or anything and she seemed pretty worn out, she holds onto her sling bag; Minseok’s sling bag and dash across the empty road. 

My eyes briefly met the driver who dropped her off; Minseok. He alights from his car just to watch Soomin cross the road safely. 

“Hey.” Soomin muttered weakly, standing by my side and turning back to see Minseok, giving him a small little wave.

“Shim Soomin!” I heard the writer screamed at the top of her lungs and Soomin disappeared from my sight in a flash. 

I turn back to see Minseok who is looking to his right, glaring. 

A black van was pulled over a few meters behind Minseok’s car and I quickly recognised the driver; _Reena_.

Was that why Soomin was with him? But why is she dressed in Minseok’s all-black outfit? Minseok seemed pretty pissed as he turns back at me and gave me a small firm nod. A nod that says ‘watch Soomin’. I would have ignored Minseok if it wasn’t for Reena. I return him a small nod and watch him start his car engine, with Reena, stalking him a few seconds after.

At least, Reena’s not following her. That’s all that matters. Reena will never lay a finger on any one of us, so we were never bothered if she’s in close proximity. But ever since the backstage incident, everyone’s been wary....

... _especially_ if Soomin is around us.


	91. Chapter 91

**Soomin:**

I bow my head low, my two hands gripped politely in front of me as I listened to the director lecturing about how I'm holding everyone up. Part of me wanted to argue my stand but I'm too exhausted.

"Now go get change out of these ugly black sweatpants. Whatever you're wearing. We've wasted enough time." The director yelled so loud it made everyone turn to look at me. I felt embarrassed, guilty but also helpless at the same time.

I turn and made a dash upstairs towards the changing room, well, the bedroom that both Chen and I shared a couple nights for the filming. My outfit was already being prepared and hanged behind the door. I hurriedly slip into them and make my way down again.

* * *

Chen was cold towards me during the entire filming that the writer had to hold up her board several times to remind us to be romantic, to stand closer, to look at each other lovingly and more of which I had to pretend I didn't see.

"Cut. We're done." The director spoke through the megaphone and immediately, Chen had his back facing me, already heading upstairs. 

I drag my feet up the stairs, the door to our room was already opened ajar. Pushing the door slightly, I walk in seeing Chen had just slipped into his night pants while holding his top. Not bothered by his attitude, I plop myself down on the sheets, sighing while hugging the pillow close, hugging it close against my tummy and I felt slightly better.

I heard Chen pulling his top over his body, sighing before I felt a slightly compression beside me, our breathing was the only sound that's filling this cold still air.

With my back still facing Chen, I slid my hand underneath my pillow to grab my phone.

Over almost a hundred unread texts; Xiumin.

Before I could unlock them, my phone was snatched before my very eyes and I turn around to see Chen going through them, checking every box and then proceeding to delete them all for me. "What-"

"You don't have to see. Why hurt yourself?" Chen spoke through gritted teeth, eyes not meeting mine.

"I don't understand. Why are you deleting my messages without my permission?" I yank back my phone from his hands, but my deleted messages were no longer retrievable. "You're an ass, you know that?" I fumed, not wanting to raise my voice any louder to have anyone barging in on us arguing.

"I think it's better if you heard it from me first." Chen explains calmly. He finally looks up, studying my face for a good few seconds, biting his lower lip as if he's contemplating. "Xiumin went to see Mr.Lee after he dropped you off." He let his sentence hang in the air and I'm beginning to feel more frustrated at him than I already am.

"So?" I frown and Chen knew he had pissed me off. He looks away, sighing, his eyes darting around.

"He released an official statement." Chen looks at me straight in the eye and I'm holding myself back not to yell at him. "He confirms with the company that he's seeing Mira from JPY company." 

I let out a small chuckle. Knowing how I had spent the night at his place, his behavior towards me, there is no way he could have been seeing someone right now. "I'm sure-"

"Here." Chen cuts me off, holding up his phone with a picture of a written message.

I took his phone and read every single sentence, with the end of it signing off with Xiumin's signature. It definitely was written by him, but knowing how Mr. Lee had once threatened me before, I wouldn't be surprised if Xiumin had been forced to announce a fake relationship. "It's not true." I hand Chen back his phone.

"Stop lying to yourself, Soomin. Spending the night with him doesn't mean he's not seeing anyone. He could have slept with you just to-"

_Smack!_

I slapped Chen right on his cheek, my breathing quickens in rage. No one, should ever degrade a woman like this, not anyone, especially from my best friend. Well, my so-called best friend, not that I remembered him being one.

"I'm disappointed in you, Chen." I spoke in almost a whisper, my eyes welling up and I felt betrayed. I get up on my feet, holding my phone with one hand while the other grabbing my winter coat.

Chen scurries to his feet, grabbing me by my elbows, spinning me around to face him, his height towering over me. "Why? Why can't you see? Huh?!" Chen's grab on me tightens. "You think all this is just a show? They're real. My feelings were real. All this while you thought I was just acting?!" Chen's face is now flushing red in anger. 

"Let go!" I yank my arms off his grasp.

Chen took a big step and stood right by the door. "You have to hear me out, Soomin. I had feelings for you probably even before Minseok does. Why don't you just give me a chance?" Chen's eyes begin to tear, but I could tell he's holding them back. "I love you, Soomin. Please, just stay." Chen begs.

My heart wrenched. Why? Why does he have to pull this shit before confessing to me? Maybe I did have a bit of feelings back then. Back when Xiumin was overprotective and Chen was the one who doesn't make me feel all uptight. But now...

"If you love me, you wouldn't have made it sound like I was sleeping around. The least you could do, was respect me. But you didn't." I wriggle my arm out of his grasp and made my way out. 

Camera crews and staffs were still busy dissembling their cameras and equipment that they probably didn't hear the commotion between me and Chen.

My phone buzzed. A new message from Xiumin.

_Please Soomin, I'm just right out where I dropped you off this morning. Please let me explain._

I put on my coat and head out. Night has come, and being in a rural filming area, there isn't much street lights. From where I stood at the front porch, I could slightly make out the headlights afar, which is probably where Xiumin is parked right now. 

Every step I took made a crumbling sound, the way the snow had hardened with the soil made it hard to walk without slipping. I could slightly see Xiumin, he's leaning against his car, waving.

Before I could wave back, I heard several footsteps approaching me. I felt someone hit the back and my body went weak. Plopping against the cold hard ground, my vision starts to blur out and the last thing is saw, was Xiumin running towards me.


	92. Chapter 92

**Soomin**:

My head felt heavy and my neck felt stiff. I open my eyes slightly, squinting them as my head started pounding. I’m seated in an awkward position with my wrists tied up as if I’m praying. I started to panic after realising the unfamiliar setting. I tried to shout but my lips had been taped shut. 

“_Mmmm!”_ I heard a soft whimper and turned to see someone tied up just like me. He’s slightly more than a foot away from me, his head slightly bleeding but I could still recognise him with that bruised under eye; Xiumin.

He look at me and shook his head but I’m not sure what message he’s trying to convey. There was only a small window at the very top of the wall, but I could see clearly with that minimal sunlight shining through. I tried to turn but my hands are tied. It looks like an abandoned warehouse; lights dangling above that looks like they may snap and fall any moment, the uneven cement floor is damp and littered with rodents’ excrements, the place smelled mouldy with a strong tinge of steel. A strong iron fence barricades the front and the gate is loosely secured with what seemed to be bicycle lock that is numbered.

“_Nngh_..” I whimpered, the slightest movement caused the rope tied around my wrist to tighten, it’s tiny microfibers poking into my skin.

I look towards Xiumin and he look at me firmly, breathing in and out slow. He nodded once, that’s when I realised I’m almost hyperventilating. Xiumin never took his eyes off me, with his hands tied and his mouth taped just like me, he breathes in and out slowly and I followed, matching his breaths and I slowly calmed myself down.

A loud clag echoed through the walls just right outside the iron bars. Someone shouted and I immediately recognised his voice; Chen. I look back at Xiumin and he seemed just as shocked as I am. Chen’s voice seemed to have come from the floor above us. From what I’ve heard, Chen have been shouting in a language I can’t understand or that was just his muffled scream.

A few moments later, I could hear a man’s menacing laughter, his footsteps sounding louder each time he takes a step. I’ve had my fair share of blind days and that sounds like he’s walking down the stairs from where Chen was.

My heart raced and for the first time I felt terrified, more terrified than when Reena chased after me.


	93. Chapter 93

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogs in italics are conversed in Japanese  
Note: Only Chen and Minseok understands Japanese

**Chen**:

(8 hours before abduction)

Soomin dashes out of our room, my cheek still stinging from her slap. One which I deserved. I sigh and punch the wall, regretting what I said. I have been frustrated with myself, not being able to contact her and witnessing her alighting from Minseok’s car and dressing in his clothes from top to bottom pissed me off. I shouldn’t have said that. I wanted to punch myself right here and then.

I grab my coat, knowing she must’ve dashed out to give Minseok a call. None of the crew bothered looking at my direction, most of them are zipping up their precious cameras into their respective bags. 

“Soo..” I stood by the front porch, unsure what to make of the situation. Soomin was already on the ground a couple meters from where I stood, unconscious and it looks as if there were at least three tall men by her side, both of which were carrying baseball bat.

“HEY!” I shouted and dashed towards them and was surprised to see Minseok’s face bloodied and half conscious and being carried by another man. One of the men turned back and our eyes met but he continued running behind his two accomplices carrying both Soomin and Minseok.

My feet slipped against the icy ground and it bought the men some time, increasing the distance between us. “SOOMIN!” I screamed as I got up and picked up my pace.

Both Minseok and Soomin were thrown into the back of the van, the two men hurriedly jumped in, closing the doors while the other took the driver’s seat.

Warm vapour emitted from the van’s engine and I run as fast as I could. Surprisingly, the van hasn’t moved an inch. “Soo...” I pant, hitting the backdoor of the van.

Click.

I felt something hard pressed against the back of my head. “ _Shut the fuck up or I’ll shoot._” A man spoke behind me in Japanese. My body froze, my breath fogging up my vision but I heard another click and the back door of the van opened. “ _ Get in. _ _”_ He said, his gun still pressed hard against my head.

I obediently climbed in and saw that Soomin and Minseok were lying unconsciously, Soomin looked fine but Minseok look like he’s been beaten up into a pulp. 

Once the doors closed behind me, my hands were pulled back and tied, a black cloth wrapped tight around my head. I heard the same click of the gun and felt someone scooting close to me. “ _ One sound, and I’ll shoot. _ _”_ The same low menacing voice spoke and I nodded obediently. 

I stayed silent even though I understood every conversation. “ _ She didn’t want him. Why’d you took him?! _ _”_ The voice is further away from me, his pitch higher and I could tell he didn’t hold much authority in this kidnap. She? Who is she?

“_He saw us. Shut up and drive.”_ The same man pointing his gun at me said and I felt him pressing my nose and mouth with a dampened cloth which smelled like chloroform and I started feeling woozy and my body started going limp.


	94. Chapter 94

**Soomin**:

My body trembles in both cold and freight. A man looking like he’s in his forties with disheveled beard stands in front of the gate, fingers fumbling with the number lock but I’m too afraid to decipher the combinations.

The metal chain clangs and echoes around the unfurnished warehouse. Part of me is telling me to break the eye contact I had with that man but I couldn’t. The heavy metal door swings open, it’s rusty hinges made a loud ringing sound. 

He stood right in front of me, speaking softly to himself in what seemed like japanese. I took a quick glance towards Xiumin who look like he’s ready to pounce at him any moment if he wasn’t tied up like me. The man squats right in front of me and my body went paralyzed. He smiles, grabbing my chin by his thumb and index, muttering low as he turns my face left and right. 

“Mmmmmm!” Xiumin screams through his taped mouth and the man’s expression turned evil. He licks his lips once, his teeth gritting, heaving out a loud breath before standing up and slowly striding towards Xiumin.

He bends down, yanking the tape off Xiumin’s face.

Xiumin’s ears turned red and I have never ever seen him this pissed. He yells something and the man punched him right against his left brow bone. My scream muffled against my taped mouth as Xiumin seemed to be temporarily knocked out, the skin on his brow split opened and blood trickled down his cheeks.

There was a shout coming from upstairs. “Soomin! Soomin you there?! ARE YOU—“ I heard Chen’s voice loud and clear coming from the level above us, his sentence was cut off after a muffled punch echoed down to where we are.

My body tensed and I crane my neck high as if that’ll help locate Chen. I turn to see Xiumin regaining conscious.

“....... Soomin.....” The man spoke in a husky voice as he grabs Xiumin’s hair, provoking him. All I could make out from his sentence is my name. 

Xiumin snarls in Japanese, spitting him in the face.

I shook my head as a sign to Xiumin not to provoke him further but it was too late. The man who look twice the size of Xiumin stood up before muttering something again, he look once at me, smiled in a way that made my skin crawl before speaking to Xiumin again and I could hear him mentioning my name here and there. 

The man stands up, looks down on Xiumin and sends him a couple of knee kicks. Xiumin moaned in pain, raising his knees as defence with his wrist tied high up.

Xiumin started to look like he was begging. Half his face is almost swollen, his head bloodied and the corner of his lips busted open. They kept conversing, all of which I do not understand, other than the occasional mention of my name.

“..... Reena.” The man ended his sentence with my most feared name. Did he mentioned Reena? As in the stalker Reena? Or was that a word in Japanese that just sounded exactly like her name?

She had wanted me dead. It makes sense now. She had me once, leaving me near death. She was plotting all these while. This wasn’t a group kidnap. It’s supposed to be just me. But now, I have landed both Xiumin and Chen in this situation. If this is what I think it is, this man wouldn’t leave them alive if they were to kill me right here, right in front of them. No one leaves any witnesses alive. That’s what I gathered from the amount of murder documentaries I had watched.

I stopped breathing for a moment. Almost as if I had forgotten how to breathe. I watch Xiumin begging desperately, his face glistened in a mixture of tears and blood. My body stiffened when the man laughed, the kind of laughter you’d only hear in horror movies. He stands up, strides back to me, reaching for the ropes tied around my wrist, untangling them as he keeps his eyes on Xiumin. Xiumin shook his head, still begging but the man only smiled as he works on the rope.

I never took my eyes off him as he untangles them. With Xiumin begging in the background, I could only hope whatever he wants to do to me, that he won’t do it in front of Xiumin or Chen. If he wants to kill me, I hope none of them had to witness it. 

And if he is going to rape me, I hope he kills me right after.

The bearded man made sure the ropes were untangled but not loose enough for me to gain the upper hand. He looks at me once, his smile slowly disappears. The last thing I saw, was his hand raised up high, palms open, a loud smack right by the side of my face and I felt my body went limp and the sound of Xiumin begging slowly fading out.


	95. Chapter 95

**Xiumin**:

_ We’ll do what we want to her. _

_ We’ll each take our turns. _

Those were the words the sickening man uttered to me as he unties Soomin before knocking her out and throwing her across his broad shoulders, smirking as he carries her out and up the flight of stairs right in front.

Chen must’ve seen her. I heard him scream, rattling the metal gates if that’s what he’s behind too. Also, he doesn’t sound like he’s being tied up.

“_WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HER YOU SON OF A BITCH!”_ Chen yells. He continues screaming for Soomin for the next few minutes.

After what seemed like an hour of silence, Soomin’s scream was heard. It sounded further than Chen. My stomach retched as Soomin’s cries echoes around. I do not want to think about what they could be doing to her. 

She’ll scream for a short ten to fifteen seconds and she’d go silent. Sometimes her screams were accompanied by Chen lashing out profanities. It went on and on and I could only pray for them to stop.

Chen yells and rattles the gates upstairs. Footsteps were heard and a different man appeared, carrying Soomin’s lifeless body over his shoulders. He isn’t as tall as the first bearded guy, he’s scrawny and had one arm fully tattooed with dragons. He swings the gate open and carelessly throws Soomin against the cold hard ground before locking the gates and leaving us.

“Soomin?” My throat parched and my voice came out cracked.

Soomin is already facing me and I could tell she’s still breathing. I heaved a small sigh of relieve as she looks at me through the small slit of her eyelid. She looks tired, spent. Her lips a hue of purple, her cheeks red and both her wrists had marks as if someone had tied her down and it dug into her skin when she struggled. I shook those thoughts away. 

Soomin’s lips moved and I know she wants to say something but she couldn’t. A tear escapes the corner of her eyes and I felt like my heart was ran over by a truck. Whatever they were doing to her, I wished they’d left her alone and just take me instead. She lies there, about an arm’s length away from me, her body lifeless and her breathing slow. If only she wasn’t in this state, she would’ve been able to untie me.

I desperately wriggle my wrist but all it did was tightened it and it’s fibers poking into my skin. “Soomin, please hang in there. I’ll get us out I promise okay?” I tried to coax her but both of us know it seems impossible. 

Hours passed and night has fallen. The temperature dipped and im thankful that at least she was still wearing her coat, although they’ve been ripped open. 

——

The next day, I was woken up by the rattling of gates upstairs and the occasional yelling from Chen. Judging by the amount of vocal energy he has, it seems like he wasn’t hurt.

The same bearded guy would come torment me, whispering all the things that he say they’ll do to Soomin, punching me so hard it’ll knock me out for a few seconds and when I woke, all I see was him carrying Soomin out again.

I’d hear Chen scream. Hear Soomin’s unbearable shriek. Both of them taking turns, of which Chen always sounded closer, the same position he was, and Soomin’s further away.

It’ll happen for an hour or two, a different man would toss her back to our cell, locking us both. Sometimes Soomin will be completely unconscious, at times she’ll be half conscious but her body would convulse at times as if she’s in great pain, sometimes she’ll just remain there, awake but lifeless, I’ll talk to her but she’ll have no reaction.

The same cycle repeats every few hours of everyday. I’ve lost track of how long we’ve been kidnapped. The bearded man would appear every morning, kick me where he likes, provoking me. He’ll take her up, Chen will yell and rattle the gates. Soomin starts screaming, shrieking, crying, begging. Sometimes Chen’s screams would muffle out Soomin’s desperate cries. A different man would toss her back. She’ll convulse, she’ll be unconscious, she’ll be gasping for air, she’ll try to move herself but groan.

As days goes by, all of us has gotten weaker. Days without food but just depending on the water that’s dripping from the roof, from the snow that’s melting. When they take her, Chen’s yells were still strong but I could tell he’s weakened out too. Soomin would scream only once. They’d return her the same state. Everytime the bearded guy appears, I’ll beg him to stop, I’ll negotiate, I’ll offer him money but he’ll reject. I’ll ask him to take me instead but he wouldn’t. I had offered him to just take my life... he wouldn’t.

There’s nothing I could do to stop them from taking Soomin. I’m tied up, beaten up, hungry, cold, thirsty. There’s nothing near my surrounding but rats’ excrements on the floor. Nothing that could help untie me. Nothing. 

I’m starting to lose hope. Everytime before they take her, I’ll be receiving kicks and punches. I could taste blood in my mouth. Every movement felt painful. It’s either I have dislocated something or fractured somewhere. Breathing gets difficult. As days passed, I found myself sleeping more. I’d wake up and Soomin will be missing. Or sometimes I’d wake up and she’s already panting a feet away from me.

If we’ve been missing for so long, by now there should be search parties. But I don’t even know where we are. Everything seems bleak and I’m losing hope. I just want it to end. If they’re just gonna kill us, I pray they’ll do it quick.


	96. Chapter 96

**Soomin**:

My body went limp and all I could hear was the sound of Chen’s screaming fading in and out as I sit here, on this cold metal chair, one which they’ve strapped my wrist and ankles to. I felt a sudden splash of cold water, jolting me awake and part of me wished to be dead instead.

The bearded man again. He stands in front of me with something on his hand. A rectangular box with switches on it. He speaks in Japanese, as always. He’ll mutter to himself every time after strapping me in this god damn chair. _An electrical chair._ He’ll talk to his accomplices, and they all take turns with the remote. They’ll all ask me things in Japanese, all of which I could only make out the name ‘Reena’. I’ll beg, I’ll ask them to stop, but all they’ll do, is hit that remote, sending me into episodes of convulsion and I’ll pass out. I’ll either wake up again with a bucket of cold water splashed on me, or I’ll wake up next to Xiumin. Close but unreachable.

I’ve never seen Chen. At this point I’m not even sure if I’m really hearing his screams or I have been hallucinating. I haven’t eaten in days, god I don’t even know how many days had passed. The bearded man mutters to himself and releases the button on his remote. I gasp for air, panting. Another man enters, a skinnier one, one with tattoo down his arm. He releases my strapped wrists and ankles under the command of the bearded man, throwing me over his shoulders.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of someone’s uneven footsteps. Not again, I hope. They’ve just returned me back here, they can’t... or was I passed out for so long that it’s time for the bearded man to collect me again?

I heard a familiar voice. “Soo!”

I grunt as I force open my eyes. Chen. Wait, so he really was here all along but why is he out? Why’s he alone?

“Soo! Quick.” Chen whispers desperately. I shift slightly so that I’m lying on my side, facing Chen. My body felt ten times heavier than usual and it hurts very fucking bone whenever I move. Chen looks like he’s been beaten up, but not as bad as Xiumin. Chen had a bleeding nose that had since dried, his shirt had torn and the skin of his chest look slightly reddened. 

Chen keeps looking back as he grabs onto the number lock on our gates. “They’re gonna be here soon.” I heard Chen mumbles.

“Chen.” I grunted, my throat dry from not having water today other than being splashed with. “Take... Xiu.” 

I look towards Xiumin, he’s been in the same position for what seemed like the past two days. I don’t even know if he’s breathing. “There’s no time.” I heard Chen speak again, his voice quivering. He’s scared.

“Six.” I whispered, not sure if my voice could be heard, but if he read my lips...

“What? Six? Then what?!”

“Two...”

Chen turns the numbers into place.

“Five..se-“

“Fuck. Soo.” Chen abandons the lock, looks behind him once.

“Seven.” I mouth but Chen looks like he might burst into tears.

“I...” Chen looks at me and he took off.

Chen left. He left us. He left me. I’ve given him the combinations. He could have took at least Xiumin. He could have save him at least. But he ran. 

He left.

I wanted to yell. I wanted to grab Chen and yell at him. But there is nothing left in me. I close my eyes again and a few minutes after he left, I heard a commotion upstairs and desperate footsteps. Men shouting in Japanese. I peek through the slit of my eyelids; men, the same men that tortured me in that room, were holding metal pipes, baseball bats, torch lights... and they ran past our cell, towards where Chen had ran.

If both Xiumin and I were to die here, I hope at least Chen made it out. I am disappointed in Chen, hate him, but I pray he got away. I pray that I won’t see him again, at least not here. 

I felt my chest tighten again and I curl my body up into a ball as my arms starts convulsing again. It felt like I am still strapped onto the electrical chair upstairs, but I’m not. “Nnghh.” I grunt, gritting my teeth hard as I wait for it to stop, for my body to stop. And when my body starts to relax on its on, I felt myself drifting off to sleep again.


	97. Chapter 97

**Soomin**:

The men didn’t return for long. For once, I actually woke up in the same cell. I shift, my body screaming in pain as I try to lie on my back. I open my mouth and allow the melted snow seeping through the cracks of the roof to drip, collecting a good amount before swallowing. 

After a few gulps, I force myself to sit up, the whole time wishing Xiumin would move. But he wouldn’t. And he hasn’t moved in days. I drag myself towards him, whispering his name as I reach up to untie his hands. Time is ticking and those men might come back anytime, with or without Chen. “Xiumin?” I release his hands and his body plop against mine, causing me to fall back. I squirm under his weight but managed to push him aside. 

I squat with my back facing him and throw his arms around my shoulders. “C...mon!” I heaved. Xiumin’s weight now fully on me as I half piggy back and half drag him towards the gate of our cell.

Seven.

The only number Chen hasn’t clicked into place. With one hand making sure Xiumin doesn’t fall, I use my other free hand to turn the final combination.

* * *

I followed the direction where Chen and the men left, my heart racing, afraid I might get caught. It was already nightfall when we were out; the air is still but cold, not a single sound could be heard. No cars, no birds chirping, none.

It is dark to navigate, but what’s dark to me when I had my share of blind days? I did a small little hop as I felt Xiumin sliding down my back. I avoided the main road and head through what seems like a forest, just that the trees are all bald now, the ground now a mixture of greens and melted snow as we approach spring.

“I’ll get us out, Xiumin.” I felt a tear roll down my cheeks as I desperately trudge through the forest, stopping occasionally to tune out my surroundings.

“Hang in there Xiumin, please.” I beg, stopping in front of a huge tree as camouflage, letting Xiumin down, positioning him in a sitting position against the tree as I take a rest. My chest tightens again. The cold winter air isn’t helping and I’m starting to get light headed. My hands started to convulse and I bit my lip down as I felt a surge of pain throughout my body, my chest tightening, constricting my airways. I laid beside Xiumin, on the dampened ground, my body shivering in cold as I wait it out, waiting for the pain to subside.

* * *

I rested for a few good minutes after my body regains it’s composure. With Xiumin on my back, I went tree to tree, avoiding open spaces.

I halt behind another huge tree as I spotted flashlights. I can’t tell how many there were but who would be here at this god damn hour, out in the winter forest where there’s nothing but an abandoned warehouse where I left close to an hour ago. I can’t get us caught. I’ve made it this far. I can’t go back there, not with Xiumin like this.

There were soft mumblings. Voices of men. _Those_ men. I recognised those voices. I tried to peep, to see how many were there, or if Chen was caught. But then I remembered he chose to abandon both Xiumin and I, so I shouldn’t be poking my head out from my cover and risk both of us being recaptured. Because I know if we were to return back to that damn warehouse, we would be as good as dead. 

Once the voices of those men faded, and their flashlights no longer in sight, I heaved Xiumin up again and took the direction opposite from where those men were heading.

“Xiumin you can’t leave me.” I started to tear up as his weight crushes on me, slowing us down. “You promised.” My breath started to become uneven, my nose clogging up from crying, my legs giving away after hours of walking. 

My hopes crashed when I spotted flashlights again. This time I didn’t have cover. There were not trees that are in reachable distance. I quicken my steps, praying hard they wouldn’t see me. Grabbing onto Xiumin for dear life, his arms around my nexk, I make a quick dash towards the nearest tree but its uprooted roots made it almost impossible.

“Ugh!” I moaned, as I tripped on one of its thicker roots. I fell face down, my chest hitting one of the other roots, and with Xiumin’s lifeless body weighing me down, I felt like as if I am being crushed alive. every single bone in my body felt like they were being ripped apart. 

The same group of flashlights shined in our direction and at that moment, I gave up. I felt suffocated and started having tunnel vision. I thought I saw the silhouette of two dogs, I didn’t know they had dogs, I never seen or heard of a bark. But they could as well be guard dogs of that warehouse. I watch as the flashlights approach, my ears ringing and I thought I tasted blood. I wanted to sleep, and at the back of my head, I pray I wouldn’t have to wake up again.


	98. Chapter 98

**Soomin**:

Beep

.

.

.

Beep

.

.

.

Beep

I keep hearing regular muffled beeping sounds. My body aches and it feels like I haven’t slept for days. My eyelids felt heavy and it’s so hard for me to find any ounce of energy to move. I tried to swallow but my mouth is dry but at least I don’t taste any blood in my mouth anymore.

I heard some muffled voices. 

“...and you’re saying you weren’t aware?” Said a man, his voice I didn’t recognised. He sounded rather husky and it held some sort of authority.

“Yeah. I thought I was alone.” This voice, I’ve heard him lots of times. Chen. Who’s he talking to? I try to open my eyes but my eyelids felt so heavy as if it’s being taped shut.

There were the sound of pencil scribbling on paper. “Not even Minseok?” He same older man spoke again, his tone accompanied by a tinge of suspicion.

“No Sir. I had no idea both Soomin and Minseok were there too.” Chen replied.

What is he saying? Who’s he talking to? 

“Alright. We’ll need you down at the station for further questioning.” The older man said and I heard him clicked his pen.

“I’m sorry Sir. But I think with the current situation, it’s best if you could drop by SM for the questioning, if that’s possible.” Another voice I recognise, another voice with authority; Suho.

There was a low grunt and a sigh. “We’ll make arrangements and contact you.” Said the older man. “Goodbye.”

I wish what I had heard was just a hallucination, a dream. Chen left us back at the abandoned warehouse. I could understand if he had no choice but to run. But how could he lie about not knowing both Xiumin and I were there?

I moved slightly, my chest hurting and I felt something attached to my face. I reach up to grab whatever that was but someone grabbed my hand. “Soomin? Are you awake?” Chen said, forcing my arm back down.

“I’ll get the doctor.” Suho said and I heard footsteps leaving the room. Doctor? So I’m in the hospital. 

I force open my eyes and squint at the glaring sunlight through the window. My vision is blurred but I could make out everything. There stood Chen, beside me,still holding my arm down. “Hey.”

I reach with my other hand and plucked out what was attached to my face and felt a sudden lost of oxygen and my breathing hitched.

“Oh no no no.” Someone else said, footsteps approaching. Sehun? He’s dressed slightly in white and he rushed over. He didn’t sound like Sehun though, is he sick?

“Soomin, never take this off until I say so.” Sehun said, his voice slightly off but I could tell it’s him even though my vision is slightly blurred. But why would Sehun...

“Soomin. Do you know where you are?” Sehun said, standing on my other side, one arm resting beside my head as his face hovered over mine.

“Hos-hospital?” My voice came out chapped. I close my eyes again, my body felt like it’s been ran over by a truck.

“Do you know who’s he?” Sehun points to Chen, who’s now sitting by the side of my bed, hands still never leaving mine.

“Chen.” I said and saw Chen sighing in relieve.

“How about him?” Sehun points to another man standing just slightly apart from Chen.

Of course, the other voice I recognised a while ago.

“Suho.”

“Right. Right. You seemed fine. Do you know who I am?” Sehun asks, pointing to himself.

I let out a small laugh, my head started to spin and all I wanted to do is sleep. “Sehun.”

“Uhm.” I heard Chen clearing his throat. 

Sehun cranes his neck to the side, taking out a pen from his pocket and clicking it. He shines a light into my eyes and lets out a chuckle. “Her pupils aren’t dilating well. I’m gonna schedule her for a scan.” Sehun said. 

Sehun bends down again, closer this time and smiled. “I’m Dr Yoo Yeonseok, your attending doctor.” He said with a small laugh, and I squint my eyes. Either my eyes are playing tricks on me, or that I’m still dreaming. “But I do get that a lot.” He smiles.

I tried to sit up but the moment I exert force on my upper body, it felt like I was going to be split into two. I fell back onto the bed and several hands grab onto my arms and the Sehun-lookalike doctor mumbled something incoherent, I saw him taking something fromhis pocket and aiming it on my neck. I felt a prick, it’s not as painful as my chest but I made me relax and soon, I fell asleep again.


	99. Chapter 99

**Soomin:**

The next moment I woke, it seemed like it’s already night time. My body felt more relaxed, wasn’t hurting as bad as before. The ward is empty. Neither Chen, Suho or the Sehun-lookalike doctor is here.

I felt a small tug on my arm as I try to get off the bed. The IV line is still attached to my arm. I hold my breath, my fingers grabbing the edge of the waterproof plaster. _Mpmh!_

With one swift movement, I tore off the plaster together with the IV, throwing it on the floor, one hand applying pressure to stop it from bleeding.

Walking feels unusually strenuous. I started panting when I finally reached the door. I slide the door open and I was surprised to see Chen, sitting from opposite where my ward is. Our eyes met and he jumped to his feet, rushing towards me as if I shouldn’t be seen outside.

“Why did you...” Chen grab my arm, supporting my weight, the other hand applying pressure to my now still-bleeding arm. “You shouldn’t.... Let’s get you back...” His frame towering over mine, forcing me to step back.

I wanted to tell him to stop and just let me be, but the journey from my bed to the door already got me panting as though I’ve done a marathon. I wanted to see Xiumin, I wanted to see him so bad. I wanted to know he’s okay.

“No. I...” I pant, already back at the foot of my bed. Chen lowers the bed and with one slight push, the back of my knees hit the bed and I fell on it, which knocked the air out of me. Chen hits a button at the side of my bed and a small little red light beamed from it.

“Here. You shouldn’t be walking. Doctor’s instruction, not mine.” Chen said, grabbing my arm and shifting my weight back, forcing me to lie on my pillow.

“Xiumin...he-“

“He’s in the other room.” He cut me off, slightly pissed.

“I ... I need to see-“

“Good evening.” I turn to see the man I’ve mistaken as Sehun approaching the foot of my bed, stethoscope hanging across his wide shoulders; Dr Yoo.

Dr Yoo walks to the side of my bed and realised I’ve pulled out my IV. He gives a disapproving look, folding his arms across his chest.

“Sorry doc, I was-“

Dr Yoo chuckles as he picks up the IV line I abandoned, the end of it was blood stained and it made a bloody mess on the floor. “It’s fine. We’re planning to take you off that since you’ve woke.” He dissembles the IV. “Let’s take care of your arm.” He drags a tray across the room and takes out a ball of cotton and another plaster.

“As your brother described. You _are_ a handful.” He laughs.

My brother? Dr Yoo looks at me for a second as he tends to my arm.

“Your brother and I used to be college mates. And when he found out you were warded here, he specifically asked me for a favour.” He beams, and I can’t help noticing the uncanny resemblance he has with Sehun, the same crescent eyes when they smile.

“Where am I? Aren’t... aren’t we in Seoul?” I ask, confused as my eyes dart back and forth between Dr Yoo and Chen.

“Gangwon-do.” Dr Yoo sighs. “You and Minseok, were found near an abandoned warehouse. In the outskirts of Gangwon.” He explains, tapping my arm when he’s done. “Well, needa go on my rounds now. Take lots of rest, Soomin, no walking about. Chen, as usual, anytime.” He points to where Chen pressed the call-button earlier, bids farewell to Chen and rushes out to do his duties.

Gangwon. That’s _hours_ of car ride from Seoul.

“You heard the doctor.” Chen sighs, standing up, pulling the covers over me. “Sleep. No walking about.”

“Xiumin.” I muttered and I watch him froze for a second as he pulls the covers over me. “I want to see him.” I sit back up.

Chen looks at me and I can’t make out his expression. “I can’t believe the first thing you’d ask me, is Xiumin.” He avoids eye contact, his jaw clenching. “I’m not exactly fine if you’ve noticed.” His words sharp and hurtful. Yes, Chen did seemed like he had a few bruises here and there, his elbow bandaged. A few stitches at the side of his temple but it seemslike he’s healing fine. “You know how hurtful this sounds?” Chen sits back down on the chair beside my bed, fuming. His ears started to flush a shade of red. “You know I had feelings for you. Don’t pretend as if you’re not aware.” He looks at me dead in the eye. “I know you do. At one point you had feelings for me. I’m sure. And I can’t believe the first thing you woke, is to ask for him.”

“He didn’t even look like he was alive, Chen.” I shook my head, recalling Xiumin in his tied up and unconscious state. “And plus, you didn’t acknowledge that we were there. I heard you earlier. You lied, Chen.” I was almost breathless finishing that sentence. Chen stood up, first clenching. “You abandoned us. You could’ve at least took Xiumin with you. But you didn’t. You left. You weren’t the least bit hesitant -- AH!” I felt a smack.

Chen hit me.

“I left because there isn’t enough time. If I took you, you couldn’t even walk. If I took Minseok, it would’ve slowed me down.” Chen bends to my level, speaking through clenched teeth.

My lip sting and I tasted blood. “So we’re a burden, that’s what you meant. You’d rather save yourself.”

“For fuck’s sake! Don’t you –”

“Whoa what’s the commotion, you—” Suho barges in with a can of coffee in his hand. He studies us both, eyes scrutinising on me. “Is that... what...” Suho trails off, stepping between Chen and I.

Suho looks at my face, trailing down to my lips. He huffs, rolling his eyes, squinting them shut as he turns towards Chen. “Come outside. We need to talk.” Suho said with authority, his tone low. Chen exits, slamming the sliding door. Suho reaches for the call button, lighting it up again.

“Sorry Soomin. He’s been a wrecked since he came back. I’ll talk to him.” Suho pats me on my shoulder, nodding before turning to leave.


	100. Chapter 100

**Soomin**:

A couple days passed. Chen mostly sits in, in which I have no idea why he has to be here. 

“Hey, I’m sorry.” I hear some shuffling of feet. I feel a warm hand reaching under the sheets to grab mine and I yanked off of him, turning my back against him, pretending he isn’t there.

“You’ve got to eat.” Chen continues, sighing in defeat. “You haven’t eaten much in the past two days.”

“Leave.” I muttered.

I hear a sigh, a slight hesitation in his footsteps before he leaves, the door closing softly behind.

About thirty minutes later, I thought I heard some commotion outside. Hopping off the bed, I slowly trudge towards the door, almost panting when I slide the door open, only to be pushed back in by Chen.

“There are fans. Reporters. Go back inside.” Chen coldly instructs.

I cling onto his arms, trying my best to push past him. “I have to see-“

My breath got caught. I can’t believe what my eyes had just seen.

A bed being wheeled past us, sheets covered, revealing only the legs. A tag dangled on his toes

‘_Kim Minseok’_

‘_Time of death: 16:05.’_

_ ‘Patient succumbed to injuries’ _

My whole world stopped then. “Minseok” I sobbed. 

Chen seemed to froze the moment I spoke of his actual name. “Huh?”

I couldn’t think of anything else. I didn’t even realised that Chen had helped me back on my bed. 

He kept asking what’s wrong but I couldn’t form coherent sentences. I should’ve known. Xiumin hasn’t moved in days since we were back in the cell. He was hardly breathing when I got both of us out. 

Is that why the boys never let me visit him? Not even once?

Were the reporters and fans here because they found out Xiumin passed away?

I hid under the sheets and continue sobbing. “I’ll be with the boys for a bit.” Chen mutters and I heard him leave.

Of course, the boys needs each other right now. So it wasn’t even a surprise when Chen never came back. Whatever it was they had to settle, it must’ve been a huge blow to everyone.

That’s when I wiped my tears away. I got out from my bed, making my way towards the door.

I had to see Xiumin at least one last time. I have to say my goodbye.

* * *

I was glad nobody was there to force me back into my ward the moment I slide the door open. The hallway was quiet, no fans, no reporters, it seemed almost eerily peaceful.

I held onto the rails against the wall, holding for support, occasionally stopping to catch my breath. He must be in the mortuary. They’ll let me see him.

“Soomin?” I heard a voice, not a voice I’ve heard the past few day, it was _his_ voice.

I shake my head, close my eyes and take in a huge breath. Being cooped up in the ward must’ve made me hallucinate.

Leaning against the railings for support, head looking down as I pant. I curse under my breath as someone stood right before me.

“Excuse..me” my breath hitched, throat parched from panting. The guy had the same hospital gown as me.

He lift his hand, placing two fingers below my chin and slightly nudge my head up.

“Hey.. you alright?” 

No doubt that’s Xiumin right before my eyes. He looked ... just as bruised but better. His head is still bandaged, blood spotting at a corner of his temple.

“Min... Minseok?!” I cried, my lips quivered.

He lets out a soft chuckle. “Since when do you call me by my real name?” 

I still couldn’t believe my eyes. I lift my hands and touch his face, he winced a little as my thumb brushed past a healing bruise. “Is that... really you?” 

Tears starts to roll down my cheeks. “Yes it’s me.”

“I thought... I thought you died!” I almost wailed if Xiumin didn’t hush me down.

“Silly.” He ruffled my hair with his good arm before sliding them down, brushing a thumb over my lips. He starts to frown. “What happened to your lips? It wasn’t there before.”

I looked up at him in confusion. “What do you mean before?” 

“This isn’t here few days ago.”

“How... how did you know?” I sniffed, trying to breathe through my mouth as my nose had been clogged up from crying.

Xiumin sighs, hands sliding down to meet mine before intertwining them together. “I’m sorry, Soomin. I’m a coward. I told the boys to not let you know that I visit you when you’re asleep or knocked out by medications.” He gestures to himself. “I look like shit and I didn’t want you to see me like this.”

I shake my head I’m rebuttal. “No. You’re not a coward.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you like I promised.”

“Please, don’t say that. You have no idea how much I missed you, Xiumin.” My eyes started to well up again. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

He leaned in, pressing our foreheads together. “I didn’t protect you then, but I promise I will from now on.” He tilts his head and plants a small warm kiss on my cheeks. “I can’t lose you anymore. I know this isn’t the place to discuss this after what we’ve been through.” He pulls away.

I looked up at him, not sure where this was going.

“I love you and I’ve always been. Will you give me the chance to be your boyfriend again?”

For a moment, it felt like there was only us in the hospital. “Yes. I love you too.” I blink away those betrayal tears as Xiumin draws in for a tight hug. From my peripheral vision I thought I saw Chen turning and walking away, but he doesn’t matter now. Not anymore.

At that point, I didn’t care what’s going to happen to us. A year ago, I woke up to a man claiming to be my boyfriend and I had to walk around eggshells because I couldn’t reciprocate my feelings. And a year later, I woke up acknowledging he’s mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg this is so fucking long but I’m glad I finished it. 
> 
> I can’t believe I wrote this in my phone back in Feb 2019 ... this took more than a year to write 😱
> 
> Anywhooooo... if you’re reading up till here, thank you for bearing with me till the end. God bless u and MINSEOK IS ONLY 7 MONTHS AWAY FROM BEING DISCHARGE WOOOOO!


End file.
